Zerstören
by Carol Lair
Summary: [PÓS-HOGWARTS] No auge da Primeira Guerra, Lily Evans desiste de lutar pelos ideais da Ordem e misteriosamente desaparece da vida de todos, sem se despedir de ninguém. Dois anos depois, um ano após a queda de Lord Voldemort, ela está de volta ao Quartel General dos Aurores, mas ninguém, principalmente seu ex-namorado James Potter, parece estar disposto a confiar nela novamente.
1. Capítulo 1 - Ela

**Disclaimer** : Nada é meu. Tudo pertence unicamente à J. K. Rowling.

 **Zerstören;** em alemão: destruir.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1** **– Ela**

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 22 de outubro de 1982, 17h33]**

Tudo estava bem. Fazia quase um ano que tudo estava muitíssimo bem. Exatamente por esse motivo, todos os membros do departamento de aurores ficaram intrigados quando Alastor Moody os convocou para uma reunião de emergência, no fim da tarde daquela sexta-feira.

James Potter, um auror seriamente respeitado no Quartel General dos Aurores, não pôde evitar sentir o solavanco no estômago ao saber da reunião e, imediatamente, começou a supor dezenas de possibilidades sobre o que poderia ter acontecido. Afinal, nenhuma das vezes em que Moody convocara sua equipe para uma daquelas reuniões súbitas fora para transmitir-lhe boas notícias.

A caminho da sala de reunião, James encontrou Sirius Black pelo corredor. Ao contrário da habitual expressão de displicência que o amigo sempre transbordava, naquele momento ele ostentava um semblante muito preocupado. O motivo para aquela mudança, naturalmente, era o mesmo que perturbava James.

— Sobre o quê você acha que é? – Sirius sussurrou, para que as pessoas à volta não os ouvissem. – Você acha que existe a possibilidade de Voldemort ter... _voltado_?

— Impossível, Pads. Impossível. – respondeu James, esforçando-se para soar seguro do que dizia.

Entraram na sala e se acomodaram nas poucas cadeiras ainda livres. Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew acenaram para eles de seus lugares, ambos transparecendo a mesma apreensão de Sirius. Na ponta da longa mesa estava Moody, examinando todos os presentes com seu olho mágico. James notou que sua órbita estranha estava mais agitada do que jamais estivera durante o último ano inteiro. Mais precisamente, desde a última vez em que estiveram naquela sala. E, conhecendo Moody como conhecia, aquilo só podia ser sinal de constante vigilância. James olhou para o lado e percebeu que Sirius deveria estar pensando a mesma coisa.

— Fodeu, Prongs. – James o ouviu murmurar.

Enquanto esperavam os últimos convocados chegarem à sala, James permitiu que seus pensamentos fossem tomados pelas lembranças de outras situações vividas naquele mesmo local. Fora ali que a Ordem da Fênix começou a se formar, poucos meses depois de sua formatura. Fora ali que haviam arquitetado muitos dos planos que os levaram a capturar dezenas de Comensais da Morte, no ano anterior. Fora ali também que haviam se reunido para receber notícias horríveis, como o assassinato da família Bones, no auge da guerra.

Faltavam poucos dias para completar um ano desde a última vez em que James e alguns dos aurores presentes estiveram naquela sala. Naquela ocasião, eles haviam conseguido elaborar uma estratégia para emboscar Lord Voldemort e finalmente derrubá-lo, estabelecendo, assim, um fim à guerra. Desde então, não houvera mais nenhuma ameaça realmente grave ou qualquer missão que precisasse da participação de todos os aurores. Portanto, aquela inesperada reunião com todos os membros do departamento trouxera consigo um antigo clima de tensão do qual nenhum auror sentia saudade.

Marlene McKinnon fora a última a chegar. Somente após ela ter se acomodado, sob o olhar ansioso de todos os colegas, Olho-Tonto Moody pigarreou, indicando que começaria a falar. James procurou manter-se inexpressivo, embora seus batimentos cardíacos estivessem descompassadamente acelerados.

— Boa tarde. – Moody os cumprimentou, finalmente parando de girar o olho mágico para todas as direções. – Por que vocês estão com essa cara? Não confiam no próprio trabalho?

Sirius trocou um olhar com James, aparentando estar ainda mais apreensivo. James suspirou e rapidamente tornou a fitar o centro da mesa, a fim de não se deixar contagiar pelo nervosismo do amigo.

— No próximo domingo completará um ano da Batalha Final, como vocês devem se lembrar. – Moody fez uma pausa para admirar as feições aflitas de seus subordinados. – Por isso, a ministra vai oferecer uma festa para todo o Ministério na próxima sexta-feira. – ele se colocou de pé e inclinou-se sobre a mesa, apoiando o peso do corpo nas mãos calejadas. – Todos os envolvidos na Batalha Final serão homenageados durante a cerimônia e a presença de vocês é, obviamente, indispensável.

Quando o chefe dos aurores terminou de transmitir-lhes o comunicado, os aurores irromperam em murmúrios aliviados e satisfeitos. Sirius se virou novamente para James e sussurrou uns dez palavrões de uma vez. Do outro lado da mesa, Frank Longbottom, com um largo sorriso nos lábios, começou a arrastar sua cadeira para trás, indicando que iria se levantar.

— Aonde pensa que vai, Longbottom? Eu ainda não terminei. – a voz grave de Moody se sobrepôs aos burburinhos dos demais. Fez-se silêncio e Frank voltou a se sentar no mesmo instante. – Gostaria de informar-lhes também de que, a partir da segunda-feira da próxima semana, a srta. Lily Evans voltará a ser integrante da equipe. – o auror fez outra pausa cautelosa, observando as expressões abruptamente surpresas se formarem no rosto de todos. – Era só isso. Vocês já podem ir. Obrigado.

Assim que terminou de falar, Moody virou a cabeça precisamente na direção de James. Um a um, todos fizeram o mesmo. E o silêncio dominou o ambiente mais uma vez.

James não fazia ideia do que esperavam que ele fizesse. Que se opusesse àquele comunicado? Não, aquilo não seria possível. Após dois anos sem ter qualquer notícia sobre aquela mulher, ou sobre seu paradeiro, James havia adquirido a certeza de que nunca a veria novamente e saber sobre seu retorno daquele modo tão inesperado não permitiria que ele conseguisse contra-argumentar de forma racional. Se James jamais fora capaz de compreender seus motivos para ter partido, como poderia, então, contestar seus motivos para retornar?

De repente, James ergueu-se de seu assento e saiu da sala de reunião, podendo sentir os olhares de todos os colegas fuzilarem suas costas. Suas pernas o conduziram mecanicamente até o elevador, cujas grades douradas se abriram assim que se aproximou. James só se deu conta de que estava indo para casa quando se deparou com as lareiras, no fundo do Átrio. Sacudindo a cabeça, a fim de afastar os pensamentos atordoantes, ele adentrou a lareira mais próxima e desapareceu entre as chamas esverdeadas.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 22 de outubro de 1982, 18h07]**

Era frustrante o quanto todo o seu esforço dos últimos dois anos não servira de nada no instante seguinte em que o nome dela fora proferido em voz alta. Dois anos sem ouvir aquele nome. Dois anos tentando esquecê-lo. Para nada.

Ninguém dizia o nome dela em voz alta quando ele estava presente. E James nunca precisou pedir para que não o fizessem. A forma como ela virara as costas para os amigos, para a Ordem da Fênix e para a sociedade bruxa no auge da guerra era o suficiente para que compreendessem sua raiva. E a maioria dos amigos compartilhava deste mesmo ressentimento também.

Fazia pouco mais de dois anos que James acordara no Hospital St. Mungus numa manhã ensolarada de setembro, alguns dias após um dos piores confrontos contra cinco Comensais, e fora simplesmente comunicado de que sua namorada havia partido. Para onde? Ele nunca soube. Ela não esperou que ele acordasse para lhe explicar qualquer coisa. Seus motivos? Ele tampouco entendeu, pois ela não disse a ninguém. Ela apenas fizera suas malas e ninguém nunca mais ouvira falar dela.

Nos primeiros dias após aquela manhã, James procurou por ela em todos os lugares possíveis nos quais ela poderia ter se escondido. Sua irmã não sabia de nada e suas amigas estavam tão desinformadas quanto ele. Mandou corujas para todos os conhecidos da época de Hogwarts com os quais ele havia perdido o contato após a formatura, perguntando-lhes se sabiam de alguma coisa. Mas só recebeu respostas negativas.

James demorou para aceitar a ideia de que ela o abandonara. Nos primeiros dias, ele pensou que seu desaparecimento tivesse sido apenas uma reação um tanto exagerada em relação às consequências da guerra. Afinal, a população vivia com medo e mesmo ela, uma auror brilhantemente competente, tinha o direito de se sentir daquela forma.

E então, com o passar das primeiras semanas, ele compreendeu. Lily Evans não queria ser encontrada. Se uma bruxa perspicaz como ela quisesse desaparecer sem deixar rastros, então ninguém jamais a encontraria. Lily Evans havia fugido e abandonado a guerra. A última batalha contra aqueles cinco Comensais, na qual James havia se ferido seriamente para defendê-la, havia sido demais para ela. Lily Evans não era tão corajosa e idealista como transparecera até então. Quando Lily Evans percebeu que suas chances de morrer eram realmente grandes, ela fez as malas e deixou o mundo bruxo e sua guerra para trás.

James largou-se no sofá de seu apartamento e tragou o cigarro profundamente. Após a reunião, havia saído do Ministério o mais rápido possível. Não estava disposto a aturar os olhares dos colegas e, principalmente, as perguntas daqueles que ousassem fazê-las.

Aliás, ele mesmo tinha perguntas. Como ela tinha a coragem de voltar depois de tudo? Será que ela acreditava que, agora que a paz no mundo bruxo havia se restaurado, ela podia voltar como se nunca tivesse ido embora? Por que é que Moody permitira que ela voltasse, sendo que sua falta fora um enorme desfalque na equipe? Há quanto tempo ela estaria em contato com seu antigo chefe?

James ouviu alguém bater na porta. Ele sabia muito bem quem era e definitivamente não queria conversar. Mas disse:

\- Entre.

E a porta se abriu e se fechou lentamente.

\- Precisamos conversar, James.

James apagou o cigarro e virou o rosto na direção da voz. Emmeline Vance, sua namorada havia quase um ano – ele não sabia ao certo – estava parada ao lado da porta, olhando-o. Os cabelos loiro-acinzentados se desprendiam lentamente do alto da cabeça e o sobretudo preto mal abotoado indicavam que ela havia saído do ministério do mesmo modo apressado que ele.

\- James. – ela o chamou quando ele voltou a olhar para frente. Andou até ele e se sentou ao seu lado no sofá – Marlene me contou.

Sem compreender o que Emmeline estava esperando que ele dissesse, James apenas chacoalhou os ombros. O silêncio se estendeu incomodamente e ele sentiu vontade de fumar mais um cigarro.

\- James, fale comigo. – Emmeline exigiu ao assisti-lo acender mais um cigarro com a ponta da varinha.

\- Falar o quê, Emmeline?

\- O que você está pensando.

James a olhou de soslaio. Era impossível decifrar o que a namorada gostaria de ouvir. Porque ao mesmo tempo em que Lily Evans fora sua ex-namorada mais relevante – talvez a única relevante -, Lily Evans fora também uma das melhores amigas de Emmeline em Hogwarts.

\- Não tenho nada a dizer, Emme. – e tragou o cigarro para que não precisasse dizer mais nada.

Emmeline se levantou e parou diante do namorado, cruzando os braços.

\- Ótimo. Não quer falar, não fale. – suspirou, aborrecida. – Eu só vim aqui para que nós pudéssemos conversar antes de irmos ao Três Vassouras. Já estou prevendo o clima pesado que vai estar lá por causa _disso_.

\- Para ser sincero com você, eu não estava mais pensando em ir.

\- Como assim, James? É meu aniversário! – Emmeline tinha um olhar inconformado.

Ao se dar conta da insensibilidade, James se levantou para encará-la melhor. Os olhos avelã de Emmeline estavam um tanto marejados e constatar isso fez com que ele se sentisse ainda pior.

\- Desculpe. É claro que eu vou.

Emmeline acenou com a cabeça uma vez, ainda claramente chateada.

\- Vou esperar você lá – ela disse. E foi embora.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 22 de outubro de 1982, 21h52]**

O bar estava consideravelmente cheio naquela sexta-feira. James entrou no local e rapidamente avistou o grupo de amigos acomodado numa mesa à esquerda. Todos já haviam chegado.

Assim que se sentou na última cadeira vazia, ao lado de Emmeline, percebeu que todos os presentes o estavam analisando, cada um a seu modo. Provavelmente já haviam falado sobre _ela_ e, agora que ele havia chegado, todos estavam receosos em relação ao seu humor.

Sirius Black imediatamente soube o que fazer.

\- Rosmerta, querida, mais uma rodada de _firewhisky_ , por favor.

James lhe lançou um olhar agradecido. Emmeline ainda estava um tanto irritada com ele, pois evitou seus olhos e logo reatou o assunto com Marlene e Alice. Ele só não soube se era por conta do que havia dito mais cedo, em seu apartamento, ou por conta de seu atraso. Ou os dois.

\- Então. – Remus começou, a fim de reestabilizar a naturalidade da conversa. - Tutshill Tornados estão em primeiro na liga. Quem diria, hein?

\- Pura sorte. – Frank comentou.

\- Logo caem, vocês vão ver. – Sirius acrescentou.

\- É. – James concordou. – Logo caem.

\- Com certeza. – Peter confirmou, do outro lado da mesa.

E fizeram silêncio. Madame Rosmerta voltou com seus pedidos e saiu. Emmeline empurrou seu _firewhisky_ , chamando a atenção com o movimento brusco. Marlene olhou para Sirius e pareceu compreender alguma coisa.

\- Emme, vamos para o balcão pedir outra coisa. – Marlene se levantou. – Também não quero _firewhisky_. Aliás, Sirius, não entendi por que você pediu mais uma rodada para todo mundo, afinal, nem todo mundo aqui precisa ficar bêbado sempre que vem a um bar.

Marlene se afastou na direção do bar e Emmeline foi ao seu encalço, parecendo concordar com tudo o que a amiga dissera. James compreendeu o que Marlene havia feito e soube que era inevitável. Bebeu seu whisky e esperou até que alguém tivesse coragem de mencionar o assunto.

E mais uma vez houve silêncio.

\- Ok. – Alice não podia mais aguentar. – Alguém tem que falar com Moody _urgente_. Acho que ele ficou louco de vez! O que deu nele? Colocar _ela_ de volta na equipe? Nem precisamos de mais membros! Além do mais, _ela_ não é de confiança!

James bebeu mais um gole.

\- James, você é o capitão da nossa equipe. – Peter retomou a palavra. – Você não pode confiar nela. Depois de todo o sumiço e da história com o Snivellus...

\- Além do mais, não é um pouco suspeito que ela resolva aparecer pouco antes de fazer um ano que a guerra acabou? – Frank ponderou. – Aí tem coisa.

\- Com certeza. – Alice apoiou. Depois de uma pausa, continuou: – Sabe, quando ela sumiu eu quis acreditar que fosse só covardia. Mesmo com o envolvimento daquele Snape. Mas agora que ela resolveu voltar, não dá mais para acreditar que seja _só_ isso. Temos que ser realistas.

\- Mas se Moody confia nela a ponto de colocá-la de volta no ministério, então nós não temos com o quê nos preocupar. Ele não a aceitaria de volta se não confiasse nela. – Remus falou e, aparentemente, era o único que não estava tão indignado com a ideia.

Todos olharam para James, esperando uma resposta. Mas ela não veio. Ele apenas fitava o copo a sua frente, agora quase vazio. Não queria falar do assunto, será que ninguém conseguia entender isso?

\- Cara. – Sirius, o único que ainda não havia dado sua opinião, disse: - Você vai ter que conversar com ela.

\- Não. – James respondeu na mesma hora. – Não tenho nada para falar com ela.

Marlene voltara à mesa, trazendo duas cervejas amanteigadas, uma em cada mão.

\- Emme foi ao toalete. – ela explicou, voltando a se sentar.

\- James, escute. – Alice o chamou. Ela tinha uma expressão apreensiva. – Nós não sabemos o que foi que ela ficou fazendo nos últimos dois anos. Não sabemos onde ela esteve e muito menos _com quem_. Tampouco sabemos o que Moody sabe sobre isso. Você precisa fazer alguma coisa.

Em meio a um suspiro pesaroso, James meneou a cabeça. Quis que Emmeline voltasse logo para que o assunto fosse encerrado.

\- Eu só não entendo como ela tem coragem de voltar depois de tudo. – Marlene falou, mais para si mesma do que para os outros. – Quero dizer, ela fugiu! Não quis continuar lutando na guerra! Ela sabia que era essencial para a Ordem, mas sumiu sem avisar ninguém! Eu nunca esperaria isso vindo justamente _dela_. E o que aconteceu com Dorcas... Se _ela_ não tivesse ido embora, talvez... – fez uma pausa, balançando a cabeça. – Eu realmente não entendo.

\- Eu também não entendo. – James finalmente levantou os olhos do copo. – Mas fiquem tranquilos que as coisas não serão fáceis para ela. Podem ter certeza de que logo ela vai desistir de ficar por aqui e vai voltar para o lugar de onde veio.

\- Então, os Tutshill Tornados estão em primeiro na liga. – Sirius subitamente começou a falar. - O'Brien vai precisar contratar um apanhador mais rápido se quiser se manter na liderança.

\- Kevin Crane se aposentou ou está sem time? – Frank indagou.

Emmeline estava de volta e sentava em seu lugar. Assim que se acomodara, virou o rosto para olhar James e colocou uma mão sobre sua coxa, numa tentativa de demonstrar que estava tudo bem. Os amigos continuaram falando sobre quadribol. James cobriu a mão da namorada com a sua e abriu um sorriso fraco. E tudo continuaria bem. Emmeline faria de tudo para isso.

* * *

Naquele momento, num cômodo mal iluminado no Beco Diagonal, Lily Evans tomava uma poção para dormir.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, gente! Pois é, resolvi me desafiar um pouco e me arriscar a escrever uma fic mais dark, fugindo totalmente do ambiente descontraído da comédia universitária ao qual estou acostumada. Será que vou me sair bem?

Essa fic é a união de várias ideias que tive para fanfics diferentes. Consegui conectá-las num mesmo roteiro e o resultado foi **Zerstören**. Aliás, antes que reclamem do nome, eu admito que é difícil de falar/escrever, mas simplesmente não encontrei palavra melhor para o título - e alemão é meu idioma favorito e o fator crucial para a minha existência (exagero, eu sei, mas é verdade!).

Bom, antes de deixar vocês terminarem, quero deixar aqui um enorme agradecimento a... (adivinhem!) **CarolineMiller** , pela capa maravilhosa (TO AMANDO ATÉ AGORA) e incentivo constante, e a **AliceDelacour** , pela prontidão em tirar dúvidas (porque essa menina sabe tudo do canon, pelamordedeus! hahahah) e pelo apoio também! Obrigada, gurias!

E aí, o que acharam? Estou muito curiosa para o palpite de vocês! Quem preferir, pode falar comigo no twitter!

Beijos!


	2. Capítulo 2 - Silêncio

**N/A:** Olá!

Antes de continuarem lendo, gostaria de esclarecer umas coisinhas:

— Essa fanfic segue todo o canon até 1979. A partir daí, fiz algumas modificações e construí uma realidade alternativa.

— Exceto pelo primeiro capítulo, todos os capítulos iniciam com uma cena de flashback. Sempre prestem atenção nas datas que aparecem no início de cada cena, certo?

— A história se passa em outubro de **1982**. Nessa fic, Voldemort foi derrubado no dia 31 de outubro de 1981, como no canon, mas pela Ordem da Fênix. Mais detalhes sobre isso, eu vou contar mais para frente, ok? :)

Boa leitura!

* * *

 **Capítulo 2 – Silêncio**

 **[Terça-feira, 23 de setembro de 1980, 7h33]**

A primeira coisa que ele viu ao abrir os olhos foi Lily dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado. A primeira coisa que quis fazer foi debruçar-se sobre ela e, com a finalidade de despertá-la, começar a beijar suavemente seu ombro e ir subindo até alcançar seu pescoço, distribuindo beijos pela região. Mas deteve-se.

Deteve-se porque, subitamente, sentiu-se o ser humano mais sortudo do universo. Mesmo ciente de que a sociedade bruxa se encontrava em seu momento mais preocupante por conta da ascensão do Lorde das Trevas, James não podia, de modo algum, considerar-se em desvantagem.

Porque diante do cenário hostil no qual o mundo bruxo se encontrava, ele possuía as melhores armas para manter-se lutando.

Ele tinha Lily Evans e ela era a pessoa mais importante para ele.

Afinal, em meio àquela guerra, ter alguém com quem lutar lado a lado era algo extremamente raro. Quantos conhecidos de Hogwarts que se diziam orgulhosamente grifinórios não haviam declinado à ideia de combater as atrocidades de Voldemort? Dentre eles, quantos nascidos-trouxas – não que James os culpasse por isso – não estavam inclusos?

Lily Evans não era apenas a mulher que ele amava. Ela era a pessoa mais admirável e corajosa que conhecia. E, por motivos que ele ainda se questionava todas as manhãs quando acordava com ela ao seu lado, ela o havia escolhido.

\- Bom dia. – James disse, enquanto fazia movimentos circulares com o dedo indicador sobre o ombro da namorada adormecida.

James sabia que nunca iria se cansar de observar aqueles olhos verdes. Mesmo desfocados e inchados pelas muitas horas de sono, eram os orbes mais marcantes que tinha visto.

\- Bom dia. – ela pronunciou com a voz rouca. Levou uma mão ao rosto e esfregou os olhos.

Assistiu-a despertar como se assistisse a seu filme favorito. Lily espreguiçou-se e sentou-se na cama, um pouco despenteada. Girou o tronco para olhar para ele, exalando uma sonolência involuntariamente charmosa.

\- Eu te amo. – James falou, ainda deitado, sem poder tirar os olhos dela.

\- Eu também te amo. – Lily se inclinou sobre ele, apoiando-se em um braço. Ela ficava ainda mais bonita daquele ângulo, se é que aquilo era possível.

\- Quero acordar assim para sempre. – ele contou, num tom de confissão.

James sabia que dizer aquilo a faria lembrar-se da guerra, da possibilidade de que, um dia, talvez um deles tivesse que acordar numa manhã como aquela, sem o outro. Tal perspectiva era a pior coisa que poderia lhe ocorrer.

\- James. – ela pronunciou o seu nome com aquele tom sussurrante tipicamente matinal. James segurou o rosto dela entre suas mãos, como se quisesse memorizar cada detalhe dele. Lily cerrou os olhos e, mantendo-os fechados, continuou: – Independente do que possa nos-

\- Você aceita se casar comigo?

Ela abriu os olhos no mesmo instante em que compreendeu a pergunta. Seu olhar imperscrutável não lhe ofereceu pistas sobre o que poderia estar pensando. James previu que, após abrir um sorriso devastador, ela gentilmente lhe responderia que a guerra não permitia que eles tivessem o luxo de se preocupar com uma coisa daquelas.

Mas as palavras dela foram:

\- Sim. Eu aceito.

E ela abriu aquele sorriso devastador. _Ela dissera sim_.

Contudo, naquela mesma noite, eles enfrentariam cinco Comensais da Morte. E uma semana depois, James acordaria no Hospital St. Mungus, sozinho. E quando tivesse a oportunidade de perguntar sobre ela, iria ouvir a seguinte resposta, em tom de desculpas:

\- Ela foi embora há quatro dias, James. E ninguém sabe para onde.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 25 de outubro de 1982, 7h33]**

A primeira coisa que ele viu ao abrir os olhos foi Emmeline dormindo tranquilamente ao seu lado. A primeira coisa que quis fazer foi se desfazer das cobertas e se encaminhar para debaixo do chuveiro. E ele fez isso.

Quando voltou ao quarto, Emmeline ainda estava deitada na mesma posição, mas com os olhos abertos. James se vestiu rapidamente com a ajuda da varinha e se sentou de costas para a namorada para colocar as meias.

\- Bom dia, querido. – ela o abraçou por trás e beijou seu pescoço.

\- Hey. – James cumprimentou de volta, colocando a meia no outro pé.

\- Vai mais cedo hoje?

\- Sim.

Emmeline o soltou bruscamente e desabou na cama, transmitindo uma nítida mensagem de desaprovação. James não se virou para ela, afinal, tudo o que ele não precisava era de uma discussão matinal quando ele sabia que teria um dia longo pela frente.

\- Por causa _dela_? – Emmeline perguntou ao perceber que James não iria reagir à sua atitude clara de desapontamento.

James se levantou e finalmente a encarou, mas evitou olhar nos seus olhos.

\- Não, Emme.

Emmeline conhecia muitos defeitos da personalidade de James, mas se tinha algo que sempre a incomodava era seu silêncio. Ele raramente proferia frases longas ou permitia que algum assunto que o desagradasse durasse por muito tempo. Com os anos do pós-guerra, James havia se tornado um homem calado e fazia pouco uso das palavras: mas quando o fazia, era o suficiente para deixá-la sem resposta.

\- James, eu _sei_ que é por causa dela. E eu entendo, só que-

\- Não é por causa dela, Emme. – James a interrompeu, num tom grave. Ele levantou os olhos esverdeados para mirar os seus. – Preciso acertar uns assuntos com Moody.

\- Então eu vou com você. Me arrumo num minuto!

Ela fez menção de sair da cama, mas James a parou com um movimento de sua mão. Ele não precisou pedir para que ela não fosse com ele; Emmeline compreendera seu desejo apenas com aquele gesto e assentiu com a cabeça.

James conhecia muitas qualidades na personalidade de Emmeline, mas se tinha algo que sempre o deixava admirado era como ela era capaz de compreender seu silêncio. Ele raramente tinha que lhe dizer algo desagradável em voz alta, pois ela era brilhante na interpretação de gestos e olhares. Com o passar dos meses do relacionamento deles, Emmeline havia se tornado uma espécie de especialista e aquela comunicação muda era essencial para a cumplicidade dos dois como um casal.

Emmeline abaixou os olhos quando o namorado virou-lhe as costas e saiu do quarto. Só voltou a se mexer quando ouviu a porta da sala se fechar. Sentiu uma intensa pressão em sua garganta ao engolir o choro e, de joelhos sobre a cama, andou até a extremidade na qual James dormia. Sentou-se ali e abriu a segunda gaveta de seu criado-mudo.

Lá, encontrou um maço de cigarros e a maldita foto.

Emmeline não fumava com frequência e nunca o fazia na frente de outra pessoa. Na verdade, havia começado recentemente. Sua convivência com James a havia influenciado a recorrer àquilo em momentos assim; momentos em que se sentia totalmente sozinha e não tinha com quem desabafar. Momentos em que o choro precisava ser empurrado garganta abaixo e o silêncio tinha de ser obrigatoriamente respeitado.

James sempre mantinha um maço naquela gaveta para sempre ter cigarros ao seu alcance quando já tivesse se deitado e a vontade de fumar surgisse. E naquele mesmo compartimento, bem lá no fundo, ele também guardava a última foto. O último item relacionado à Lily Evans que restara no apartamento.

Ele não fazia ideia de que Emmeline sabia da existência daquela foto. Ela a havia encontrado por acaso, alguns meses antes, justamente quando estava à procura daquele maço extra, após terem tido uma discussão.

Ela acendeu o cigarro e não resistiu dar mais uma olhada para a foto. James e Lily estavam no jardim de Hogwarts, se abraçavam e sorriam repetidamente. No verso, havia uma dedicatória que Emmeline desejou nunca ter lido:

 _James,_

 _Essa foto é só um presente simples para te agradecer pela conversa de ontem. É muito bom ter sempre alguém com quem contar, você é o melhor namorado que existe! Mesmo me fazendo ficar acordada até tarde, hoje acordei muito melhor. Obrigada mesmo!_

 _Com amor,_

 _Lily Evans._

 _P.S.: Merlin, você fala demais!_

 _Março/1978_

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 25 de outubro de 1982, 8h16]**

Alastor Moody colocou a pena de lado e levantou a cabeça. Observou a porta fechada de sua sala, mas seu olho mágico permitiu que ele pudesse enxergar o corredor que se seguia atrás dela. Viu o melhor estrategista de sua equipe surgir no final dele, com o habitual semblante sério, vindo em sua direção sem olhar para os lados. Os outros funcionários do andar o assistiram atravessar o corredor, fazendo comentários em voz baixa.

\- Entre, Potter. – Alastor falou quando o outro erguera o braço para bater na porta.

Potter entrou, cerrou a porta atrás de si, andou até a mesa e se sentou na cadeira que ficava diante desta. Alastor esperou que ele prosseguisse, embora já soubesse exatamente o que o trazia ali.

\- Bom dia, Moody. – Potter falou, ajeitando as vestes. – Eu gostaria de conversar com você sobre a sua decisão de recontratar aquela mulher.

Antes de responder, porém, Alastor coçou a barba.

\- Está questionando minha decisão?

\- Sim. – Potter respondeu, prontamente. – Existem aurores recém-formados aguardando uma vaga no Quartel. Não faz sentido não contratar um deles, mas recontratar alguém que nos deixou na mão dois anos atrás.

Alastor expeliu todo o ar de seus pulmões e se levantou de sua cadeira.

\- Potter, seu questionamento é que não faz sentido. – O rapaz arregalou os olhos ao ouvir sua réplica, mas Alastor não permitiu que fosse interrompido: – Por que raios eu contrataria um moleque cujo maior desafio foi o duelo simulado dos exames finais do Curso de Formação de Aurores, em vez da mulher que fazia os Comensais da Morte borrarem as calças?

\- A questão-

\- Ora, Potter, engula esse seu orgulho. Evans era a melhor da equipe de 1980. Você só ocupa o cargo de Auror Capitão atualmente porque ela desistiu da carreira.

\- Desistiu da carreira? Moody, _ela desistiu da guerra_.

Alastor fitou-o com seu olho tonto e aguardou um momento.

\- A guerra acabou, Potter.

\- Não graças a ela.

Foi então que Alastor percebeu que aquela conversa entrara num _looping_ e, se ele insistisse em levá-la adiante, nunca chegariam a lugar algum. Nada do que dissesse mudaria a opinião do jovem auror sentado na cadeira defronte, afinal, ele tinha seus motivos para não querer Evans na equipe, mesmo que Alastor achasse que já estivesse na hora de Potter superá-los.

\- Não mudarei minha decisão. – o mais velho declarou, após a curta pausa.

Potter se colocou de pé e estreitou os olhos em sua direção.

\- Não confio nela, Moody. Ela abandonou a Ordem e ninguém sabe por onde ela andou nos últimos dois anos. A última vez em que foi vista, ela estava com Snape no Cabeça de Javali. – Potter respirou pesarosamente e Alastor percebeu que dizer aquelas palavras provavelmente era algo muito difícil para ele. – Ela não mais é de confiança. Talvez ela nunca tenha sido.

Alastor soube que precisava devolver-lhe um argumento consistente, contudo sua consistência não poderia, de modo algum, denunciar o quanto sabia a respeito do que acontecera à Lily Evans. Potter jamais poderia sonhar com o que Alastor viera a saber recentemente. Ele precisava ser muito cuidadoso.

\- Potter, eu não contraria alguém em quem não confiasse. E eu não me importo se você aprova ou não minha decisão. – e indicando a porta com o braço, completou: – Tenha um bom dia.

Mas Potter não se mexeu.

\- Moody, do que você está sabendo? O que te faz confiar nela?

\- E o que te faz não confiar? Que provas _você_ tem? As coisas ficaram feias para nascidos trouxas dois anos atrás, ou já se esqueceu? – Alastor definitivamente estava começando a se irritar com a insolência dele. – O Quartel não tem nada a ver com sua vida pessoal, Potter! Agora, por favor, _me deixe trabalhar_!

Alastor voltou a se sentar em sua cadeira e tomou a pena para voltar a escrever. Sem dizer mais nada, Potter saiu de sua sala e bateu a porta com força. Com seu olho-tonto, Alastor o assistiu voltar pelo longo corredor e entrar em sua própria sala. Exatamente o mesmo local no qual ele havia pedido à Lily Evans para aguardar.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 25 de outubro de 1982, 8h29]**

A primeira coisa que ele viu ao abrir a porta foi ela de costas. A primeira coisa que quis fazer foi dizer seu nome, numa tentativa de obrigar a si mesmo a aceitar seu retorno. Mas deteve-se.

Deteve-se porque, subitamente, descobriu que ainda não era capaz de dizê-lo em voz alta. Afinal, aquele nome o remetia a uma mulher cujo caráter era completamente diferente do da mulher que se encontrava em sua sala naquele momento. Aquele nome lhe despertava inúmeras lembranças e James preferia mantê-las esquecidas.

Ao ouvir seu passo, ela lentamente se virou para ele. James notou que ela estava mais magra do que ele se lembrava, mas não menos bonita. Pelo contrário. Os cabelos acaju estavam um pouco mais longos e as maçãs de seu rosto estavam mais marcadas. Ela possuía agora uma aparência inegavelmente adulta.

\- James.

James desviou os olhos para a parede a sua frente, atravessou a sala e deu a volta em sua mesa. Ela girou o corpo para acompanhá-lo com o olhar. Percebeu que a mulher trajava roupas trouxas. Ele se perguntou se aquilo queria dizer alguma coisa, se era alguma pista de como ela havia decidido viver nos últimos dois anos. Havia tantas coisas que ele gostaria de saber, de lhe perguntar. _Tantas_. James orquestrara aquele reencontro repetidamente dentro de sua cabeça ao longo dos últimos anos; em todas às vezes, ele se imaginava dizendo tudo o que sentira e exigindo que ela lhe explicasse o que havia acontecido.

Mas ali, naquele momento, quando estava diante da oportunidade de finalmente fazê-lo, tudo o que ele conseguiu proferir, sem tirar os olhos dos pergaminhos espalhados sobre a mesa, foi:

\- Essa não é mais sua sala.

Certamente havia muitas outras coisas que ele preferiria de ter dito. Mas só então percebera que, mesmo depois de tanto ansiar por aquele reencontro, James não estava pronto para lidar com ele.

\- Desculpe, eu não sabia onde deveria esperar. – ela se justificou, sem apresentar nenhuma alteração em sua postura. – As coisas mudaram muito por aqui.

\- Sim, mudaram.

James pôde ouvi-la respirar fundo. Esperou que ela saísse da sala, mas ela não o fez.

\- Bom. – ela falou. – Aonde devo ir, então?

\- À segunda sala à esquerda. Em breve eu vou distribuir as tarefas do dia para os aurores.

\- Certo.

Novamente, ele aguardou que ela se retirasse. Novamente, ela não o fez.

E o silêncio, o recurso favorito de James, nunca o havia incomodado até então. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, ele _queria_ conversar sobre o assunto que sempre evitara. Como era torturante que ela estivesse ali, diante dele, e sequer tivesse a iniciativa de lhe oferecer uma explicação. E James seguramente merecia uma justificativa, afinal, ele não arriscara a própria vida para dar a ela uma chance, uma chance que ela usou para fugir e abandonar a guerra em seu auge?

\- Por que você voltou?

James ergueu a cabeça e encontrou seus olhos verdes observando-o. Seu olhar imperscrutável não lhe ofereceu pistas sobre o que poderia estar pensando.

\- Eu não voltei por você, James.

Ele a assistiu dar meia volta e sair do aposento, deixando-o sozinho. Mais uma vez.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 25 de outubro de 1982, 18h07]**

Marlene McKinnon se espremeu para conseguir sair do elevador e, com muito custo, conseguiu. Enquanto andava pelos corredores do segundo nível do Ministério da Magia, sentiu os efeitos da Poção Polissuco se esvaecerem e imediatamente sentiu-se mais leve ao voltar à sua forma verdadeira. Havia semanas que estava encarregada de investigar um dos sócios da Borgin & Burkes, suspeito de envolvimento no contrabando de chifres de unicórnios, e, para isso, Marlene precisava passar boa parte de seu dia sob o efeito daquela poção, mais precisamente sob o disfarce de um homem corpulento chamado Noah Nott, um dos clientes mais assíduos da loja.

O verdadeiro Noah Nott estava sob custódia do Ministério e sua prisão não havia sido divulgada justamente para que não desconfiassem da investigação. E James havia escolhido Marlene para conduzi-la, afinal, ele conhecia muito bem sua habilidade de improviso e de se adaptar em qualquer situação.

Marlene pôde sentir seus cabelos se esticarem até alcançarem o meio das costas e apreciou, com satisfação, sua barriga encolher-se até tornar-se devidamente lisa. Transfigurou as vestes largas de Nott nas suas. Era sempre gratificante poder se certificar de que o tecido adiposo excessivo de Nott desaparecia completamente após o efeito da poção. Afinal, havia meses que Marlene estava sem comer um sapo de chocolate sequer para manter-se perfeitamente dentro de seu peso, portanto, ter de passar o dia inteiro num corpo obeso era, no mínimo, bastante irônico.

Ela seguiu pelo corredor até alcançar o Departamento de Aurores. Ainda sentindo seu corpo sofrer algumas alterações, Marlene entrou na sala do Quartel para escrever seu relatório do dia antes de voltar para casa. Mas assim que colocou os pés dentro da sala, ela soube que não conseguiria escrever relatório algum.

Lily Evans estava sentada em uma cadeira no fundo do aposento. Marlene ainda não a tinha revisto, uma vez que aparatara direto na Travessa do Tranco naquela manhã. Notou que a ex-melhor amiga levantou os olhos para fitá-la e provavelmente demorou para reconhecê-la, uma vez que seu rosto ainda ostentava o horrível nariz de Noah Nott. Mas ele gradualmente desapareceu e Lily pareceu surpresa.

Ela era a única pessoa presente no Quartel e, por conta disso, Marlene compreendeu que James não havia passado tarefa alguma para ela. Seguramente, Lily havia permanecido naquela mesma cadeira desde às nove horas da manhã. E, muito possivelmente, James pretendia fazer com que aquilo se repetisse diariamente até que ela se desse conta de que as coisas nunca voltariam a ser como eram antes.

Recuperando-se do choque, Marlene foi até o armário no qual se encontravam os rolos de pergaminho, tomou um para si e virou-se para sair, decidindo escrever seu relatório quando chegasse em casa. Ela naturalmente não conseguiria fazê-lo ali, sob a vista de Lily. A presença dela deixara Marlene um tanto abalada e, além do mais, ela havia decidido passar o mínimo de tempo possível no mesmo ambiente em que Lily estivesse.

\- Oi, Marlene.

Marlene quase não acreditou quando ouvira aquela voz. Olhou-a por cima do ombro, sem omitir o assombro que aquele cumprimento cínico lhe causara. O que Lily estava esperando? Que Marlene fosse lhe dar um abraço saudoso e perguntar as novidades?

Após lançar-lhe um olhar cheio de mágoas, Marlene saiu para o corredor e apressou o passo para alcançar o elevador a tempo. Conseguiu.

Dentro dele estavam James e mais outros dois homens da Seção de Controle do Uso Indevido da Magia. James pareceu notar sua agitação, pois não tirou os olhos interrogativos de cima dela.

\- James, você está livre para um café?

\- Quando?

\- _Agora_.

James apenas confirmou com um aceno. E o silêncio se estabeleceu no interior do elevador.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 25 de outubro de 1982, 18h23]**

Na área de fumantes do café bruxo situado em frente à cabine telefônica que oferecia acesso ao Ministério da Magia para visitantes, James e Marlene se acomodaram numa pequena mesa ao lado do vidro com vista para a rua.

Assim que se sentou na desconfortável cadeira, James acendeu um cigarro com a varinha. Marlene pediu dois cafés grandes para a garçonete e virou-se para ele, abanando a fumaça que flutuava entre os dois.

\- Você tem novidades sobre a Borgin & Burkes? – James perguntou, olhando para a rua, um tanto sombrio.

Marlene não respondeu de imediato. Procurou os olhos dele com os seus, mas, como sempre, não os encontrou.

\- Não, eu só... Queria conversar.

\- Sobre?

Um pouco desapontada com sua apatia, Marlene murchou os ombros e sacudiu a cabeça.

\- Sobre o que você acha, James?

Evidentemente, Marlene sabia que James nunca falava sobre o assunto. A propósito, ela também fazia o possível para não pensar nele. E James não estava disposto a abrir uma exceção para Marlene naquele momento. Portanto, preferiu oferecer-lhe seu respeitável silêncio em resposta.

\- Eu achei que ela está mal. – Marlene começou, ignorando o aparente desinteresse do amigo em saber sua opinião. – Quero dizer, ela parece doente, está muito pálida e com olheiras profundas. Você percebeu?

James tragou o cigarro e continuou observando o movimento da rua. Marlene rolou os olhos diante da indelicadeza dele. Típico.

\- Os cafés. – a garçonete retornara com duas xícaras grandes, serviu-os com agilidade e saiu.

\- James. – Marlene o chamou, com uma voz firme. Um tanto relutante, ele direcionou seu olhar para ela. – Tem outra coisa sobre a qual quero falar.

James sentiu-se aliviado. Sabia que Marlene tinha a melhor das intenções, mas também sabia que ela lidaria bem com sua decisão de não querer conversar sobre aquele assunto delicado. Afinal, não era a primeira vez que declinara discuti-lo. Com um gesto com a mão, ele pediu para que ela prosseguisse. Marlene bebeu um longo gole do café antes de continuar.

\- É sobre a Emme. – Marlene anunciou. James virou a cabeça para a rua novamente, assumindo uma expressão de desgosto. Por que ela insistia em falar sobre assuntos pessoais? – Ela está muito triste esses dias. Almocei com ela hoje e, bem, ela me contou que você não conversou com ela durante o fim de semana _inteiro_.

James respirou fundo. Ele preferia continuar com seu silêncio filosófico, mas precisava cortar o assunto indesejável indo direto ao ponto.

\- Aonde quer chegar, Marlene?

\- James, o que há com você? – Marlene bateu com a xícara no pires, espirrando um pouco de café e chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas das mesas mais próximas. – A cada dia que passa, você está mais distante de nós. Eu não sei por quanto tempo a Emmeline vai aguentar esse silêncio horrível no qual você se acomodou, sinceramente. Estamos aqui não faz nem dez minutos e eu já estou achando insuportável, se quer saber a verdade.

E, mais uma vez, não houve resposta. Porém, este silêncio era diferente dos outros: era um silêncio de reflexão. James abaixou o rosto, bebeu seu café, apagou seu cigarro e finalmente respondeu:

\- Vou prestar mais atenção nisso. Obrigado.

\- Ótimo. – ela sorriu. – Você pode usar a festa do Ministério, na próxima sexta-feira, como uma forma de surpreender a Emme, o que acha? – Marlene continuou, ainda muito satisfeita ter deixado de ser ignorada. – Chame-a para um encontro, sabe? Tire-a para dançar, não beba muito, seja gentil, _romântico_...

\- Ok, ok, eu entendi. – James abriu um sorriso fraco.

Mas aquele sorriso fraco não lhe passou despercebido. Marlene tinha feito James sorrir! Precisava contar aquilo a Sirius assim que o visse. Mesmo tendo sido um sorriso abatido, que nem se comparava com o sorriso largo e audacioso que ele vivia direcionando para garotas nos tempos de Hogwarts, Marlene sabia que não deveria ignorá-lo. Era um bom sinal.

Contudo, James o desmanchou instantaneamente ao olhar mais uma vez para a rua através do vidro. Marlene sentiu-se compelida a seguir seu olhar e viu Lily Evans caminhando na calçada, do outro lado da rua. Ela olhou para os lados, como se se certificasse de que ninguém a observava, conjurou uma capa longa e preta e jogou-a sobre os ombros. Voltou a andar, enquanto cobria a cabeça com o capuz. Em seguida, virou à direita, adentrando num beco estreito, cheio de lixeiras abarrotadas, e finalmente desaparatou.

James sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem de raiva. E Marlene quase se comoveu com o desamparo estampado no rosto de James.

Nenhum dos dois falou sobre o que haviam visto. Apenas terminaram de beber o café. Em silêncio.

* * *

Naquele momento, numa casa antiga na Rua da Fiação, na cidade de Cokeworth, Severus Snape abria o primeiro sorriso sincero em meses.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, o que acharam? :)

Será que vocês encontraram as pistas que deixei nas entrelinhas? Estou muito curiosa para saber o que estão achando!

Beijos,  
Carol Lair

Ps. Escrevi uma oneshot Jily diferente para o grupo do facebook Madame Pince Ficlibrary, quem quiser dar uma conferida, ela se chama " **Motivos** ".

 **Reviews dos leitores sem login** : **Guest** , muito obrigada pelo apoio, viu? Espero que goste do novo capítulo também! **MBlack** , ai, nem preciso dizer que mais uma vez abri um sorrisão de orelha a orelha quando li sua review! Sim, eu quero te influenciar a voltar para o fandom! Espero que goste do novo capítulo! Beijos! **Srta. Wheezy** , nossa, muito obrigada por ter gostado tanto! Obrigada por todos os elogios, espero não decepcionar!


	3. Capítulo 3 - Amargo

**Capítulo 3 - Amargo**

 **[Terça-feira, 30 de setembro de 1980, 14h48]**

A última coisa que ele se lembrava de ter visto fora um lampejo vermelho proveniente da varinha de Avery na direção de Lily. Lembrava-se de ter gritado "Protego!" ao mesmo tempo em que se jogava em cima da namorada. Também podia se lembrar de ter ouvido a voz dela gritar seu nome.

E então, tudo ficou escuro. Somente sete dias depois, seus olhos se abriram novamente.

Seu primeiro pensamento foi Lily. Será que ela ficara bem? O que havia acontecido depois que ele perdera os sentidos?

Estava sem os óculos e tudo ao seu redor estava consideravelmente turvo, mas pôde identificar que estava sozinho em um quarto branco de hospital. Sentiu dores por todo o corpo, especialmente em seu peito, onde provavelmente havia sido atingido pelo feitiço.

James sentou-se na cama e imediatamente arrancou a agulha que estava fincada em seu antebraço esquerdo, unida a um tubo fino de plástico que transportava um líquido incolor proveniente de uma bolsa do mesmo material, suspensa ao lado de sua cama. Presumiu que estivesse recebendo uma solução glicosada para que pudesse manter-se nutrido enquanto estivesse naquele estado letárgico. Encontrou seus óculos na mesa de cabeceira da cama e os colocou no mesmo instante em que a porta do quarto se abriu e uma medibruxa baixinha entrou.

\- O senhor acordou, senhor Potter! – ela exclamou, surpresa. – Não se mexa, por favor, vou chamar sua família!

A mulher saiu do quarto apressadamente. James tentou sair da cama, mas sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem assim que se apoiou nelas. Quanto tempo estivera desacordado?

\- James! – chamou a Sra. Potter, entrando no quarto de forma urgente.

\- Prongs! – Sirius surgiu logo atrás de sua mãe, com uma expressão que oscilava entre preocupação e alívio.

Inconscientemente, James esperou que Lily entrasse logo depois de Sirius, chamando-o da mesma maneira. Mas ela não veio. E nem viria.

\- James, você está bem? – Dorea Potter perguntou, contendo-se para não chorar.

\- Mas o que está fazendo? – Sirius correu segurá-lo ao perceber que o amigo estava tentando descer do leito hospitalar.

Sirius o empurrou de volta para a cama, forçando-o a se deitar. James não queria voltar àquela posição, mas estava confuso demais para conseguir formular qualquer frase em protesto. A medibruxa retornou ao quarto e, com a ajuda da varinha, recolocou a agulha de volta à veia em seu antebraço. James respirou fundo, impaciente.

\- Quanto tempo eu estou aqui? – foi sua primeira pergunta e sua voz estava falha.

\- Hoje completa uma semana. – respondeu Sirius.

\- E o que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei? – James continuou. – Alguém se machucou? Perdemos alguém? Onde está Lily?

\- Senhor, se acalme.

James finalmente se deu conta de que a medibruxa estava segurando-o pelos ombros, obrigando-o a permanecer na cama. A contragosto, ele se aquietou e virou a cabeça para Sirius, aguardando uma resposta.

\- Não, mais ninguém se machucou. – Sirius começou. No entanto, James percebeu que ele não estava à vontade, havia algo que certamente o incomodava. – Bom, depois que você foi estuporado por Avery, Lily ficou furiosa. Eu não vi muito bem porque estava ocupado com dois idiotas, acho que eram Goyle e Mulciber, mas não tenho certeza. De repente eles desaparataram e, quando eu olhei para trás para entender o por quê, eu vi você no chão e Lily lançando um feitiço em Avery, um feitiço que eu nunca vi igual... – Sirius pareceu perturbado com a lembrança. James não conseguia piscar enquanto esperava pela continuação. – Talvez fosse uma maldição, não faço ideia, eu nunca tinha visto algo do tipo. Parecia coisa das Artes das Trevas. Vários cortes se abriram por todo o corpo de Avery e ele começou a sangrar _muito_. Todos os outros Comensais sumiram quando perceberam o que tinha acontecido e o deixaram para trás.

\- Ele morreu?

\- Não. – Sirius respondeu rapidamente. – Mas Lily queria que ele morresse, eu acho. Ela não deixou nenhum de nós chegar perto. Ele estava agonizando no chão, pelo jeito que se contorcia. Foi só quando Moody chegou que ela voltou a si. Moody estancou os cortes com um feitiço e levou Avery. Agora ele está preso, esperando para ser julgado.

Mas James não queria saber sobre Avery.

\- Sirius, onde está a Lily?

\- James, por favor, se acalme. – Dorea voltou a falar, aflita. Virou-se para a medibruxa e acrescentou: – Amy, poderia nos deixar a sós por um instante?

A medibruxa Amy engoliu em seco e obedeceu à sra. Potter. Mesmo estando em uma idade um tanto avançada, Dorea ainda esbanjava a imponência de sempre. Mas aquele pedido deixou James ainda mais apreensivo. Imaginou inúmeras possibilidades sobre o que poderia ter acontecido à Lily, mas nenhuma se aproximou da verdade.

\- _Onde está Lily_? – James repetiu a pergunta, assumindo uma expressão sôfrega.

Dorea cruzou os braços e, suspirando, virou-se para a janela, demonstrando que não iria responder. Foi Sirius quem lhe deu a notícia, num tom de desculpas:

\- Ela foi embora há quatro dias, James. E ninguém sabe para onde.

* * *

 **[Terça-feira, 26 de outubro de 1982, 07h58]**

A última vez em que James estivera no Hospital St. Mungus fora naquela terça-feira de 1980, quando acordara após o fatídico duelo contra aqueles cinco Comensais. Ele nunca mais visitara o local, mesmo quando alguns colegas do Quartel ou da Ordem precisaram ficar internados ali.

Era simplesmente muito mais forte do que ele. A partir do momento em que adquirira consciência de que _ela_ realmente havia fugido, James passou a evitar tudo o que o fazia lembrar-se tanto dela, quanto do dia em que recebera aquela notícia de Sirius. Para tal, ele removeu todas as coisas dela de seu apartamento e não voltou a frequentar certos lugares. Como o Hospital St. Mungus.

No entanto, o destino parecia estar determinado a fazê-lo reviver todas aquelas lembranças. Naquela manhã, James foi surpreendido por uma coruja ansiosa trazendo uma carta do mencionado hospital, informando-o de que sua mãe fora levada para lá por um elfo doméstico durante a madrugada.

E então, ele compreendeu que era hora de superar mais uma barreira.

Pediu a Sirius para que assumisse suas funções no Quartel e aparatou no banheiro da estação de metrô mais próxima da velha loja sob a placa "Purge and Dowse, Ltd.". Sem hesitar, entrou no hospital, falou brevemente com a bruxa atrás da mesa da recepção e foi encaminhado para o segundo andar.

\- James! – Dorea exclamou quando o filho entrou no quarto.

James se aproximou do leito e olhou para a mãe. As rugas ao lado de seus olhos negros se intensificaram quando ela lhe sorriu. Ela tomou a mão do filho entre as suas.

\- Como a senhora está se sentindo? – James perguntou.

\- Estou bem. O susto já passou, foi só uma queda súbita de pressão. – ela apertou sua mão. – Obrigada por ter vindo, James, mas não precisava ter se incomodado. Eu sei o quanto você evita este lugar.

James não disse nada, apenas acariciou a mão de Dorea e evitou olhá-la nos olhos. Não queria dar continuidade àquele assunto.

\- E como _você_ está? – ela indagou, séria.

\- Bem.

Nenhum dos dois falou durante algum tempo. James continuou com o olhar baixo e seus pensamentos passaram a alternar entre a saúde da mãe e seus próprios problemas pessoais. A Sra. Potter aproveitou o silêncio para analisá-lo e decifrar algumas pistas que os olhos do filho transpareciam.

\- Bom, já vi que você não vai me contar. – Dorea começou, num tom firme. – Pois então fique sabendo que as novidades do Ministério já chegaram até mim. – ela se ajeitou na cama para poder olhá-lo melhor. James tentou soltar sua mão para se afastar, mas ela a segurou. – _James_. Fale comigo.

Evidentemente, James não a obedeceu. Não somente porque não gostava de falar do assunto, mas também porque acreditava que não existissem palavras para expressar o que sentia. Principalmente quando se via compelido a fazê-lo exatamente no mesmo local onde recebera aquela notícia.

\- Vocês conversaram? – Dorea perguntou.

\- Pouco.

A Sra. Potter fez questão de demonstrar sua insatisfação diante da resposta simplista, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

\- E ela contou onde esteve esse tempo todo?

James teve vontade de simplesmente dar meia volta e sair do quarto. Sua mãe sabia muito bem o quanto estar ali já era algo extremamente difícil para ele, bem como sabia que ele nunca falava sobre _ela_ , portanto James não conseguia compreender o por quê daquela insistência.

\- Eu não perguntei. – respondeu, por fim.

Dorea aparentemente já esperava ouvir aquilo. Soltou a mão do filho e deixou que ele se afastasse, enquanto ponderava em silêncio.

\- James, querido, eu estive pensando... – a voz de Dorea voltou a soar, baixa. – Isso não é justo com você. Moody nunca foi exemplo de sanidade e todos sabem disso. – ela fez uma pausa breve. – Filho, olhe para mim. – ela pediu no mesmo tom que usava para proferir ordens. James levantou os olhos lentamente para encarar a mãe. – Ultimamente, estive me lembrando de quando você era mais novo... Como você era apaixonado por quadribol, você se lembra?

James confirmou com um aceno. Dorea parecia perdida em lembranças, seu olhar era sonhador e ela sorria sozinha para as memórias que surgiam dentro de sua cabeça. Fazia muito tempo que James não a achava tão bonita.

\- Mas o mundo estava em guerra quando você se formou em Hogwarts e então você preferiu deixar de lado o seu sonho de se tornar um jogador profissional, mesmo com o convite dos Wigtown Wanderers. – ela respirou pesarosamente. – Eu demorei a aceitar, você deve se lembrar. Afinal, escolher ser auror naquela época era quase o mesmo que cometer suicídio, nenhuma mãe gostaria de ver um filho se arriscando daquela forma.

\- Mãe...

\- Mas foi uma decisão muito nobre, James, e eu sempre terei orgulho de você por tê-la tomado, principalmente porque você, como auror, foi um dos maiores responsáveis pelo restabelecimento da paz no mundo bruxo. Tenho certeza de que seu pai também sentiria o mesmo. E se você tivesse optado por ter sido artilheiro dos Wigtown Wanderers, talvez Você-Sabe-Quem tivesse conseguido o que pretendia. Então eu sei que você escolheu a profissão certa, mas...

Dorea se interrompeu por um momento, como se estivesse escolhendo minuciosamente as palavras para continuar.

\- Mas eu não vejo felicidade em você, James. Pelo contrário. – ela completou franzindo as sobrancelhas, enquanto lançava outro olhar penetrante para o filho. – E agora a guerra acabou, você não precisa mais ser auror, você _já fez_ sua parte-

\- Mãe, não é assim que as coisas funcionam.

\- Então como é que elas funcionam? – Dorea cruzou os braços, contrariada. – James, você ainda é jovem, com certeza ainda dá tempo para tentar uma carreira no quadribol! Seu pai era amigo daquele empresário, Arnold Spinnet, se você quiser eu posso conversar com ele-

\- Eu estou bem onde estou, mãe, obrigado. – James resolveu finalizar o assunto.

\- Não, você não está! – a Sra. Potter decididamente perdera a paciência. – Por Merlin, James! Você é amargo e infeliz, isso é tão óbvio! E nunca vai melhorar tendo que encontrar a Lily todos os dias!

Para James, a pronúncia daquele nome possuía o mesmo ruído de uma taça de cristal se estilhaçando em mil pedaços. O mesmo som que uma unha produzia ao arranhar uma lousa. Ele lhe causava arrepios.

\- Eu tenho que ir trabalhar. – James decidiu subitamente. – Volto mais tarde para jantar com a senhora.

Dorea bufou.

\- Mais tarde eu não estarei mais aqui. Eu já estou bem e provavelmente serei liberada em breve, mas você pode vir me visitar em casa, de vez em quando. _Juro_ que não mataria.

James sempre era cobrado por sua mãe quanto à frequência de suas visitas e tinha consciência de que merecia tal cobrança. Mas ele não pretendia mudar a regularidade com a qual a visitava, uma vez que a Sra. Potter fazia questão de sempre tocar em assuntos muito pessoais. Portanto, James só se sentia preparado para enfrentar as imponentes insistências da mãe uma ou duas vezes por mês.

E naquele mês, ele ainda não o havia feito nenhuma vez.

\- Estarei lá. – ele disse, antes de sair do quarto.

* * *

Durante os próximos dias daquela semana, Lily Evans foi tratada como alguém completamente invisível. Era como se ela nunca tivesse voltado, nenhum de seus colegas lhe dirigia a palavra ou cogitava pedir-lhe ajuda em alguma tarefa. James se fechou em sua sala e comandou o Quartel por meio de aviõezinhos de papel que continham ordens e instruções.

Nos últimos dias, Alice e Frank estavam ocupados com uma missão fora da cidade e só precisaram comparecer ao Ministério na quarta-feira. Frank foi direto para a sala de James, mas Alice resolveu esperá-lo na sala do Quartel, a fim de adiantar o relatório diário exigido por Moody.

Alice já havia sido alertada por Marlene de que Lily Evans passava o dia inteiro sentada no canto do Quartel, esperando ser nomeada para uma tarefa que nunca viria. Quando Alice chegou, encontrou-a lendo tranquilamente um exemplar do Profeta Diário. Assim como já havia decidido previamente, Alice ignorou-a, sentou-se à mesa circular localizada no centro da sala e começou a escrever seu relatório, sem levantar os olhos do pergaminho. Às seis horas em ponto, Lily Evans fechou o jornal, guardou-o no bolso interno de seu sobretudo à moda trouxa e deixou a sala.

A voz de Lily Evans só voltou a ser ouvida na quinta-feira. Era cedo pela manhã e alguns aurores estavam a postos no Quartel, esperando ordens. Mas em vez dos – agora habituais – aviõezinhos de papel entrarem voando por conta própria pela porta, foi James quem veio, acompanhado por Moody.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 28 de outubro de 1982, 08h57]**

James entrou na sala do Quartel e encontrou Sirius, Marlene, Benjamin Fenwick e o jovem Kingsley Shacklebolt conversando baixinho. Sentada solitariamente na extremidade da sala, lendo seu inseparável jornal, também estava _ela_ , que sequer tirou os olhos da leitura quando ele e Moody entraram.

\- Marlene, preciso saber de quanto tempo você precisa para concluir a investigação na Borgin & Burkes. – James foi direto ao ponto, afinal, queria voltar para sua sala o mais rápido possível.

\- Bom dia para você também, James. – Marlene o cumprimentou, abrindo um sorriso falso. – Sinto muito, mas eu não posso te dar uma previsão. Borgin não tem ido lá todos os dias e seus funcionários são mais desinformados do que uma porta.

Naturalmente, aquela resposta não foi satisfatória. James deixou sua opinião clara ao cruzar os braços e lançar a ela um olhar muito sério. Moody apenas observou, como se estivesse avaliando a postura do Auror Capitão diante dos demais aurores.

\- Mais do que duas semanas?

\- Provavelmente.

Depois, virou-se para Sirius.

\- Quando Dedalus Diggle volta das férias?

Sirius suspirou. James sabia que o amigo simplesmente detestava quando era obrigado a lhe servir de secretário.

\- Ele saiu de férias na semana passada, James. – contou, num tom de falsa paciência. – Ou seja, ele só voltará daqui três semanas, pelo menos.

\- Qual o problema? – Fenwick quis saber, seus olhos azuis alternando entre James e Moody.

\- Peter estava organizando o estoque de poções. – James explicou. – E veio me comunicar de que não temos tantas Poções Polissuco prontas, o que temos armazenado provavelmente vai acabar em dez dias, se Marlene continuar bebendo um litro dela por dia.

\- Por que você está falando como se fosse _minha culpa_? – Marlene se irritou. – É você quem quer que eu fique oito horas por dia desfilando pela Travessa do Tranco sob a identidade de Noah Nott!

\- E você continuará fazendo isso. – James afirmou e, em seguida, virou-se para Moody. – Precisamos convocar Diggle imediatamente. Precisamos dele aqui amanhã. Shacklebolt, envie uma coruja para ele.

\- James, você não pode fazer isso. – Marlene deu um passo à frente. – Dedalus estava sem tirar férias há dois anos!

\- Sim, Marlene, eu posso.

Todos olharam para Moody, a fim de se certificarem da veracidade daquela afirmação. Ele confirmou com um aceno.

\- Se quiserem, eu posso _tentar_ preparar. – Fenwick se ofereceu, solícito.

James o olhou de modo desconfiado e nem se deu o trabalho de responder.

\- E não tem mais ninguém que saiba a receita da Poção Polissuco? – Shacklebolt perguntou. – Só Diggle?

\- A receita qualquer livro pode dar. – James rebateu, mal-humorado. – Mas dentre os aurores, Diggle é o único que consegue preparar poções num nível aceitável.

Uma risadinha pôde ser ouvida do outro lado da sala. Era _ela_. A mulher se levantou de sua cadeira, dobrou seu jornal e se virou para eles, sob o olhar surpreso de todos os presentes.

\- Eu não sei se vocês se lembram, mas a Poção Polissuco demora aproximadamente um mês para ficar pronta. – ela começou, com uma voz muito leve. – Se vocês só têm o suficiente para dez dias e começarem a preparar um novo caldeirão amanhã, de qualquer forma, vai faltar poção por vinte dias, assim que os primeiros dez acabarem. Isso indica duas coisas: a primeira é que existe uma grande falha na supervisão dos estoques. A segunda é que vocês precisam de uma nova alternativa.

Assim que ela terminou de falar, James perguntou-se se havia ouvido direito. Como ela se atrevia a ser inconveniente daquela forma? O que ela pretendia, impressionar Moody? Diminuir sua autoridade? E o pior de tudo foi que, enquanto ela proferia aquelas palavras carregadas de desprezo, sua expressão não se alterou: manteve-se insossa, como a de habitual.

Naquele momento, todos encaravam James e aguardavam sua réplica, apreensivos. Até mesmo _ela_ o assistia.

\- Evans tem toda a razão. – foi Moody quem falou, por fim. – Potter, quero saber por que Pettigrew só conferiu o estoque da Poção Polissuco _hoje_. O trabalho dele não é exatamente esse? O que ele esteve fazendo todos os outros dias?

\- Moody. – Sirius o chamou, cauteloso. – Peter trabalha _melhor_ quando tem alguém sempre cobrando e-

\- Então por que você não ficou cobrando ele, Potter? – Moody vociferou e seu olho-tonto girou, transtornado. – Se Pettigrew precisa de uma babá para se lembrar de cumprir com suas obrigações, então mande-o embora!

James não demonstrou alteração alguma.

\- Vou conversar com Peter mais tarde. – ele disse, fazendo o possível para transparecer serenidade. – Mas agora precisamos convocar Diggle.

\- _Não_. – Moody abriu caminho entre os aurores e caminhou na direção da mulher do outro lado do aposento, parada na mesma posição de antes. – Evans, o que você sugeriria?

James sentiu-se intimamente insultado ao ter sua sugestão descartada daquela forma. Sobretudo porque tal descarte fora feito para que _ela_ tomasse o controle. E, pelos semblantes dos demais aurores, todos pareciam concordar com ele.

Os olhos verdes da mulher ficaram inquietos e James sabia que aquilo indicava que ela estava raciocinando. Involuntariamente, lembrou-se de outras ocasiões em que ela assumira aquela mesma expressão e ele sabia que, sempre que ela se aprofundava em pensamentos daquela forma, uma grande ideia surgiria.

E, daquela vez, não foi diferente.

\- Eu sugeriria a Poção do Rendimento. Demora apenas uma semana para ficar pronta e os ingredientes são fáceis de encontrar.

\- É uma poção muito complexa. – Moody lembrou.

\- Mas é a única maneira para que a Poção Polissuco dure até que o próximo caldeirão fique pronto. – ela concluiu e seu tom era extremamente profissional.

\- Você já a preparou? – Fenwick perguntou, um tanto admirado.

\- Algumas vezes. – ela respondeu, sem emoção.

Moody voltou-se para James. Até aquele momento, James sequer tinha conhecimento da existência daquela poção. Ele nunca dera atenção às aulas de Poções nos tempos de Hogwarts, enquanto _ela_ era conhecida por ser a melhor de seu ano. Antes de abandonar o Quartel em 1980, era _ela_ quem cuidava das poções do departamento e Diggle apenas a auxiliava. E ter se lembrado de todos aqueles fatos de uma só vez fez com que James ficasse ainda mais contrariado.

\- Evans, quero que você vá para a Sala de Preparos imediatamente. – Moody declarou e seu tom não permitia contestações.

Após proferir tal ordem, Moody saiu do Quartel sem dizer mais nada. Marlene cochichou algo para Sirius e James não conseguiu ouvir, embora imaginasse sobre o quê seria. Benjamin Fenwick olhava para _ela_ , analisando-a com interesse, enquanto Kingsley Shacklebolt parecia curioso para saber o que James tinha para dizer.

Obedecendo às ordens de Moody, _ela_ atravessou a sala e também saiu após cerrar a porta.

No entanto, James não confiava nela o suficiente para deixá-la preparar poções para outros aurores, sem que ninguém de confiança estivesse ali para monitorá-la. Marlene já estava trabalhando na investigação da Borgin & Burkes, Sirius e Remus eram os responsáveis pelas rondas nos arredores do Beco Diagonal e Shacklebolt era jovem e impressionável demais para ser encarregado de tal tarefa.

\- Fenwick, você vai para a Sala de Preparos com ela. Quero um relatório do preparo até às cinco na minha mesa. – James ordenou, antes de dar meia volta e seguir os mesmos passos de Moody.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 29 de outubro de 1982, 22h27]**

Era simplesmente constrangedor estar em cima de um palco diante de centenas de pessoas. James só conseguia pensar naquele adjetivo para definir a situação na qual se encontrava, enquanto tentava prestar atenção no discurso de Millicent Bagnold, a ministra da magia.

Avistou Emmeline em uma das mesas próximas ao palco e reparou que ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos. Muitas pessoas sorriam para ele. James sentiu uma vontade imensa de fumar e detestou ter de aguardar a velha Bagnold terminar de ler seu discurso monótono.

\- Então, tenho a alegria de anunciar que o auror James Potter será condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, por sua bravura na Batalha Final de Godric's Hollow contra o Lorde das Trevas e seus seguidores. – a ministra fez uma pausa para umedecer os lábios enrugados. – Obrigada por tudo, sr. Potter.

Uma onda de aplausos ecoou pelo salão. Todos se levantaram para aplaudi-lo e o fizeram por muito tempo. Tempo demais, na opinião de James. Ele cumprimentou a ministra com um aperto de mão e recebeu dela um pergaminho enrolado. Pelo canto do olho, reparou que os fotógrafos disparavam flashes sem parar.

Aliviado pelo momento constrangedor ter chegado ao fim, James virou-se e andou calmamente até as escadas do palco ao mesmo tempo em que a ministra voltava a falar, fazendo com que a aclamação diminuísse gradativamente. Ainda sentindo muitos olhares sobre ele, James caminhou até a mesa na qual todos os aurores homenageados estavam acomodados e se sentou entre Sirius e Remus, que também já haviam recebido o mesmo título, alguns minutos antes.

\- Por último, gostaria de chamar o auror Alastor Moody ao palco para receber os merecidos cumprimentos por sua dedicação ao Ministério. – a voz de Bagnold rompeu o salão novamente. Moody, o último auror que faltava para que a cerimônia se encerrasse, colocou-se de pé e, mancando como sempre, dirigiu-se ao palco.

A ministra praticamente repetiu o que havia dito anteriormente para os demais aurores, porém, antes de finalmente conceder a Moody todas as condecorações, ela leu uma lista enorme com os nomes de todos os trouxas e bruxos nascidos-trouxas que haviam sido assassinados, bem como uma lista de todos os aurores que haviam morrido durante a guerra. Os aplausos ininterruptos abafaram as fungadas das pessoas que haviam se emocionado com o discurso; Marlene desmanchou-se em lágrimas quando o nome de Dorcas Meadowes foi mencionado.

\- ...Portanto tenho a alegria de anunciar que o auror Alastor Moody será condecorado com a Ordem de Merlin, Primeira Classe, por sua bravura na Batalha Final de Godric's Hollow. – Bagnold entregou a ele o mesmo pergaminho que entregara aos outros e, antes que todos pudessem irromper em mais aplausos, ela continuou: - Antes de finalizar a cerimônia, eu também gostaria de agradecer mais uma vez, em nome da Suprema Corte dos Bruxos e de toda a comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha, aos aurores Alastor Moody, James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alice e Frank Longbottom, Sturgis Podmore, Benjamin Fenwick, Marlene McKinnon e Hestia Jones por tudo o que fizeram por nós ao lutarem na batalha do dia trinta e um de outubro do ano passado. Muito obrigada!

Uma nova salva de palmas explodiu das mãos dos espectadores. Enquanto aplaudiam, Moody se inclinou para Bagnold e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido. James estranhou a atitude, afinal, antes de subirem no palco, foram orientados pela organizadora do evento a ficarem imóveis ao lado da ministra da magia durante todo o tempo em que estivessem recebendo suas homenagens.

Enquanto compreendia o cochicho de Moody, Bagnold repetia movimentos afirmativos com a cabeça. Quando Moody finalmente terminou, virou-se para o público, fez uma mesura em agradecimento e desceu do palco.

Bagnold pigarreou de modo a exigir a atenção de todos.

\- Antes de _realmente_ encerrarmos esta cerimônia, gostaria de chamar a auror Lily Evans ao palco para receber os cumprimentos por todo o serviço prestado até setembro de 1980 e por ter sido a principal responsável pela prisão de Marius Avery, na mesma época.

No lugar dos esperados aplausos, um burburinho se levantou. A maioria dos bruxos presentes passou a esgueirar o pescoço, procurando por _ela_ com os olhos. Mas James manteve-se imóvel. Ficara inconformado demais para conseguir se mexer, embora sua vontade fosse a de se levantar e ir embora. Afinal, tal homenagem não fazia sentido! Por mais que _ela_ tivesse sido totalmente imprescindível quando fizera parte da Ordem da Fênix, sua atitude de abandono fora grave o suficiente para anular todas as suas contribuições como auror. Não era possível que o Ministério da Magia ousasse prestar uma homenagem a _ela_ , depois de tudo!

\- Essa daí não tinha se unido a Você-Sabe-Quem? – James pôde ouvir alguém murmurar, numa mesa atrás dele.

\- Não se sabe, mas já ouvi dizer que ela tinha ido se esconder na casa de algum parente trouxa. Sabe, ela não é sangue-puro. – respondeu outro alguém.

Moody havia parado ao lado das escadas do palco, como se estivesse esperando por _ela_. Por um tempo, nada aconteceu e James começou a cogitar a possibilidade de que, tomada pelo mínimo de bom senso, ela não fosse descarada o suficiente para se dirigir ao palco.

Todavia, poucos minutos depois, lá estava ela. James não pôde evitar olhá-la, afinal, estava sentado numa mesa muito próxima ao palco. Quando seus olhos a encontraram, ela estava de costas para ele e, aparentemente, discutia com Moody ao pé da escada. Tal discussão chamou até mesmo a atenção da ministra, que pacientemente a aguardava, tamborilando os dedos na superfície do púlpito.

\- Eu não sei quem é pior, ela ou Moody. – Alice comentou para os amigos, completamente perplexa, assistindo ao chefe empurrar a mulher escada acima.

E então, ela surgiu no campo de visão de todos os convidados do salão. Sob as luzes do palco, James pôde reparar que ela trajava um vestido preto e longo, muito conhecido. Havia sido ele quem lhe dera de presente certa vez, quatro anos antes. Curioso que ela ainda o tivesse. James precisava urgentemente de um cigarro.

A ministra saudou-a com um aperto de mão. Tendo percebido que a situação estava extremamente embaraçosa, Bagnold não voltou a falar com a varinha apontada para sua garganta. Apenas entregou-lhe um pergaminho, sorrindo. E, exceto por Moody, ninguém mais a aplaudiu.

Finalmente a cerimônia chegava ao seu fim.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 29 de outubro de 1982, 23h34]**

Após as honrarias, uma banda tomou conta do palco e o centro do salão tornou-se uma pista de dança. O clima na mesa dos aurores homenageados havia mudado drasticamente com o desfecho da cerimônia, mas à medida em que o _firewhisky_ foi sendo servido, o humor de cada um foi melhorando.

Com exceção de James.

Pouco tempo depois das outorgas das condecorações, Emmeline abandonou sua mesa – a qual estava ocupada por funcionários de seu departamento, o de Execução das Leis da Magia – e veio se sentar à mesa na qual o namorado e os amigos estavam.

Alice e Frank foram os primeiros a deixarem a mesa para dançar. Poucos minutos depois, Benjamin Fenwick também foi puxado por sua namorada, uma mulher loira que trabalhava no Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Após a terceira dose de _firewhisky_ , Sirius começou a insistir para que Marlene dançasse com ele e, somente para que ele calasse a boca e muito contrariada, ela aceitou.

Moody fora embora da festa logo que a cerimônia foi encerrada, assim como Peter, que ainda estava consideravelmente chateado com a bronca que levara de James no dia anterior por conta de sua desatenção para com o estoque de poções. Remus tentou puxar conversa com James e Emmeline, mas James tampouco correspondeu.

Quando Remus finalmente desistiu de manter uma conversa com James e resolveu convidar Hestia Jones para uma dança, Emmeline viu-se sozinha com o namorado à mesa.

\- Não vai me tirar para dançar, James? – ela perguntou, abraçando seu braço e apoiando o queixo em seu ombro.

\- Não.

Ela o soltou lentamente e o olhou enojada. Por que ele não fazia o mínimo possível para ser agradável? James bebeu mais um gole de seu _firewhisky_ , olhando para algum ponto perdido na toalha da mesa.

\- _Não_? – Emmeline repetiu, indignada.

\- Eu não danço, Emmeline. Você sabe.

Emmeline cruzou os braços e lançou um olhar frustrado para os casais dançando felizes, no centro do salão. Pôde ver Frank puxar Alice para um beijo apaixonado e se sentiu ainda pior. Ela sempre soube que James não era o homem mais romântico do mundo, mas aquela negligência estava longe de ser justificada por sua falta de romantismo. Era descaso.

\- Você dança sim, James. – ela replicou, chateada. – Você vivia dançando nas festas na Sala Comunal!

James preferiu não responder, afinal, Emmeline sabia muito bem que as coisas haviam mudado muito desde aqueles momentos que ela mencionara. Não valia a pena prolongar a discussão. Como sempre, ela rapidamente se esqueceria e no dia seguinte ficaria tudo bem.

O fato era que, além de não estar disposto a dançar, James também não queria ter de atravessar o salão, pois sabia que, se o fizesse, seria abordado por muitas pessoas. Iriam querer lhe parabenizar pela Ordem de Merlin. Iriam perguntar sobre sua mãe. Iriam perguntar sobre como estavam as coisas no Quartel. Iriam perguntar por que haviam recontratado aquela mulher. Iriam querer bater-papo e aquilo seguramente era o que James menos queria naquela noite.

\- James, que tal só uma música? – Emmeline insistiu mais uma vez. – E se for tão ruim assim, voltamos para cá-

\- Não quero.

Emmeline se levantou bruscamente e virou-se para ele. James finalmente reparou que ela estava furiosa. E muito bem vestida também.

\- Por que você é _tão_ ruim? – foi o que ela perguntou, cerrando os punhos e direcionando-lhe um olhar fulminante.

James imaginou se aquela era uma pergunta retórica.

\- Se você faz tanta questão de dançar, então por que não vai sozinha? – James devolveu-lhe outra pergunta retórica em resposta.

Atrás dela, James viu Sirius e Marlene caminharem na direção da mesa, discutindo. Mas Emmeline recuperou a atenção de James no instante seguinte.

\- Eu não consigo entender por que você é assim comigo! – Emmeline desabafou, com a voz trêmula. – Eu não faço _nada_ para merecer esse seu descaso, _pelo contrário_! Fico igual uma idiota tentando te agradar ou conseguir um minuto da sua atenção! – ela respirou fundo, a fim de diminuir o volume de sua voz. Uma senhora que passava havia parado para olhar. – Não aguento mais, de verdade! Eu realmente acho que _não mereço_ essa sua _amargura_! Você é _horrível_!

Talvez Emmeline esperasse que James negasse tudo. Mas ele não tinha o quê negar. James tinha plena consciência de que ela estava certa e, com toda certeza, ela não merecia aquele tratamento.

Mas ele não conseguiu dizer-lhe qualquer coisa, algo em sua garganta se fechou e o impediu. Sentiu vontade fumar e de lhe pedir desculpas. Sirius e Marlene haviam parado de brigar e se entreolhavam, incertos se faria alguma diferença deixá-los a sós, uma vez que era tarde demais para fingir que não haviam ouvido o desabafo de Emmeline.

\- Você não vai nem falar _nada_? – Emmeline quebrou o silêncio num tom bastante decepcionado.

James apenas terminou de beber o que restava de seu _firewhisky_. Tal atitude fez com que ela ficasse boquiaberta.

\- _Tchau, James_. – Emmeline puxou sua bolsa com veemência e se preparou para sair, como se estivesse dando a James uma última chance de reagir.

Mas ele permaneceu indiferente, incapaz de manifestar qualquer alteração. E então, ela passou por ele e tudo o que restou foi o aroma de seu perfume e o olhar acusador de Marlene.

* * *

 **[Sábado, 30 de outubro de 1982, 00h00]**

James finalmente conseguiu tomar coragem para se levantar da mesa e ir para o lado de fora do salão. No caminho, ele naturalmente foi abordado por algumas pessoas, mas não lhes ofereceu espaço para dar seguimento às suas respectivas conversas. E até que não havia sido difícil, no fim das contas.

Quando alcançou o pátio externo, James acendeu seu cigarro e fechou os olhos ao sentir aquela conhecida sensação de alívio. E a algazarra dentro de sua cabeça pareceu dissipar quando tragou o cigarro mais uma vez.

Foi então que aquele conhecido vestido negro passou ao seu lado. James piscou algumas vezes para ter certeza. Era _ela_ , provavelmente indo embora da festa.

\- Hey!

James mal acreditou ao ouvir sua própria voz. Ela se virou lentamente e o encarou sem entender. Ele deu alguns passos em sua direção e ela deu a mesma quantidade de passos para trás.

Olhar para ela o deixou com mais raiva ainda. Seu rosto sério o fez se lembrar do que havia acontecido no Quartel no dia anterior. Lembrou-se, também, da arrogância que ela exalou enquanto criticava sua liderança e de como fora cínica bancando a sabe-tudo, falando com imensa tranquilidade, como se não tivesse sido simplesmente a maior desertora que o Departamento de Aurores havia tido o desprazer de contratar.

\- Você me deve explicações. – James não conseguiu mais se conter. Estava exausto e era tudo culpa _dela_.

\- Não, eu não devo.

James jogou o cigarro longe e se aproximou dela. Daquela vez, ela não se esquivara, apenas endireitou a postura e o encarou do mesmo modo perigoso.

\- Sim, você me deve! – ele afirmou, consideravelmente exaltado e, talvez, um pouco agressivo. – O que aconteceu com você? Por que você foi embora? Por que você simplesmente sumiu, sem nem me dizer nada? – James sentiu sua voz falhar ao reparar que a tonalidade hostil de suas palavras sequer parecia afetá-la. Como ela havia se tornado aquela pessoa tão inexpressiva? – _Por que voltou_?

Ela tremia de frio, mas James não sentiu pena. Não quis oferecer seu casaco.

\- Você não pode me exigir nenhuma dessas respostas. Tenha uma boa noite. – ao terminar de dizer aquela frase, ela virou-lhe as costas e começou a andar para a zona de aparatação.

Mas James não ia ceder tão fácil. Já havia guardado muitas coisas nos últimos dois anos e finalmente conseguira tomar coragem para despejar-lhe tudo o que resguardara durante todo aquele tempo.

Sem pensar duas vezes, James a puxou pelo braço esquerdo e obrigou-a a encará-lo. Pôde ler em seus olhos o quanto ela abominara sua atitude; tentou empurrá-lo a fim de se libertar, mas foi inútil. James não a soltou.

\- O que Moody está sabendo que ninguém mais sabe? Diga! Por que voltou? – James continuou com suas perguntas, inclinando-se para frente e fazendo-a inclinar-se para trás. – Você não tem ninguém no mundo bruxo, não tem família ou amigos, então por que resolveu voltar?

\- James, _me solte_.

\- Vou soltar quando você responder!

Ela mais uma vez tentou se libertar, sem sucesso.

\- Ok, você quer saber? – ela finalmente se rendeu, murchou os ombros e franziu as sobrancelhas. – Eu fui embora porque eu quis! E eu _não queria_ ter voltado! Eu _não queria_ estar aqui agora e, se Moody não tivesse me encontrado, eu _nunca_ teria voltado. _Nunca_! – ela praticamente cuspiu a última palavra e definitivamente havia ódio em seus olhos. – Eu não voltei por você ou por qualquer um de vocês, James. Eu _tive_ que voltar!

James simplesmente perdeu as forças para continuar segurando-a. Ela recolheu seu braço e se endireitou, parecendo sentir-se aliviada, embora fosse impossível saber se ela realmente era capaz de sentir qualquer coisa.

\- E por que você foi embora? – ele repetiu a pergunta, baixando o olhar. Ouviu-a ofegar e, pelo canto do olho, percebeu que ela esfregava o braço no local onde ele a havia segurado.

\- Porque eu não queria morrer. – respondeu com frieza. – Depois do que fiz a Avery, Voldemort queria vingança. Bom, eu não espero que você consiga entender o que era ser uma nascida-trouxa numa guerra como aquela, mas deixa eu te contar: era _horrível_. Agora imagina ser a nascida-trouxa que desarmou _e_ prendeu o Comensal preferido de Voldemort? – ela fez uma pausa. – Eles estavam atrás de mim, James, eu tive que ir!

Houve um silêncio durante o qual James absorveu tudo o que ela havia dito. Ele precisou daquele tempo. E ela esperou, sem ameaçar ir embora.

\- Eu não acredito em você. – James concluiu, levantando os olhos novamente.

Não havia sentido naquela explicação. Por que ela não poderia tê-lo avisado de que partiria, se o motivo fosse realmente aquele? Por que não contara com a Ordem da Fênix para combater aquela suposta vingança de Voldemort? Por que se fora no meio da madrugada e sequer deixara uma carta para explicar seus motivos?

\- Não posso fazer nada se não acredita em mim. Sinto muito. – ela interrompeu seus pensamentos.

\- Seu argumento é ilógico. O que é que você está escondendo?

\- Não estou escondendo _nada_ , James! Você precisa começar a entender que nem tudo tem que ser do jeito que _você_ quer. Aceite a verdade de uma vez! Vá viver a sua vida e me deixe em paz!

Mais uma vez, ela deu-lhe as costas e marchou na direção do fim do pátio, onde se encontrava a fronteira do encantamento anti-desaparatação. Mais uma vez, James avançou em sua direção para contê-la.

Mas antes que ele pudesse tocá-la novamente, ela sacou sua varinha e imediatamente voltou-se para ele, com o braço estendido e um olhar assolador. James pôde sentir a ponta de sua varinha ser pressionada contra o seu pescoço.

\- Não se aproxime. – ela ordenou, andando para trás.

James estava pronto para confrontá-la e insistir que ela falasse a verdade, mas algo lhe chamou a atenção.

\- Sua varinha era diferente. O que aconteceu com a outra?

Ela pareceu desacreditada com sua observação, como se amaldiçoasse a si mesma por ter permitido que ele reparasse. Abaixou o braço e balançou a cabeça, mas não disse nada. Após alguns instantes de silêncio, ela respirou fundo sonoramente e disse:

\- Boa noite, James.

Pela última vez naquela noite, ela virou-se para ir embora.

\- Lily.

James finalmente conseguira dizer seu nome. Sua pronúncia ainda soava como o mesmo ruído de uma taça de cristal se estilhaçando em mil pedaços e lhe produzia a mesma sensação de ouvir uma unha arranhando uma lousa. Mas dizê-lo removera um enorme peso de suas costas.

Dizê-lo significava aceitar que aquela mulher era a mesma Lily que ele amara outrora.

\- LILY!

Lily o olhou por cima do ombro, mas continuou seguindo em frente. Segundos depois, desaparatou.

* * *

Naquele momento, deitada de costas em sua cama, Dorea Potter tomava uma decisão muito importante.

* * *

 **N/A:** Oi, gente, tudo bem com vocês?

Percebi que não tinha deixado clara uma coisinha e vou esclarecer agora: Essa fanfic é uma realidade alternativa do **PÓS HOGWARTS** , ou seja, tudo o que a nossa amada JK nos contou sobre a Marauder's Era em Hogwarts aconteceu aqui: a amizade da Lily com o Severus, o Mapa do Maroto, o episódio da cueca do Snape perto do lago em 76, James e Lily monitores-chefes e tudo o mais. O que eu "alterei" foram os acontecimentos pós-Hogwarts. Ok? :)

Mas e aí, o que acharam? Imagino que tenham muitas perguntas... Prometo que nada está aí por acaso e tudo será devidamente explicado. Obrigada pelo retorno de vocês! Respondi os comentários por PM, ok?

 **Review dos leitores sem login:** **Bruna Black** , muito obrigada! Espero que goste do novo capítulo! Beijos! **Bia** , espero que sua confusão tenha passado com esse novo capítulo, querida! Obrigada pelo comentário! **Milinha** , veja só, eu continuei! Espero que goste desse tanto quanto gostou do outro e espero, também, que você termine de ler e continue supercuriosa! Beijos! **Guest** , não se preocupe, as "pistas" que eu citei estavam muito bem disfarçadas, você não foi a única que não as encontrou. Claro que também fico triste por James estar com outra, mas ele foi abandonado pela Lily, não é? Ele precisou seguir em frente. Não o culpo. Mas, claro, a fanfic é Jily e eles vão ficar juntos no final, ahhahaha. Beijos e muito obrigada pelo comentário! **MBlack** , respondendo sua pergunta: não shippo de jeito nenhum, sou Jily de corpo e alma! HAHAHAH, bom, espero que o novo capítulo te ajude com suas teorias. Beijos e obrigada por tudo!


	4. Capítulo 4 - Chuva

**N/A:** Resolvi colocar aqui um resumo das datas para vocês não se perderem:

23 de setembro de 1980 – Batalha contra os cinco Comensais na qual James é estuporado.  
26 de setembro de 1980 – Lily é vista pela última vez.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James acorda no Hospital St. Mungus.

* * *

 **Capítulo 4 – Chuva**

 **[Terça-feira, 30 de setembro de 1980, 18h32]**

A partir do momento em que James recebera aquela notícia de Sirius, seus pensamentos foram tomados por uma sequência infinita de perguntas. Ele ficou incapaz de pensar racionalmente por muito tempo. Saíra o mais rápido possível do Hospital St. Mungus e passara os dois dias seguintes aparatando de local em local, perguntando a inúmeros conhecidos se alguém a havia visto ou se sabiam de alguma coisa.

Evidentemente, o primeiro lugar no qual James foi procurá-la foi o pequeno apartamento que Lily dividia com a amiga, Dorcas Meadowes. Dorcas o recebeu com uma expressão de esmorecimento, como se já estivesse esperando por aquela visita.

\- Ela provavelmente foi embora durante a madrugada, James. Eu não vi nada. – lamentou ela, conduzindo-o até o antigo quarto de Lily. – Na verdade, eu só me dei conta de que ela tinha ido porque Remus me disse, ontem, que ela não ia te visitar fazia três dias. Até então eu achava que ela estava com você, no hospital. A última vez em que eu a vi também foi no dia vinte e seis de setembro.

O cômodo estava praticamente intocado. Lily não levara quase nenhum pertence, exceto por algumas roupas, seu malão e sua coruja, Petal.

\- Tem certeza disso, Dorcas? – James ainda não aceitara a ideia. Afinal, por que Lily faria aquilo? – Então por que ela não levou quase nada? Tem certeza de que foi ela quem entrou aqui e pegou essas coisas?

Dorcas demorou a responder, uma vez que provavelmente estivera selecionando as melhores palavras para fazê-lo.

\- James, não teria como outra pessoa ter entrado aqui e pego as coisas dela. Somente nós duas sabíamos os contrafeitiços para os encantamentos de proteção que cercam nosso apartamento. Você sabe disso. Se qualquer pessoa diferente de nós tentasse quebrá-los, teria sido arremessada duzentos metros de distância e faíscas vermelhas teriam saído de todas as lamparinas. E eu tenho uma do lado da minha cama, então...

Mas ela não finalizou a frase. James tinha um olhar vidrado em algum ponto perdido no assoalho.

\- Ela está assustada. – ele concluiu, após uma breve pausa. – Daqui uns dias, ela vai voltar.

Dorcas permitiu que James vasculhasse o resto do apartamento à vontade. Não interferiu ou reclamou nem uma única vez. Sentou-se numa poltrona, na sala, e deixou que ele circulasse pelos cômodos sem se sentir vigiado. James se fechou no quarto de Lily por um bom tempo. Dorcas preparou-lhe um chá, mas ele recusou.

Ele resolvera ir embora às pressas, pois ainda queria verificar outros lugares. E aquela foi a última vez em que James vira Dorcas viva.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 02 de outubro de 1980, 22h56]**

Após dois dias batendo de porta em porta, James resolveu apelar indo ao local mais improvável ao qual Lily pudesse recorrer: a antiga casa de seus pais, que passara a ser habitada por sua irmã, Petunia, e seu marido, Vernon Dursley.

A probabilidade de encontrá-la hospedada naquela casa era remota, uma vez que o casal Dursley abominava qualquer referência à magia ou à sociedade bruxa. Petunia havia cortado relações com Lily após o falecimento da Sra. Evans, no ano anterior, e sequer convidara a própria irmã para seu casamento. Provavelmente nunca a aceitariam como hóspede.

Mas aquela era a última esperança de James.

Ele aparatou numa praça mal iluminada, próxima à Rua dos Alfeneiros. Assim que se materializara ali, pôde sentir gotas grossas de chuva começarem a metralhar seus ombros e cabeça. No instante seguinte, James se encontrava completamente encharcado.

Sob a chuva, ele caminhou lentamente pela rua e não avistou ninguém. Atravessou o jardim muitíssimo bem cuidado da casa de número quatro e bateu na porta. Colocou a mão de volta no bolso e aguardou.

Petunia Dursley abriu a porta e uma expressão horrorizada moldou seu rosto ossudo e comprido.

\- Mas o quê...?

\- Lily está aí? – James perguntou antes que ela começasse a lhe despejar grosserias.

\- Como ousa aparecer na minha casa à essa hora? – ela indagou, semicerrando os olhos em sua direção. – Alguém te viu andando por aqui?

Petunia desceu os olhos para fuzilar suas vestes à moda bruxa.

\- Não, ninguém me viu. – ele respondeu, num tom cansado. – Você tem notícias da Lily?

\- Quem é que chegou, querida? – perguntou uma voz grave e rouca, proveniente dos fundos da casa. Petunia deu um salto e diminuiu a abertura da porta, temendo que o marido pudesse ver James.

\- N-ninguém, Vernon! São só os filhos dos Reynolds! – Petunia gritou de volta, com a cabeça virada para trás. Voltou-se para frente mais uma vez e acrescentou, num sussurro: – Lógico que minha irmã não está aqui. Por que estaria? Não queremos contato algum com a _sua_ gente. Passar bem.

Ela fez menção de fechar a porta, mas James rapidamente colocou seu ombro entre a porta e seu batente, impedindo que Petunia pudesse cerrá-la. Ela arregalou os olhos de pavor.

\- _Como ousa_?

\- Prometo ser breve.

James empurrou a porta com mais força e Petunia cedeu, o que permitiu que ele pudesse adentrar. Ela soltara um grito agudo enquanto se apoiava contra a parede, levando a mão ao peito. Vernon surgiu correndo no fim do corredor, mas estacou ao se deparar com James marchando para o interior de sua casa. Mais do que ódio, os Dursley sentiam um verdadeiro pavor dos bruxos.

Sem se importar com seus pés enlameados e suas vestes encharcadas, James andou pela casa inteira e vasculhou todos os cômodos. Não havia sinal de Lily ou de qualquer um de seus pertences ali.

Quando James voltou ao primeiro andar da casa, Vernon estava parado na mesma posição, com o rosto vermelho de raiva. Petunia tampouco havia se mexido.

\- Desculpem o incômodo. – ele disse antes de sair.

A porta bateu atrás dele, mas o estrondo foi abafado pela chuva forte que ainda desabava ininterruptamente do céu. Havia lágrimas escorrendo de seus olhos, mas a água da chuva rapidamente se misturou com elas.

Não havia mais nada que James pudesse fazer. Não havia mais nenhum lugar onde ele ainda não tivesse procurado. Tudo o que lhe restava era aguardar que Lily retornasse logo e lhe explicasse tudo. Tudo o que James podia desejar era que ela ficasse segura, onde quer que estivesse. Ele simplesmente não conseguia conceber a possibilidade de que Lily pudesse tê-lo abandonado. Ele puramente ateve-se à ideia de que Lily voltaria em breve.

* * *

 **[Domingo, 05 de outubro de 1980, 10h06]**

Sirius aparecera em seu apartamento poucos dias depois, pela manhã. James imediatamente soube que o amigo tinha algo importante e, ao mesmo tempo, desagradável para lhe dizer. Sirius não conseguia disfarçar quando algo o incomodava. E mesmo que conseguisse, James o conhecia bem demais para que pudesse ser enganado.

\- Ontem à noite, eu e Frank tivemos que ir à Hogsmeade. Um velho nascido-trouxa tinha sumido e a família entrou em contato com Ministério, pedindo ajuda. – Sirius começou, sentando-se no sofá. Ele parecia medir as expectativas de James para escolher as palavras certas para continuar. – Mas pouco tempo depois de termos chegado, recebemos um patrono de Moody com o aviso de que tinham encontrado o velho no Cabeça de Javali, bebendo escondido da esposa. Fomos lá verificar e... Aberforth nos viu e nos chamou para conversar. Mas você sabe o que Moody acha dele, não é? Obviamente ele só foi aceito na Ordem porque Dumbledore insistiu, disso todo mundo já sabe e–

\- O que Aberforth queria, Padfoot? – James foi direto ao ponto. Uma nova esperança de encontrar Lily começou a crescer em seus pensamentos.

Sirius acendeu um cigarro. James o mandou apagar. Ele havia decidido parar de fumar pouco depois de sua formatura em Hogwarts, mas ainda se sentia ocasionalmente tentado a roubar um cigarro de Sirius quando Lily não estava por perto. James havia decidido parar por ela. Lily lhe dissera que aquele fora o melhor presente que ele podia ter lhe dado.

\- Aberforth nos disse que Lily esteve lá na noite do dia vinte e seis.

\- No dia em que ela _sumiu_? – James perguntou.

\- No dia em que ela _foi embora_ , James. – Sirius enfatizou, muito sério. – Aberforth disse que o Cabeça de Javali estava cheio naquela noite e ele só a viu quando ela passou por ele para sair do bar. Ele não soube dizer por quanto tempo Lily esteve lá.

\- Ela estava bem? – James se levantou do sofá. Queria aparatar naquele instante e conversar pessoalmente com Aberforth Dumbledore. – Ele falou com ela?

\- Não, ele não falou com ela. Mas Lily não estava sozinha. – Sirius continuou contando, sem ser contagiado pela súbita agitação do amigo. – Lily estava com o _Snivellus_ na noite do dia vinte e seis de setembro, James.

Após o relato, o apartamento fora tomado pelo mais absoluto silêncio. Sirius voltou a acender um cigarro. Daquela vez, James não o mandou apagar. Permanecera em silêncio, absorvendo aquela nova informação. Lily e Snape juntos, enquanto ele jazia desacordado num leito de hospital. O que poderia ter acontecido enquanto James estava inconsciente? Se ele não tivesse dormido por tanto tempo, teria podido evitar que Lily fosse embora? Será que Snape a tinha obrigado a ir? Ou será que ela fugira com ele?

Mas à medida que aquela notícia era assimilada, um dolorido sentimento de traição começou a crescer dentro de James. Sentiu-se traído de todas as formas. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts, Severus Snape deixara claro quais eram seus sentimentos por Lily. Desde os tempos de Hogwarts, Severus Snape deixara claro seu posicionamento em relação à guerra. Embora James nunca o tivesse encontrado em um duelo, era de conhecimento geral que Snape havia se aliado a Voldemort. Ele não era visto em público desde sua formatura em Hogwarts. Até ser visto naquela fatídica noite do dia vinte e seis de setembro, no Cabeça de Javali.

Horas depois, naquele mesmo dia, a velha coruja de Alastor Moody irrompeu pela janela, trazendo consigo a confirmação que James precisava para finalmente aceitar o abandono. Puxou o pergaminho amarrado junto ao pé da coruja e o abriu. Sirius, que havia permanecido no apartamento do amigo para oferecer-lhe seu apoio silencioso, inclinou-se para ler também.

 _Potter,_

 _Esta carta chegou para mim esta manhã. A coruja foi embora assim que desenrolei o pergaminho e eu não pude respondê-la. Vou deixá-la a seus cuidados, pois acredito que seja de seu interesse._

 _Atenciosamente,_

 _Alastor Moody._

E a carta anexa trazia a seguinte mensagem:

 _Caro Moody,_

 _Gostaria de comunicar-lhe meu desligamento do Ministério e afastamento definitivo do mundo bruxo._

 _Lily Evans._

Mais tarde, James não conseguiria se lembrar exatamente do que acontecera nos minutos que se seguiram após a leitura daquela carta. A única coisa da qual se lembraria seria o comentário de Sirius, uma vez que aquelas palavras ecoaram dentro de sua cabeça por dias.

\- Lily usou a assinatura da Ordem, então não há dúvidas de que foi ela quem escreveu essa carta. Ela foi embora e traiu a todos nós com aquele filho da puta.

Sirius acendeu um cigarro. James acendeu um também.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 01 de novembro de 1982, 08h00]**

A partir do momento em que Lily Evans fora embora da festa do Ministério, os pensamentos de James foram tomados por uma sequência infinita de perguntas e lembranças. Ele passara o fim de semana inteiro em casa, sozinho, fumando e repassando mentalmente cada palavra que ela dissera. Permitiu-se até mesmo fazer algumas anotações. Mas queimou-as logo em seguida.

No instante em que um raio cortou o céu, James aparatou numa viela estreita do Beco Diagonal. A chuva imediatamente começara a golpeá-lo em diversas direções, fazendo com que ele fosse tomado por uma conhecida sensação de _déja-vù_.

Mas daquela vez, os interesses de sua investigação eram completamente opostos. James não podia confiar em Lily Evans. Ela havia traído o Quartel e a Ordem da Fênix no passado. Quando ela fugira, após ter sido vista com Severus Snape, os membros da Ordem viveram dias de profundo terror, esperando que Voldemort invadisse a sede secreta da organização a qualquer momento. E, por mais que a guerra tivesse findado havia um ano, James sabia que o retorno de Lily Evans trazia aos membros do Quartel o mesmo sentimento apreensivo que seu abandono outrora também trouxera.

James parou de andar ao alcançar uma loja pequena, cujas letras de ouro sobre a porta traziam a inscrição _Olivaras: Artesãos de Varinhas de Qualidade desde 382 a.C._ Sem poder esperar muito mais tempo, James entrou.

O interior da loja estava exatamente como ele se lembrava. O Sr. Olivaras surgiu de trás do balcão e, ao reconhecê-lo, arregalou seus olhos enormes e prateados.

\- Oh, senhor James Potter. – ele contornou o balcão, lentamente. – Precisa de uma nova varinha?

\- Na verdade, não. – James respondeu, afastando os cabelos molhados da testa.

\- Deixe-me lembrar, deixe-me lembrar... – o Sr. Olivaras pareceu pensativo. – Ah, sim! A varinha que lhe vendi onze anos atrás era de mogno, flexível e tinha vinte e oito centímetros de comprimento. Acertei?

\- Sim.

O Sr. Olivaras dera um salto, como se tivesse sido tomado por uma ideia.

\- Posso lhe perguntar outra coisa, senhor? – indagou ele. James confirmou com um aceno, pacientemente. – O senhor usou esta varinha na última batalha contra Você-Sabe-Quem, ano passado?

\- Sim.

\- Muito bom, muito bom. – o Sr. Olivaras sorriu muito orgulhoso, como se, de alguma forma, também tivesse tido uma importante participação na mencionada batalha. – E o que traz o senhor aqui nesta manhã, Sr. Potter?

James afastou um pouco a capa para que seu distintivo de auror chamasse a atenção do dono da loja. Os olhos prateados do Sr. Olivaras recaíram automaticamente sobre a insígnia dourada, compreendendo.

\- Eu gostaria de saber se uma mulher chamada Lily Evans esteve aqui recentemente.

O Sr. Olivaras suspirou.

\- Ah, sim, senhor. Na semana retrasada. Ela comprou uma varinha de faia e corda de coração de dragão, trinta centímetros. Boa e flexível.

\- O senhor consegue se lembrar do dia e da hora em que ela veio? – James pressionou. Afinal, se o homem era capaz de se lembrar de cada varinha que havia vendido, certamente poderia lhe fornecer aquela informação.

O Sr. Olivaras precisou de nove segundos para responder.

\- Foi na manhã do dia dezenove de outubro, Sr. Potter. Uma terça-feira.

James ponderou por alguns momentos antes de continuar com suas perguntas. Moody havia convocado os aurores para a reunião na qual anunciara o retorno de Lily Evans no fim da tarde do dia vinte e dois de outubro. Portanto, Lily Evans já estava de volta havia, pelo menos, quatro dias quando James recebera a notícia.

\- Ela lhe contou o que aconteceu com a primeira varinha? – James questionou, sem tirar os olhos do homem franzino à sua frente.

Um pouco curvado, o Sr. Olivaras voltou a se posicionar atrás do balcão empoeirado. Ergueu a cabeça para olhar James com seus enormes olhos curiosos.

\- Infelizmente não, Sr. Potter. Ela não quis dar detalhes sobre o que aconteceu com a varinha de salgueiro, farfalhante, de vinte e três centímetros que vendi para ela onze anos atrás. Só disse que a havia perdido. É uma pena, aquela varinha era muito boa para encantamentos. – ele parecia realmente chateado.

James colocou as mãos nos bolsos das vestes, baixando o olhar. Respirou fundo antes de proferir sua última pergunta:

\- E ela estava sozinha?

\- Sim, senhor. – o Sr. Olivaras o olhou de modo enigmático. – Aliás, quase não consegui reconhecer a Srta. Evans. Ela não quis tirar o capuz da capa quando entrou.

James imediatamente recordou-se de tê-la visto colocando uma capa certa vez, quando estava com Marlene no café próximo à entrada do Ministério. Tentou imaginar por que Lily Evans adquirira o hábito de andar sempre sob uma capa. E tal questionamento trouxe-lhe ainda mais perguntas.

\- Posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa, senhor James Potter? – o Sr. Olivaras o acordou de seus devaneios.

\- Não, Sr. Olivaras. – James sacudiu a cabeça. – Muito obrigado pelas informações. Tenha um bom dia.

James fez uma mesura rápida e se dirigiu para a saída da loja. Um vento forte e gelado entrou pela porta quando ele a abriu. Mas a voz do Sr. Olivaras surgiu atrás dele, dizendo:

\- Ah, senhor James Potter! – ele limpou a garganta, enquanto James se virava para olhá-lo por cima do ombro. – Talvez haja outra coisa que seja do seu interesse em relação à compra da Srta. Lily Evans. – o homem fez uma pequena pausa, encarando James sem piscar. – O senhor não foi o primeiro a vir aqui e fazer estas mesmas perguntas para mim.

Naquele instante, James sentiu suas entranhas se revirarem. Mas antes de permitir que seus pensamentos lhe sugerissem nomes, ele indagou:

\- E quem mais veio?

\- O senhor Lucius Malfoy esteve aqui na segunda-feira passada. E me fez exatamente as mesmas perguntas que o senhor, Sr. Potter.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 04 de novembro de 1982, 07h35]**

James não foi capaz de viver normalmente nos dias que se seguiram após a ida à loja do Sr. Olivaras. Simplesmente entregou-se à agonia proveniente das inevitáveis suposições que as novas notícias lhe trouxeram. E o resultado de tudo isso foi o reaparecimento da dor incessante que comprimia seu peito havia dois anos. Os músculos da região de seu tórax voltaram a se contrair e relaxar o tempo todo, evocando aquele conhecido pesar, como há meses não acontecia.

Naquela manhã de quinta-feira, após mais uma noite mal dormida, James acordou com bicadas doloridas no alto de sua cabeça. Sem nem precisar abrir os olhos, ele já sabia quem era: Kim, a coruja de sua mãe. Era a terceira vez que Dorea lhe escrevia naquela semana e James já imaginava o que ela desejava.

 _Querido James,_

 _Até quando você vai continuar ignorando meus convites? Eu preciso muito conversar com você. É realmente importante._

 _Venha jantar comigo hoje._

 _Com amor,_

 _Dorea._

James se sentou na cama enquanto esfregava o cocuruto, irritado. Em seguida, mandou a coruja embora sem responder à carta, mais uma vez.

Mesmo que descartar o convite da mãe daquela maneira lhe causasse um imenso mal-estar, James não queria ser obrigado a passar pela sessão de persuasão à qual as visitas à Dorea se resumiam. Não queria ouvi-la reclamar de que ele fumava demais. Não queria ouvi-la falar sobre voltar a jogar quadribol. Não queria ter de lhe contar sobre o que acontecera entre ele e Emmeline. Não tinha forças. Com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias, James simplesmente não tinha qualquer disposição para circunstâncias que envolvessem o mínimo de interação.

Meia hora depois, James chegou ao Ministério. O Átrio ainda estava pouco movimentado e, milagrosamente, o elevador estava vazio.

Ao atingir o segundo nível, James saiu do elevador e seguiu em direção ao Departamento de Aurores. Mas interrompeu sua caminhada ao virar um corredor vazio e se deparar com Emmeline.

Eles não haviam mais se falado depois da festa. Embora trabalhassem no mesmo nível do Ministério, aquela era a primeira vez em que a via desde então. E ao vê-la caminhar tão calmamente ao seu encontro, James descobriu que sentira sua falta. Por que Emmeline ainda não havia lhe procurado? Ele parou e esperou que ela o alcançasse.

E ela o alcançou. Mas seguiu em frente e continuou caminhando, sem manifestar qualquer alteração por tê-lo visto.

James só conseguiu voltar a se mexer depois que o som dos passos de Emmeline desapareceu. Pensou em dar meia volta e ir atrás dela. Mas ponderou por alguns instantes, incerto, e, por fim, preferiu deixar-se levar pelo comodismo de permanecer em silêncio. Não tinha forças.

Entrou em sua sala e se jogou em sua cadeira. Apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e respirou fundo. Dois aviõezinhos que rodopiavam próximos ao teto desceram em sua direção, mas James não lhes deu atenção. Em seguida, alguém bateu na porta, obrigando-o a voltar à realidade.

\- Entre.

Era Benjamin Fenwick. James estendeu o braço e indicou o assento defronte ao seu.

\- Bom dia. – Fenwick o cumprimentou, acomodando-se na cadeira do outro lado da mesa.

\- Bom dia. – James respondeu, impaciente. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

O outro pareceu indeciso.

\- Bem... – começou ele, um pouco sem jeito. James decididamente detestava quando não iam direto ao ponto. Não gostava de perder tempo com rodeios desnecessários. – Hoje vai fazer uma semana que estou trabalhando na Sala de Preparos e... Será que eu já poderia voltar a fazer ronda?

James se perguntou se realmente precisaria responder àquela pergunta estúpida.

\- Não. – acabou dizendo, por fim.

\- Mas Evans não tem nenhum problema. – Fenwick insistiu.

\- Evans _é_ o problema.

Fenwick respirou sonoramente e James não gostou daquilo. Julgou desrespeitoso. Sabia muito bem que Fenwick jamais aceitara de bom grado o fato de James ter sido nomeado Auror Capitão, em vez dele. Ele sabia que Fenwick sentia-se passado para trás, uma vez que tinha alguns anos a mais de experiência no Quartel. Mas como não era um auror brilhante – nem durante a guerra ele tivera qualquer destaque individual –, James não conseguia compreender por que é que ele esperava ter algum reconhecimento. Já havia passado da hora de aceitar os fatos.

\- O que eu quis dizer – recomeçou Fenwick, calmamente. – É que estou há uma semana assistindo à Evans preparar poções. Como sempre venho escrevendo nos relatórios diários, ela faz tudo certo. Sabe tudo de cor, trabalha muito bem com a varinha e nunca precisa da minha ajuda. Eu fico o dia inteiro sentado de frente para ela, sem nada para fazer. Talvez eu seja mais útil junto com Black e Lupin, ou...

\- Fenwick. – James o interrompeu. – Quero você com a Evans até Diggle voltar das férias.

Assumindo um ar pensativo, Fenwick coçou a barba castanha e baixou o olhar, numa aparente atitude de desistência. Mas não assentiu ou disse qualquer coisa, permitindo que um silêncio tomasse conta da sala.

\- Posso ajudá-lo em mais alguma coisa? – James mais uma vez não resistiu à sua impaciência.

Fenwick balançou a cabeça negativamente, enquanto se reerguia. Andou até a porta da sala, mas, ao tocar a maçaneta, virou-se mais uma vez para o Auror Capitão. James lhe dirigiu um olhar cansado, como se não estivesse minimamente ansioso para saber o que ele tinha para dizer.

\- Eu reparei numa coisa curiosa anteontem. – Fenwick contou, levantando os olhos azuis para encarar James. – Evans está sempre lendo o Profeta Diário. Ela chega lendo e sempre volta a ler enquanto espera algum ingrediente cozinhar. Mas anteontem reparei que a notícia da capa era sobre o assassinato dos gêmeos Prewett. E o de ontem também.

\- Mas eles foram assassinados em julho do ano passado.

\- Exatamente. Foi então que eu reparei que ela não lê os jornais atuais, ela lê os jornais do ano passado. E ela _nunca_ deixa a capa à mostra, eu só consegui ver de relance, quando ela estava virando uma página.

James procurou não demonstrar qualquer deslize em sua postura com aquela nova observação. Mas por dentro seus pensamentos fervilharam com novas hipóteses, no mesmo ritmo de seus batimentos cardíacos. Vertiginosamente.

\- Ela sabe que você percebeu isso? – James conseguiu perguntar, após ter processado a nova informação.

\- Acho que não. Eu não comentei.

\- Melhor não dizer nada. – James avaliou, movendo os olhos para o centro de sua mesa, reflexivo. – Se observar mais alguma coisa, Fenwick, fale comigo.

\- Farei isso. – Fenwick finalmente abriu a porta. – Até.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 04 de novembro de 1982, 18h49]**

Após a conversa com Benjamin Fenwick, um verdadeiro caos se instalou na mente de James. E em meio a tantas suposições e teorias sobre o que realmente havia acontecido com Lily Evans, havia também um conflito interno em sua consciência. De um lado, James sentia-se obrigado a descobrir toda a verdade sobre Lily Evans, pois todo aquele enigma que a circundava, incitado por tantas pistas, estava enlouquecendo-o. Mas por outro lado, James sentia uma imensa raiva por estar dedicando tantos pensamentos a alguém que o abandonara e, agora que estava de volta sem sequer ter sido convidada, recusara a lhe dar uma explicação.

De um lado, a segurança do Quartel. Do outro, seu orgulho.

James não conseguiu trabalhar direito naquele dia. E Sirius, percebendo a gravidade do estado letárgico no qual o amigo se acomodara, assumiu o controle. Moody não estava no Ministério naquele dia, portanto não houve qualquer questionamento a respeito de sua liderança. E tudo ocorreu bem, no fim das contas.

Quando todos aurores haviam lhe entregado seus respectivos relatórios diários e já haviam ido embora do Quartel, Sirius resolvera convidar James para tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras. Teve de repetir o convite duas vezes para que o amigo conseguisse despertar do transe e pudesse compreendê-lo.

\- Pode ser. – foi sua resposta.

\- Vou levar os pergaminhos para Hestia e depois vou aparatar direto em Hogsmeade. Te encontro lá em meia hora?

James apenas acenou com a cabeça.

Com o passar dos últimos dois anos, Sirius aprendera a respeitar aquele jeito melancólico e desesperançado que dominara o caráter do melhor amigo. Sirius se habituara a lidar com aquelas crises de imersão nas quais James se afundava periodicamente. James não precisava lhe dizer nada, mas Sirius sabia: o sumiço de Lily Evans nunca deixara de atormentar os pensamentos do amigo.

E a reação de James quanto ao seu retorno tampouco fora diferente.

James esperou por um momento antes de seguir os passos de Sirius e sair de sua sala. Não queria encontrar ninguém nos corredores. Depois da festa na última sexta-feira, todos queriam cumprimentá-lo pela Ordem de Merlin e ele era obrigado a fingir que se importava com o título. Portanto, passara a ir embora um pouco mais tarde, para evitar encontrar pessoas conhecidas.

Mas foi inútil.

Quando James já estava dentro do elevador, junto com mais duas bruxas que vinham do primeiro nível, uma mão impediu que a grade dourada se fechasse. E, assim que esta voltou a se contrair, Lily Evans entrou nele.

Seus olhos se encontraram e ela imediatamente se posicionou do lado oposto do espaço. O elevador continuou a descer e foi se enchendo de pessoas a cada nível que parava. Três níveis abaixo, Lily Evans já havia desaparecido de seu campo de visão.

Quando o elevador alcançou o sétimo nível, um nível antes de finalmente chegar ao Átrio, James reconheceu a cabeleira loiríssima de Lucius Malfoy adentrar o ascensor. Sentiu seu estômago se revirar repetidas vezes ao vê-lo, por entre algumas cabeças, se dirigir para o mesmo lado em que Lily Evans havia escolhido.

Um homem alto que estava na frente de James se abaixou para pegar um memorando do chão, permitindo que ele tivesse uma breve visão da expressão que Malfoy assumira ao se deparar com Lily Evans. Ele sorria.

\- Oh, mas que surpresa. Então é verdade que você está de volta. – James pôde ouvir a voz de Malfoy, por entre os burburinhos das conversas paralelas. – Seja bem vinda.

E a voz feminina do elevador anunciou que haviam chegado ao Átrio.

Malfoy foi o primeiro a sair quando a grade se abriu. James se infiltrou na multidão e caminhou em direção à saída, desviando-se vez ou outra de algum funcionário que andava em direção às muitas lareiras.

\- James.

James congelou ao sentir aquele toque suave em seu braço, juntamente com a pronúncia baixa de seu nome. Ele se virou para encarar Lily Evans. Ela estava ofegante e parecia completamente desnorteada.

\- Sim?

\- Por que Malfoy não foi preso junto com os outros? – ela perguntou, num tom baixo e inconformado. – Nós o enfrentamos tantas vezes junto com os Comensais, todos sabiam que ele também era um-

\- Os Malfoy alegaram estar sob a Maldição Imperius. – James respondeu, simplesmente, e preparou-se para continuar caminhando para a saída, mas Lily Evans tocou em seu braço novamente.

\- Mas como foi que acreditaram nisso? – ela insistiu, tentando parecer calma. Mas James a conhecia muito bem e conseguira captar seu desespero.

Ele quis perguntar-lhe por que ela estava tão preocupada com Malfoy. Quis perguntar-lhe o que havia acontecido para que Malfoy estivesse tão interessado na varinha dela. Todas as vezes em que James olhava dentro daqueles olhos verdes, sentia vontade de fazer incontáveis perguntas.

Mas fazê-las era demonstrar que se importava.

\- Os Malfoy têm muito dinheiro e influência. – ele falou, desviando o olhar. Pensou em tranquilizá-la dizendo-lhe que Sturgis Podmore tinha a função de vigiar a família Malfoy e tudo estava bem havia um ano. Mas não o fez. Afinal, era melhor que ela não soubesse sobre as missões dos demais aurores. Ela não era alguém de confiança.

Ao se dar conta de que Lily Evans não tinha mais nada a dizer, James virou-lhe as costas e voltou a seguir em frente. Exatamente como ela havia feito após terem discutido, no fim da festa. Sentiu raiva por ter sido minimamente gentil com ela depois de como ela o havia tratado naquela noite. E em meio àquela raiva, sua vontade de descobrir qualquer coisa sobre o que acontecera naqueles dois anos se esvaiu completamente.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 04 de novembro de 1982, 19h28]**

Mais uma vez, James foi recepcionado por uma forte tempestade quando aparatou. Daquela vez, em Hogsmeade, mais precisamente no início da Rua Principal. Levantou a cabeça para olhar para cima e assistiu a um lampejo prateado cruzar o céu escuro. E, sem se preocupar em fazer um feitiço de impermeabilidade, James começou a caminhar lentamente em direção ao Três Vassouras.

Entrou no _pub_ e descobriu que fora o primeiro a chegar. Sentou-se em uma mesa vazia e pediu um _firewhisky_. Passou a mão pelos cabelos molhados e os bagunçou para se livrar da água.

Cinco minutos depois, Sirius chegou acompanhado de Remus e Peter. James não levantou os olhos do copo solitário da mesa quando os amigos se acomodaram ao seu lado.

Foi Sirius quem tomou a iniciativa de começar um diálogo.

\- Dorea me escreveu, Prongs. – ele avisou. – Ela disse que quer muito que você vá visitá-la.

James apenas confirmou com um aceno, num gesto automático.

\- Vai ter uma partida do Puddlemere United daqui duas semanas, quem topa? – Peter perguntou.

\- A Lua Cheia já vai ter passado até lá, então, lógico que topo. – Remus foi o primeiro a responder.

\- Eu também. – Sirius concordou. Olhou para James e reparou que o amigo nem ao menos havia ouvido o convite. – Prongs também vai, nem que seja obrigado.

Sirius, Remus e Peter riram brevemente do estado absorto no qual o amigo se encontrava. Mas James não manifestou nenhuma reação, era como se nem estivesse ouvindo. Não tinha forças nem mesmo para tentar afastar seus pensamentos de sua mente.

Madame Rosmerta se aproximou da mesa mais uma vez para cumprimentar os recém-chegados e tomar nota de seus pedidos. Ao contrário de James, os outros três preferiram cerveja amanteigada. E enquanto papeavam com Madame Rosmerta, James permaneceu calado e com seu típico olhar distante.

\- James, o que houve com você? – Sirius perguntou, quando a garçonete retornou ao bar para buscar as cervejas. – Ok, eu sei que você não é de conversar, mas desde a festa, na semana passada, você está ainda mais...

\- Mal humorado? – Remus sugeriu.

\- Rabugento? – Peter intensificou.

\- Eu ia dizer veado, mas esses adjetivos também servem.

James rolou os olhos e tateou os bolsos em busca de seu maço de cigarros. Encontrou-o encharcado.

\- Merda. – xingou, aborrecido. Virou-se para pedir um cigarro a Sirius, mas encontrou os olhos do amigo carregados de preocupação. James nunca tinha visto um olhar tão responsavelmente aflito naqueles olhos azul-acinzentados. Respirou fundo antes de continuar: – Eu estou bem, Pads. Sério.

\- As cervejas, meninos! – Madame Rosmerta anunciou sua chegada. Depositou três grandes copos cheios de cerveja amanteigada e se afastou para atender outra mesa.

\- Marlene me contou que Emmeline estava esperando que você a procurasse. – Sirius falou, antes de levar sua caneca à boca e beber uns bons goles.

\- Não vou fazer isso.

\- Vai se arrepender. – Peter alertou, balançando a cabeça.

James o fulminou com os olhos. Peter se encolheu e bebeu sua cerveja. E antes que o silêncio incômodo voltasse a se instalar entre os quatro, Sirius resolveu insistir:

\- James, o que foi que aconteceu com você? Por que você ficou _o dia inteiro_ olhando para a parede da sua sala? Quando vai parar de usar os memorandos para liderar a equipe? Os outros aurores já estão comentando que desde que _ela_ voltou, você...

Mas ele não continuou a frase ao ver que James finalmente pareceu acordar de seu transe. Remus e Peter também pareceram notar a diferença. Os três se entreolharam, ansiosos, enquanto James parecia decidir a melhor maneira de começar.

\- Eu conversei com ela na festa. – ele admitiu, com a voz um pouco falha. Até mesmo seu próprio corpo parecia querer que ele continuasse sem falar.

Em seguida, James começou a narrar aos amigos tudo o que havia acontecido. Sua conversa com ela, sua visita à loja do Sr. Olivaras e a observação curiosa que Benjamin Fenwick relatara mais cedo naquele dia. James contou-lhes tudo. Todos os detalhes, todas as suas suspeitas. E quebrar o silêncio nunca havia sido tão reconfortante.

* * *

Naquele momento, em sua sala na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore se preparava para fazer uma viagem.

* * *

 **N/A** : Oi, gente! Primeiro, quero pedir desculpas pela demora. Trabalhei MUITO nesse mês, quase não tive tempo para escrever. Então espero que me perdoem! De qualquer forma, eu estou MUITO curiosa para saber o que vocês acharam das novas pistas, que dessa vez estão bem mais claras do que nos capítulos anteriores!

E, antes que eu me esqueça, eu criei um tumblr para a fanfic (fiquem tranquilos que não tem spoiler!): zerstorenfanfic . tumblr . com

Obrigada por todo o apoio, SEMPRE!

Beijos,  
Carol Lair

 **Reviews dos leitores sem login** : **Milinha** , mil desculpas pela demora, eu tive muito trabalho em agosto e pouco tempo livre para escrever. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo para compensar! Sobre pitadas de Marlene e Lily e Sirius e Marlene... EM BREVE. PROMETO! Obrigada por esse comentário maravilhoso! Beijos! **Bia** , hahaha, gostei do elogio "você nos engana muito bem". Acho que é isso mesmo que eu faço! HAHAHA! Obrigada pelo comentário e desculpe pela demora! Beijos e até o próximo! **Dani** , que honra saber que você se lembrava de mim e das minhas fics! Fiquei 5 anos sem escrever, então é sempre legal quando alguém da velha guarda ainda está por aqui (me sinto menos velha). Bom, prometo que sua curiosidade será saciada em breve! Nesse novo capítulo, coloquei mais pistas! Obrigada pelos elogios e por ter comentado! Beijos!


	5. Capítulo 5 - Luto

**N/A:** Volto a colocar aqui um resumo básico das datas:

23 de setembro de 1980 – Batalha contra os cinco Comensais na qual James é estuporado.  
26 de setembro de 1980 – Lily é vista pela última vez.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James acorda no Hospital St. Mungus.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James vai procurar por Lily no apartamento que ela dividia com Dorcas.

* * *

 **Capítulo 5 – Luto**

 **[Terça-feira, 07 de outubro de 1980, 17h22]**

Somente quando as correntes que suspendiam o caixão começaram a tinir sonoramente, a primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de James. Lentamente, o caixão de mogno marrom-avermelhado começou a se mover para dentro da cova e Dorcas Meadowes finalmente descansaria em paz, embaixo da terra.

O terreno do cemitério de Godric's Hollow era cheio de relevos irregulares. Dorcas estava sendo sepultada em um dos pontos mais altos do local e, por conta disso, o vento gélido era terrivelmente cortante. Uma lufada particularmente forte fez com que todos os presentes apertassem suas capas negras contra si, ao mesmo tempo. Mas James não se moveu. Ele não sentia frio algum. Seus sentidos estavam ocupados demais processando a ideia de que Dorcas nunca mais estaria entre eles. Ao seu lado, Marlene chorava alto, abraçada a Remus, cujo rosto ainda carregava a mesma expressão de choque de quando recebera a notícia. Peter estava do outro lado de Remus, com o olhar triste e lacrimejante fixo no caixão.

Voldemort matara Dorcas pessoalmente, naquela madrugada. Os aurores todavia não possuíam muitas informações a respeito do ataque: tudo o que sabiam era que o Lorde das Trevas invadira o apartamento de Dorcas durante a noite e sumira logo depois de cometer o assassinato, deixando a Marca Negra no céu. Havia sinais profundos de tortura por seu corpo, mas provavelmente Dorcas preferira morrer a entregar a Voldemort qualquer informação.

— Dorcas Meadowes foi uma verdadeira heroína e sua bravura jamais será esquecida. – a voz de Albus Dumbledore se elevou mais uma vez. A Sra. Meadowes, a mãe de Dorcas, voltou a soluçar copiosamente, com o rosto escondido atrás das mãos trêmulas. – Que seu exemplo seja seguido por todos aqueles que sonham com a restauração da paz.

Naquele momento, o som do caixão se chocando com fundo da cova ecoou pelo cemitério. E então, os demais presentes apontaram a varinha para as nuvens densas acima de suas cabeças e produziram faíscas branco-prateadas na direção do céu.

Foi então que James subitamente se deu conta de que Sirius havia desaparecido da pequena aglomeração. Olhou por cima do ombro, ainda com a varinha apontada para cima, e encontrou o amigo consideravelmente afastado do grupo, fumando de costas para a cerimônia fúnebre, enquanto contemplava o mar de túmulos que se estendia diante de seus olhos. Mas antes de voltar a se virar para frente, James resolveu dar mais uma olhada em volta. Não havia mais ninguém por perto.

 _Ela_ definitivamente não viria. Nem mesmo a morte da melhor amiga faria com que _ela_ voltasse.

James cerrou os olhos e tentou afastá-la de sua mente. Tentou imaginar o que Dorcas havia passado em seus últimos momentos, embora soubesse que jamais poderia ter certeza alguma sobre o que acontecera. Por quanto tempo Dorcas teria sido torturada? Como Voldemort descobrira onde ela vivia? Como ele conseguira quebrar todos os feitiços de proteção, sem que ela notasse e enviasse um patrono para a sede da Ordem?

Dois bruxos começaram a cobrir o caixão com terra e, em pouco tempo, a cova estava completamente preenchida. Em seguida, as pessoas começaram a se aproximar da lápide para conjurar belos arranjos de flores. Dentre os presentes, James reconheceu dezenas de funcionários do Ministério da Magia e alguns colegas de Hogwarts. Os bruxos que já haviam prestado suas condolências junto à lápide se afastavam pelo caminho de pedras que serpenteava pela colina, em direção à saída do cemitério, mas desaparatavam muito antes de alcançarem os portões. E, assim, pouco a pouco, o local se tornava cada vez mais deserto.

— Eu ainda não consigo acreditar. – James ouviu Emmeline sussurrar ao seu lado. – Ontem mesmo eu encontrei com Dorcas na sede da Ordem. – ela continuou, com a voz embargada, assistindo a Moody conjurar uma coroa de rosas brancas e posicioná-la por cima de todos os outros arranjos de flores. – Eu percebi que ela estava quieta, mas não perguntei nada porque achei que ainda fosse por conta do desaparecimento da Li... do desaparecimento _dela_.

James sentiu um arrepio percorrer sua espinha quando Emmeline quase dissera aquele nome, mas manteve sua postura impecavelmente inalterada. Em seguida, tateou o bolso interno do casaco e retirou dele um maço de cigarros. Puxou um cigarro com os dentes e acendeu-o sob o olhar surpreso de Emmeline.

— Você voltou a fumar? – ela perguntou, preocupada.

James chacoalhou os ombros, indiferente, enquanto assistia à Alice e Frank conjurarem uma faixa ornamentada com o Brasão do Auror bordado em fios de ouro. O casal depositou a faixa estendida sobre a lápide e também se afastou.

Meia hora depois, grande parte das pessoas já havia ido embora. James observou que haviam restado apenas Emmeline, ao seu lado, Remus e Marlene, junto à lapide, Peter logo atrás dos dois, Dumbledore e Moody, que consolavam a Sra. Meadowes e, por fim, Sirius, que permanecia mais afastado e não manifestava qualquer sinal de que voltaria a se aproximar.

— Moody vai acompanhá-la até sua casa, Sra. Meadowes. – James ouviu Dumbledore comunicar gentilmente à mulher. – A senhora precisa descansar. A noite está caindo e não é sensato ficarmos expostos a céu aberto em tempos como estes.

Remus, Peter e Marlene se afastaram para que a Sra. Meadowes pudesse se despedir da filha com merecida privacidade. Quando Marlene avistou Emmeline, veio correndo na direção da amiga, que a recepcionou de braços abertos. Marlene voltou a se desmanchar em lágrimas, agora com o rosto enterrado por entre os cabelos loiros de Emmeline.

James abaixou a cabeça, mas pôde ver, pelo canto do olho, que Remus e Peter também se aproximavam. Sentiu um toque no ombro e soube que Sirius também estava ali.

— Dorcas n-não merecia isso! – Marlene soluçou, em voz baixa. Emmeline cerrou os olhos e acariciou a cabeça da amiga. – Por que Voldemort escolheu _justo_ _ela_?

Todos também estavam se perguntando a mesma coisa. Mas a única explicação que pairava sobre as suspeitas de James era o fato de Dorcas ser uma auror recém-formada, mestiça e membro da Ordem da Fênix. Alguém que Voldemort mataria sem qualquer hesitação.

— Deve ter sido _ela_. – Peter falou, de repente. Marlene soltou-se do abraço de Emmeline e virou-se para encará-lo. – Lily contou a Você-Sabe-Quem como quebrar os feitiços de proteção do apartamento delas. Dorcas foi só a primeira de nós a morrer.

Todos fixaram os olhos em Peter, igualmente surpresos com aquela declaração. Emmeline levou as mãos à boca e Marlene parou de chorar na mesma hora.

— Eu concordo com Peter. – Sirius proferiu, sombriamente.

E então, todas as cabeças se viraram para ele. Sirius, porém, manteve seus olhos distantes e não retribuiu o olhar de confirmação que todos aparentemente esperavam.

— Mas o que vocês estão dizendo? – Remus rebateu, inconformado. – Lily _nunca_ faria isso.

— Ela sumiu com _Snivellus_ , não? – Peter retorquiu, irritado.

James não tinha forças para intervir naquela conversa, embora fosse claro, pelos olhares de esguelha que recebia, que os amigos queriam que ele também se manifestasse. Desde que _ela_ desaparecera, todos pareciam estar sempre avaliando seu sofrimento silencioso, esperando que ele explodisse. Mas James havia se fechado para o assunto e nunca permitia que seus pensamentos dessem muitas voltas ao redor da mulher que o abandonara. Sequer dedicara tempo o suficiente para formar alguma opinião ou teoria sobre seus motivos para ter fugido.

O silêncio que os dominou permitiu com que os uivos do vento se tornassem mais audíveis.

— Se Lily tivesse mesmo ido para o lado de Voldemort, à essa altura ele já teria invadido a sede da Ordem. – Emmeline falou, muito séria. James agradeceu-a internamente por ter quebrado o silêncio. – Dentre tantas informações que ela poderia entregar a ele, por que ela escolheria a localização da casa de Dorcas? Por que não contou de uma vez como chegar ao lugar onde _todos nós_ nos encontramos diariamente, por exemplo?

— É só uma questão de tempo, Emmeline. – Peter insistiu.

— Concordo. – Sirius refletiu, lançando um olhar de soslaio para o diretor de Hogwarts. Dumbledore conversava aos sussurros com Moody, enquanto a Sra. Meadowes chorava, no chão, apoiada à lápide da filha. – E espero que Dumbledore entenda que é hora de transferir a sede da Ordem para outro lugar, o quanto antes.

— Se Lily tivesse nos traído, Sirius, nós já estaríamos todos mortos. – Remus disse, num tom calmo, a fim de dissipar uma possível discussão.

— Também acho que ela não nos traiu, mas... – Marlene começou, hesitante. Parecia se controlar para não desabar, pois estava tremendo. Seu nariz e olhos estavam muito vermelhos de tanto que havia chorado nas últimas horas. – Mas não acho que o que aconteceu tenha sido coincidência. Lily ter ido embora tão de repente... e, na semana seguinte, terem invadido o apartamento onde ela morava. E, por isso, Dorcas... – seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas ao pronunciar o nome da amiga. – Dorcas acabou sendo assassinada...

— Dorcas acabou sendo assassinada simplesmente por estar lá. – Emmeline concluiu o raciocínio de Marlene, que balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – Concordo com você, Marlene. Não acho que tenha sido coincidência.

Independentemente de qualquer hipótese, o fato era que Dorcas estava morta e nada a traria de volta. E sua morte também seria mais um desfalque para a Ordem da Fênix. Duas pessoas em menos dez dias. Quantas chances de derrotarem Voldemort e seus seguidores eles possuíam agora? James subitamente sentiu-se com frio.

— Até quando vocês vão ficar inocentando a Lily? – Peter parecia desacreditado com o que Emmeline, Remus e Marlene sugeriram. – Ninguém some desse jeito se não tiver feito uma grande merda! – ele passou a mão pelo rosto, procurando se acalmar. Virou-se para James, dizendo: – O que você acha, Prongs?

Mas James já havia decidido que não falaria sobre o assunto. Não pronunciaria o nome dela ou ficaria se remoendo sobre possíveis motivos para sua fuga. Além do mais, ele tampouco havia formado opinião alguma sobre o assassinato inesperado de Dorcas, o choque daquela informação ainda não permitira que ele houvesse conseguido esboçar uma teoria bem fundamentada.

— Eu tenho plena confiança de que Lily não traiu a Ordem da Fênix. – a voz grave de Dumbledore soou atrás da roda.

Marlene e Peter abriram espaço para que o bruxo recém-chegado também pudesse participar do círculo. James direcionou os olhos para a lápide de Dorcas a fim de conferir como estava a Sra. Meadowes, mas a mulher não estava mais ali. Moody também havia desaparatado, possivelmente para acompanhá-la até sua casa.

— Desculpe, mas o que te faz ter tanta certeza disso? – Sirius o confrontou, descrente.

Os olhos azuis de Dumbledore brilharam na direção de James, por trás dos óculos de meia-lua.

— Um verdadeiro traidor não tem motivos para fugir enquanto não levantarem suspeitas a respeito de sua lealdade. – respondeu ele, tranquilo. – Um verdadeiro traidor permanece o quanto puder para repassar o máximo de informações possível. Ora, se Lily realmente estivesse trabalhando para Voldemort, mas ninguém parecia desconfiar disso, por que ela precisou partir tão de repente? Pense bem, rapaz. Há algo inestimável nesta história que estamos deixando passar.

Sirius e Peter trocaram um olhar contrariado, mas não protestaram. E, pela primeira vez desde que os amigos haviam iniciado aquele debate, James sentiu-se instigado a participar. Dumbledore parecia muito seguro do que estava afirmando.

— O senhor está sabendo de mais alguma coisa, professor? – James ouviu-se perguntar, inesperadamente. Todos assumiram expressões surpresas por terem finalmente ouvido sua voz.

Emmeline, que ainda estava ao seu lado, apoiou uma das mãos sobre seu ombro. Sirius cruzou os braços, como se desaprovasse seu interesse. Dumbledore suspirou antes de responder:

— Não, James, infelizmente desconheço as razões pelas quais Lily precisou nos deixar. Mas tenho certeza de que, independentemente do que tiver lhe acontecido, seus motivos foram nobres.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 05 de novembro de 1982, 11h00]**

Somente quando as badaladas do relógio junto à parede começaram a tinir sonoramente, Marlene McKinnon decidiu tomar uma atitude.

James não viera trabalhar naquela manhã. Sirius, Remus e Peter também não. Evidentemente, a ausência dos quatro no mesmo dia não podia ser mera coincidência. Marlene estivera esperando uma notificação de James com orientações e explicações a respeito do não-comparecimento deles, mas, até aquele momento, nenhum patrono ou carta havia chegado.

Para agravar ainda mais a situação, Alastor Moody continuava executando uma tarefa externa e só voltaria na próxima segunda-feira. Não havia ninguém ali que pudesse orientá-los e, àquela altura do dia, algo precisava ser feito com urgência. No entanto, dentre os presentes, ninguém parecia querer tomar a iniciativa.

O teto do Quartel já estava coberto de memorandos. Os pássaros de papel enfeitiçados se dirigiam para a sala de James, como de costume, mas, ao se depararem com a porta fechada, seguiam para o Quartel. Àquela altura, havia uma considerável quantidade deles ali, voando inquietamente.

\- Bom, não adianta continuarmos esperando. – Marlene concluiu, colocando-se de pé. – Já são onze horas, precisamos dar sequência ao trabalho, mesmo sem James e Moody. Vou tentar resolver o que der. Posso contar com vocês?

\- Você tem razão, Marlene. – Alice também se levantou. – Conte comigo. Frank?

Frank pulou da cadeira e se aproximou da esposa e de Marlene. Em seguida, Hestia Jones e o jovem Kingsley Shacklebolt, os outros aurores presentes, também se aproximaram.

\- Certo. – Marlene tomou a palavra. Tirou a varinha do bolso interno das vestes e apontou para um memorando qualquer. – Vamos começar.

Marlene executou um feitiço de convocação simples e apanhou um memorando endereçado a James. Abriu-o e encontrou uma letra garranchosa comunicando:

 _(09:54) Um bruxo altamente embriagado foi visto por mais de vinte trouxas, próximo à cidade de Salisbury, transformando montes de palha em tabaco. Favor enviar 1 auror. Martha Molloy, da Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas, e Joseph Adams, da Central de Obliviação, aguardam seu chamado._

 _Escala Stump de grau de emergência (0 a 5): 4._

Marlene estacou. Não soube o que fazer diante de tal informação. Quem James enviaria para tal tarefa? Ela normalmente ficava incumbida de investigações longas, muito raramente atendia a missões emergenciais como aquela. E como ela deveria responder ao chamado dos bruxos mencionados, por meio de um memorando ou da Rede de Flu?

Ainda completamente indecisa, Marlene espiou o memorando que Alice convocara. A amiga parecia tão incerta quanto ela.

 _(10:21) Tentativa de furto no caixa da loja "Empório das Corujas", no Beco Diagonal. Madame Atkinson, a proprietária, apanhou o suspeito após um duelar com ele e o trancou no armário de vassouras. Favor enviar 2 aurores, pois o acusado pode manter a postura agressiva. Walden Gilliam, do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, irá acompanhar o caso._

 _Escala Stump de grau de emergência (0 a 5): 3._

\- Quem você acha que deve ir? – Alice perguntou quando percebeu que Marlene terminara de ler. – Sirius e Remus normalmente ficam com os casos de furtos...

Mas antes que Marlene pudesse tentar responder, Shacklebolt levantou os olhos de seu memorando e interveio:

\- McKinnon, esse aqui é grau cinco na Escala Stump! – ele parecia muito preocupado. – Um homem explodiu a cozinha fazendo uma poção! Trouxas já perceberam a fumaça, estão exigindo pelo menos _três_ aurores e–

\- Marlene, esse é grau cinco também! – Frank o interrompeu, sem tirar os olhos de seu papel. – O Departamento para Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas exige a presença de um auror para a operação de resgate de uma família que vive em um casebre dominado por bandinhos, a casa pode desmoronar a qualquer momento! Estão esperando a confirmação de Moody! Quem–

\- Houve uma briga envolvendo duelos num bar de um vilarejo bruxo chamado Sherwood! – a voz de Hestia se sobrepôs à de Frank. – Eles precisam do maior número possível de aurores, parece que faz horas que estão duelando, a população está em pânico e–

\- ACALMEM-SE! – Marlene exigiu.

Todos se calaram e a encararam, assustados. Marlene percebera que sua respiração estava ofegante, portanto, antes de voltar a falar, respirou profundamente algumas vezes.

\- Certo. – Marlene recomeçou, endireitando a postura. – Temos no mínimo uns dez chamados aqui. Precisamos nos organizar! Acho melhor ordenarmos todos pelo horário de envio, o que acham?

Alice, Frank, Shacklebolt e Hestia se entreolharam, como se perguntassem telepaticamente se alguém sabia responder à pergunta. Houve um silêncio breve, porém devastador.

\- Eu não sei, McKinnon. Potter e Moody normalmente só nos comunicam qual é a situação e aonde devemos ir. – Shacklebolt arriscou. – Nunca me ocorreu se eles priorizavam os chamados pela ordem de emissão.

\- Parece o certo a se fazer, Marlene. – Frank decidiu, sem querer perder mais tempo. – Tem chamados esperando desde às oito horas da manhã. Quantos somos? Cinco?

\- Não, somos seis! Onde está Fenwick? – Marlene subitamente se lembrou do colega. – Ele não está trabalhando em nenhuma investigação, não é?

\- Ele está... Vigiando a Evans, na Sala de Preparos. – informou Shacklebolt. Todos assumiram as mesmas expressões de desgosto. – Mas acho que Potter não gostaria que Fenwick saísse de lá.

\- Azar o dele! – Marlene retrucou, irritada. – Vamos precisar de Fenwick fazendo algo de realmente útil hoje, estamos com _cinco_ desfalques! Shacklebolt, vá chamá-lo, por favor!

Shacklebolt se adiantou para a saída do Quartel. Enquanto aguardava pelo retorno dos colegas, Marlene convocou mais um memorando. Um sutil desespero começou a se espalhar por seu corpo ao tentar contar o número de pássaros de papel que ainda restavam, voando acima de suas cabeças. O que poderia ter acontecido para que James, Sirius, Remus e Peter não tivessem vindo ao Ministério? Será que ela deveria mandar alguém atrás deles?

\- Que sorte você não ter ido para a Travessa do Tranco hoje. – falou Alice.

\- Nem me lembre. – Marlene resmungou, suspirando. – Aquela investigação na Borgin & Burkes não vai dar em nada, está tão óbvio! Até Moody já se deu conta disso, mas James insiste em continuar. Pelo menos não preciso mais ir todos os dias e, por sorte, hoje é um deles.

\- O que aconteceu? – a voz de Benjamin Fenwick atraiu a atenção de todos. Ele atravessou a passagem da porta, pisando firme.

Marlene abriu a boca para dar-lhe uma explicação apressada sobre a situação, mas fechou-a antes de pronunciar a primeira palavra. Lily Evans surgiu logo atrás dele, com Shacklebolt ao seu encalço.

\- Por que você a chamou, Shacklebolt? – Marlene questionou, semicerrando os olhos para o rapaz e evitando o olhar atento da recém-chegada.

\- A questão é que...

\- Ele não me chamou, Marlene. – Lily Evans tomou a palavra. Sua voz serena fazia com que o cenário parecesse ainda mais desesperador. – Eu vim porque também sou auror. Estou aqui para isso.

\- O que aconteceu aqui? Onde está o Potter? – Fenwick voltou a perguntar.

Houve um momento de silêncio. Marlene estava ciente de que não tinham tempo sobrando, mas ela simplesmente não queria responder aquela pergunta na frente de Lily Evans. Não que houvesse um motivo realmente claro para justificar aquele desejo; pelo contrário. Ela ponderou por quase um minuto, mas, daquela vez, foi Alice quem tomou a decisão primeiro.

\- Não sabemos, Ben. – ela respondeu, mas seus olhos castanhos estavam fixos em Lily Evans, como se medissem cada um de seus movimentos. – Sirius, Remus e Peter também não vieram.

\- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Fenwick insistia em obter uma resposta.

\- _Não sabemos_. – Marlene repetiu, impaciente. – Mas precisamos nos mexer! Vamos abrir todos os memorandos e organizá-los por horário. Depois, vamos nos dividir para resolver tudo, se cada um de nós ficar com dois ou três casos, vamos conseguir dar conta.

E então, Marlene apontou a varinha para os memorandos que ainda sobrevoavam ansiosamente o lustre de velas, a fim de convocá-los. Mas Lily Evans a impediu de fazê-lo com um gesto educado com a mão.

\- Marlene. – começou ela, calmamente. – A ordem de resolução dos casos deve ser regida pelo grau de emergência da Escala Stump. O horário é o segundo critério.

Todos olharam interrogativamente para Lily Evans, como se não pudessem acreditar no que haviam acabado de ouvir. Não demoraram a reconhecer que aquela afirmação estava absolutamente correta, mas ninguém teve coragem de admiti-lo em voz alta. Marlene foi a última dentre os presentes a virar o rosto para encará-la. Percebeu que as olheiras profundas ainda rodeavam seus olhos verdes e, pela primeira vez desde seu retorno, ela se perguntou onde Lily Evans estaria morando. Por que aquelas olheiras nunca desapareciam? O que Lily Evans fazia depois que ia embora do Ministério?

\- Você está certa, Lily. – Fenwick concordou, interrompendo o fluxo de questionamentos que havia tomado a mente de Marlene. – Vamos começar.

Com um aceno da varinha, Fenwick fez com que todos os memorandos se enfileirassem no ar, diante de seus olhos. Pouco tempo depois, todos eles estavam desdobrados e ordenados pelo grau de urgência. Após terem finalmente concluído o primeiro passo do trabalho, os aurores iniciaram uma discussão sobre como se dividiriam para cumprir as tarefas. Marlene observou que Lily Evans não falara nem uma vez. Ela assistia a todos os colegas argumentarem e discordarem com atenção, como se os estivesse analisando.

\- Eu, Alice e Shacklebolt podemos cuidar da explosão causada pela poção. – Frank dizia, num tom grave. – Só precisamos que alguém da Comissão de Justificativas Dignas de Trouxas nos acompa–

\- Frank, você não sabe lidar com trouxas! – Alice protestou. – Da última vez, o Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas enviou um comunicado a Moody pedindo para que você _nunca mais_ entrasse em contato com eles em missões e–

\- Eu sei, Alice, mas Diggle está de férias e Remus não veio, então quem mais poderia cuidar desse problema?

\- E se enviarmos um patrono a Podmore, será que ele–

\- Não. – Marlene interveio na mesma hora. – Podmore não pode.

\- Onde está ele? – Lily Evans subitamente perguntou. Mais uma vez, o som de sua voz chocou os demais. – Eu nunca o vejo aqui.

Desde o fim da guerra, Sturgis Podmore ficara encarregado de vigiar os ex-Comensais da Morte que haviam escapado de serem encarcerados em Azkaban. Nem mesmo Marlene sabia detalhes a respeito da execução da missão do colega. Nas raras vezes em que Podmore visitava o Departamento de Aurores, ele se dirigia diretamente para a sala de Moody. Tudo o que ela sabia era que, nos últimos tempos, Podmore estivera vigiando os arredores da Mansão Malfoy.

Mas Lily Evans não era alguém de confiança. Marlene não sabia mais nada sobre ela, não sabia o que a fizera partir dois anos antes e muito menos o que a fizera retornar. E, pior: não sabia o que ela estivera fazendo durante todo aquele tempo.

\- Podmore é responsável por uma missão sigilosa. – Marlene respondeu-lhe. Depois, lançou um olhar intimidante para Alice, informando-a mudamente para não deixar escapar qualquer coisa a respeito do assunto. – Enfim. Hestia, você pode cuidar da operação de resgate daquela família que mora no casebre dominado por bandinhos; Shacklebolt, Alice e Frank vão ao local da explosão–

\- Mas Frank não pode lidar com trouxas! – Alice lembrou-a.

\- Minha especialidade são duelos, Marlene, não resgates! – Hestia reclamou.

\- ...eu acho que Potter nos mandaria primeiro para...

\- ...e como eu vou saber quantos trouxas viram o homem transformar a palha...

\- ...é muito arriscado, o ladrão do Empório das Corujas pode tentar...

\- ...alguém da Central de Obliviação já deveria ter ido...

Um estrondo fez todos se calarem. Lily Evans batera com a palma da mão direita com força sobre a mesa redonda que ficava no centro da sala. Quando todos fizeram silêncio, ela voltou a erguer a cabeça para fitar os colegas. Lily Evans estava decididamente furiosa, seu rosto havia sido tomado por uma intensa vermelhidão.

\- _Mas o que está acontecendo aqui_? – ela explodiu. – Desde quando vocês se tornaram tão covardes? Que eu me lembre, ninguém costumava ficar aqui, esperando ordens! A iniciativa de vocês acabou junto com a guerra, por acaso?

Durante o inesperado protesto de Lily Evans, todos foram dominados pela mesma sensação de assombro. Quando terminou de falar, ela olhou mortiferamente para eles, como se os desafiasse a contestá-la. Mas o choque de Alice não demorou a passar e ela foi a primeira a dizer exatamente o que os demais estavam pensando:

\- Quem é você para mencionar a guerra para _nós_? – ela deu um passo à frente, fuzilando Lily Evans com os olhos. – Você não tinha nem que estar _aqui_ , em primeiro lugar! Como você tem coragem de nos criticar, sendo que você nos virou as costas quando mais precisávamos?

\- Pelo amor de Merlin, Alice! – Lily Evans revirou os olhos. – O que uma coisa tem a ver com a outra? Temos quase quinze chamados atrasados aqui e, em vez de aceitar que eu estou certa e começar a se mexer, você prefere levar o que eu disse para o lado pessoal? _Por favor_.

Alice estava boquiaberta.

\- Eu não consigo acreditar na sua cara de pau! Como você tem coragem de fingir que nada aconteceu? Você acha que nós somos estúpidos? – Alice fez uma pausa para respirar. – Vá embora daqui, Lily, esse não é mais o seu lugar!

\- Lily, acho melhor você voltar para a Sala de Preparos. – Marlene resolveu encerrar a discussão.

\- Não, eu não vou! – Lily Evans retorquiu, sua voz transparecendo uma clara irritação. Ela caminhou até a lareira, do outro lado do aposento, e continuou: – Se alguém não tomar uma atitude, vocês vão ficar discutindo até o fim do dia? Sem James aqui, vocês não sabem mais o que fazer? Então deixe eu mostrar como se faz. – e, então, ela apanhou um punhado do pó brilhante que estava logo acima da lareira e atirou-o nas chamas: – Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas!

Todos assistiram à Lily Evans enfiar a própria cabeça por entre as chamas, de costas para eles. Alice ainda estava nitidamente contrariada e bufava sonoramente. Enquanto assistia a Lily Evans fazer uso da Rede de Flu, ela se virou inconformada para Marlene, relutando em aceitar a situação.

\- Marlene, nós não podemos permitir isso! – ela sussurrou para a amiga. – Essa é exatamente a oportunidade que ela estava procurando! James vai ficar furioso–

\- Lily Evans, do Departamento de Aurores. – eles puderam ouvi-la se apresentar, ainda com a cabeça enterrada no meio do fogo. Alice se calou. – Gostaria de saber se é possível aparatar no local da explosão do caldeirão em Brighton. – continuou ela. – Certo. Tivemos um problema aqui, peço desculpas. Não, Moody não está. Potter também não. Ok, obrigada. – Lily Evans voltou a se endireitar. Deu meia volta e olhou para o grupo de aurores, afastando a fuligem de seus cabelos. – Não é recomendado aparatar nos arredores do apartamento do homem que explodiu a própria cozinha, está infestado de trouxas e bombeiros. O chefe do Departamento de Acidentes me informou que oito pessoas do Esquadrão de Reversão de Mágicas Acidentais já estão lá há duas horas, cuidando de tudo. Alice e Shacklebolt, vocês precisam ir _agora_! Usem a lareira do apartamento da frente, ninguém mora nele.

Shacklebolt andou apressadamente até a lareira. Alice cruzou os braços, recusando-se a obedecer, mas Frank censurou seu comportamento.

\- Alice, por favor, não faz sentido levar isso para o lado pessoal. Uma pessoa está precisando de ajuda!

Alice finalmente cedeu e, quando chegou à lareira, Lily Evans estava informando a Shacklebolt o endereço.

\- Dover Road, número vinte e um, apartamento doze. – dizia ela, com firmeza na voz. – Depois que resolverem tudo por lá, voltem a esse apartamento vazio e se dirijam imediatamente à lareira do Caldeirão Furado. Vou deixá-los encarregados do caso do Empório das Corujas também.

Shacklebolt confirmou com a cabeça.

\- Evans, só mais uma coisinha. – ele pigarreou. – Quanto ao Empório das Corujas, estava escrito no memorando que Walden Gilliam, do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, iria acompanhar o caso.

\- Não se preocupe, vou avisá-lo assim que vocês forem. – Lily Evans o tranquilizou, aparentemente satisfeita por não captar nenhuma resistência da parte de Shacklebolt. – Podem ir.

Antes mesmo que Alice e Shacklebolt tivessem desaparecido pela lareira, Lily Evans começou a explicar a Frank o que ele deveria fazer. Marlene involuntariamente pegou-se lembrando dos tempos em que Lily e James eram a dupla de ouro do Departamento, responsáveis por criar as emboscadas estratégicas para apanharem os Comensais da Morte. O fato era que, mesmo tendo estado afastada durante os últimos dois anos, Lily Evans aparentemente não perdera a postura de liderança que costumava exercer. Enquanto ouvia a ruiva distribuir instruções com sua típica impecabilidade, Marlene sentiu-se de volta ao passado. Por uma fração de segundo, Marlene reconheceu naquela mulher a mesma Lily Evans tão admirada que conhecera e que tantas vezes servira de exemplo para os aurores desencorajados, na época da guerra.

\- Ben, você pode cuidar do resgate daquela família? – Lily Evans perguntou, assim que Frank desapareceu pelo buraco da lareira. – Lembro que você sempre se deu bem em resgates envolvendo pragas mágicas.

Fenwick abriu um sorriso.

\- Você tem boa memória, Lily. – ele lhe respondeu, bem humorado.

Lily Evans não sorriu de volta, apenas desviou o olhar e voltou a se aproximar da mesa. Conjurou um pedaço de pergaminho, pegou a pena que jazia sobre a superfície e começou a escrever nele.

\- Vou enviar esse memorando para o Departamento de Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. – ela explicou, enquanto escrevia apressadamente. Depois de terminar, ela tocou o papel com a ponta da varinha e ele imediatamente se transformou em uma dobradura em formato de pássaro. – Escritório de Orientação sobre Pragas, quarto nível. – ela sussurrou, ainda apontando a varinha para o memorando.

O pássaro atravessou a sala e saiu pela porta. Lily Evans tornou a se virar para Fenwick e entregou-lhe o memorando que continha a descrição da situação.

\- O endereço da casa está aqui? – ele perguntou.

\- Sim. Você pode chegar lá por meio de aparatação, pelo que consta nas informações. – ela explicou. – Depois de resolver tudo por lá, você deve ir imediatamente para o vilarejo de Sherwood. Ok?

Fenwick piscou com um olho só e saiu do Quartel. Seus passos ainda podiam ser ouvidos no corredor quando Marlene e Hestia foram convidadas a se aproximarem da mesa por meio de um gesto de Lily Evans.

Hestia parecia muito tranquila e Marlene julgou que fosse pelo fato da colega jamais ter sido próxima de Lily Evans no passado. Hestia pertencera à Lufa-lufa em Hogwarts; quando participou do mesmo treinamento de aurores de Lily e Marlene, a guerra estava em seu auge e, por conta disso, o treinamento, que normalmente possuía três anos de duração, fora encurtado pela metade. Portanto, não havia tempo para que os aspirantes a auror conseguissem fazer novas amizades. Marlene só teve a oportunidade de conhecer Hestia de verdade durante o último ano, quando as coisas finalmente voltaram a se acalmar.

\- Hestia, você se especializou em duelos, não é? – Lily Evans perguntou, embora não parecesse incerta daquela informação. Hestia confirmou com a cabeça. – Então, você e eu vamos direto à Sherwood. – em seguida, virou-se para Marlene. – Você pode cuidar do caso do bêbado que ficou se exibindo para os trouxas? Você tem praticado Feitiços de Reversão?

\- Sim. – respondeu Marlene. Quando Lily Evans voltou a se curvar sobre a mesa, provavelmente para escrever outro memorando para a Central de Obliviação, ela interveio prontamente: – Não precisa, eu mesma faço isso. Vocês deveriam se apressar.

Lily Evans endireitou-se e olhou-a nos olhos. Marlene sustentou o olhar com a mesma intensidade e rapidamente captou a mensagem. Lily Evans estava lhe agradecendo.

\- Quando terminar, nos encontre em Sherwood. – ela falou, por fim. Marlene balançou a cabeça positivamente.

\- Vejo você mais tarde, Mar! – Hestia se despediu.

E então, Lily Evans e Hestia seguiram os mesmos passos de Fenwick. Quando se viu completamente sozinha, Marlene sentou-se à mesa e escreveu um memorando aos dois departamentos que também iriam acompanhar o caso. Enquanto relia o pergaminho para verificar se faltava alguma informação, Marlene questionou-se mais uma vez sobre o que poderia ter acontecido para que James, Sirius, Remus e Peter não viessem ao Ministério. Pensou na Lua Cheia, mas esta só se daria na semana seguinte. E os rapazes, exceto Remus, nunca deixavam de ir trabalhar por conta daquilo.

Mas a tão esperada explicação para aquele mistério não tardou a chegar. Marlene havia acabado de se levantar, após ter despachado o memorando, quando uma fumaça prateada irrompeu pelas paredes e iluminou a sala. A névoa parou a poucos metros de Marlene e rapidamente assumiu a forma de um enorme cachorro. Antes mesmo de ouvir a voz de quem o havia conjurado, ela já sabia a quem o patrono pertencia.

\- Dorea Potter faleceu hoje pela manhã. – a voz de Sirius soou da boca do cão. – O enterro vai ser amanhã, em Godric's Hollow, ao pôr do sol.

* * *

 **[Sábado, 06 de novembro de 1982, 16h45]**

Somente quando as correntes que suspendiam o caixão começaram a tinir sonoramente, a primeira lágrima escorreu pelo rosto de James. Lentamente, o caixão branco ornamentado com detalhes dourados começou a se mover para dentro da cova e Dorea Potter finalmente descansaria em paz, embaixo da terra.

Foi só quando viu o caixão desaparecer cova adentro que James finalmente assimilou o que estava acontecendo. Até aquele exato instante, ele estivera em choque desde o momento em que recebera a notícia do elfo doméstico de sua mãe, na manhã do dia anterior. Sua mãe estava morta. Falecera durante o sono, sem dor, sem perceber. Segundo o elfo, desde que Dorea tivera de ir ao Hospital St. Mungus, seu estado de saúde entrara em considerável declínio.

Mas a teimosia da Sra. Potter não permitiu que ela voltasse a procurar um medibruxo. "É só uma gripe, vai passar logo", era o que ela repetia ao elfo, em seus últimos dias. James conhecia a mãe o suficiente para saber que ela teria agido exatamente daquela maneira. O elfo se culpava e chorava ininterruptamente desde que dera a notícia a James, no dia anterior. Seu pranto piorou quando dois bruxos, vestidos de preto, começaram a cobrir a cova de Dorea com movimentos suaves de suas varinhas.

Não havia muitas pessoas presentes no cemitério naquele triste entardecer. A família Potter não possuía mais muitos membros vivos e Dorea não tinha mais contato com seus parentes da família Black. O chefe de cerimônias declamava palavras solenes ao lado do túmulo, mas James não prestava a mínima atenção. Ele só pensava em uma única coisa. Sua mãe lhe escrevera várias vezes naquela semana, pedindo para que ele fosse visitá-la. Mas ele não fora. Será que ela queria se despedir? James nunca saberia.

Pouco tempo depois, uma agitação entre os presentes obrigou James a abandonar seus pensamentos. A cerimônia fúnebre chegara ao fim e as pessoas à sua volta lançavam faíscas da ponta de suas varinhas em direção ao céu alaranjado pelo pôr do sol. Mas ele não se mexeu. Quando a homenagem terminou, James finalmente percebeu que, ao seu lado direito, Albus Dumbledore encarava fixamente o horizonte, com um ar enigmático. Até então, James não havia notado a presença do homem no cemitério. Há quanto tempo ele estaria ali?

Os bruxos começaram a se aproximar da lápide para conjurar belos arranjos de flores. Dentre os presentes, James reconheceu alguns funcionários do Ministério da Magia e amigos da família. Aqueles que terminavam de prestar suas condolências junto à lápide partiam em direção à saída do cemitério. E, assim, pouco a pouco, o local se tornava cada vez mais deserto.

\- Vamos, James. – Sirius murmurou. – Você precisa descansar.

James permanecera imóvel durante todas as homenagens. Seus olhos ardiam e o rastro da única lágrima que derramara já havia desaparecido por completo.

Emmeline, dando-se conta de que James sequer havia ouvido a sugestão de Sirius, enlaçou o namorado pelo braço e tentou conduzi-lo na direção do caminho de pedras que os levaria à saída do cemitério. James cedeu sem apresentar qualquer resistência. Embora seu olhar estivesse imóvel, vidrado no túmulo de Dorea, suas pernas obedeceram aos comandos de Emmeline e, poucos segundos depois, o casal, seguido por Sirius, começou a se afastar.

\- Eu gostaria de dar uma palavrinha com James. – a voz de Dumbledore surgiu atrás deles.

James parou de andar e virou-se para trás. Sirius e Emmeline trocaram um olhar intrigado e andaram alguns passos para longe, oferecendo privacidade a James e Dumbledore.

\- Eu sei que talvez esse não seja o melhor momento, mas precisarei voltar à Hogwarts amanhã cedo. Então precisa ser agora. – Dumbledore começou, num tom gentil. – Recebi uma carta de sua mãe, quinta-feira à noite. Ela queria que eu lhe entregasse algo muito importante.

James levantou a cabeça e o encarou pela primeira vez. Dumbledore tateava os bolsos internos das vestes. Quinta-feira à noite, enquanto ele estava bebendo com os amigos no Três Vassouras, sua mãe escrevia uma carta a Dumbledore endereçada a ele e se preparava para dormir um sono do qual jamais acordaria. James sentiu o aperto em seu peito se intensificar com aquela nova informação.

Dumbledore retirou um longo vidro, semelhante a um tubo de ensaio fino, do bolso. Dentro da parede transparente do objeto, havia um fio prateado brilhante. Uma memória.

\- Sua mãe gostaria de ter te contado pessoalmente, mas, como decidiu fazê-lo tarde demais, receio que extrair esta memória tenha sido a melhor saída que ela encontrou. – Dumbledore voltou a falar, oferecendo o vidro com a memória a James. – Deixei minha penseira com Alastor. Ele a guardou em sua sala, no Ministério, e ela ficará lá durante o tempo que você precisar. Não tenha pressa para usá-la.

James aceitou o tubo e guardou-o nas vestes.

\- Obrigado.

\- Ora, não por isso.

James fez menção de se virar para ir embora, mas deteve-se. Voltou a encarar Dumbledore.

\- O senhor sabe sobre o que pode ser? – ele perguntou, referindo-se à memória.

\- Não tenho muita certeza. – Dumbledore respondeu, olhando-o por trás dos óculos de meia-lua. – Mas receio, pelas informações contidas na carta, que essa memória tenha alguma relação com Lily Evans.

* * *

 **[Sábado, 06 de novembro de 1982, 17h37]**

Emmeline estava exausta, mas não podia simplesmente ir embora e deixar James daquele jeito. Ele não pronunciara uma palavra sequer durante o velório e o enterro. E, embora ela soubesse perfeitamente que James não costumava falar muito, o silêncio dele naquele dia estava mais pesado do que o normal. Era o tipo de silêncio de alguém que precisa falar, mas que não consegue reunir forças o suficiente para fazê-lo. E ela queria estar ali para quando ele conseguisse.

Quando chegaram ao apartamento de James, ele rumou imediatamente para seu quarto. Emmeline permaneceu na sala mal iluminada, pensativa. Achou melhor deixá-lo sozinho.

E então, ela se encaminhou para a cozinha, a fim de preparar um café para conseguir aguentar mais algumas horas acordada. Ela não dormira na noite anterior, uma vez que permanecera ao lado de James o tempo todo, no velório.

Abriu o armário da bancada e percebeu que ele estava quase vazio. Em meio a um suspiro, pegou o saco de grãos de café e o colocou sobre a pia. Em seguida, convocou uma xícara de porcelana. Enquanto moía os grãos com um jato de luz proveniente de sua varinha, Emmeline olhou para a cozinha mal arrumada com uma sensação de estranheza.

Ela achou que nunca mais pisaria naquele apartamento. Após a briga que tiveram na festa, James não a procurara e, pela primeira vez desde que aquelas brigas começaram a se repetir, Emmeline tampouco sentiu vontade de tentar consertar a situação. Na verdade, ela havia desistido completamente de insistir no relacionamento.

Mas quando recebera o patrono de Sirius, no dia anterior, Emmeline momentaneamente esquecera-se de todos os motivos pelos quais havia desistido de James. Ele precisaria de muito apoio para superar mais uma perda. Não era hora para colocar problemas menores no topo de suas prioridades, afinal, mesmo que ainda estivesse muito chateada com o descaso de James, Emmeline não poderia ignorar o que acabara de acontecer com ele.

James havia perdido a mãe.

\- Emme? – ela ouviu a voz dele chamá-la, do quarto.

Emmeline deixou seu café de lado e adiantou-se pelo corredor. James estava sentado na borda da cama, com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, segurando a própria cabeça com ambas as mãos. Aquela imagem fez com que ela desabasse por dentro.

\- Estou aqui.

Foi só então que Emmeline percebeu que James estava soluçando. Soluçando copiosamente. Ela se sentou ao lado dele, incerta se deveria dizer alguma coisa. Resolveu respeitar seu espaço e manteve-se quieta, aguardando. Afinal, se James a havia chamado ali, então aquilo significava que ele queria sua companhia, mesmo silenciosa.

A cada soluço, James encurvava-se mais. Ele enroscou os dedos por entre seus cabelos, como se fosse arrancá-los de seu couro cabeludo.

\- Eu não fui jantar com ela. – ele falou. – Eu ignorei todas as cartas dela.

Emmeline passou um braço por cima dos ombros dele e o trouxe para mais perto. James soltou os cabelos e descansou os braços sobre os joelhos, mas continuou com o olhar fixo em algum ponto perdido pelo chão.

\- Você não tinha como saber, James. – disse Emmeline, inclinando-se para encontrar os olhos dele. – Não se culpe, por favor. Você não poderia ter evitado.

James carregava uma expressão comovedoramente miserável. Seu cenho estava franzido sobre os olhos inchados e seu rosto estava totalmente úmido pelas lágrimas. Emmeline segurou-o pelos maxilares, obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos.

\- James, você não tem culpa. – ela afirmou com toda a firmeza que fora capaz de aplicar na própria voz. Ela queria olhar melhor nos olhos dele, mas as lentes embaçadas dos óculos a impediam. Com cuidado, ela puxou os óculos pelas duas hastes e os colocou de lado, sobre a cama. – Por favor, não se deixe levar por essa ideia. _Por favor._

James franziu ainda mais as sobrancelhas, como se estivesse se esforçando para se convencer daquilo. Emmeline nunca o vira daquele jeito. Nos últimos anos, James assumira um aspecto tão inexpressivo que vê-lo fragilizado daquela forma era algo definitivamente atordoante.

Por fim, ele meneou a cabeça e desviou o olhar. Emmeline viu os olhos dele se encherem de lágrimas novamente e, sem poder se conter mais, ela puxou-o para um abraço. Naquele momento, não havia nada que ela pudesse lhe dizer. Nada do que ela lhe dissesse faria alguma diferença, de qualquer forma.

James aceitou aquele abraço com mais urgência do que Emmeline poderia esperar. Ele a apertou com força, afundou o rosto em seu pescoço e chorou baixinho. Emmeline acariciou os cabelos dele suavemente, numa tentativa de acalmá-lo.

\- Emme... – ele sussurrou, com a voz sufocada. – Você pode ficar aqui comigo hoje?

Emmeline não precisou pensar na resposta.

\- É claro que posso.

* * *

 **[Sábado, 06 de novembro de 1982, 17h37]**

A caminho dos portões do cemitério de Godric's Hollow, Remus Lupin subitamente interrompeu sua caminhada e virou a cabeça para a direita, na direção da colina. Percebeu que fazia meses desde a última vez em que visitara uma certa lápide e decidiu fazer-lhe uma rápida visita antes de retornar à Londres.

Caminhou a passos rápidos pelo corredor de lápides e alcançou o cume do cemitério em poucos minutos. E então, Remus percebeu que não fora a única pessoa que tivera a ideia de visitar a lápide de Dorcas Meadowes naquela noite.

Ele a reconheceu pela capa. Longa e preta, de veludo, exatamente como James descrevera. Conforme Remus avançava naquela direção, a figura de Lily Evans ajoelhada diante do túmulo de Dorcas ficava cada vez mais clara. Ele continuou se aproximando, silenciosamente, imaginando o que diria a ela quando a alcançasse.

Mas Remus pisou em um graveto particularmente mal posicionado e involuntariamente alertou-a de sua presença. Lily se colocou de pé no mesmo instante, mas não se virou para ver quem se aproximava. E, no segundo seguinte, ela começou a se afastar na direção oposta.

\- Não precisa ir embora, Lily. – Remus disse. – Eu não mordo. Pelo menos, não quando a lua está nessa fase.

Remus sabia que aquele trocadilho enfraqueceria a determinação de Lily em manter-se distante. E ele estava certo. Lily deu meia volta e pendeu a cabeça para o lado. Remus parou de andar quando chegou ao mesmo local onde ela anteriormente estivera ajoelhada e suspirou.

\- Eu sei que você visita o túmulo da Dorcas. – ele comentou, casualmente, abaixando a cabeça para ver a lápide. Ela cintilou à luz do poste de luz que se erguia ao lado. – Quero dizer, visitava. Faz um bom tempo que não vejo o lírio que você costumava deixar aqui.

Lily parecia estar em choque.

\- V-você... _sabia_?

\- Bom, eu não podia ter certeza. – Remus explicou, colocando a mão nos bolsos. – Mas gostava de achar que era você. Era uma forma de saber que você estava viva.

E então, para a surpresa de Remus, Lily se aproximou e parou ao seu lado. Ela abaixou o capuz da capa e seu rosto também foi iluminado pela luz do poste. Ela estava séria, mas sua aparência era decididamente triste.

\- Foi culpa minha, Remus. – ela murmurou, olhando para o nome de Dorcas esculpido delicadamente na pedra de mármore. – Ela morreu por minha culpa.

\- Não, Lily. – ele negou, gentilmente. – Aliás, fico feliz que você não estava lá naquela noite. Se estivesse, você provavelmente estaria sob alguma outra lápide desse cemitério agora mesmo. Você não conseguiria ter evitado o que aconteceu.

Lily virou o rosto para ele e, pelo canto do olho, Remus observou que sua expressão era de profundo terror. Ela não parecia capaz de acreditar nas palavras dele e aquilo o intrigou. Antigamente, Lily era capaz de enxergar apenas as melhores intenções na maioria das pessoas. O que poderia ter acontecido a ela nos últimos dois anos? Por que ela precisara ir embora? Por que ela não podia simplesmente explicar aos antigos amigos o que havia acontecido?

Talvez porque não houvesse um motivo plausível para todos aqueles acontecimentos.

Mas Remus preferiu não enunciar aquelas perguntas. Ele sabia que Lily não iria respondê-las, afinal, se ela quisesse dar-lhes qualquer explicação, ela já o teria feito assim que retornara ao Quartel.

– Por quê? – Lily perguntou, de repente. – Por que você não me questiona, Remus? Você não sente raiva de mim?

Remus só descobriu que possuía uma resposta pronta para aquela pergunta no exato momento em que começou a ponderar para respondê-la.

– No quinto ano, quando viramos monitores, todo mês você assumia as responsabilidades da monitoria por alguns dias porque eu precisava "visitar minha mãe". Você _nunca_ me questionou. Você sabia que eu escondia alguma coisa. Você sabia que eu não podia te contar o que era e você respeitou o meu silêncio. – ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro dela, deixando-a ainda mais horrorizada. – Então, dessa vez, é minha vez de respeitar o seu.

De repente, Lily levou as mãos ao rosto, tentando abafar o choro tímido que inesperadamente explodiu de dentro dela. Ela deu um passo para trás, tentando disfarçar, mas Remus não deixou que ela se afastasse. Ele a puxou para um abraço. E respeitou seu silêncio.

* * *

Naquele momento, em sua bela mansão na cidade de Wiltshire, Lucius Malfoy recebia uma visita inesperada.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, o que acharam?

Eu sei, eu sei, o clima do capítulo foi totalmente fúnebre. Espero que vocês respirem fundo e não se afetem com tanta tristeza, HAHAHAHA, não quero deixar ninguém para baixo! Bom, tenho algumas observações para fazer:

 **1** ) Eu decidi manter o nome dos pais do James como Dorea e Charlus pelo simples motivo de: eu montei o plot inteiro da fic com a personalidade da Dorea (que, como vocês viram nesse capítulo, é uma personagem muito importante) baseada na família Black. Eu não podia simplesmente mudar o nome dela para Euphemia e deixar para ela a personalidade que havia criado para a Dorea. Elas não são a mesma pessoa, afinal. Espero que isso não atrapalhe a leitura de vocês. ;)

 **2** ) Em novembro, os dias começam a escurecer por volta das quatro horas da tarde no norte da Europa. Resolvi deixar claro aqui antes que alguém me ache louca por me referir ao pôr do sol e ter colocado a cena às quatro e meia da tarde!

 **3** ) Por favor, não fiquem tristes por não ter havido uma interação Jily nesse capítulo. Tudo foi necessário para que no próximo capítulo eles finalmente tenham uma conversa decisiva. Eu planejei a fanfic inteira há meses, portanto, não pensem que eu estou "enrolando", tá? TODAS as cenas aqui têm uma importância. TODAS.

 **4** ) A JK nunca divulgou muitas informações sobre o trabalho no Quartel General dos Aurores, portanto, me dei a liberdade de criar algumas regras para ele. Estou aberta a críticas!

Bom, acho que vou ficar por aqui! Já falei demais!  
Espero que tenham gostado e que me digam o que acharam! Pelo menos, descobrimos o que era a viagem de Dumbledore e a decisão de Dorea. Os demais mistérios serão resolvidos em seu tempo!

Obrigada pelo apoio, meus queridos!  
Beijos,  
Carol Lair

 **Reviews dos leitores sem login:** **MBlack** , não precisa se desculpar! Desculpe EU pelo atraso, querida! Que bom que você aprovou a atitude da Emmeline. Bom, espero que você tenha gostado do novo capítulo! (REII está em andamento, aguarde!) Beijos! **Thais** , a previsão que eu tenho aponta que a história vai ter em torno de 20 capítulos. Pode ser que seja um pouco menos também. Ainda não tomei uma certa decisão aí sobre o futuro da história e, dependendo dela, o número de capítulos pode mudar! Não pretendo parar de escrever a história, não se preocupe que você não vai ficar sem saber dos mistérios da Lily ;) Muito obrigada por todos os elogios que você fez à minha história e à minha escrita, fiquei muito muito muito contente! Escrever essa fic não é tão fácil quanto escrever fics de comédia, por isso cada elogio é muito gratificante. Obrigada! Quanto à sua pergunta: "você acredita que há uma equilíbrio de poder entre os dois personagens principais?" Não só acredito como esse é um dos pontos que vou tratar nessa fic. Acho que você percebeu isso nesse capítulo, né? "lily está no mesmo patamar do que james ou degraus acima?" Minha resposta é: no mesmo patamar. James age com o coração, ele daria a vida dele em uma missão. Lily age mais com a razão, ela pensa muito, toma decisões precisas e planeja tudo antes de fazer qualquer coisa. Eles eram a dupla perfeita. Mas, numa guerra, o tipo de liderança da Lily é o mais adequado para vencer e, por isso, Moody prefere a postura dela. Espero que tenha sido clara na resposta, caso você ainda tenha dúvidas, pode me perguntar! Devo acrescentar que suas teorias estão muito bem posicionadas com base nas dicas que deixei e quero te parabenizar por isso (tirando a parte do plot twist, é claro AHAHAHAH)! Você está bem atenta, continue assim! Gostei de tudo o que disse e espero que você continue gostando da história! Obrigada de verdade por esse comentário tão rico! Beijos! **Bruna Black** , obrigada, querida! Espero que continue gostando! Beijos! **Milinha** , olá! Será que você já assimilou o capítulo? Bem, obrigada de verdade por tudo, pelo comentário e pelos elogios! Beijos! **wldrf** , puxa, que comentário enorme! Adorei! Lá vou eu tentar responder suas dúvidas sem soltar spoiler. Bom, o que posso te dizer sobre o Malfoy é que sabe de coisas sobre a Lily, mas não foi diretamente responsável pela fuga dela. Aliás, vou contar todos os detalhes sobre a Lily perdendo/ escondendo/ quebrando a varinha em breve. Será que você pode esperar para descobrir junto com o James? :') Aliás, devo dizer aqui que sua review me deixou muito surpresa. Adorei você se fazendo indagações e chegando a conclusões geniais sobre coisas que eu mesmo jamais pensei que alguém cogitaria! Você foi longe. E chegou muito perto em muitos aspectos. Isso é que é comentário inspirador, de verdade! Morta fiquei com todos esses questionamentos, demonstra que você é está prestando muita atenção à história e que todo o trabalho que tive para escrevê-la não foi em vão. Obrigada de verdade! Sua pergunta: "ela estar usando roupas trouxas em outras situações também é uma pista?". Sim, é uma pista! ;) Algumas das coisas que você perguntou já foram respondidas com o capítulo 5, para o seu alívio. Acho que outras questões surgiram também, claro, mas você vai ter TODAS as suas respostas no devido tempo. Quanto à Emmeline... Ela finalmente parou de ficar se iludindo com desculpas do tipo "ah, mas um dia James vai mudar". Ela finalmente entendeu que não adianta, James não se esforça para nada, muito menos para mudar. Aliás, obrigada por compreendê-la, tem muita gente odiando ela de graça só porque ela namora o James. :( Fique tranquila que não haverá planos malignos da parte dela, ela é uma mulher sensata e madura. :) PODE DEIXAR QUE JAMES POTTER VAI SORRIR! Ahhh, sobre suas perguntas finais, posso responder algumas: sim, teremos a versão da Lily de toda a história. DE TUDO, desde o dia em que ela foi embora. "não é canon que a petúnia tenha ficado com a casa dos pais, é?" Não, não é! Eu criei isso por motivos de plot. A Petunia está morando em Surrey, na Privet Drive, como no canon. Snape mora na cidade de Cokeworth, como no canon. A única coisa que não é canon (por falta de informações, na verdade, pois não fica claro) é o fato da casa de nº 4 ter pertencido aos pais de Lily e Petunia. Certo? Espero ter esclarecido essa dúvida! Obrigada de verdade por ter prestado tanta atenção, fiquei realmente feliz com seu comentário. Espero sinceramente que você continue gostando da história! Beijos! **Guest** , muito obrigada por ter deixado esse comentário tão incentivador! Obrigada por ter conferido o tumblr! Aliás, eu atualizei! Sobre o Dumbledore, acho que você obteve sua resposta com esse capítulo, né? Obrigada por tudo! Beijos! **Guest** , obrigada! Espero que goste! Beijos! **Lahleao** , tudo bem? Bem, sobre a Lily: mas é claro que temos uma explicação para tudo! Você pode esperar para descobrir junto com o James? Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos!


	6. Capítulo 6 - Memórias

23 de setembro de 1980 – Batalha contra os cinco Comensais na qual James é estuporado.  
26 de setembro de 1980 – Lily é vista pela última vez.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James acorda no Hospital St. Mungus, sozinho.  
22 de outubro de 1982 – Moody anuncia o retorno de Lily ao Quartel.  
05 de novembro de 1982 – Dorea Potter morre.

* * *

 **Capítulo 6 – Memórias**

 **[Sábado, 31 de outubro de 1981, 02h32]**

James trancou a porta, respirou fundo e atravessou a sala de Alastor Moody, caminhando precisamente na direção do armário atrás da mesa. Tocou o buraco da fechadura com a varinha duas vezes e murmurou a senha. Em seguida, um estalo proveniente do interior do armário anunciou que este havia sido aberto com êxito. James puxou as duas portas com cuidado e seus olhos finalmente encontraram a Penseira de Albus Dumbledore.

O diretor da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts havia deixado a Penseira sob custódia do Quartel, algumas semanas antes, para que os aurores pudessem investigar uma memória de um suposto Comensal da Morte recém-capturado. Além disso, por conta dos atentados recorrentes das últimas semanas, Dumbledore estava trabalhando com a Ordem da Fênix em tempo integral, tendo deixado Hogwarts temporariamente sob os cuidados da vice-diretora, a Profa. Minerva McGonagall.

Depois de colocar a Penseira sobre a mesa de Olho-Tonto Moody, James tateou o bolso interno de suas vestes e retirou dali um vidro fino, dentro do qual se estendia um fio prateado e ondulante. Ele hesitou por um momento, fitando a memória em suas mãos, sendo involuntariamente tomado por uma série de lembranças.

Poucas horas antes, ainda na noite de sexta-feira, um Patrono irrompera a sede da Ordem da Fênix, trazendo a notícia de que houvera uma explosão no vilarejo bruxo de Sherwood. Em tempos como aqueles, nenhuma explosão em nenhum lugar poderia ser tratada como um mero acidente. Imediatamente, todos os presentes na sede se encaminharam para o vilarejo. No caminho, James pediu a Sirius para enviar um patrono a Caradoc Dearborn, um auror e membro da Ordem que morava na pequena cidade, pedindo para que ele fosse verificar o que acontecera.

Mas a explosão havia acontecido na casa dele.

Quando os membros da Ordem da Fênix chegaram à Sherwood, encontraram um grande incêndio em uma das ruas centrais. Bruxos e bruxas corriam desesperados para todo o lado, apontando para as nuvens acima de suas cabeças. A Marca Negra iluminava o céu escuro, a casa de Caradoc estava em ruínas e ele jazia desfigurado sob as pedras.

Após passarem horas investigando a pequena propriedade e não encontrarem qualquer pista dos motivos para o ataque, os aurores e os membros da Ordem presentes tiveram de desistir de andar em círculos. Não havia mais nada ali. E não podiam ficar todos concentrados em um único local, enquanto havia uma guerra pelo resto do país. Além do mais, alguns deles precisavam começar a preparar a cerimônia fúnebre e outros precisavam entrar em contato com a família de Caradoc.

Mas James resolvera permanecer na região dos escombros. Seu cérebro havia estagnado com a informação de que mais um amigo estava morto. Remus insistira para que ele fosse para casa, mas sua sugestão jamais chegou a ser cogitada. Em pouco tempo, o único membro da Ordem que restara ali com ele fora Albus Dumbledore. Haviam decretado o toque de recolher e o vilarejo estava completamente silencioso.

"Receio que não haja mais nada por aqui, James." Dumbledore declarou, por fim. Àquela altura, a Marca Negra já estava se desfazendo pelas nuvens. "Vou levar o corpo comigo. Não demore para voltar à Ordem. Precisamos nos organizar para o velório de Caradoc."

James quase contestou a decisão do homem, afinal, como Dumbledore poderia transportar consigo um corpo completamente carbonizado? Mas antes que pudesse formular uma pergunta, ele viu um feixe laranja sair da ponta da varinha de Dumbledore e se estender na direção do que restara do corpo de Caradoc. A luz alaranjada o envolveu por inteiro.

"Não é seguro ficar aqui, James." Dumbledore voltou a falar. "Voldemort claramente pretende assassinar todos os membros da Ordem. Já perdemos Dorcas, os Bones, os Prewett e agora Caradoc."

"Não se preocupe. Em breve voltarei à sede." James afirmou, sem tirar os olhos do cadáver circundado pela proteção laranja.

Dumbledore desaparatou, levando o corpo consigo. Finalmente sozinho, James permitiu-se desabar. Seus joelhos se chocaram contra o chão e ele fechou os olhos com força. Não fez nenhuma diferença, afinal, tudo estava escuro. Todas as luzes do vilarejo haviam sido apagadas com o toque de recolher. E o céu nublado não permitia que a Lua irradiasse sua luz prateada.

Foi quando James reabriu os olhos que tudo aconteceu. A poucos metros de distância, no local onde o cadáver de Caradoc Dearborn anteriormente estava, havia algo cintilante no chão. Era o único ponto luminoso dos arredores e era impossível não notá-lo ali. James estreitou os olhos por trás dos óculos para tentar enxergar, à distância, o que poderia ser aquilo. Mas não conseguiu identificar.

Era um fiapo de memória deixado por Caradoc, antes de morrer. E se James tivesse ido embora com Dumbledore, minutos antes, provavelmente ninguém chegaria saber da existência daquela substância mágica.

James sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a encarar o conteúdo da bacia sobre a mesa de Moody. Dando-se conta de estava perdendo tempo demais com devaneios, ele abriu o vidro, virou-o de ponta cabeça sobre a Penseira e despejou nela a memória de Caradoc. O líquido branco-prateado e fumegante se agitou quando entrou em contato com o fio mágico. Em seguida, James inclinou-se sobre a bacia e respirou fundo.

De repente, a sala de Moody começou a rodopiar em volta dele e tudo ficou escuro. James viu-se em uma sala sem qualquer iluminação e, por um momento, pensou que algo estivesse errado. Mas ao espiar o vidro da pequena janela, James reconheceu aquele céu nublado: ele estava no cômodo no qual Caradoc Dearborn provavelmente estivera preso, dentro de sua própria casa, no vilarejo de Sherwood.

James estava vivenciando os últimos momentos da vida do amigo.

Um ruído nas taboas do assoalho chamou sua atenção. Ele abaixou a cabeça para ver e encontrou Caradoc, de bruços, tentando se mexer com muito esforço. James rapidamente percebeu que ele havia sido torturado e, muito possivelmente, espancado. Em poucos minutos, os olhos de James se acostumaram à baixa iluminação e ele pôde ver que o rosto de Caradoc estava completamente ensanguentado.

Seu primeiro impulso foi o de que querer ajudá-lo. Mas, naturalmente, qualquer tentativa não faria a menor diferença. Tudo aquilo pertencia a uma lembrança e James não passava de um fantasma invisível naquele cenário. Tomado por um terrível sentimento de impotência ao ver o amigo tentar se arrastar pelo chão, James se perguntou qual era a intenção de Caradoc ao extrair aquela memória. Mas a resposta não tardou a vir.

\- Esse idiota não vai nos dizer nada, milorde. – disse uma voz masculina, um tanto familiar, proveniente do outro lado da porta. – Já tentei de tudo.

\- Agora é que não vai mesmo, Mulciber. – respondeu uma voz fria, mais distante. James se aproximou da porta trancada para poder ouvir melhor. – Você acabou de arrancar todos os dentes dele.

Houve um silêncio. James estava com a orelha muito próxima à porta, tentando captar qualquer som do lado externo daquele cômodo.

\- Milorde, se quiser que eu finalize o serviço para o senhor, farei isso com o maior prazer. – disse uma voz feminina. James também a conhecia, afinal, perdera as contas de quantas vezes duelara com Bellatrix Lestrange.

\- Não se preocupe, Bella. Você já fez sua parte descobrindo o endereço desse traidor do sangue. Tenho outros planos para ele.

\- Não vai matá-lo, milorde?

\- _É claro que vou_. – Voldemort vociferou. – Mas pretendo mandar um recado a Dumbledore. Já estou cansado de usar minha varinha para eliminar os seguidores dele. Quero mostrar à sociedade qual o lado mais poderoso. Quero mostrar a todos o que vai acontecer àqueles que insistirem em apoiar o lado... _mais fraco_.

James ouviu passos. Alguém começara a caminhar de um lado para o outro, do lado de fora. Aproveitando o momento de silêncio, James virou-se para espiar Caradoc por cima do ombro. Ele parecia estar sentindo muita dor na região da cabeça, pois tentava tocar as têmporas com ambos os dedos indicadores. Mas James não conseguiu olhá-lo por muito tempo. Vê-lo agonizar daquela maneira sem poder fazer qualquer coisa provocava-lhe uma sensação horrível.

\- Vamos queimá-lo. E depois, queimar a casa. – Voldemort decidiu.

James ouviu a risada aguda de Bellatrix.

\- Podemos fazer o mesmo com os McKinnon amanhã? – ela perguntou, ansiosa.

\- Amanhã é o dia que nossos ancestrais puro-sangues comemoravam o Samhain, Bellatrix. – Voldemort lembrou-a, num tom ríspido. – Por isso, Bulstrode nos convidou para um banquete em sua casa, em Godric's Hollow. O sobrinho dele passou no teste e vai se juntar a nós, vou marcá-lo com a Marca Negra antes do jantar. Preciso de novos espiões no Ministério, já que Dolohov fez o favor de ser apanhado.

\- Um imprestável. – Bellatrix concordou.

\- Agora não vamos perder mais tempo. – a voz fria do Lord das Trevas soou mais distante. James imaginou que ele estivesse se afastando na direção oposta à sala na qual Caradoc estava preso. – Mulciber, quando eu começar a incendiar a casa, conjure a Marca. Bellatrix, verifique se há alguém passando pela rua.

James ouviu Bellatrix abrir a porta da frente e fechá-la quase no mesmo segundo.

\- Não há ninguém.

Houve mais um ruído no assoalho. Caradoc havia se virado de barriga para cima, as mãos ainda segurando a cabeça na altura das têmporas. Sua expressão era de puro sofrimento. James ouviu passos atrás da porta e soube que alguém estava caminhando naquela direção. Caradoc também notara a aproximação e, ainda deitado, jogou o corpo para o lado e deu as costas à porta, sem tirar as mãos da cabeça.

Sem entender muito bem o que Caradoc estava tentando fazer, James caminhou até o amigo. Contornou-o e, quando se postou diante dele, compreendeu. Caradoc estava tentando extrair a memória sem fazer uso da varinha, a qual provavelmente havia sido tomada por Voldemort. No instante em que o fio prateado começou a sair de sua testa, a porta da sala foi escancarada.

E então, aquela sala mal iluminada começou a girar e a desvanecer gradualmente. James ergueu a cabeça da Penseira e, no mesmo impulso, desabou na cadeira de Moody atrás dele. Sua mente fervilhava com todas as informações contidas naquela lembrança. Ele mal conseguia coordenar sua respiração para atender aos batimentos cardíacos acelerados.

Acabara de descobrir que William Bulstrode era um Comensal da Morte. James lembrou-se de ter cruzado com ele em um corredor do Ministério naquela mesma semana. Ele havia lhe apresentado o sobrinho, um garoto tímido e muito acima do peso, recém-formado em Hogwarts. E ele jamais teria desconfiado dos dois.

James teve de se esforçar para conseguir afastar aqueles pensamentos indignados sobre o espião recém-descoberto. Havia uma informação muito mais importante naquela memória. Voldemort e todos os seus seguidores estariam na casa de Bulstrode naquela mesma noite. E o melhor de tudo era a ideia de que eles estariam distraídos, celebrando o Samhain. Seria a situação perfeita para serem pegos de surpresa.

E foi assim, graças à ajuda de Caradoc Dearborn, que James elaborou, naquela madrugada, o plano que iria emboscar os Comensais da Morte e derrubar Lord Voldemort.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 14 de novembro de 1982, 14h20]**

A ausência de James no Quartel naquela segunda-feira indicava duas coisas para Sirius Black. A primeira era que o amigo não iria comparecer ao Departamento de Aurores pelo resto daquela semana, assim como ele não o havia feito durante toda a semana anterior. E a segunda era que, se James continuasse não comparecendo, Olho-Tonto Moody repassaria seu cargo à Lily Evans sem qualquer hesitação.

\- A região de Penrith cresceu muito nos últimos quatro anos. – ela explicava, inclinada sobre a grande mesa redonda do Quartel. Em seguida, ela fez uma pausa e moveu o dedo indicador por cima do mapa que estava estendido pela superfície. Fenwick, Shacklebolt e Hestia acompanharam seu dedo com os olhos. – Pelo que li num periódico trouxa no fim de semana, o governo deles construiu duas novas estradas, que vão daqui até aqui. Foram inauguradas há poucos meses. Por isso estamos tendo tantos problemas com Estatuto de Sigilo pela região. Vocês já repararam que quase todos os dias nós recebemos chamados de famílias bruxas dessas redondezas, pedindo o nosso auxílio e o da Central de Obliviação?

\- Você tem razão. – Hestia concordou, sem tirar os olhos do mapa. – Eu não tinha reparado que todos os últimos casos aconteceram nesse raio de cem quilômetros.

\- Esse é um dos males da aparatação. – Evans falou, séria. – Perdemos a noção de distância.

Sirius não pôde evitar um rolar de olhos. Ele definitivamente estava farto de ouvir aquela voz falsamente serena decretando verdades absolutas o dia inteiro.

O fato era que, embora ele, Marlene, Alice e Peter tentassem impedir o que estava acontecendo, Lily Evans tinha dentro de si um espírito de liderança que nenhum deles possuía. Após o falecimento de Dorea, James não comparecera mais ao Ministério e Sirius, que normalmente ocupava o lugar do amigo quando ele tinha alguma tarefa externa, viu-se perdendo sua posição de líder gradualmente toda vez que Evans surgia com uma solução genial para qualquer problema que surgia.

\- E se obstruirmos as estradas? – Fenwick sugeriu. – Podemos forjar um desmoronamento, ou qualquer catástrofe natural. Os trouxas sempre aceitam acidentes naturais como explicação para tudo.

\- Não. – Evans recusou na mesma hora. Ergueu a cabeça para olhar Fenwick nos olhos. – Você sabe quanto tempo eles levam para construir uma estrada, já que não têm magia? Você tem ideia da quantidade de dinheiro público que eles investiram nessas obras? – houve um silêncio desconfortável. – Nós precisamos ter mais consideração pela sociedade trouxa, Ben. Não é culpa deles se os bruxos não se importaram com as consequências do crescimento dessa região. Agora cabe a nós consertarmos o _nosso_ erro.

Quando Evans terminou de falar, Shacklebolt a fitou com um olhar de pura admiração. Do outro lado da sala, Sirius cruzou os braços e desejou poder falar tudo o que estava pensando. Desejou que fosse James quem estivesse ali, explicando os procedimentos a serem conduzidos pelos demais. Mas era como se sua falta nem fosse sentida pelos outros aurores. E Sirius não conseguia suportar a ideia de que, mesmo depois de tudo o que Lily Evans havia feito, a presença dela fosse tão bem aceita por alguns colegas.

\- Então devemos proibir que joguem Quadribol nas proximidades das estradas? – Fenwick indagou, um tanto descrente. – Devemos sugerir aos habitantes da região para que não usem magia fora de suas casas?

\- Mas é claro que não, Ben. – Evans respondeu, calmamente. – Só precisamos criar uma barreira ilusória daqui até aqui. – ela voltou a apontar o mapa. – E aumentar os feitiços de proteção desse lado. Lógico que, para isso, precisaremos de muitos bruxos. Mas pode dar certo.

Com um toque da varinha, Evans transferiu as sugestões que acabara de proferir ao pergaminho. Fenwick, Shacklebolt e Hestia tornaram a abaixar a cabeça para conferir e a mesma expressão de concordância iluminou seus rostos.

\- Vou levar o projeto para Moody aprovar. – Shacklebolt tomou a iniciativa.

Evans concordou com um aceno breve. Shacklebolt apanhou o mapa e saiu apressadamente da sala. Sirius continuou observando os colegas à distância, sem ocultar seu ar de clara reprovação.

\- Bom, nós ainda precisamos atender a esse chamado aqui. – Hestia mostrou à Evans um memorando que tinha na mão. Fenwick balançou a cabeça positivamente. – Voltaremos assim que resolvermos.

Hestia e Fenwick seguiram o mesmo caminho de Shacklebolt. Pelo canto do olho, Sirius assistiu Lily Evans organizar alguns rolos de pergaminho sobre a mesa, distraída. Mais uma vez, ela estava trajando vestimentas tipicamente trouxas. Por que ela insistia em deixar escancarado em suas próprias roupas o fato de que não pertencia àquele lugar?

Sirius continuou analisando-a meticulosamente, como se estivesse procurando a deixa para desmascará-la. E Evans não demorou a notar seu olhar atento. Ela parou tudo o que estava fazendo e levantou a cabeça para devolver-lhe o mesmo olhar retilíneo e ininterrupto. Seus olhos faiscaram.

E então, a porta da sala foi aberta e Evans interrompeu o contato visual para ver quem havia chegado: era Kingsley Shacklebolt. Mas ele não entrou, permaneceu junto ao batente e segurava o mapa sobre o qual haviam acabado de discutir.

\- Comecei a explicar a Moody sobre o projeto, mas ele me interrompeu para perguntar quem o tinha elaborado. – Shacklebolt fez uma pausa para abrir um sorriso triunfante. – Quando eu disse o seu nome, ele disse que não precisava ouvir. Mandou-me entregar direto ao Conselho do Bom Relacionamento Entre Bruxos e Trouxas.

Evans pareceu temporariamente sem reação.

\- Bom, então faça isso, Shacklebolt. – foi sua resposta, seca e direta.

Shacklebolt abriu outro sorriso de admiração antes de puxar a maçaneta da porta e voltar a cerrá-la.

Evans tornou a virar a cabeça na direção de Sirius. Ele não havia deixado de observá-la em nenhum momento, mesmo durante a breve interrupção de Shacklebolt. E, naquele instante, ele percebeu que fazia mais de dois anos desde a última vez em que encarara aqueles olhos verdes por tanto tempo.

\- Satisfeita? – Sirius finalmente fez a pergunta que queria fazer desde o início da semana anterior. Ele se aproximou e parou de frente para ela, mantendo a mesa redonda entre os dois. – Satisfeita com tudo isso?

\- Com isso o quê? – ela rebateu, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

E ela ainda se sentia no direito de se esquivar com seu cinismo. Aquilo apenas serviu para intensificar seu rancor.

\- Não é possível que você não sinta um pingo de remorso. – Sirius começou, sem precisar parar para pensar. Aquelas palavras estavam remoendo sua garganta desde o segundo em que ela voltara a colocar os pés no Quartel. – Não é possível que, depois de tudo o que você fez ao James, você ainda tenha coragem de voltar aqui e tirar a única coisa que sobrou na vida dele.

Evans certamente percebeu a raiva em seu tom. Mas tudo o que ela fez foi inspirar fundo sonoramente e continuar a encará-lo sem piscar. Após alguns instantes, ela umedeceu os lábios pálidos e ofereceu-lhe uma réplica:

\- Você está insinuando que, ao ter trabalhado mais de doze horas por dia na última semana, eu tenho como objetivo apenas afetar _James_?

Sirius começou a contornar a mesa, lentamente, com os olhos fixos nela. Como alguém poderia ser tão hipócrita?

\- Não. – ele falou, friamente. – Eu estou insinuando que você não tem caráter e não se importaria em foder ainda mais com a vida dele.

Quando Sirius parou ao seu lado, Evans girou o corpo para ficar devidamente de frente para ele. Ela certamente notou seu olhar perigoso. E, por mais que ela desejasse desesperadamente ocultar qualquer sentimento, Sirius convivera com ela tempo o suficiente para captar sua tensão.

\- Isso não é sobre James, Sirius.

\- O que eu não entendo, _Evans_ – Sirius inclinou-se sobre ela, obrigando-a a encurvar-se ligeiramente para trás. – É o que você tem a ganhar com tudo isso. Você já fodeu com tudo há dois anos. Então por que voltou? Para foder com o que sobrou também?

Evans assumiu uma expressão ultrajada. Como se houvesse se ofendido com o que ele dissera. Mas Sirius sabia que era puro fingimento, como todas as outras reações que ela transparecia. Sirius aproximou-se ainda mais. Ele queria intimidá-la, fazer com que ela desistisse daquele teatro e fosse franca de uma vez.

\- Lily? Sirius?

A troca de olhares era tão intensa que nenhum dos dois notou que Remus Lupin havia adentrado a sala. Sirius endireitou a postura e se afastou alguns passos, claramente contrariado. Evans permaneceu atordoada por alguns segundos. E, muito lentamente, ela voltou a se virar para frente.

\- Tudo bem em Hogsmeade? – ela indagou, tornando a mexer nos rolos de pergaminho sobre a mesa.

\- Tudo resolvido. – Remus respondeu, seus olhos alternando entre Sirius e Lily, como se tentasse adivinhar sobre o que estavam conversando segundos antes.

Sirius não gostou do ar reprovador que o amigo recém-chegado abertamente exalava. Principalmente porque, nos últimos dias, Remus tratava Lily Evans como se nada jamais houvesse acontecido. Como se ela não os tivesse abandonado sem qualquer explicação, no pior momento da guerra. Como se ela não tivesse destruído a vida do melhor amigo dos dois, James.

Remus seguramente detectara o clima pesado pelo qual o ambiente estava tomado. Por este exato motivo, antes que o silêncio se tornasse absolutamente torturante, ele decidiu quebrá-lo.

\- Lily, eu também preciso te avisar. – ele começou, um tanto receoso. Sirius instantaneamente adivinhou o que viria a seguir e direcionou ao amigo um olhar indignado. Ele não podia acreditar. – Eu não poderei vir trabalhar amanhã.

Mas por que Remus estava se justificando à Lily Evans como se ela fosse o Auror Capitão? Todos no Quartel sabiam das condições de Remus e nunca lhe cobravam satisfações quando ele precisava se ausentar, por conta da Lua Cheia. Então por que ele estava ali, se explicando, como se precisasse de permissão? Ou como se Lily Evans possuísse o direito de negar que ele faltasse ao trabalho?

\- Eu sei, Remus. – Evans disse. Sirius viu uma pequena linha ao lado de sua boca se encurvar para cima, formando algo semelhante a um meio-sorriso. – Aliás, tenho algo para você.

Evans começou a andar na direção do armário junto à parede. Passou por Sirius, mas não o olhou. Abriu a porta dupla e apanhou um frasco redondo, cuja entrada estava vedada por uma rolha de cortiça. Em seguida, Evans voltou a andar, daquela vez, na direção de Remus.

\- Beba isso antes de jantar. – ela entregou-lhe o frasco. – Você vai se sentir um pouco melhor amanhã, quando acordar.

Remus aceitou o recipiente de bom grado, sendo assistido sob o olhar inconformado de Sirius. Ele não podia acreditar que Remus estivesse mesmo agindo daquela forma. Aquela expressão de gratidão em seu rosto era praticamente um insulto à dor de James. Um desrespeito ao sufoco pelo qual eles passaram durante o último ano da guerra, quando Evans lhes virara as costas.

\- Obrigado.

Remus colocou a mão sobre o ombro dela, fazendo com que Evans se retraísse, surpresa.

\- Preciso voltar à Sala de Preparos. – ela subitamente se lembrou, um tanto nervosa. – Deixei algumas penas de Jobberknoll¹ cozinhando. Até.

Evans adiantou-se para a saída, sem olhar para trás. Quando voltaram a ficar sozinhos na ampla sala do Quartel, Sirius avançou alguns passos na direção do amigo, afunilando as pálpebras para poder lhe dirigir o olhar mais sombrio e acusador que era capaz de oferecer.

\- Você não pode estar falando sério. – Sirius teve de controlar o volume de sua voz, pois já sentia uma imensa revolta circular em suas veias. – Você _não vai_ beber essa merda, cara. Você não faz ideia do que ela pode ter colocado aí e–

Mas Remus não estava minimamente interessado em ouvir o que Sirius tinha para dizer. Sem sequer esperar o amigo terminar seu discurso, ele deu meia volta e saiu da sala também.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 14 de novembro de 1982, 20h02]**

\- James, abra essa merda! Eu sei que você está aí.

Sirius chocou o punho contra a porta mais uma vez. Encostou a testa na madeira e esperou.

Quase um minuto se passou sem que nada acontecesse. E então, Sirius socou a porta com força novamente. Imediatamente sentiu uma dor latejante nos ossos da mão, mas não se arrependeu de ter aplicado aquele soco. Precisava fazer James acordar. Precisava fazer com que James ouvisse o que ele tinha a dizer.

E então, a porta foi destrancada pelo lado interno. Sirius esperou que James a abrisse e o mandasse entrar. Mas, mais uma vez, nada aconteceu.

Lentamente, Sirius a abriu e se deparou com a sala do apartamento do amigo no mais completo caos. A mesa de centro havia desaparecido sob os milhares de copos vazios, garrafas de whisky e pratos sujos. Havia roupas espalhadas pelo sofá e embalagens de comida vazias pelo chão. O apartamento exalava um odor forte de cigarro e mofo. A iluminação fraca proveniente do fogo baixo da lareira deixava tudo ainda mais carregado.

Sirius encontrou James largado em uma poltrona. Ele vestia apenas as calças largas do pijama e segurava um cigarro entre os dedos, com os olhos fixos no fogo. E a barba por fazer em seu rosto dava-lhe uma aparência ainda mais negligente.

Aquela era a primeira vez em que o via desde o enterro de Dorea. James não saíra mais do apartamento desde então.

\- Chega, James. – Sirius começou, andando até ele. – Já chega disso. Você precisa voltar ao Quartel. Você precisa voltar a _viver_.

James piscou algumas vezes, mas não respondeu. A brasa do cigarro já havia alcançado o filtro, portanto ele o atirou nas chamas da lareira depois de tragá-lo pela última vez.

\- Não adianta você fingir que eu não estou aqui, Prongs. – Sirius continuou. Enterrou as mãos nos bolsos para esconder seu nervosismo. – Você tem todo o direito de sofrer pela perda da sua mãe, mas você não pode se entregar desse jeito. Já chega! O Quartel está uma merda, Evans está assumindo o controle de tudo e ninguém fala nada! Até Moony passou para o lado dela! E se você não voltar logo, é possível que Moody a nomeie Auror Capitão ainda essa semana!

\- Foda-se. – James retrucou, indiferente.

\- _Foda-se_? É isso que você tem a dizer? – Sirius explodiu. – Vá se foder você, James! Você está se afundando num buraco que não tem mais volta! E isso não tem nada a ver com Dorea, ou com as perdas da guerra. Isso está acontecendo desde que _ela_ foi embora!

James levantou os olhos para ele.

\- Sirius, quer fazer o–

\- EU AINDA NÃO TERMINEI! – Sirius se impôs, tomado por uma fúria que estava reprimida havia muito tempo. – Já chega de perder sua vida por algo que não tem mais volta, James! Lily não vale a pena, ela sequer se importa com o que te causou! Ninguém mais aguenta seu mau humor, cara! Você se tornou uma pessoa chata pra caralho! E agora, depois de dois anos te aturando desse jeito, _todo mundo está desistindo de você_! Moony está se afastando e se aproximando _dela_! Peter voltou a se isolar no estoque de poções do departamento e não conversa direito com ninguém! Emmeline já cansou de dar murro em ponta de faca! Você está afastando todo mundo de você, será que não percebe? ACORDA, PRONGS!

Quando acabou de falar, Sirius percebeu que estava ofegante. Mas James permanecia impassível, na mesma posição, encarando-o de modo impenetrável.

E, diante daquele silêncio afrontoso e potencialmente infinito, Sirius resolveu desistir. James não iria se abrir, não iria lhe dizer nada. Ele sequer parecia chocado ou afetado com o que acabara de ouvir. E não havia mais nada que pudesse ser feito.

Sirius deu meia volta e se dirigiu à porta.

\- Não sei se você sabe, mas hoje é noite de Lua Cheia. – ele avisou, girando a maçaneta. – Esperamos que você apareça. Tchau.

\- _Sirius_.

Sirius tornou a se virar para ele, com uma expressão interrogativa.

\- Minha mãe me deixou uma memória. – James contou. Seu olhar voltou a se perder nas chamas da lareira. – Dumbledore a entregou para mim, àquela hora, no cemitério.

Sirius rapidamente se lembrou do momento em que estavam indo embora do cemitério, quando Dumbledore se aproximou e chamou James para conversar em particular.

\- E o que tinha nela? – perguntou Sirius.

James passou a mão pelos cabelos.

\- Não sei, eu ainda não a coloquei na Penseira.

\- _Não_? – Sirius soltou a maçaneta e avançou sobre a poltrona na qual James estava acomodado. – E por que não?

\- Porque, segundo a carta que minha mãe enviou a Dumbledore, é sobre Lily.

Ao ouvir aquele nome, Sirius murchou os ombros. Por que aquela mulher estava em todos os lugares, sendo que a intenção dela era a de desaparecer da vida de todos?

\- E o que mais tinha nessa carta?

\- Não sei. Dumbledore não me mostrou.

\- Então você precisa ver essa memória logo, James! – Sirius decidiu. – Talvez sua mãe soubesse de alguma coisa sobre o que a Lily andou fazendo nesses últimos anos, já parou para pensar? Talvez seja algo que podemos usar para tirá-la do Ministério de uma vez! Se sua mãe deixou isso para você antes de morrer, com certeza deve ser _muito_ importante, Prongs!

James suspirou pesarosamente.

\- Sei disso. Mas não sei se quero saber o que é. Não quero mais me envolver com nada que esteja relacionado a _ela_ , não me faz bem, não quero...

\- James, sinto muito, mas você _não tem opção_. – Sirius pontuou. Fez uma pausa pensativa, e James fixou os olhos nele e aguardou pelo desfecho daquele raciocínio: – Não se trata mais _só_ do relacionamento de vocês, cara. Ela está assumindo o controle do Quartel, um dos setores mais importantes do Ministério! Se ela se aliou às trevas e ainda estiver metida com aquele _amiguinho_ dela, as coisas podem voltar a piorar, você sabe bem disso. Você sabe o que houve com Voldemort, você sabe que–

\- Não, Sirius. – James elevou o tom de voz. – Essa memória não tem nenhuma relação com Voldemort ou a guerra, disso tenho certeza. Se minha mãe soubesse de qualquer coisa a respeito, ela teria me dito na hora, na época. É por isso que não entendo... não consigo fazer ideia do que pode ter na memória. E, honestamente, eu não sei se quero saber.

\- Bom, de uma coisa _eu_ sei: se Evans assumir a liderança, eu vou cair fora. Peter também, tenho certeza. Mesmo que ela nunca tenha se aliado a Voldemort, eu não confio nela. – Sirius concluiu, tentando não transparecer sua desesperança, embora fosse inevitável. – Então trate de voltar e ocupar seu lugar no Quartel. Agora, levanta daí, vá tomar um banho e vamos à casa do Moony.

Sirius estendeu a mão a James, oferecendo-lhe apoio para se reerguer. E, após alguns segundos de hesitação, James a aceitou.

* * *

 **[Terça-feira, 15 de novembro de 1982, 06h27]**

James trancou a porta, respirou fundo e atravessou a sala de Alastor Moody, caminhando precisamente na direção do armário atrás da mesa. Tocou o buraco da fechadura com a varinha duas vezes e murmurou a senha. Em seguida, um estalo proveniente do interior do armário anunciou que este havia sido aberto com êxito. James puxou as duas portas com cuidado e seus olhos finalmente encontraram a Penseira de Albus Dumbledore.

Ele viera direto da casa de Remus, assim que sua transformação terminara. Ainda tinha todos os arranhões e feridas abertas, resultantes da longa noite, mas não sentia qualquer resquício de dor. Havia adrenalina demais percorrendo sua corrente sanguínea naquele momento. E fora a força daquela adrenalina que o impulsionara a estar ali.

James puxou o vidro com a memória de suas vestes, abriu-o e assistiu ao fio prateado se misturar com o conteúdo da Penseira. Em seguida, ele se debruçou sobre a mesa e mergulhou o rosto na bacia.

A sala de Alastor Moody começou a se fundir com uma luz muito clara. Em pouco tempo, todo o cenário ao redor de James se transformou em um corredor largo, de paredes brancas, iluminado por muitas velas que pairavam pelo teto, muito acima de sua cabeça.

James virou o rosto para procurar por Dorea e finalmente reconheceu o local onde estava. Era o Hospital St. Mungus. E a porta diante de seus olhos era a mesma porta do quarto no qual ele ficara internado, dois anos antes, quando fora atingido pelo feitiço de Avery bem do lado esquerdo peito.

Os passos no fim do corredor interromperam seus pensamentos. Dorea Potter se aproximava, trajando vestes púrpuras de tafetá, com seus cabelos escuros salpicados de fios grisalhos presos num coque firme atrás da nuca e seu chapéu cônico perfeitamente inclinado para a direita, como ela costumava usá-lo. James sentiu um aperto por vê-la caminhar na sua direção, tê-la ali, tão próxima, e sequer poder tocá-la.

Dorea abriu a porta e entrou no quarto. James a seguiu. Mas a cena com a qual se deparou intensificou ainda mais a contração dos músculos de seu coração.

Ele viu a si mesmo no leito hospitalar, completamente inconsciente. E, como se o choque de ver a si próprio naquela situação já não fosse forte o bastante, havia mais: Lily estava sentada, ao lado de sua cama, segurando uma de suas mãos. Sua aparência era frágil, exausta, como se estivesse há muito tempo sem se alimentar e dormir devidamente.

\- Alguma novidade? – Dorea perguntou, olhando para o filho desacordado.

Lily finalmente virou-se para encará-la. James reparou que seus olhos estavam injetados e lacrimosos, exatamente como ficavam quando ela chorava por muito tempo.

\- Nenhuma. – a voz de Lily estava tão fraca quanto seu semblante. – Amy disse que tudo o que podemos fazer é esperar. Mas ela pediu para não alimentarmos muitas esperanças. Ele pode ficar assim por meses, talvez anos.

Dorea levou as mãos ao rosto, desolada. Pouco tempo depois, James pôde ouvi-la abafar um choro.

\- Meu filho... – a Sra. Potter se aproximou da cama, afastando as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

Ficaram em silêncio, ambas com os olhos voltados para James.

\- Conversei com Dumbledore mais cedo. – Dorea voltou a falar e Lily se virou para ouvir. – Ele me contou que Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores estão perseguindo todos os nascidos-trouxas que trabalham no Ministério. Depois do ataque de semana passada, muitos resolveram ir embora.

Lily crispou os lábios, um pouco desconfortável.

\- Sim. Mas isso não é novidade, eles sempre tiveram os nascidos-trouxas como alvo.

Mas Dorea não estava apenas papeando. James a conhecia muito bem, ele conhecia aquele olhar ameaçador, aquele método de abordagem claramente premeditado. Ela estava acusando Lily.

\- Sirius me contou que James se jogou na frente do feitiço, para proteger você. – ela continuou, mirando Lily com uma reconhecível aversão. – Meu filho é um bom homem, Lily. Bom demais para morrer desse jeito. Não concorda?

Lily soltou a mão dele e se levantou. Ela estava nitidamente abismada e, ao mesmo tempo, receosa com o que a sogra ainda tinha a dizer.

\- Concordo. – ela respondeu, de cabeça erguida. – James é uma pessoa maravilhosa. E ele _vai_ sobreviver.

A Sra. Potter deu um passo à frente, ficando a menos de um metro da nora.

\- Você o ama, Lily? – ela sussurrou a pergunta, semicerrando os olhos. – Você o ama de verdade?

\- Sim.

\- Mas será que ama mesmo? – falou Dorea, com desprezo. – Afinal, você está aqui, mesmo sabendo que sua presença significa um risco para ele.

\- Estou aqui porque não vou deixá-lo sozinho, Sra. Potter. – Lily contestou, num tom definitivamente mais hostil.

\- Veja bem, Lily. – a Sra. Potter pigarreou. – Eu não tenho absolutamente nada contra o seu... _status_ sanguíneo. Eu sinceramente não me incomodei com isso quando James começou a namorar você e eu jamais me incomodaria se não estivéssemos em guerra. Mas você infelizmente não teve a mesma sorte de ter nascido como nós. Você acha justo que, por _sua_ causa, James tenha de estar constantemente em perigo?

\- James é um auror, Sra. Potter. – Lily cerrou os punhos, devolvendo à sua mãe o mesmo olhar implacável.

\- James é auror porque _você_ é auror, em primeiro lugar! – Dorea alterou-se consideravelmente. – Antes de vocês começarem a namorar, ele estava prestes a assinar o contrato com o Wigtown Wanderers! Ele resolveu mudar de ideia porque _você_ o influenciou!

O queixo de Lily despencou.

\- Eu _nunca_ pedi para que ele mudasse de ideia. – Lily piscou diversas vezes para dissipar as lágrimas que surgiam pelos cantos dos olhos. – James é um homem de ideais, ele nunca conseguiria ignorar uma guerra como essa para ir jogar quadribol! Nós vimos o poder das Artes das Trevas crescer em Hogwarts, bem debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore! Como você esperava que James ignorasse o que estava acontecendo e fosse viver uma vida alienada na Escócia? Ora, _por favor_ , Sra. Potter! Tem certeza de que a senhora conhece mesmo o seu filho?

\- Como você ousa dizer que eu não conheço o meu filho? Coloque-se em seu lugar! – Dorea ficara muitíssimo ofendida. Seu peito arfava copiosamente e seus olhos brilhavam em fúria. James temeu que ela avançasse para cima de Lily a qualquer momento. – Você não é mãe, você não faz ideia do que eu estou passando tendo que ver meu filho de vinte anos deitado nessa cama de hospital! Você não tem ideia do que é ver seu filho trocar a segurança de ser puro-sangue para viver uma vida _miserável_ somente para defender a _raça_ da namoradinha da adolescência! Eu já tolerei essa situação por tempo demais, Lily, e eu não estou disposta a perder meu único filho para uma guerra da qual ele sequer precisava fazer parte! Tudo o que está acontecendo aqui é culpa _sua_!

James foi tomado por uma sensação de profunda impotência por não poder interferir naquele discurso tão irracional. E, ao perceber que Lily começara a chorar, encurralada entre a cama, a parede e Dorea, James quis abraçá-la para nunca mais soltar. Quis gritar para que ela não desse ouvidos à sua mãe.

\- Ouça, Sra. Potter, sinto muito se–

\- Cale-se! – Dorea ordenou. – E não adianta começar a chorar, eu não vou me comover com essa ceninha. Saia daqui! Deixe-me sozinha com meu filho e não volte nunca mais! Vá procurar outros sangue-ruins para lutar com você e _deixe meu filho em paz_!

Lily se desvencilhou de sua mãe, atravessou o quarto e saiu. Não olhou para trás. Ela se foi tão rapidamente como se tivesse aparatado. E assim que desapareceu atrás da porta, o cenário começou a se desfazer.

James viu-se novamente na sala de Moody. Exatamente como da última vez em que estivera ali, diante de uma Penseira, ele desmoronou na cadeira do chefe e foi tomado pela mesma sensação de torpor. Seus músculos latejavam. Inúmeros sentimentos se misturavam dentro dele. Sentiu raiva de sua mãe e sentiu-se culpado por isso. Sentiu empatia por Lily, mas, ainda sim, a raiva por ela tê-lo abandonado ainda predominava. Sentiu-se, acima de tudo, absolutamente sozinho.

E toda aquela mistura de sentimentos fervilhando dentro dele converteu-se num incontrolável acesso de choro.

* * *

Naquele momento, Mundungus Fletcher presenciava algo que ele julgou ser absolutamente trivial. Mas, um dia – e ele nunca poderia imaginar que esse dia não tardaria a chegar –, o que ele estava vendo iria mudar as vidas de James Potter e Lily Evans para sempre.

* * *

 **N/A:** ¹Jobberknoll é uma ave do universo de Rowling, o nome traduzido é Dedo-Duro.

Depois de um looongo inverno, eu estou de volta! Peço desculpas pela demora, fim de ano é muita correria, mas consegui dar um jeito e terminei de escrever antes do ano novo. **Respondi as reviews por PM, confiram lá!** Mas e aí, o que acharam? Será que Lily foi embora SÓ por isso mesmo? Ah, e antes que achem a atitude de Dorea muito radical, lembrem-se de que ela foi criada na família Black, ok? ;)

Bom, espero que tenham gostado, foi muito trabalhoso escrever esse capítulo. Espero, também, que vocês sejam tomados pelo espírito natalino e me presenteiem com comentários me contando suas opiniões! Eu ficarei muito feliz!

PS. Quero agradecer minha amiga AliceDelacour pelos conselhos incansáveis, por ter tido tanta paciência e ter me ajudado muito na primeira cena do capítulo, a do Voldemort. Ela quem me deu a ideia de usar a palavra "Samhain", em vez de Halloween. Obrigada por tudo, amiga!

Beijos e um ótimo Natal e Ano Novo a todos,  
Carol Lair.

 **Reviews dos leitores sem login:** **,** Primeiramente, muito obrigada! Espero que continue acompanhando e gostando! Beijinhos e espero te ver aqui mais vezes! **Milinha** , Oi, querida! Tudo bem? Nem preciso dizer que surtei com essa review grandona, né? Muito obrigada mesmo pelo carinho. Bom, será que você achou esse capítulo um tiro também? Enfim, obrigada por ter comentado sobre a cena do Quartel, eu demorei quase uma semana para escrever ela inteira, então é muito gratificante saber que agradei. Eu não conheço Scandal, mas agora que você falou eu vou procurar! Sobre Remus e Lily: melhor BROTP, eu amo demais a amizade deles! Pode deixar que eu demoro, mas sempre volto. Obrigada pelo comentário e espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos! **Guest** , Ai, que emoção! Espero que goste do novo, obrigada por comentar! Beijos! **Fla** , eu também sofri escrevendo a cena da Lily. Espero que goste do novo capítulo e obrigada por comentar! Beijos! **Isabella** , muito obrigada pelo elogio! Espero que goste do novo, obrigada por comentar! Beijos! **Tas** , espero sinceramente que tenha gostado da continuação! Beijos! **Nkhjlfhlsrgblpde** , aqui está a continuação! Beijos! **Guest** , claro que vou! Sempre! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos! **Flaa** , fico muito contente em saber que você até releu tudo! Puxa, desculpe por demorar para postar, eu tenho uma vida muito corrida e não tenho tanto tempo livre, sabe? E pode deixar que James e Emmeline vão ter uma resolução melhor do que essa que você está temendo :D, aguarde para ver! Sobre o James já ter visto a Lily nos últimos anos: não, ele nunca a viu! Ele só a viu com a capa no fim do segundo capítulo, quando ela está saindo do ministério. Depois, ele soube que ela usou a capa para comprar a varinha no Sr. Olivaras. Por isso ele mencionou isso ao Remus! Qualquer dúvida, pode perguntar! Beijos! **Lu** , muito obrigada pelo comentário e incentivo! Espero que goste do novo capítulo! Beijos!


	7. Capítulo 7 - Barreira

23 de setembro de 1980 – Batalha contra os cinco Comensais na qual James é estuporado.  
26 de setembro de 1980 – Lily é vista pela última vez, no Cabeça de Javali.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James acorda no Hospital St. Mungus, sozinho.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James vai procurar por Lily no apartamento que ela dividia com Dorcas.  
22 de outubro de 1982 – Moody anuncia o retorno de Lily ao Quartel.  
05 de novembro de 1982 – Dorea Potter morre.

* * *

 **Capítulo 7 – Barreira**

 **[Sexta-feira, 18 de novembro de 1977, 18h53]**

Emmeline Vance não pôde evitar um profundo suspiro ao girar a maçaneta. Um suspiro ansioso. Atrás da porta recém-aberta, ela encontrou o amplo dormitório feminino do sétimo ano. Havia apenas uma pessoa ali, parada diante de um espelho na outra extremidade do quarto: sua melhor amiga, Lily Evans.

\- Emme! – Lily a chamou assim que a viu, através do reflexo do espelho. Girou o corpo e virou-se para saudar a amiga. – Onde você estava?

Um pouco desconcertada, Emmeline começou a enrolar uma mecha loura que caía sedosamente sobre seu ombro direito.

\- Desculpe, eu perdi a hora, Lily... – ela começou, lançando um olhar significativo à amiga. – Eric queria me encontrar antes do treino de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, sabe, mas acabamos encontrando uma sala vazia e perdemos a hora...

Ao contrário da bronca que estava esperando receber, Emmeline respirou aliviada ao ouvir a risada de Lily ecoar pelo ambiente. Foi então que finalmente reparou que a amiga já estava pronta. Exceto pelos cabelos ruivos, que estavam soltos e displicentes como o habitual, Lily estava completamente diferente do que costumava estar durante a rotina da semana. Em vez do uniforme de Hogwarts, Lily trajava um bonito vestido preto, meias-calças da mesma cor e sapatos vermelho-escuros. Seu pescoço estava envolto por uma fina gargantilha de veludo, na qual uma pedra precisamente da mesma cor dos sapatos estava pendurada, formando um conjunto elaboradamente bem combinado. Típico de Lily.

\- Lily, você está linda! – Emmeline resumiu o que via, levando as mãos à boca. – Já está pronta? Já são sete horas?

\- _Quase._ – Lily respondeu, alisando o vestido nervosamente, tentando esconder sua ansiedade. – Você viu se ele já estava me esperando na sala comunal? Aliás, você acha que eu deveria passar batom? Acha que está faltando alguma coisa, por favor, seja sincera–

Emmeline riu do desespero da amiga.

\- Não vi James na sala comunal. Mas não ouse pensar que ele mudou de ideia. – acrescentou, forçando-se a ficar séria ao ver que Lily arregalara os olhos. – Sair com você é tudo o que ele _sempre_ quis, você sabe! Quero dizer, a escola inteira sabe! Agora, sobre o batom, eu definitivamente não recomendo, a não ser que seja aquele da nova coleção da Madame Bouche, que "não sai e não borra nem com um beijo de dementador".

Lily não segurou o riso, mas balançou a cabeça negativamente, insinuando que Emmeline estava redondamente enganada ao pensar que beijar James Potter fazia parte de seus planos para aquele encontro.

\- Ora, Emmeline, por favor, nós só vamos conversar...

\- Ah, sim, _claro_ , depois daquele beijo no campo de quadribol no sábado passado, _realmente_ , Lily, esse encontro vai ser pura conversa...

O rosto de Lily foi tomado por um rubor descomunal.

\- Eu falei para ele que ele _não_ deveria ter feito aquilo, eu só tinha ido cumprimentá-lo pela vitória da Grifinória! Além disso, eu... – Lily se interrompeu ao dar uma olhada para o relógio de pulso. – Meu Deus, Emme! Faltam _dois_ minutos para as sete horas. Dois minutos!

\- Então respira fundo e desce logo!

Mas Lily murchou e baixou os olhos, sendo repentinamente tomada por algum pensamento que a deixou séria e ligeiramente desconfortável. Emmeline assumiu uma expressão confusa ao reparar que a amiga mordia o lábio inferior. Lily não lhe dirigiu o olhar ao perguntar:

\- Você está _mesmo_ o.k. com tudo isso, não é?

E então, Emmeline compreendeu o que havia causado aquela mudança tão drástica no clima anteriormente divertido e amigável.

\- Lily, ouça. – Emmeline esperou que a amiga finalmente voltasse a encará-la para continuar: – Eu já te disse tudo isso anteontem, mas não ligo de repetir. Eu e James saímos _uma_ vez, _três_ anos atrás. O que eu senti por ele, se é que eu realmente senti alguma coisa, já passou há muito tempo. Eu e Eric estamos juntos há quase um ano e eu nunca gostei tanto de alguém como gosto dele; nem se compara com qualquer outro cara com quem eu já tenha saído antes. E você sabe de tudo isso melhor do que ninguém!

\- _Sim_ , Emme, mas você foi super apaixonada pelo James nos primeiros anos da escola! – Lily tinha um tom de desculpas, o rosto ainda corado. – Por isso a ideia de eu sair com ele ainda me parece ser tão... _errada_.

\- _Errada_? – Emmeline sorriu com sinceridade, admirando a preocupação de Lily. – Por Merlin, Lily, o que eu tive com James foi coisa de criança! Depois ter saído com Albert Bell por seis meses ano passado e estar namorando o Eric agora, posso te afirmar isso _com certeza_. Errado seria você deixar de sair com ele por causa _disso_! Além do mais, James sempre foi apaixonado por _você_!

Lily finalmente pareceu convencida. Emmeline olhou para os olhos verdes da amiga e notou que eles brilhavam numa mescla de felicidade e alívio.

\- Desculpe-me por ter voltado a esse assunto, Emme. – Lily recomeçou, tomando as mãos de Emmeline e olhando em seus olhos. – Mas você é minha melhor amiga e não quero que nada estrague isso. Nossa amizade é _muito_ importante para mim.

Lily talvez nunca soube o quanto aquelas palavras mexeram com Emmeline. Emmeline sentiu seus olhos começarem a arder e, numa tentativa de esconder a formação repentina das lágrimas e driblar sua súbita dificuldade de formular uma resposta à altura, ela abraçou a melhor amiga com força.

\- Você já está atrasada, Lily. – Emmeline disse, após alguns segundos, soltando-a do abraço.

\- Merlin, você tem razão! – Lily passou as mãos pelos cabelos três vezes. – Está bom assim? Será que–

\- Sim, você está ótima! Agora vai logo!

Emmeline empurrou Lily pelos ombros até a saída do dormitório.

\- Me deseja boa sorte?

\- Você não precisa de sorte, Lily. – Emmeline abriu a porta e continuou empurrando a amiga. – Você só precisa parar de colocar barreiras entre você e James.

Emmeline talvez nunca soube o quanto aquelas palavras mexeram com Lily. A ruiva ponderou por um segundo e abriu um sorriso deslumbrante para a amiga. Em seguida, Lily iniciou sua descida rumo ao seu primeiro encontro com James Potter.

Quando Emmeline fechou a porta atrás de si e escorou suas costas contra sua superfície, seus pensamentos ainda estavam absortos em Lily e James. E ela se sentiu sinceramente satisfeita ao se dar conta de que, de fato, a possibilidade dos dois iniciarem um relacionamento duradouro lhe provocava sentimentos unicamente felizes.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 18 de novembro de 1982, 10h23]**

Emmeline Vance não pôde evitar um profundo suspiro ao girar a maçaneta. Um suspiro pesaroso. Atrás da porta recém-aberta, ela encontrou a ampla sala do Quartel General de aurores. Havia apenas uma pessoa ali, parada diante de uma mesa redonda no centro do cômodo: sua antiga melhor amiga, Lily Evans.

Fazia quase um mês desde que recebera a notícia de que Lily havia retornado ao Departamento de Aurores. No entanto, conseguira evitar aquele encontro até aquele momento. Até o momento em que o seu departamento, o de Execução das Leis da Magia, recebera uma tarefa do Departamento de Aurores por intermédio do Conselho do Bom Relacionamento Entre Bruxos e Trouxas. E somente quando algumas dúvidas surgiram dentre os membros de sua equipe, Emmeline viu que a auror que criara o projeto pelo qual ela se tornara responsável era Lily Evans.

Lily virou a cabeça na direção da porta no mesmo instante em que Emmeline a abriu. Ela pareceu momentaneamente aturdida com a inesperada visita, mas ergueu a cabeça e retribuiu o olhar firme, aguardando silenciosamente a explicação que ela sabia que não tardaria a vir.

\- Bom dia. – Emmeline a cumprimentou, num tom inapropriadamente cordial. – Preciso tirar umas dúvidas com você sobre o projeto da região de Penrith. Você está com tempo livre agora?

Alguns memorandos de cor lilás ainda voavam ao redor do enorme lustre sobre a mesa redonda, mas Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente, aparentemente incapaz de fazer uso da própria voz para responder. Apesar de ter observado aquela estranha falta de reação, Emmeline manteve sua postura imponente.

\- Você elaborou um projeto para proteção do Estatuto do Sigilo em Magia para a região de Penrith. – Emmeline colocou os pergaminhos com o conteúdo do planejamento diante de Lily, sobre a mesa. – Mas esse projeto tem como base sete tipos diferentes de Feitiços Antitrouxas e três Feitiços Ilusórios, dos quais um deles ninguém do meu departamento tinha ouvido falar até então. Além disso, você colocou aqui que todos os feitiços devem ser lançados simultaneamente por dez bruxos, posicionados a dez quilômetros de distância um do outro, para formar uma barreira ultra extensa de _cem_ quilômetros. Você quis dizer isso mesmo? _Cem quilômetros_? Isso é possível?

Lily demorou meio segundo para finalmente voltar a se mexer. Ela confirmou com um aceno.

\- Sim, é possível.

\- Mas isso nunca foi feito antes.

\- Nunca foi feito porque nunca tentaram.

Houve uma breve disputa de olhares. O discreto choque que inicialmente havia tomado conta das reações de Lily já não mais existia. Agora ela exalava a mesma imponência e impassibilidade que também circundavam Emmeline.

\- Certo. – Emmeline voltou a olhar os pergaminhos sobre a mesa. – Então precisamos de algumas explicações. – com um aceno de varinha, ela conjurou uma pena e um tinteiro, que flutuaram diante dela. – Primeiro, qual a vantagem de erguermos uma muralha tão extensa em vez das pequenas, mas numerosas, barreiras de proteção estabelecidas pelo Padrão de Proteção Máxima de territórios habitados por bruxos?

\- Existe uma grande diferença entre a região de Penrith e as outras regiões protegidas pelas barreiras do Padrão de Proteção Máxima. – Lily começou, serenamente, e a pena conjurada por Emmeline apressou-se a registrar suas palavras. O som daquela voz serena produzia uma sensação nostálgica incompreensível. – Penrith se tornou um importante centro comercial para os trouxas nos últimos anos e atualmente se encontra em um momento de constante expansão. Para protegermos os povoados bruxos que existem nas vizinhanças, sem ter de alterar a memória de qualquer pessoa ou ter de passar por cima da comunidade trouxa, precisaremos construir uma barreira ilusória sem espaçamentos, que cerque todos os vilarejos mágicos. Do contrário, os trouxas continuarão encontrando espaço para a região crescer entre as frestas das pequenas, mas numerosas, barreiras de proteção que você acabou de mencionar. É importante ter em mente que...

Emmeline não estava mais ouvindo. Não ouvia mais nem a pena encantada riscando freneticamente o pergaminho. Ela permitiu que seus pensamentos se afastassem do projeto, de Penrith e das barreiras de proteção antitrouxa. Mergulhou em várias lembranças antigas, dos tempos da escola, nas quais Lily lhe explicara diversas atividades acadêmicas com aquele mesmo ar professoral. Lembrou-se de Lily lhe pedindo conselhos sobre rapazes, lembrou-se de quando Lily fora seu único ombro amigo após o término dolorido de seu primeiro namoro, lembrou-se de Lily abraçando-a ao final do primeiro duelo contra Comensais da Morte, poucos dias após terem se formado em Hogwarts. Lembrou-se de como Lily chorou naquela noite, lembrou-se da amiga lhe confessar o quanto tinha medo de perdê-la, perder James...

\- Como você está? – Emmeline subitamente ouviu-se perguntar, voltando ao presente. Acenou com a varinha para fazer a pena parar de registrar tudo o que diziam e o objeto caiu inanimadamente sobre a mesa.

Lily piscou algumas vezes, incerta se ouvira bem.

\- _O quê?_

\- Eu quero saber como você está. – Emmeline repetiu, com muita clareza.

Mas Lily ainda não parecia ter compreendido. Lançou-lhe um olhar demorado, como se estivesse avaliando se Emmeline quisesse mesmo receber uma resposta. Emmeline manteve-se impassível e aguardou.

\- Estou bem. – respondeu Lily, por fim. – Você?

Emmeline suspirou, arqueando as sobrancelhas, assumindo uma aparência desanimada.

\- Eu não sei. – falou, honestamente. – Tudo estava bem até pouco tempo atrás. Ou eu achei que estava. E então, você voltou. O que é bom, porque pelo menos eu descobri que você está viva. Mas você voltou e... é como se nem tivesse voltado. Você não veio me procurar. Não tentou se aproximar de nenhum de nós, não nos contou nada sobre o que aconteceu. _Nada_.

Lily apenas baixou os olhos e passou a mão aleatoriamente pelos pergaminhos sobre a mesa.

\- Você não pretende nos contar, não é? – Emmeline continuou, notando que Lily não faria qualquer comentário sobre seu desabafo.

\- Não.

\- _Nunca_?

Lily apanhou um dos pergaminhos.

\- No momento, acho que seria mais prudente se resolvêssemos esse impasse sobre a Proteção–

\- Lily. – Emmeline tomou o pergaminho de sua mão e o jogou sobre a mesa, sem tirar os olhos do rosto da antiga amiga. Lily lançou um olhar atento para o pulso que Emmeline havia acabado de usar para afastar o pergaminho, como se não acreditasse em sua ousadia. Emmeline, porém, não deixou-se abalar: – O que aconteceu com você? Você _não pode_ , ou você _não quer_ nos contar?

Elas se encararam por um momento. Olhar para os olhos de Lily Evans após dois anos acreditando que nunca mais os veria despertara alguma coisa em Emmeline. Durante o primeiro ano sem notícias de Lily, ela sentira uma mescla de saudades com raiva. Mas desde que começara a namorar James, Emmeline passou evitar ao máximo pensar em Lily. Pois além do vazio que seu desaparecimento deixara e da raiva que sentia por ter sido abandonada inexplicavelmente, surgira também um novo sentimento insuportável: a culpa. James havia sido, afinal, o namorado de sua melhor amiga.

\- Que diferença faz, Emmeline?

Emmeline retornou de seus devaneios, mais abalada do que nunca. Seu coração estava disparado.

\- Toda! – exclamou ela, deixando seu lado emocional tomar conta. Não havia planejado aquela discussão, mas agora que a havia iniciado, decidira falar tudo o que guardara. – Faz toda a diferença! Você _não querer_ contar é uma coisa. _Não poder_ , é outra. Se você _quer_ nos contar, mas _não pode_... talvez _eu_ possa ajudar!

Lily expirou sonoramente.

\- Não, Emmeline, você não pode. – disse ela, com a voz mais suave. – Não há nada a ser ajudado.

\- Então você simplesmente _não_ _quer_ contar, é isso?

Pela primeira vez durante aquela conversa, Lily pareceu irritada.

\- Sim, é isso. Meus motivos não lhe dizem respeito. – então ela direcionou os olhos para os pergaminhos e voltou a manuseá-los. – Agora, se pudermos continuar com isso, seria ótimo. Acabou de chegar outro memorando e eu preciso continuar meu trabalho.

Emmeline teve pouco tempo para ficar indignada com a frieza de Lily. A ruiva retomara sua explicação sobre os Feitiços Antitrouxas como se não tivesse havido qualquer interrupção. Emmeline não falara mais nada, apenas ouviu-a, esforçando-se para prestar atenção, enquanto a pena encantada voltava a transferir ao pergaminho tudo o que Lily dizia.

\- Você tem mais alguma dúvida? – ela encerrou sua explanação com a pergunta.

\- Não. – negou Emmeline, empilhando todos os pergaminhos e abraçando-os contra o peito. – Muito obrigada.

Lily não respondeu. Convocou um memorando, abriu-o e começou a lê-lo, indiretamente deixando claro que a conversa das duas havia terminado. Mas Emmeline ainda estava demasiadamente incomodada. Apesar de desprezar a atitude de Lily de negar-lhes qualquer explicação sobre seu desaparecimento, Emmeline ainda sentia-se, de alguma forma, em débito com ela.

Lily lhe devia uma explicação e recusara-se a dizê-la. Emmeline também lhe devia uma, apenas uma, e descobriu que não conseguiria agir como Lily. Ao contrário da antiga melhor amiga, Emmeline possuía princípios irrefutáveis. A vontade de ter sua consciência tranquila era muito maior do que a vontade de pagar-lhe na mesma moeda, optando por ser igualmente desprezível, fingindo que nada houvesse acontecido.

Foi quando Emmeline chegara à porta do Quartel que ela tomou sua decisão. Tornou a se virar para trás, encontrando Lily parada na mesma posição, lendo o mesmo memorando.

\- Lily. – chamou-a.

Ela abaixou o papel lilás e encarou Emmeline mais uma vez. Sua feição era dura e impenetrável.

\- Sim?

\- Eu não sei se você já está sabendo... – começou Emmeline, escolhendo suas palavras cautelosamente. – Mas eu estou namorando James. Faz um ano.

Algo quase imperceptível mudara na expressão de Lily durante um brevíssimo instante. Se Emmeline tivesse piscado na fração de segundo que sucedeu a palavra "ano", ela não poderia ter visto. Mas ela não piscou. Ela viu os olhos de Lily se arregalarem um milímetro e voltarem ao normal logo em seguida. Viu-a comprimir minimamente os maxilares e relaxá-los antes que seu rosto apresentasse qualquer alteração. Seu imperceptível desequilíbrio desapareceu sem deixar vestígios, tão rapidamente quanto surgira.

\- Por que você está me dizendo isso? – perguntou, sob a mesma postura que mantivera durante toda a conversa.

A resposta para aquela pergunta era absolutamente clara para Emmeline.

\- Porque não quero que pense que eu nutria qualquer sentimento por ele, enquanto vocês estavam juntos. Eu _nunca_ o olhei de outra forma, naquela época. – Emmeline fez uma pausa, procurando ser o mais honesta possível. – Não estou lhe dizendo isso para atingi-la, Lily. Só estou lhe contando isso em nome da amizade que tivemos no passado. Porque, para mim, ela foi verdadeira.

Lily apenas fitou-a em silêncio. Depois de ter absorvido todas as informações, ela voltou a ler o memorando em suas mãos.

A conversa havia sido encerrada definitivamente.

Quando Emmeline fechou a porta atrás de si e escorou suas costas contra sua superfície, seus pensamentos ainda estavam absortos em Lily e James. E ela se sentiu sinceramente insatisfeita ao se dar conta de que, de fato, a possibilidade de Lily ainda sentir alguma coisa por ele lhe provocava sentimentos unicamente infelizes.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 18 de novembro de 1982, 17h23]**

\- Evans, Moody quer ver você.

O aviso de Kingsley Shacklebolt cortou o Quartel General, sobrepondo-se sobre todas as vozes. Lily Evans interrompera sua explicação à Marlene McKinnon e a Remus Lupin no mesmo instante.

\- Agora?

\- Agora.

Ela abandonou os documentos que segurava sobre a mesa, contornou-a e saiu do aposento, sendo seguida pelo rapaz recém-chegado. No entanto, os aurores que haviam permanecido no local não voltaram imediatamente às suas tarefas interrompidas. Todos se entreolharam, curiosos.

\- Espero que ele a demita. – Alice Longbottom confessou em voz alta.

\- Acho difícil, Alice. – Benjamin Fenwick palpitou, lançando um olhar triunfante a Sirius Black, que estava encostado junto à lareira do outro lado da sala, de braços cruzados. – É mais provável que ele a nomeie Auror Capitão de uma vez.

Ao perceber a leve provocação, Sirius se aproximou de Marlene e Remus, que haviam permanecido parados, junto à mesa redonda. Lily Evans estivera discutindo com eles sobre o possível paradeiro de um bruxo foragido chamado Robin Mould. Quando Sirius chegou, ele percebeu que os amigos conversavam aos cochichos.

\- Ela está estranha hoje... – comentava Marlene, casualmente, tentando ocultar sua apreensão.

\- Eu também percebi. – Remus concordou. – Está distraída demais, não achou?

Mas Sirius não estava minimamente interessado em Lily Evans.

\- Você não precisava ter vindo hoje, Moony. – disse, de repente, olhando diretamente para uma cicatriz recente que riscava o lado esquerdo do rosto de Remus.

\- Eu vim porque já me sinto melhor. Não foi Lily quem me obrigou a vir trabalhar.

Sirius e Remus se encararam.

\- Aliás, Sirius, como está James? – Marlene os interrompeu, a fim de evitar que a discussão se prolongasse. – Você falou com ele nos últimos dias? Emmeline me contou que foi até a casa dele ontem, mas ele não abriu a porta. Talvez ele já estivesse dormindo quando ela chegou... – Remus lhe lançou um olhar descrente. Marlene cedeu, aborrecida: – Mas acho que ele simplesmente não quis abrir. Como sempre.

Sirius expirou desanimado.

\- Não. Não fui mais lá. Resolvi dar um tempo a ele.

Naquele instante, Lily Evans retornou ao Quartel, parecendo ligeiramente perturbada. Não dirigiu o olhar a ninguém, apenas voltou ao local da mesa onde estivera anteriormente, entre Marlene e Remus, e retomou sua explicação do ponto em que havia sido interrompida. Do outro lado da sala, Alice voltou a escrever seu relatório, desapontada.

Sirius tornou a se afastar e apoiar o cotovelo no batente da lareira. Não suportava ficar muito próximo de Lily Evans. Não suportava a ideia de olhá-la nos olhos e ter de tratá-la com o mínimo de respeito. Detestou que o dia no Departamento de Aurores estivesse tão calmo e ele não tivesse nenhuma tarefa externa para fazer.

Varreu o Quartel com os olhos e encontrou o olhar malicioso de Benjamin Fenwick cravado em sua direção. Havia um sorriso discreto moldando seu rosto. Mas Sirius não lhe daria o prazer de responder à provocação infantil que recebera minutos antes. Não se importava com ele a ponto de se incomodar.

Fenwick apoiava Lily Evans em tudo o que ela decidia no Quartel, mais para contrariar Sirius – e, indiretamente, James – do que por realmente concordar com ela. Não havia qualquer dúvida. Sirius sabia que o rapaz cobiçava o cargo de Auror Capitão havia anos e nunca aceitara a nomeação de James após a morte do antigo dono do posto, Caradoc Dearborn. Fenwick era quase dez anos mais velho do que James e deixava claro – sempre que tinha a oportunidade – que detestava ter de obedecer às ordens de um _moleque_.

Curioso que ele não sentisse a mesma aversão em relação à Lily Evans, já que ela era tão jovem quanto James. Sirius supôs que, para Fenwick, se James perdesse o cargo para qualquer outra pessoa, já seria o suficiente.

\- _Babaca_. – Sirius murmurou quase inaudivelmente, mas desejou que Fenwick tivesse conseguido ler seus lábios.

A porta foi escancarada violentamente. Pela segunda vez em poucos minutos, todos os presentes ergueram a cabeça e automaticamente direcionaram-nas na direção da entrada, a fim de ver quem havia acabado de chegar.

Sirius raramente vira Peter Pettigrew tão furioso quanto naquele momento. Seu rosto redondo estava púrpura, seus olhos claros estavam espremidos pelas sobrancelhas franzidas e seus punhos cerrados tremiam visivelmente.

\- Está tudo bem, Peter? – indagou Marlene, preocupada.

Peter se postou no centro do aposento, estendeu o braço roliço para frente e apontou o dedo indicador diretamente para Lily Evans.

\- _Sumiram ingredientes do estoque_.

Houve um silêncio. Embora a acusação houvesse sido feita de modo indireto, ela fora muitíssimo clara e todos pareceram tê-la compreendido. Os aurores desviaram a atenção da figura preocupante de Peter Pettigrew para encararem uma Lily Evans curiosamente assombrada. Onde estaria sua típica frieza naquele momento?

\- Sumiram ingredientes do estoque! – ele repetiu, entredentes. – Onde estão eles, Evans?

Lily Evans piscou algumas vezes.

\- Pettigrew? – Fenwick se aproximou dele com cuidado, como se temesse uma explosão. – Você tem absoluta certeza do que está... _insinuando_?

\- SIM! – Peter grunhiu, seu rosto ficando ainda mais vermelho. – Passei a manhã inteira conferindo! Tenho absoluta certeza! E quem mais anda mexendo nos estoques? Só pode ter sido _ela_!

E ele tornou a apontar o dedo para Lily Evans.

Após mais um momento perturbador tomado pelo silêncio, Lily Evans finalmente pareceu compreender que precisava responder à acusação. Andou até o centro do Quartel e parou diante do rapaz recém-chegado.

\- Peter, eu andei preparando muitas poções nas últimas três semanas. E também tenho trabalhado muito nos últimos dias, então _talvez_ possa ter me esquecido de registrar todos os itens que usei. Peço desculpas. Prometo que vou prestar mais atenção.

Peter soltou uma risada de escárnio.

\- Você acha mesmo que vou acreditar nisso? – ele voltou a rir de forma totalmente não natural. Sirius nunca o vira agir assim antes. – Você _realmente_ achou que ninguém daria falta, não é, Evans? E você está surpresa por ter sido _eu_ quem descobriu, não é? Posso ver pela sua cara! – usando um falsete extremamente agudo, ele continuou: – " _Pettigrew é um idiota, ele nunca vai perceber que estou roubando itens raros do estoque!_ " Então você achou _mesmo_ que o _idiota_ do Pettigrew _nunca_ iria perceber, não é? – Peter estreitou os olhos para Lily Evans. Em seguida, explodiu em berros: – POIS ESTAVA MUITO ENGANADA! EU CONHEÇO CADA INGREDIENTE DE CADA POÇÃO ARMAZENADA NAQUELE ESTOQUE! E EU SEI MUITO BEM QUAIS SÃO OS INGREDIENTES USADOS EM TODAS! E OS INGREDIENTES QUE SUMIRAM NÃO SÃO USADOS EM NENHUMA!

\- Peter, ouça, eu–

\- ONDE ESTÃO AS DUAS DUZIAS DE RAÍZES VALERIANAS? E OS VIDROS COM AS VAGENS SUDORÍFERAS? – ele continuou a gritar desnecessariamente alto. – NÃO SÃO USADAS NA POÇÃO POLISSUCO, NEM NA VERITASSERUM, NEM NA POÇÃO WIGGENWELD E MUITO MENOS NA POÇÃO DO RENDIMENTO QUE VOCÊ PREPAROU VINTE DIAS ATRÁS! ENTÃO ONDE ESTÃO ESSAS MALDITAS RAÍZES E PLANTAS? PARA QUÊ VOCÊ AS ROUBOU?

Não havia uma pessoa presente que não estivesse em choque. Até mesmo Sirius, cujo ar de eterna displicência era praticamente inabalável, estava boquiaberto. E o que realmente o intrigava em toda aquela situação não era a acusação de Peter – segura e pertinente –, mas a falta de reação de Lily Evans. O quanto ela parecia nervosa e desconcertada, a ponto de ruir ali mesmo. A barreira que ela havia imposto por meio de sua impassibilidade havia desmoronado por completo.

\- E-eu não as roubei, Peter. – Lily Evans declarou.

\- _Ah, não_? Então onde elas estão? – Peter diminuíra o volume da voz, mas a agressividade permaneceu em seu tom. – Você as levou para sua casa para dar um passeio?

Lily Evans murchou os ombros, numa clara atitude de derrota. Ela buscava palavras para se justificar ou se defender, mas não conseguia exprimir qualquer coisa. Sirius sentiu um sorriso interno rasgar seus pensamentos. Ele nunca havia imaginado que, dentre os amigos, seria Peter quem encontraria as primeiras provas a respeito das mentiras de Lily Evans. Imaginou como Olho-Tonto Moody reagiria quando chegasse a seus ouvidos a notícia de que sua protegida andava afanando ingredientes do estoque do departamento.

Mas para a surpresa de todos, Remus se colocou entre Lily Evans e Peter.

\- Lily não roubou nada. – afirmou ele, calmamente. – Ela provavelmente usou esses ingredientes para fazer uma poção para mim, não foi, Lily?

Lily Evans imediatamente levantou a cabeça e assentiu repetidamente.

\- S-sim!

\- Como assim? – Peter cruzou os braços. – De que poção vocês estão falando?

Em seguida, Remus virou-se para Sirius. O corte de seu rosto pareceu cintilar.

\- Uma poção para a Lua Cheia. Sirius estava comigo quando ela me entregou o frasco na segunda-feira, não é, Sirius?

Sirius viu todos os colegas virarem suas cabeças para olhá-lo. Detestou que Remus o tivesse colocado naquela discussão. Peter tinha um olhar indignado e definitivamente questionador. Sirius não havia lhe contado a respeito da cena que presenciara na mencionada segunda-feira, pois ela havia lhe provocado uma imensa repugnância.

Mas a muito contragosto, ele decidiu dizer a verdade. Não por Lily Evans, evidentemente. Mas por Remus.

\- _Sim_ , eu estava.

Naquele momento, Marlene assumiu uma expressão confusa, perguntando-lhe com o olhar se ele estava falando a verdade. Sirius lhe confirmou com um aceno impaciente. Era óbvio que não estaria mentindo. Afinal, por que ele mentiria para acobertar Lily Evans?

No entanto, aquela indagação fez Sirius estacar. Foi então que percebeu. Era exatamente aquilo que Remus estava fazendo: acobertando Lily Evans. Mas por que o amigo estaria fazendo aquilo?

\- _Evans_. – Peter pronunciou aquele nome demonstrando pura repulsa. A defesa apresentada por Remus não parecera aliviar sua acusação. Muito pelo contrário. Ele parecia ainda mais contrariado com o imprevisto. – Você usou _mesmo_ esses itens para preparar aquela poção para o Remus?

\- S-sim.

Mas Peter claramente não estava convencido. Parecia decidido a desmascará-la diante dos principais aurores do Quartel.

\- _Curioso_. Então por que não os registrou no livro de controle do estoque?

Lily Evans não hesitou daquela vez.

\- Porque é uma poção não oficial. – ela explicou, trocando um olhar de confirmação com Remus. – A Poção de Acônito ainda não foi aprovada pela Confederação Internacional, embora sua eficácia já esteja comprovada. Fiquei com medo de que me proibissem de prepará-la. Foi por isso.

Aquele argumento tão bem estruturado foi o suficiente para que Peter voltasse a se descontrolar.

\- Mas você precisava de autorização para usar itens raros como raízes valerianas e vagens sudoríferas, Evans! – ele voltou a gritar, ainda notavelmente furioso. – Você não pode simplesmente entrar no estoque e sair pegando o que bem entende! Você _precisa_ de uma autorização do Auror Capitão para fazer isso!

Do outro lado da sala, Benjamin Fenwick soltou uma risadinha debochada. Sob os olhares curiosos dos demais, ele se endireitou e pigarreou.

\- Desculpem. – ele disse, embora não houvesse traço algum de remorso em sua voz. – Mas é meio ilógico, não acha, Pettigrew? Como Lily poderia ter uma autorização do Auror Capitão, sendo que ele não dá as caras no departamento há duas semanas?

Sirius preparou-se para devolver-lhe uma resposta merecidamente grosseira. Fenwick definitivamente estava passando dos limites com suas ironias incessantes. Mas antes que qualquer outra coisa pudesse acontecer, o Auror Capitão entrou pela porta anteriormente escancarada por Peter e estacou junto à entrada.

James usava vestes formais e seus cabelos rebeldes estavam ainda mais despenteados do que o normal. O distintivo dourado de Auror preso em seu peito reluziu. Sirius não evitou um sorriso surpreso ao ver o melhor amigo exalar o ar ostensivo de sempre. Alice e Marlene se entreolharam, com os rostos iluminados de satisfação. Fenwick amarrou a cara.

\- Pude ouvir os gritos do outro lado do andar. – falou ele, casualmente, postando-se entre Peter e Lily Evans. – O que está acontecendo aqui?

Lily Evans não o encarou e não respondeu. As veias de seu pescoço se retesaram quando ela engoliu em seco, em uma clara tentativa de manter-se calada. Mas Peter rapidamente tomou a palavra, atraindo para si todas as atenções.

\- Evans ignora as regras do departamento. – começou ele, pomposamente. – Sai pegando itens raros do estoque _sem permissão_ , _não_ os registra no livro e agora alega que os usou para fazer uma poção _ilegal_.

\- Uma poção para _mim_. – Remus interveio.

James analisou Remus por um momento. Lily Evans permanecera com os olhos fixos no chão. Dois memorandos entraram voando pela porta e começaram a flutuar em volta do lustre, mas ninguém lhes deu importância.

\- Acônito? – James indagou, por fim.

\- Sim. – Remus assentiu.

Sem precisar virar o rosto para o lado, Lily Evans levantou os olhos para fitar James. Os olhos dos dois se encontraram e o contato visual provocou arrepios em todos os presentes.

\- Quais ingredientes estão em falta? – James perguntou a Peter, sem quebrar a troca de olhares com Lily Evans.

\- Ela sumiu com as raízes valerianas e as vagens sudoríferas.

James virou-se para o amigo e disse:

\- Então encomende mais.

Peter ficou horrorizado com a simplicidade da sentença. Até mesmo Sirius sentiu-se decepcionado com a reação negligente do melhor amigo. Esperou que James fosse explodir com Lily Evans após aquela intensa troca de olhares. Por que ele decidira agir daquela forma tão pacífica, como se estivesse acreditando na óbvia desculpa que Remus improvisara? Não era possível que James não houvesse compreendido a gravidade daquela situação.

\- Não é possível que você tenha acreditado nesses dois, Prongs! – Peter se revoltou, tirando as palavras da boca de Sirius. – Eu não sei quais são os ingredientes dessa Poção de Acônito, mas tenho certeza de que ela é feita com muito mais do que _duas_ ervas!

\- Era exatamente isso que eu estava pensando. – Alice se pronunciou, subitamente. – É mesmo muito curioso que Evans tenha se esquecido de registrar apenas _dois_ ingredientes.

\- Dois ingredientes muito raros, aliás! – Peter acrescentou, aliviado por ter recebido o apoio da colega.

\- Chega. – James ordenou, sério. Pousou os olhos em Peter, depois em Alice e, por fim, voltou-se para Lily Evans. – Não quero que outros itens tornem a sumir, Evans. Agora...

\- Mas, Prongs...!

\- ...Quero que você volte para a Sala de Preparos. – James continuou ignorando os protestos de Peter, que rapidamente se calou. – Fenwick continuará trabalhando com você lá. E muito obrigado por ter tomado conta do Quartel na minha ausência.

Inesperadamente, Lily Evans sorriu. Desde que ela havia retornado, aquela era a primeira vez em que Sirius vislumbrava em seu rosto um vestígio de seu antigo semblante alegre.

\- Bem vindo de volta, James. – ela lhe disse.

Lily Evans fez uma rápida mesura e se adiantou para a saída do aposento. Fenwick a seguiu, com os braços cruzados, lançando um último olhar demorado para o Auror Capitão. Quando o som dos passos dos dois esvaeceu ao final do corredor, James – ainda sob os olhares receosos dos demais – convocou os dois memorandos que ainda rodopiavam pelo teto, tomou-os nas mãos e se retirou do aposento, rumo a sua própria sala.

\- Finalmente ele voltou. – Alice quebrou o silêncio. Em seguida, ela se sentou junto à escrivaninha na qual estivera anteriormente e voltou a escrever seu relatório.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 18 de novembro de 1982, 18h32]**

\- Potter, Moody quer ver você.

O aviso de Kingsley Shacklebolt cortou a sala de James e despertou-o de seus devaneios. O Auror Capitão endireitou-se, ergueu a cabeça para fitar o rapaz que acabara de surgir à porta de sua sala e colocou-se de pé.

\- Agora?

\- Agora.

James saiu de sua sala e virou à esquerda no corredor. Shacklebolt não o acompanhou. Quando James parou diante da sala de Alastor Moody e levantou a mão para bater na porta e anunciar sua chegada, ela se abriu.

Seu chefe a havia aberto por dentro, com um aceno de varinha. Quando entrou, James recebeu um olhar severo de Moody. Os objetos extravagantes que cobriam todas as superfícies da sala estavam mais agitados que o habitual. O famoso espelho-de-inimigos de Moody, pregado à parede no canto direito da sala, possuía uma espécie de vulto indistinguível e bruxuleante.

Fazia mais de dois anos que James não via qualquer coisa se refletir naquele espelho. Mas não teve tempo de dar continuidade àqueles pensamentos, pois Moody pigarreou alto e começou a falar.

\- Então você resolveu dar as caras, Potter. Achou que não haveria nenhum problema em passar duas semanas ausente, sem dar qualquer satisfação, e retornar desse jeito, como se nada tivesse acontecido...

James reparou que o chefe não o convidara para sentar.

\- Estive enfrentando muitas dificuldades com o falecimento de minha mãe.

O olho-tonto de Moody girou três vezes no sentido horário. Um evidente sinal de impaciência. Provavelmente já havia previsto que James fosse lhe dizer algo do tipo.

\- Duas semanas é tempo demais, Potter.

Houve um momento de silêncio durante o qual James começou a cogitar seriamente a possibilidade de ser demitido. Antes de se deixar levar por tais pensamentos, porém, ele lembrou-se de tudo o que havia feito pelo Departamento de Aurores nos últimos anos. James havia, definitivamente, se dedicado mais do que qualquer um de seus colegas. E após o fim da guerra, ele havia sido o único que ainda não tirara uma semana de folga sequer.

\- Então desconte essas duas semanas das minhas férias. – respondeu James, petulantemente. – Já faz uns três anos que não tiro, caso não se lembre.

O rosto parcialmente desfigurado por cicatrizes de Moody se contorceu. Ele se levantou e se inclinou sobre a mesa, apoiando-se em ambas as mãos e olhando para James com os dois olhos.

\- Uma hora atrás, eu convoquei Evans a esta sala, pedi para que ela se sentasse nesta cadeira e ofereci a ela o posto de Auror Capitão. – contou ele, lentamente, saboreando a sensação de suas palavras ácidas. – Ela recusou. Eu insisti. Mas ela disse que você voltaria ainda hoje. Então eu disse a ela que, se você não voltasse, ela teria de aceitar. – Moody fez uma breve pausa, estudando James com os olhos. – Mas você voltou.

James repassou aquela informação mentalmente. Lily recusara o posto. Lily sabia que ele voltaria hoje. Mas ele só havia decido retornar poucos minutos antes de ter entrado pela porta do Quartel e ter interrompido a discussão de Lily e Peter. Então, como ela soubera? Só havia uma possibilidade. Será que... ela também havia se lembrado?

\- Quero que controle Pettigrew. – Moody continuou, obrigando James a abandonar suas especulações. – Não vou tolerar mais esse tipo de escândalo no meu departamento. Observei tudo daqui. – seu olho mágico girou mais uma vez. – Quero que o mantenha naquele estoque, já que ele é inútil demais para duelar em tarefas externas. E se não puder fazer isso, Potter, terei de demitir seu amigo. Ouviu bem? – James assentiu. – Certo. Está dispensado.

James suspirou em concordância e deu meia volta para se dirigir à saída. Tinha consciência de que deveria ter argumentado com o chefe e ter defendido seu amigo. Apesar da abordagem imatura, Peter estava certo em ir cobrar explicações de Lily. Mas os pensamentos de James ainda estavam presos ao que Moody havia lhe contado. Lily sabia que ele iria voltar. _Ela também havia se lembrado._

Quando James estava fechando a porta atrás de si, Moody deu-lhe um último aviso:

\- Não pense que me esquecerei dessas duas semanas quando você pedir para tirar férias, Potter.

* * *

 **[Quinta-feira, 18 de novembro de 1982, 18h42]**

Ao deixar a sala de Alastor Moody para trás, James se deu conta de que não havia mais como adiar o inevitável.

Desde o momento em que vivenciara a memória de Dorea na Penseira, no início daquela semana, James decidira procurar Lily e propor a ela uma conversa pacífica e baseada puramente na verdade. Mas o receio de que ela o afastasse e lhe despejasse mais mentiras sobre o que tinha lhe acontecido fizera com que ele adiasse seus planos, embora não o tivesse feito desistir deles. E ao verificar a data no calendário pouco mais cedo naquele dia, James compreendeu que não conseguiria mais adiar aquela conversa.

Em vez de retornar a sua sala, ele seguiu pelo corredor, virou à direita na bifurcação e parou diante de uma porta branca, atrás da qual se localizava a escada circular que o levaria até a Sala de Preparos.

Desceu-a silenciosamente. A cada degrau, o ambiente se tornava cada vez mais escuro. Não havia velas ou archotes para iluminar o pequeno túnel. A única fonte de luz existente provinha da porta entreaberta que se postava a poucos passos do último degrau. Ao alcançar o patamar, James ouviu o murmúrio de vozes escapar pela fresta.

\- Vai me dizer que não concorda, Lily? – dizia a voz de Fenwick. – Pettigrew passou dos limites com aquela gritaria. Aliás, que moral ele tem para sair apontando o erro dos outros assim? Ele está sempre fazendo merda! Ano passado, ele teve de tirar uma licença médica por ter se cortado _inteiro_ ao mexer nos chifres de _erumpent_ do estoque. Quem é que não sabe que os chifres desse animal perfuram qualquer coisa? A sorte dele foi que aqueles chifres não tinham mais aquele líquido explosivo, sabe? Se bem que agora acho que teria sido bom se ele tivesse...

\- _Ben_. – Lily tinha um tom reprovador.

\- Ah, qual é, Lily! – Ben deu uma risadinha. – De qualquer forma, todo mundo sabe que Pettigrew só continua aqui porque Potter o protege. Moody já quis demiti-lo milhares de vezes. A época da crise de contratação no departamento já passou faz tempo, hoje há vários aurores recém-formados, como Shacklebolt, aguardando uma vaga no Quartel. Pettigrew obviamente sabe disso muito bem. Aliás, acho que é por isso que ele está vigiando você desse jeito, procurando qualquer errinho seu para te denunciar e mostrar para todo mundo que é melhor do que você. Sem Potter aqui para defendê-lo, Pettigrew sabe que precisa mostrar serviço.

\- Eu sinceramente não me importo. – Lily encerrou a questão. – Você separou os hemeróbios que eu pedi?

\- Aqui, _madame_.

James ouviu o ruído de uma rolha sendo removida e, em seguida, um caldeirão começar a borbulhar. Decidiu esperar mais um pouco para entrar. Queria ouvir mais. Algo naquela conversa o incomodara significativamente. Nunca se simpatizara com Fenwick e sabia que aquela impressão era recíproca, portanto não se surpreendeu ao ouvir a opinião negativa dele sobre sua liderança. O que havia realmente incomodado James fora descobrir que Fenwick e Lily tinham uma relação tão... próxima. Até aquele momento, James acreditara que os dois mal se falavam durante o expediente na Sala de Preparos. Acreditara, por um motivo que agora ele sabia ser ingênuo, que Fenwick permaneceria do lado dos membros da Ordem da Fênix e manteria uma considerável distância da mulher que supostamente os havia traído.

\- E também já piquei a pele de ararambóia em cubos para você. – Fenwick informou, orgulhoso.

\- Nossa, sem eu nem precisar pedir? – Lily fingiu-se surpresa.

\- Você vê? – ele riu. – Será que agora você já pode cogitar sair para jantar comigo?

James não pôde esperar para descobrir se a resposta de Lily seria positiva. Ele entrou e encontrou os dois sentados lado a lado, diante de um caldeirão borbulhante.

\- Fenwick, eu gostaria de conversar com Lily a sós.

Fenwick franziu as sobrancelhas e virou-se para olhar Lily.

\- Devo...? – ele perguntou a ela, em voz baixa.

\- Tudo bem, Ben. – Lily assentiu.

Ela voltou a agitar o conteúdo do caldeirão com uma enorme colher, sem demonstrar qualquer curiosidade sobre a inesperada visita de James, enquanto Fenwick se levantava e, claramente a contragosto, saía da sala.

\- Lily. – James chamou-a, após alguns segundos.

Lily pousou a colher junto à borda do caldeirão, olhou para James e colocou as mãos sobre o colo, aguardando.

James estava decidido. Decidido como não estivera na primeira vez em que a vira, após dois anos, no primeiro dia de seu retorno. Naquela ocasião, ele não conseguira reunir as forças necessárias para que tivessem aquela conversa e ela foi embora, sem ter lhe dado qualquer explicação.

James também estava calmo. Calmo como não estivera no momento em que a abordara da saída do salão, ao final da festa do Ministério da Magia. Naquela ocasião, James não conseguira reunir a tranquilidade necessária para que tivessem aquela conversa e ela foi embora, mais uma vez, sem ter lhe dado qualquer explicação.

Antes de começar a falar, porém, James deu um passo para trás e escorou o quadril e as duas mãos em uma mesa que estava ali, encostada à parede. Colocou uma perna sobre a outra e respirou fundo. Decidida e calmamente.

\- Estou já adiando essa conversa há alguns dias. – James procurou ser o mais sincero possível. Apesar de tudo o que acontecera entre os dois, ele sabia que Lily o conhecia muito bem. E ser profundamente honesto com ela naquela conversa certamente a incentivaria a se esforçar para ser honesta com ele também. – Você deve ter sabido que minha mãe faleceu no dia cinco. – Lily fez que sim. – Ela me deixou uma memória e Dumbledore me emprestou a Penseira dele para que eu pudesse vê-la. Mas só na última terça-feira de manhã, antes do início do expediente, eu fiz isso.

Sem demonstrar qualquer indício de interesse, Lily perguntou:

\- Por que você está me contando isso?

\- Porque a memória era sobre a noite em que você foi embora. – James contou, sem rodeios. Lily finalmente perdera a postura desinteressada e permitiu que sua boca se entreabrisse sutilmente de surpresa. – A lembrança mostrava o momento em que minha mãe entrou no quarto onde eu estava e te expulsou do hospital. E também vi todas as coisas... _ofensivas_ que ela te disse.

Quando James terminou de contar, Lily suspirou pesarosamente e abaixou os olhos para mirar suas mãos sobre seu colo. Mas não se pronunciou. Parecia estar muito longe dali, revivendo a mesma memória dentro de sua cabeça.

\- Lily? – James a chamou de novo, em voz baixa. Esperou até que ela erguesse o olhar para ele para continuar: – Você foi embora por conta do que minha mãe te disse?

Lily se levantou. Contornou o caldeirão e parou diante dele, mantendo uma distância categórica. James quis tocá-la, mas mesmo que estendesse seu braço, ele não a alcançaria.

\- James, você acredita _mesmo_ que eu deixaria tudo para trás só porque sua mãe me chamou de "sangue-ruim"?

James balançou a cabeça.

\- Eu não estava me referindo a esse insulto. Me referi ao que ela disse antes. Sobre sua presença ser uma ameaça para mim. Foi por isso?

Lily cerrou os olhos e uniu as mãos sob o queixo, como se estivesse compenetrada em uma oração. Em seguida, ela respirou profunda e sonoramente, reabriu as pálpebras e semicerrou os olhos em sua direção.

\- Não, James.

\- Então qual foi o motivo? – James lutou para manter seu aspecto calmo. – Por que você foi embora, Lily? Fale a _verdade_!

\- Eu já te contei o que aconteceu. – respondeu ela, num tom cansado. Apoiou o queixo sobre os nós dos dedos, indiretamente suplicando para que ele aceitasse sua justificativa de uma vez. – Eu decidi ir embora porque estava com medo. Voldemort viria atrás de mim para se vingar pela prisão de Avery. _Sim, James, foi por isso_. – Lily acrescentou ao ver James abrir a boca para contra argumentar. – Eu entendo que você queira romantizar toda a situação, preferindo acreditar que exista um motivo nobre por trás de tudo. Mas não há nobreza nenhuma no que fiz, James, sinto muito. Eu só fui embora porque queria me salvar.

James passou as mãos pelo rosto, impacientemente, levantando os óculos até a testa para esfregar os olhos. Sentiu o sangue ferver em suas veias, clamando por um pouco de nicotina. Precisava manter-se calmo. Perder o controle só a faria ir embora.

\- _Você está mentindo._

\- Não, não estou.

\- _Ah, não?_ Então quer dizer que, de um dia para o outro, você decidiu que só se importava consigo mesma e resolveu fugir para se safar? Depois de ter se arriscado por quase dois anos na guerra, lutando por uma causa que você _sempre_ defendeu, você acordou naquele dia e achou que era hora de tirar umas férias? Foi assim? Mesmo depois de tudo o que _nós_ tínhamos vivido juntos, você simplesmente decidiu ir embora sem achar que precisava me dar qualquer explicação? Você acha que isso faz algum sentido, Lily?

Apenas quando fez silêncio, James percebeu que estivera gritando. No entanto, Lily não parecia ter se incomodado; ela parecia já estar esperando por aquela reação.

\- _Acho_. – Lily murmurou, abaixando a cabeça. – E você precisa começar a aceitar os fatos, James. Mesmo que não goste deles.

\- _Não_. – James negou com a cabeça. – Não faz sentido! Se o que você está alegando for mesmo verdade, então tudo o que vivemos juntos antes não foi real. A Lily que eu conheci _nunca_ agiria assim. Ela _nunca_ teria abandonado a Ordem da Fênix! Ela _nunca_ teria _me_ abandonado!

Lily arfou. Aquelas palavras haviam inegavelmente perfurado a barreira atrás da qual sua verdadeira personalidade estava escondida. Ao vê-la franzir as sobrancelhas daquela maneira tão ferida e assistir àqueles olhos verdes ganharem vida novamente ao se encherem de lágrimas, James percebeu que seu desabafo finalmente vencera os insistentes esforços de Lily em ocultar suas emoções. Ela perdera as forças para continuar contendo seus sentimentos. James finalmente conseguira atingi-la.

Portanto ele precisava insistir.

\- Está vendo? – ele continuou, em meio a um sorriso fraco de compreensão. – Você não nega! Eu _sei_ que você está me escondendo a verdade! Então diga, Lily! _Por que você foi embora?_

De repente, Lily recobrou a postura. Sacudiu a cabeça, respirou fundo e virou-lhe as costas para se afastar. Em seguida, ela começou a juntar seus pertences sobre a mesa ao lado do caldeirão e jogou a bolsa sobre o ombro, pronta para ir embora.

\- Não! – James contornou a sala e colocou-se à frente dela. Lily evitou seus olhos. – Você não vai embora! Não vou permitir que você vá, não antes de me contar tudo!

\- Eu _já_ te contei tudo! – Lily retrucou, olhando-o com raiva. Seus olhos ainda estavam levemente marejados, contradizendo a afirmação que acabara de fazer. – Eu fugi porque não queria morrer! Aceite de uma vez, James, e pare de ficar insistindo nisso! Essa _é_ a verdade!

James decidiu que não iria deixá-la ir embora tão fácil. Não quando finalmente havia conseguido alcançar seus sentimentos. Ele deduziu que, se mantivesse sua determinação, sinceridade e, acima de tudo, sua calma, Lily não conseguiria continuar mentindo por muito mais tempo.

\- Se você realmente falou a verdade, então por que está se esquivando? – indagou ele, dando um passo à frente. Estavam muito próximos, como não haviam estado nos últimos dois anos. – Por que está fugindo de mim?

\- Não estou fugindo de você. – Lily tentou dar um passo para trás, mas suas pernas colidiram com a mesa. – Só estou exausta, James. Hoje foi um dia... – ela olhou para cima, procurando o adjetivo adequado para continuar. – _Terrível_.

Subitamente, James lembrou-se da discussão entre ela e Peter sobre o suposto roubo de ingredientes, mais cedo naquele dia. Imediatamente, teve vontade de lhe exigir uma explicação sobre aquele episódio também. Mas decidiu não fazê-lo, pois temeu acabar afastando-a de vez com mais questionamentos. Por ora, Lily não precisava ter consciência de que James sabia muito bem que ela não usara aqueles itens para preparar a Poção de Acônito. Ele sabia que se quisesse realmente descobrir o que Lily estava tramando, precisaria ter muita cautela. Portanto, deixou para tratar daquele assunto mais tarde.

\- Pare de mentir. – James pediu mais uma vez, agora se referindo não só às justificativas ilógicas sobre sua fuga, mas também sobre suas intenções com os ingredientes desaparecidos.

\- Eu não estou mentindo. Pare você de insistir!

\- Não. Só vou acreditar em você quando você disser, olhando nos meus olhos, que está falando a verdade. Quero que diga claramente que essa sua história de ter fugido de uma suposta vingança de Voldemort é totalmente verdadeira. Quero que diga, também, que se essa história for verdade, a Lily que eu conheci há onze anos e que aceitou se casar comigo três dias antes de me abandonar _nunca_ existiu. Porque, _sim_ , uma coisa anula a outra. E se você estiver mesmo falando a verdade e tiver ido embora daquela forma pelos motivos que insiste em repetir, então, Lily, isso significa que você nunca sentiu _nada_ por mim. Você nunca me amou.

Ao terminar de ouvir, Lily voltou a assumir uma expressão de dor, suas sobrancelhas se franziram e seus olhos se estreitaram.

\- James...

\- Diga! – James exigiu, sentindo seus próprios olhos encherem-se de água.

Lily olhou para cima para que nenhuma lágrima escapasse de seus olhos. Parecia estar reunindo a coragem. O coração de James palpitava de modo tão descompassado, que seu som parecia uma daquelas melodias de tambores retumbantes que precediam momentos de grandes revelações.

\- James. – Lily tomou a palavra com uma voz firme e voltou a olhar dentro de seus olhos. – Eu estou falando a verdade. – seus olhos voltaram a lacrimejar. – A história que lhe contei sobre temer uma vingança de Voldemort é _totalmente_ verdadeira. – Lily não pôde conter o primeiro soluço. Levou as mãos à boca para tentar abafar o som, mas foi inútil. – E eu nunca amei você.

Aquela declaração penetrou em seu âmago como uma flecha pontiaguda e venenosa, maldosamente alvejada pelas costas. James definitivamente não esperava que ela fosse dizer aquilo. Acreditou com todas as suas forças que havia conseguido derrubar a barreira que ela impusera entre os dois. Acreditou inteiramente que conseguiria fazer Lily lhe dizer a verdade, pois ela só poderia estar mentindo. Afinal, se aquilo fosse a verdade, por que aquelas palavras pareciam machucá-la tanto quanto a ele? Por que ela estaria chorando?

Foi então que James finalmente compreendeu. Talvez o que ela dissera fosse, de fato, a verdade. Talvez Lily tivesse razão: ele a idealizara demais. Ela nunca o amara de verdade. No momento em que se viu correndo verdadeiro perigo, não tendo mais ninguém que pudesse colocar-se entre ela e os feitiços lançados pelos Comensais, ela decidiu ir embora para se salvar. E aquelas lágrimas que ela obsessivamente tentava esconder não passavam de lágrimas de pura vergonha. Vergonha por ter de admitir que o enganara por tanto tempo.

\- Adeus, James.

Lily passou as mãos pelas bochechas para remover as lágrimas, enxugou-as na blusa e passou por ele em direção à saída da Sala de Preparos. Embora ainda estivesse tomado por uma sensação desgostosa de choque, James sentiu que precisava lhe dizer uma última coisa. Uma última coisa antes de nunca mais tocar naquele assunto.

\- Há quanto tempo você já estava planejando ir embora com _ele_?

Muito lentamente, Lily deu meia volta para poder olhá-lo. Sua expressão era de puro assombro.

\- Ele quem?

\- Como assim, ele quem? Você sabe muito bem de quem eu estou falando! – James não podia tolerar que, depois de tudo, ela ainda quisesse se fingir de ofendida. – A última vez em que você foi vista, Lily, foi no Cabeça de Javali, com Snape! Aberforth te viu saindo de lá com ele, na noite do dia vinte e seis de setembro!

Ao se dar conta de que a surpresa estampada em seu rosto era absolutamente sincera, James compreendeu que, até aquele momento, Lily pensava que seu encontro com Severus Snape naquela noite fosse um evento completamente desconhecido. Ela não fazia a menor ideia de que havia sido vista por Aberforth dentre a multidão.

\- Eu não... Eu não... – ela começou, mas se interrompeu. Não conseguiria elaborar qualquer sentença enquanto não assimilasse aquela informação por completo. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, ela completou: – Eu não acredito que você achou que eu tinha ido embora com ele, James!

Naquele instante, Lily parecia ter deixado de lado todas as suas tentativas de aparentar desinteresse. Ela estava visivelmente furiosa com aquela insinuação.

\- Você acabou de confessar que nunca me amou. – respondeu James, observando-a com muita atenção. – Então essa hipótese voltou a fazer sentido, já que–

Lily ergueu a mão direita, ordenando, por meio do gesto, que ele se calasse.

\- Não! – ela vociferou, indignada. – É claro que eu não fui embora com ele! Mas que ideia absurda!

\- Ah, não? – James arqueou as sobrancelhas, transparecendo descrença. Mas, no fundo, sentiu uma pontada de entusiasmo por perceber a convicção na voz de Lily ao negar suas suspeitas. Ela não só estava negando a possibilidade de ter ido embora com Snape, como também parecia nauseada por saber que James a havia cogitado. – Então por que você foi encontrá-lo?

Lily tinha um olhar ferido.

\- Eu não fui encontrá-lo, James. – ela suspirou, pesarosa, como se falar sobre aquele encontro fosse algo extremamente dolorido. – Depois que sua mãe falou todas aquelas coisas para mim, eu saí do hospital totalmente transtornada. Estava tão desesperada que não prestei a mínima atenção à minha volta. E ele estava só esperando a deixa para me pegar desprevenida.

Uma ideia horrível tomou os pensamentos de James.

\- Ele te levou...?

\- Não! – Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente. – Ele só me abordou. Como eu estava completamente fora de mim, não notei que ele tinha se aproximado, senão teria desaparatado antes que ele tivesse conseguido me paralisar... Mas eu não o vi. E ele me tranquilizou, avisando que só queria conversar. Mas como ele era um Comensal da Morte, tive medo. Então sugeri que fôssemos a um lugar público. Não queria ficar sozinha com ele. Por isso, fomos ao Cabeça de Javali.

James esperou pela continuação, mas ela não veio. Por um segundo, ele realmente acreditou que Lily lhe falaria tudo. Mas ela havia se perdido em suas próprias lembranças, parecendo estar compreendendo aspectos que até então jamais havia compreendido. Aquela era, provavelmente, a primeira vez que Lily estava contando aquilo a alguém.

\- E o que ele queria conversar com você? – James perguntou, sem saber o que esperar como resposta.

Mas quando Lily voltou os olhos para ele para lhe responder, James notou que a barreira impermeável havia tornado a se impor entre eles. Ela estava arquitetando uma resposta mentirosa, pois seu rosto voltou a se tornar neutro e distante.

\- Severus me contou que Voldemort estava planejando se vingar de mim por ter prendido Avery. – ela declarou, descaradamente, sem sequer imaginar que James podia ver claramente que ela estava mentindo. Percebeu que, a cada mentira que ouvia, mais fácil se tornava para identificá-las. – E então eu resolvi ir embora naquela noite. Foi isso. – em seguida, Lily arrumou a bolsa sobre o ombro, tornou a se virar para a porta e disse: – Adeus, James.

\- Espere. – ele pediu.

Lily o olhou por cima do ombro.

\- Você recusou o cargo de Auror Capitão e aceitou aquela condição de Moody porque _sabia_ que eu iria voltar hoje. Ou seja, isso significa que você se lembra da nossa promessa. – James fez uma pausa para contemplar, mais uma vez, uma expressão de espanto se apossar de Lily. – Agora, me responda: como é que você diz que _nunca_ me amou, mas, mesmo depois de cinco anos, você se lembra da data em que começamos a namorar? E da promessa que fizemos de sempre nos vermos no dia dezoito de novembro, independente de tudo?

Soltando um suspiro resignado, Lily saiu pela porta e a bateu atrás de si. Mas seu silêncio indignado fora o suficiente para lhe servir de resposta.

James percebeu que não sentia mais o antigo pesar em seu peito. Sentia-se leve. Aliviado. Dentre as inúmeras incertezas que dominavam sua mente naquele momento, havia uma única certeza. E aquela certeza lhe serviria de combustível para descobrir o verdadeiro motivo que fizera Lily Evans deixar tudo e todos para trás.

* * *

Naquele momento, Emmeline Vance fazia a escolha mais difícil de sua vida.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, queridos, o que acharam?

Desculpem pelo tamanho do capítulo, mas eu precisava compensar minha demora de alguma forma, não é? Espero que tenham gostado! Mas e aí, o que me contam? Qual será essa certeza que o James adquiriu no final da conversa, hein? Pistas?

Obrigada por todo o apoio, de verdade!

Beijos,

Carol Lair

PS. Eu gostaria de dedicar esse capítulo à leitora **July Evans** , que se tornou uma grande amiga nos últimos meses e que está fazendo aniversário hoje! Parabéns, Ju! Já que não posso te dar um abraço, espero que essa dedicatória sirva de presente. Tudo de bom para você sempre! Beijos!

 **Reviews dos leitores sem login :** **MBlack,** fico muito feliz por ter te dado esse presente de natal! HAHAHA, você me deu um também ao ter deixado um comentário tão lindo. Muito obrigada mesmo pelos elogios. E que bom que você está gostando das atitudes da Lily. Quero ver se vai continuar assim quando terminar de ler esse capítulo, HHAHAHA, mas enfim. Espero que goste e, mais uma vez, muito obrigada pelo apoio! Beijos! **Fire Evans,** que bom saber que está amando! Me deixa muito, muito, muuuuuuito feliz! Acalme-se que o que a Dorea fez não foi o que levou Lily a ir embora. Preste atenção nas pistas! E sobre o Peter, o que me diz dele agora que leu o capítulo sete? Muito obrigada pelo comentário, beijos! **Paola** , desculpe a demora e aqui está a continuação! Beijos! **Flaa,** Sirius não aguenta mais ver James se afundar naquela tristeza... E eu acho que ele não conseguiria ser sutil. Sirius é muito de momento, sabe? Ele sentiu vontade de gritar e foi lá fazer isso. Acho que ele faria assim, sabe? Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário! Beijos! **Amanda Lima,** sim, pretendo continuar até o fim com essa história. Espero que continue gostando! Beijos! **Anna** , que bom que está gostando. Não consigo publicar com mais frequência porque não tenho tanto tempo livre... Não sou mais tão novinha HAHAH, mas espero que isso não te impeça de ler quando tiver atualização. Obrigada pelo comentário, beijos! **Bia** , aqui está a continuação! E sim, vai haver continuação até o fim! Beijos!


	8. Capítulo 8 - Manchetes

18 de novembro de 1977 – James e Lily começam a namorar.  
23 de setembro de 1980 – Batalha contra os cinco Comensais na qual James é estuporado.  
26 de setembro de 1980 – Lily é vista pela última vez, no Cabeça de Javali  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James acorda no Hospital St. Mungus, sozinho.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James vai procurar por Lily no apartamento que ela dividia com Dorcas.  
22 de outubro de 1982 – Moody anuncia o retorno de Lily ao Quartel.  
05 de novembro de 1982 – Dorea Potter morre.  
18 de novembro de 1982 – James volta a trabalhar no Quartel.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8 – Manchetes**

 **[Terça-feira, 03 de novembro de 1981, 23h09]**

Havia três dias desde que acontecimentos consideravelmente estranhos começaram a acontecer por toda a Grã-Bretanha. Para comprovar as suspeitas da população britânica, a manchete da primeira página do _Daily Mail_ trazia os resultados de uma curiosa pesquisa realizada por conta dos últimos fatos: era a primeira vez, em muitíssimos anos – os jornalistas não puderam apontar uma data específica, uma vez que jamais haviam realizado tal pesquisa antes –, em que tantas corujas foram vistas sobrevoarem o céu do país. Suspeitavam de uma migração repentina por conta do aquecimento global. O problema era que não havia sido possível distinguir se as aves estavam migrando para o norte, sul, leste ou oeste: elas foram vistas voando para todas as direções.

Outro evento inexplicável foi a interminável chuva de estrelas cadentes que iluminaram as noites daqueles primeiros dias de novembro. Embora o Conselho Astronômico da Grã-Bretanha, o qual era formado por pesquisadores renomados da Universidade de Cambridge, não pudesse fornecer qualquer justificativa razoável para aquela passagem incomum de milhares de meteoroides pela atmosfera terrestre, as pessoas não pareciam se incomodar com aquele magnífico espetáculo transmitido pelo céu. Para a maioria, tratava-se de um fenômeno maravilhoso demais para poder ser explicado por meros seres humanos.

E o céu estava igualmente agitado acima do povoado de Hogsmeade. No entanto, diferente da maior parte do país, a população local não parecia minimamente preocupada com misteriosa quantidade de estrelas cadentes. Ou com a súbita migração das corujas. Pelo contrário. As pessoas que transitavam por ali naquela noite de novembro eram as responsáveis por boa parte daqueles acontecimentos inusitados. Elas caminhavam pelas ruas, cantando hinos de vitória, segurando canecas de cerveja acima de suas cabeças, brindando uns com os outros. Afinal, a comunidade bruxa estava em festa por conta da queda de Lord Voldemort.

As portas do _pub_ mais famoso do vilarejo, o Três Vassouras, se abriram para permitir que dois bruxos altos saíssem para a varanda. Atrás deles, dentro do bar lotado, uma festa estava acontecendo. O bruxo à esquerda, que usava óculos, levantou a cabeça para o céu iluminado e tateou o bolso interno das vestes.

— Diggle tem que parar com essas estrelas cadentes! – James Potter resmungou antes de levar um cigarro à boca. Apoiou a lateral do quadril no batente da varanda e virou-se para encarar Sirius Black. – Envie um Patrono para ele, Pads. Você leu os jornais? Os trouxas já estão desconfiando.

Mas Sirius rolou os olhos e cruzou os braços na frente do peito.

— A guerra acabou, James! Acabou! Todos estão comemorando! Em toda parte!

Um grupo barulhento de bruxos virou a esquina, com um pesado barril de cerveja amanteigada levitando ao seu lado. Passaram em frente ao _pub_ e, ao notarem a presença de James e Sirius, acenaram animadamente. Um deles berrou:

— À paz! – e levantou uma taça de prata.

— Saúde! – Sirius ergueu sua caneca na direção deles, sorrindo animado.

Soltando gargalhadas embriagadas, o grupo desapareceu no fim da rua. James voltou a encarar as luzes coloridas cruzarem o céu.

— Já se passaram três dias, já era hora de–

— Hora de quê, James? Quem se importa com os trouxas agora? – Sirius começou a se irritar. – E hoje é o meu aniversário! – continuou, num tom indignado, como se o desânimo do melhor amigo fosse uma ofensa. – Será que nem assim você poderia deixar seu mau-humor de lado? Há quanto tempo não comemoramos alguma coisa?

James tragou o cigarro e assentiu com a cabeça, afastando o pensamento.

— Para que você me chamou aqui fora, afinal? – ele perguntou.

Sirius bebeu um gole de sua cerveja, enquanto pensava em uma forma para começar. James aguardou em silêncio.

— _Marlene_. – Sirius praticamente rosnou o nome da garota.

— Eu vi vocês conversando. – James contou. – O que ela queria?

— Ela veio me comunicar que não vai dormir na minha casa esta noite porque vai começar uma vida nova a partir de _hoje_. Ela disse que quer estabelecer metas, sair da casa dos pais e começar a pensar no futuro, já que não precisa mais viver como se fosse morrer a qualquer momento. E, aparentemente, ela decidiu tudo isso agora, já que mais cedo tudo estava... _normal_.

— Então vocês terminaram?

— Nós não tínhamos nada para terminar, Prongs. – Sirius deu as costas para a rua para se apoiar no batente da varanda, ao lado de James. – Passávamos a noite juntos de vez em quando só para aliviar a tensão da guerra. Nada mais. E agora que _não há_ mais guerra, era esperado que isso fosse acontecer. Eu só não entendo por que ela quis falar disso bem _agora_ , no meio da comemoração do _meu_ aniversário. Ela não podia ter esperado outro dia? Amanhã, por exemplo?

James expirou a fumaça, abrindo um sorriso amargo.

— Você estava flertando com Rosmerta de novo, Padfoot.

— Eu não estava flertando, só estava _conversando_ com ela.

— Vocês estavam flertando. Todo mundo reparou. Marlene deve ter ficado chateada.

Sirius desencostou-se do batente e lançou-lhe um olhar sombrio.

— Eu não estava flertando com Rosmerta. Não tenho mais quinze anos, James.

— Se você diz... – e James voltou a observar o movimento da rua, desinteressado demais para prolongar a discussão.

Sirius não aprovara o tom descrente do amigo. Na verdade, aquilo o irritou mais do que deveria. E, ao se dar conta de que James não tinha a mínima pressa para terminar seu cigarro, Sirius resolveu voltar para a festa. Caminhou até a porta do _pub_ e, antes de abri-la, não pôde evitar dizer as palavras ácidas que se seguiram:

— Eu _não estava_ flertando com a Rosmerta. Ela só queria saber como foi a noite do dia trinta e um, como todo mundo. Foi uma conversa absolutamente normal. Mas eu não espero que você entenda a diferença, afinal, há quanto tempo _você_ não flerta com alguém?

No momento em que a porta bateu, James deu um longo trago no cigarro e cerrou os olhos para concentrar-se no efeito calmante que a nicotina lhe oferecia. Quando a brasa alcançou o filtro, James jogou o cigarro longe e voltou a adentrar o Três Vassouras.

Foi direto para o balcão do bar e pediu mais uma dose de _firewhisky_. Decidiu que terminaria de beber e voltaria para casa. Aquela última dose certamente lhe ofereceria o torpor necessário para que pudesse cair no sono sem delongas, assim que se deitasse.

— James? Posso falar com você?

Emmeline Vance, loira e imponente, surgiu ao seu lado e, sem esperar pela confirmação, sentou-se no banco vazio à sua esquerda.

— Eu já estava de saída. – James avisou.

Ele entornou o restante do _whisky_.

— Vou ser breve. – ela insistiu, após ouvir o baque do copo sobre o balcão.

James virou-se para ela muito lentamente. Percebeu que os cabelos de Emmeline estavam mais curtos, na altura dos ombros, e pensou em fazer um comentário a respeito, a fim de parecer menos mal-humorado. Mas Emmeline foi mais rápida:

— Eu quero saber por que você me deixou de fora da batalha do dia trinta e um. – ao terminar a sentença, James tentou interrompê-la, mas Emmeline fez um gesto pedindo silêncio. – Eu sei que foi você quem encontrou a memória do Caradoc e, por isso, você ganhou o direito de elaborar toda a emboscada, mas eu também sou membro da Ordem! Não sou auror, mas estive ao lado de vocês sempre que pude. Então por que você sequer me convocou? Dumbledore me disse que a decisão foi _sua_!

De todas as possibilidades que James poderia ter cogitado ouvir, aquela era certamente a última que ele estava esperando. Desde o fim da Batalha Final de Godric's Hollow, as pessoas o abordavam apenas para agradecê-lo. Ou parabenizá-lo. Mas nunca, de maneira alguma, para questioná-lo daquela forma.

— Como é que é?

— E não venha me dizer que você só escolheu os membros da Ordem que também são aurores porque você também não convocou Dedalus! – Emmeline continuou seu protesto, seu rosto se tornando mais rosado a cada palavra. – Eu tinha o direito de escolher lutar, James!

James ponderou com muito cuidado antes de responder. Resolveu ser totalmente franco, a fim de tornar aquela conversa o mais breve possível.

— Assim que concebi toda a estratégia para armar a emboscada em Godric's Hollow, eu me reuni com Dumbledore. – James fez uma breve pausa para se certificar de que Emmeline estivesse realmente prestando atenção. Ela estava. Seus olhos não piscavam. – Ele analisou meu esquema tático e concluiu que seria muito arriscado. Mas eu não iria perder aquela oportunidade. Eu não poderia. Não depois do esforço de Caradoc. Então ele me pediu para selecionar apenas alguns membros da Ordem, pois se todo o plano desse errado, ainda restariam outras pessoas para continuar e lutar.

— E posso saber qual foi seu critério de seleção? – Emmeline inclinou-se para frente, fulminando-o com o olhar. – Você não me acha boa o suficiente? Acha que eu não teria dado conta?

— Emmeline, eu deixei Albus Dumbledore de fora. – interpôs James, com firmeza. – Obviamente meu critério não foi baseado na competência individual de cada um.

Mas aquele argumento não fizera Emmeline se acalmar. Sua feição permanecera igualmente ultrajada.

— Se competência não foi o seu critério, então qual foi?

— _Família_.

— O QUÊ?

— Sim, família. – James repetiu, começando a perder a paciência. – Dumbledore pode ter só um irmão, mas Hogwarts precisa da proteção dele. O mesmo com a profa. McGonagall. Elphias Doge tem a irmã e os sobrinhos, que dependem dele, então também o deixei de fora. Dedalus Diggle tem a esposa e os filhos...

— Mas Marlene tem um pai, uma mãe doente e três irmãos mais novos e eles também dependem dela! Então por que ela pôde ir e eu não?

James bufou.

— Marlene estava na casa do Sirius quando eu fui chamá-lo. Ela não aceitou que eu dissesse não. E a família dela foi mencionada por Bellatrix Lestrange naquela memória, então achei que ela tivesse o direito de lutar para protegê-la.

— Ótimo! – Emmeline exclamou, chateada. – Mas e eu? E daí que tenho meus pais, você também tem sua mãe e Remus também tem o pai dele! Que família eu tenho a mais que vocês não têm?

James a olhou perplexo. Como ela se atrevia a perguntar aquilo? Por que ela estava se fazendo de desentendida daquela forma?

— Emmeline, você não vai se casar?

A expressão intimidante de Emmeline se desfez no mesmo instante em que James terminara de falar. Ela estreitou as pálpebras e desviou o olhar, parecendo desconcertada. Abriu a boca para contestar duas vezes antes de finalmente conseguir proferir:

— James, Collin foi embora do país. Há _seis_ meses.

— _Como_?

— Você tem vivido em um mundo particular, não é possível. Você realmente não soube?

— Não. Ele precisou ir?

— Não, James. – Emmeline respondeu, cansada. – Collin _quis_ ir embora. Ele não suportava mais viver com medo; não suportava mais a guerra. Ele quis que eu fosse com ele, mas eu obviamente não aceitei. Então ele foi sozinho.

James vasculhou sua memória em busca de alguma lembrança que envolvesse o recebimento daquela notícia, mas não conseguiu encontrar qualquer coisa. Subitamente, um sentimento de empatia começou a se formar dentro de James. Ele definitivamente sabia como era terrível ser deixado para trás pela pessoa na qual mais havia depositado sua confiança. A situação de Emmeline não era muito diferente da dele.

— Eu não sabia. – confessou, por fim.

Emmeline rolou os olhos, girou o torso para frente e apoiou os cotovelos no balcão. Sua postura agora estava pesarosa, totalmente diferente do início da conversa.

— Eu não acredito que perdi a chance de lutar porque você achou que... – ela voltou a falar, mais para si mesma do que para ele, mas sua voz morreu antes que a frase chegasse ao fim.

— Eu não sabia.

— É claro que não sabia. Você só tem olhos para você, para a sua dor. – Emmeline retorquiu, ainda encarando a parede oposta ao bar. A fim de afastar a raiva, ela fechou os olhos com força e completou: – Há muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, James.

Ouvir mais uma crítica à sua personalidade em menos de dez minutos fez James finalmente compreender o quão distante ele estava dos amigos. Ele realmente não sabia mais nada sobre a vida de Emmeline Vance, fazia meses que não conversava com ela. E tê-la deixado de lado da batalha em Godric's Hollow, achando que ela ainda estivesse planejando o casamento, provocou nele um desejo enorme de compensá-la. Assim como seus outros melhores amigos, ela merecia ter lutado ao seu lado. E, por culpa de sua falta de interesse sobre a vida alheia, Emmeline fora descartada injustamente.

— Então vamos mudar isso.

Emmeline virou o rosto para olhá-lo, sem compreender.

— O que você quis dizer?

— Você disse que há muitas coisas sobre você que eu não sei. Então, vamos mudar isso. Acho que temos mais coisas em comum do que pensamos.

Ela precisou de alguns momentos para finalmente assentir. James virou-se para frente e pediu mais duas doses de _firewhisky_ para Madame Rosmerta.

Naquela noite, James e Emmeline dormiram juntos pela primeira vez.

Na manhã seguinte, James acordou sozinho.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 19 de novembro de 1982, 04h09]**

Lily Evans estava profundamente adormecida. Estivera lendo sob a luz de uma vela, a única fonte de luz do pequeno quarto, por mais de seis horas. Agora seu corpo jazia debruçado sobre uma escrivaninha de madeira lascada e sua cabeça, apoiada sobre os braços cruzados. Uma posição que deixava claro que seu cansaço era tanto que não permitira que ela caminhasse até a cama, que ficava a apenas dois passos de distância.

Sobre a superfície da velha escrivaninha havia uma pena mergulhada em um tinteiro e uma confusão de jornais espalhados. A madeira gasta do móvel estava completamente encoberta por eles. A manchete de um deles dizia:

 **CRESCE A INFLUÊNCIA DE POTTER SOBRE AS FAMÍLIAS TRADICIONAIS**

 _Filho de Charlus Potter, ex-chefe do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia, e de Dorea Potter, diretora aposentada do Departamento de Cooperação Internacional em Magia, o jovem James Potter parece estar no caminho certo para obter o mesmo sucesso profissional de seus pais. Formado com louvor pela Academia de Aurores há seis meses, Potter tem trabalhado lado a lado com Alastor Moody e Caradoc Dearborn para impedir o crescimento do movimento liderado por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Contudo, sua militância não se resume a apenas cumprir seu papel de auror quando a Marca Negra aparece no céu._

 _No último domingo, após a divulgação do assassinato do bruxo nascido trouxa John Madison, James Potter fez um notável discurso no Átrio do Ministério. Ele pediu o apoio da comunidade mágica mais antiga, denominada puro-sangue, que tem se mantido neutra ou a favor dos princípios ideológicos defendidos por Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado e seus seguidores. Em seu pronunciamento, Potter fez uso não apenas de palavras bem combinadas, mas também de seu status sanguíneo e do peso de seu sobrenome. Na semana que se seguiu após o evento no Átrio, muitos patriarcas das mais antigas famílias da sociedade britânica declararam seu apoio aos nascidos trouxas e mestiços. Para ler o discurso completo de Potter, vá para a página 3. (cont. pag. 3 coluna 2)._

Sob os cotovelos de Lily, havia outra notícia recortada:

 **FALSO ATAQUE EM HOGSMEADE: POTTER E EVANS ENVOLVIDOS**

 _Recém-formados da Academia de Aurores, James Potter e Lily Evans, 19, têm desempenhado um papel de destaque no Quartel General desde que foram contratados. Muitos os veem como uma esperança para o fim do caos instalado pelas forças das Trevas, mas muitos acreditam que não passam de dois jovens despreparados, frutos da nova graduação duvidosa da Academia (o período de formação de aurores foi reduzido pela metade desde o massacre de 1978). O fato é que ambos estão frequentemente envolvidos nas últimas intervenções do Ministério contra os ataques dos Comensais da Morte e, no intrigante evento de ontem à noite, em Hogsmeade, não foi diferente._

 _Fontes internas do Departamento de Aurores afirmam que o casal realmente esteve diante d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Mas pouco se sabe sobre o que, de fato, aconteceu. Uma mulher, cuja identidade será mantida em sigilo, contou à nossa equipe que estava presente quando Potter e Evans saíram do Três Vassouras – sem pagar a conta, ressalta ela – após terem visto a Marca Negra pela janela, por volta das dez horas da noite. O que se sabe a partir daí são apenas boatos._

 _"Você-Sabe-Quem sabia que eles estavam lá. A Marca foi conjurada a pouquíssimos metros do_ pub _. Não houve ataque, ele só queria atraí-los para os arredores de Hogsmeade", afirmou outra testemunha, um transeunte, que presenciou o casal correndo pela Rua Principal do vilarejo._

 _Potter e Evans se recusaram a conceder entrevistas e os demais aurores tampouco quiseram fornecer mais informações. Tudo o que se sabe é que não houve ataque._

No canto superior da escrivaninha, havia outro jornal mal dobrado, datado de abril de 1981. A manchete trazia o seguinte título: **MAIS ATAQUES NOS ARREDORES DE MANCHESTER**. À esquerda da notícia principal, havia uma coluna quase imperceptível; notável apenas por conta dos círculos feitos a mão, em torno de seu conteúdo.

 **EVANS AINDA DESAPARECIDA**

 _Embora a generosa recompensa oferecida por James Potter em troca de qualquer informação tenha sido cancelada em dezembro do ano passado, o Departamento de Investigações do Ministério da Magia segue buscando pistas do paradeiro da auror Lily Evans, desaparecida desde setembro. Se você possuir qualquer notícia a respeito de Evans, escreva para..._

Abaixo do pequeno anúncio, havia uma fotografia de uma Lily Evans sorridente, tirada em sua formatura em Hogwarts, provavelmente por um fotógrafo. Uma foto de domínio público e não um retrato proveniente do acervo pessoal de algum conhecido.

Mais abaixo, outra manchete em letras garrafais trazia a notícia:

 **DUMBLEDORE FALA SOBRE EPISÓDIO EM MOULD-ON-THE-WOLD**

 _Uma semana após o épico duelo em Mould-on-the-Wold, Dumbledore finalmente concedeu uma entrevista ao Profeta Diário para revelar os pormenores de sua brilhante atuação na noite do dia 15 de outubro. Nossa equipe marcou um horário com ele em seu gabinete na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e foi recebida com muito bom humor. Confira a entrevista exclusiva abaixo:_

 _PD: Boa tarde, Prof. Dumbledore. Primeiro, quero agradecê-lo por ter concedido seu tempo para nos receber._

 _Dumbledore: O prazer é todo meu._

 _PD: Bom, o assunto de todas as rodas de conversa da comunidade mágica nesta última semana foi o inesperado episódio em Mould-on-the-Wold. O que se sabe é que o senhor simplesmente chegou ao vilarejo, encontrou dez Comensais da Morte e os enfrentou sozinho, tendo conseguido prender três. Correto?_

 _Dumbledore: Receio que foi mais ou menos isso._

 _PD: O senhor costuma fazer visitas noturnas à antiga casa de sua família?_

 _Dumbledore: Não, não costumo._

 _PD: Mas então como o senhor soube que os Comensais da Morte estariam lá, na noite de terça-feira?_

 _Dumbledore: Ora, meu caro, não é porque eu não costumo visitar a casa que eu não a manteria bem segura, não é mesmo? Não foi a primeira vez que tentaram desfazer meus feitiços de proteção e, naturalmente, eu tenho meios de ser avisado quando o tentam. Por isso cheguei lá a tempo de surpreendê-los._

 _PD: E o senhor esperava que os intrusos fossem Comensais da Morte?_

 _Dumbledore: Oh, mas é claro que não! Da outra vez em que a propriedade de meu pai foi invadida, no ano passado, encontrei o gato da vizinha entalado na chaminé. Achei que o episódio pudesse ter se repetido, porque..._

No entanto, o restante da página estava encoberto por outro recorte particularmente grande. Sua manchete dizia:

 **31 DE OUTUBRO DE 1981: O VERDADEIRO FIM?**

 _Apesar das prisões dos últimos Comensais da Morte e da súbita calmaria desde a fatídica noite do dia 31 do último mês, os detalhes referentes ao desfecho da Batalha Final de Godric's Hollow continuam desconhecidos. Bagnold se reuniu ontem com todos os envolvidos no duelo e Albus Dumbledore, antes de conceder seu último pronunciamento oficial._

 _"Por motivos óbvios, o Ministério não entrará em detalhes a respeito da Batalha Final. Mas garantimos que todos os cidadãos estão em plena segurança e que Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado não possui a menor possibilidade de retornar", declarou a Ministra da Magia em seu breve comentário a respeito da reunião._

 _Quando questionada sobre o que aconteceu a Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, uma vez que ele não foi levado a Tribunal e tampouco foi mandado à Azkaban, Bagnold respondeu: "A punição merecida por este homem vai muito além das propostas pela Lei, portanto seu destino só será conhecido pelos responsáveis por sua prisão, pela Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos e, evidentemente, por mim"._

 _Mesmo diante deste cenário positivo, muitos membros da comunidade bruxa da Grã-Bretanha ainda não se sentem completamente seguros para... (cont. pag. 2 coluna 5)._

Lily abriu os olhos e levantou a cabeça. Levou as mãos à nuca e massageou cuidadosamente a região prejudicada pela posição desconfortável na qual adormecera. Pela segunda vez naquela semana, ela caíra no sono antes de ter tido tempo para ir até sua cama; sua coluna e pescoço latejavam como nunca.

Acendendo a ponta da varinha, Lily ergueu o braço direito e iluminou a parede junto à escrivaninha, na qual um relógio antigo estava pregado. Constatou, desanimada, que dormira menos de três horas. Mais uma vez.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 19 de novembro de 1982, 09h09]**

James não conseguira dormir; havia passado a noite inteira revivendo todos os acontecimentos do dia anterior, imaginando se deveria ter insistido mais ou se deveria ter dito algo diferente. Gastou horas e horas da madrugada apenas divagando sobre o que realmente acontecera quando Snape abordara Lily na saída do hospital. O que ele teria de tão importante a dizer para ter precisado ir até ela pessoalmente? E por que Lily não queria lhe contar a verdade?

Sentindo a velha angústia suprimir os músculos de seu peito por pensar novamente naquele assunto, James passou a mão pelo rosto, a fim de esvaziar sua mente, e tentou se concentrar em seu trabalho. Diante dele, sobre a mesa, havia uma quantidade imensa de pergaminhos e memorandos esperando para serem lidos.

Mas alguém bateu na porta. E esse alguém era Lily.

— Posso entrar? – ela perguntou, hesitante.

O ritmo dos batimentos cardíacos de James acelerou exponencialmente. Sem conseguir formular qualquer resposta, ele apenas assentiu. Lily entrou na sala, fechou a porta e se sentou do outro lado da mesa, sem olhar em seus olhos nem uma única vez.

Durante os breves segundos de silêncio que se seguiram, James acreditou que ela estivesse ali para continuar a conversa da noite anterior. Afinal, ainda havia muito a ser dito. Mas então ele notou a pilha de pergaminhos que Lily trouxera consigo. Ela os colocou sobre a mesa, pigarreou baixinho e, sem levantar os olhos para fitá-lo, começou:

— Bom, esses três rolos de pergaminho aqui – ela apontou para alguns dos documentos. – contêm o resumo de todas as atividades realizadas no departamento durante as duas semanas em que você esteve ausente. Na quarta-feira passada, iniciamos uma investigação...

E, assim, Lily mergulhou em uma explicação minuciosa sobre tudo o que acontecera enquanto ele estivera fora. Ela falava pausadamente, com demasiada tranquilidade, agindo como se nada tivesse acontecido na noite anterior. Como se fossem apenas colegas de trabalho, sem qualquer história no passado. Como se não escondesse inúmeros segredos dele e de todos os antigos amigos. Como se fossem estranhos um para o outro.

E não eram?

— ...e as descrições dadas por Madame Atkinson nos levam a crer que Robin Mould também foi o responsável pela tentativa de furto no Empório das Corujas no início do mês. – informou ela, apontando a foto de um bruxo barbudo sobre a mesa. – Desconfiamos que ele tenha algum tipo de esconderijo nos arredores de Tinworth, pois foi visto pelas ruas da cidade duas vezes na última semana e...

James não podia acreditar que Lily escolhera agir daquela maneira. Como ela conseguia simplesmente ignorar tudo o que acontecera? De onde ela tirava tanta frieza? Em meio a seus novos questionamentos, ele reparou que as olheiras de Lily estavam sutilmente mais escuras do que no dia anterior. Será que ela também não conseguira dormir? Será que, assim como ele, Lily sentia-se aflita com toda aquela situação, embora fizesse o possível para transparecer o contrário?

— ...Frank esteve no centro de Tinworth ontem pela manhã e mostrou a fotografia de Mould para o dono da loja de caldeirões. O homem confirmou que havia sido o bruxo da foto quem...

A cada instante que se passava, James sentia-se ainda mais inquieto. Precisava terminar a conversa que começaram na Sala de Preparos. Precisava obter suas respostas. Ele definitivamente não podia mais tolerar que Lily continuasse com aquela encenação ridícula.

— Na segunda-feira, Mould paralisou duas bruxas pelas costas e convocou suas carteiras, desaparatando logo em seguida, perto da...

De repente, James bateu com o punho fechado sobre a mesa. Lily assustou-se, encolheu os ombros momentaneamente e fitou-o com os olhos arregalados e um ar interrogativo.

— Eu quero a verdade, Lily. O que aconteceu naquele dia vinte e seis de setembro?

Lily tinha um ar de pura indignação.

— _Perdão_?

— Você me ouviu.

— Eu estava falando sobre uma investigação importantíssima _agora_ e você–

— Desculpe, mas eu não tenho estômago para participar do seu _teatrinho_. – James a interrompeu, estreitando as pálpebras para olhá-la. – Você me deve a verdade.

Lily cruzou os braços e as pernas, demonstrando impaciência.

— _Eu já falei a verdade_.

Ao detectar a postura inexpressiva que Lily assumia quando mentia, James não pôde mais conter seu temperamento. Levantou-se de sua cadeira, empurrando-a para trás e provocando um rangido incômodo, e apoiou as duas mãos sobre a mesa.

— Eu não acredito que você vai insistir naquela história sem sentido de novo!

Da mesma forma repentina e irritadiça, Lily também se colocou de pé e o encarou de igual para igual.

— Sem sentido? O que não faz sentido é você ter pensado, por todo esse tempo, que eu tinha fugido com Severus!

— Bom, se você tivesse tido a bondade de me deixar um bilhete explicando sua decisão, talvez eu não tivesse pensado!

Respirando fundo para impedir-se de retrucar, Lily endireitou a postura e ajeitou a blusa, que havia subido um pouco ao se levantar. Como sempre, ela trajava roupas trouxas e surradas, nada parecidas com as vestes elegantes que costumava usar antes de desaparecer. Lily puxou a manga comprida para baixo com veemência e suas clavículas apareceram pela abertura da gola. Estavam mais aparentes do que ele se lembrava.

— Onde você está morando? – James ouviu-se perguntar ao terminar de analisar a aparência cansada e simplória da nova Lily Evans.

— Em Londres.

James rolou os olhos.

— _Onde_ , Lily?

Ela balançou a cabeça, como se admitisse estar desistindo da conversa, e virou-se para se dirigir à saída da sala.

— Os detalhes sobre a investigação de Robin Mould estão nos pergaminhos sobre sua mesa. – avisou Lily, por cima do ombro. – Moody pediu urgência nesse caso, sugiro que elabore um mandato de busca o quanto antes. Tenha um ótimo dia.

James contornou a mesa e avançou na direção dela.

— Você não vai sair daqui sem me dar uma resposta.

Ele alcançou a porta no segundo em que Lily tocou a maçaneta. Sem precisar de qualquer esforço, James segurou a esfera metálica a fim de impedir que ela pudesse girá-la e abrisse a porta.

— James! – exclamou ela, tentando virar a maçaneta mais uma vez, mas ele não a soltou.

Lily deu um passo para trás e o fulminou com o olhar. James imaginou que ela fosse sacar a varinha do bolso e afastá-lo da porta com um feitiço repelente. Mas Lily não se mexeu. E James imediatamente soube a provável razão para justificar sua falta de atitude: ela não queria que ele visse sua nova varinha novamente. Ela não queria lhe dar mais motivos para continuar com seus inúmeros questionamentos.

— O que aconteceu no dia vinte e seis de setembro? – James resolveu começar pelo início.

— James, por favor, não vamos voltar a esse assunto.

— Vamos sim. Vamos falar sobre isso até que você me conte a verdade.

James se aproximou, sem quebrar o contato visual. Lily estufou o peito.

— Eu já lhe falei tudo sobre o dia vinte e seis, James. Sua mãe me expulsou do hospital, Severus estava me esperando para me comunicar sobre a vingança de Voldemort, eu voltei para casa, fiz minhas malas e fui embora.

Era mentira. Lily estava mecânica e inexpressiva novamente.

— Eu sei que você está mentindo, Lily. Conheço você. – afirmou James, olhando dentro de seus olhos verdes. Naquele momento, eles ganharam um pouco de expressão. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas, como se suplicasse em silêncio para que ele acreditasse nela. – Mas eu mereço saber a verdade. Eu mereço saber porque eu arrisquei a _minha_ _vida_ para salvar você daquele feitiço e você só pôde ir embora porque fui _eu_ quem acabou semimorto naquela cama de hospital, no seu lugar! Eu dei a _minha vida_ para que você tivesse uma chance e você usou essa chance para ir embora sem dar qualquer explicação! Então o mínimo que você poderia fazer por mim, Lily, era me dizer a verdade!

Naquele momento, algo mudou. Lily desfez a expressão severa, como se tivesse acabado de compreender algo crucial, e elevou o olhar para poder fitá-lo nos olhos. Sem pensar duas vezes, James deu alguns passos em sua direção e eliminou qualquer distância que antes havia entre eles. Naquele momento, ele soube. Ele finalmente conseguira desarmá-la; havia escolhido as palavras certas.

Com aquela nova proximidade, Lily precisou inclinar a cabeça para cima para sustentar a troca de olhares. Permaneceram em silêncio por mais de um minuto, apenas contemplando-se, apreciando aquela nova sensação de empatia, sem mais barreiras. Pela primeira vez em dois longos anos, James não estava diante da mulher que o abandonara. Ele estava diante da mulher que o amara e que dividira a vida com ele.

— James... – Lily sussurrou. James sentiu-se arrepiar por ouvir seu nome ser pronunciado daquela antiga maneira, por aquela voz, àquela proximidade. – Eu sei que você se sentiu _descartado_ quando soube que eu tinha partido, depois de ter quase morrido para me proteger daquele feitiço... mas não há nada que possa ser feito agora, entende? Já se passaram _anos_ e... você pode não entender muito bem o que eu vou dizer agora, mas... _as coisas estão muito bem como estão._

— Não, Lily. – ele negou prontamente. – Você sabe que isso não é verdade.

— Você não entende...

Lily estava prestes a se esquivar, mas James premeditou seu movimento e a segurou pelas mãos. Ela não tentou repeli-lo e James tomou aquilo como um bom sinal.

— Lily, quem você tem agora? Você não tem família e seus amigos se sentiram tão traídos por você quanto eu. Você não procurou nenhum de nós desde que voltou e seu comportamento esquivo e distante não nos deixa confiar em você, então como você pode dizer que "as coisas estão muito bem como estão"? Por que você não nos conta logo a verdade? Por que você voltou, se não queria nenhum de nós por perto?

James reparou que os olhos de Lily encheram-se d'água. Com isso, o verde da íris ganhou ainda mais vida e James involuntariamente aproximou seu rosto do dela para poder apreciar melhor aquela cor tão única. Lily entreabrira a boca, ele observou, mas ao contrário do que ele secretamente esperava, ela o fizera para dizer:

— Eu... preciso de mais tempo, James.

Pela expressão dolorida que tomara conta do rosto de Lily, exprimir aquelas palavras havia sido algo muito difícil. No entanto, ouvi-las produzira em James uma sensação de alívio. Então seus palpites estavam corretos, definitivamente _havia_ uma verdade omitida. E Lily estava disposta a contá-la, em algum momento. Mas quando? Por que ela não podia dizer tudo ali, naquele instante? O que estaria impedindo que ela finalmente contasse toda a história por trás de sua fuga?

— Quanto tempo, Lily? – perguntou ele, apertando suas mãos.

Estavam tão próximos que James podia sentir a respiração ofegante dela bater em seu rosto.

— Não sei... – Lily franziu um pouco mais o cenho, esforçando-se para não se entregar ao choro. A primeira lágrima começou a se formar no canto de seu olho direito, obrigando-a a soltar uma das mãos e levá-la ao rosto para contê-la. – Eu só preciso... de mais algumas _informações_ antes de... ter certeza... preciso ter certeza de que não foi tudo em vão, James, ou... – Mais uma lágrima começou a escapar, agora do olho esquerdo. – Ou nada do que aconteceu valeu a pena...

— O que você quer dizer com isso? – James rebateu, começando a se preocupar. Lily baixou os olhos inquietos, a fim de restabelecer o controle sobre suas emoções. Mas James temeu que ela recobrasse a postura fria e voltasse a mentir para afastá-lo. Para evitar que aquilo acontecesse, James tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos e ergueu-o para si, encontrando novamente aqueles olhos verdes. Há quanto tempo ele não sentia aquela pele sob seus dedos? Quantas vezes ele desejou tocá-la novamente nos últimos anos, sem fazer ideia de que ainda teria outra chance?

— James, por favor... – Lily tentou se afastar, mas ele não a soltou.

— _Quais informações?_

Lily negou com a cabeça e lançou-lhe um olhar de súplica, pedindo, em silêncio, para que ele não insistisse. Mais uma vez, os olhos de James recaíram sobre os lábios dela. Tão próximos...

A porta da sala se abriu e Lily se soltou de suas mãos no mesmo instante, dando um passo para trás. Tomado pela frustração por ter sido interrompido naquele momento, James lentamente abaixou os braços e virou a cabeça na direção da entrada. Emmeline havia acabado de entrar na sala.

Os olhos da recém-chegada alternaram algumas vezes de James para Lily e, por um breve segundo, ela pareceu sutilmente desconcertada. Mas no momento seguinte, Emmeline começou a falar, como se a cena que acabara de interromper fosse absolutamente casual.

— Acabei de saber que você voltou. Walden Gilliam, do meu departamento, precisa fazer uma reunião com o Auror Capitão urgente há dias. Ele acabou de saber que você está aqui e me mandou vir chamá-lo.

— Eu já estava de saída. – Lily interveio, adiantando-se à porta. Seu rosto estava visivelmente corado. – Com licença.

Com muito custo, James conseguiu afastar os pensamentos a respeito da conversa interrompida. Mas somente quando ouviu o ruído da porta se fechando após a saída de Lily, ele finalmente conseguiu absorver as informações trazidas por Emmeline.

— Walden Gilliam. Reunião. – repetiu ele, mecanicamente, balançando a cabeça. – Certo. Estarei lá.

Emmeline lançou-lhe um olhar demorado sem expressar qualquer emoção. James não conseguiu encará-la e apenas desejou que ela não fizesse perguntas.

— Precisamos conversar, James. – Emmeline falou, com a voz firme. – Amanhã à noite podemos nos encontrar?

— Não posso, é meu plantão. Vou virar a noite aqui.

— E domingo, você está livre?

James levantou os olhos para encará-la e confirmou com um aceno breve. Após receber sua resposta, Emmeline girou os calcanhares e saiu da sala.

* * *

 **[Sábado, 20 de novembro de 1982, 13h49]**

Marlene McKinnon não pôde mais se conter e consultou o relógio de ouro em seu pulso mais uma vez, embora tivesse plena certeza de que havia se passado apenas três minutos desde a última vez em que olhara as horas. Odiava trabalhar aos sábados e odiava, principalmente, ter de trabalhar sob o disfarce abominável de Noah Nott. Fazia semanas desde que tivera de beber a Poção Polissuco temperada com o cabelo asqueroso daquele homem pela última vez, mas, para sua infelicidade, o retorno de James ao Quartel trouxera à tona aquela investigação inútil na Travessa do Tranco. E ele exigira que ela retomasse suas buscas na região.

A fim de analisar a situação pelo lado positivo, Marlene tentou se sentir aliviada ao constatar que só precisava trabalhar por mais onze minutos e, então, ela finalmente estaria livre para começar a aproveitar o fim de semana. Resolveu, portanto, fazer uma última ronda e tentar ouvir algumas conversas para ter o quê escrever em seu relatório.

Fingindo olhar as vitrines da Borgin & Burkes, Marlene enfiou as mãos nos bolsos das enormes calças de Nott, como se estivesse muito interessada no crânio empoeirado que estava exposto. Contou até dez e voltou a caminhar lentamente, como se estivesse fazendo compras. Uma bruxa idosa e encurvada, que vinha da direção oposta, abriu-lhe um sorriso desdentado.

— Oh! Quanto tempo, Sr. Nott!

Marlene apenas assentiu e continuou caminhando. Ela não podia dar atenção às pessoas que vinham papear com Noah Nott, afinal, sua voz e jeito de falar iriam denunciá-la. Seguiu pela ruela torta mantendo-se próxima às vitrines e, consequentemente, próxima aos transeuntes que passeavam por ali.

A rua continha várias bifurcações ao longo de sua extensão. Ao passar por elas, pelo canto do olho, Marlene podia ver pessoas conversando baixinho, encostadas às paredes. Eram nessas bifurcações onde algumas negociações ilegais eram feitas, mas, naturalmente, os malfeitores jamais se deixavam ser pegos. Marlene perdera a conta de quantas vezes havia adentrado aquelas ruas estreitas a fim de tentar flagrar algo ilegal, mas os contrabandeadores rapidamente se calavam até que ela – ou qualquer outra pessoa que fizesse o mesmo – desaparecesse ao final da passagem. O que deixava claro o quão inútil era aquela investigação.

Ao passar por mais uma daquelas bifurcações durante a caminhada, Marlene quase foi levada ao chão por alguém que surgira correndo da ruela. Se não fossem pelas espessas camadas de tecido adiposo que moldavam o corpo de Noah Nott, ela certamente teria sido derrubada com a colisão inesperada.

— Não vê por onde anda, seu verme? – vociferou o homem. Marlene reconheceu-o assim que conseguira se recompor. Era Lucius Malfoy.

— Desculpe. – ela murmurou, engrossando a voz.

Malfoy fitou o rosto rechonchudo de Nott por alguns instantes, reconhecendo-o com algum esforço.

— Therence não vai gostar de saber que você continua perambulando por aqui. – Malfoy declarou com desagrado, afastando uma poeira invisível do ombro que encostara em Marlene. – E infelizmente eu terei de contar a ele sobre nosso breve encontro, Nott. Passar bem.

Em seguida, Malfoy voltou a caminhar apressadamente e desapareceu na primeira bifurcação do lado oposto da rua principal, olhando para os lados a fim de verificar se estava sendo observado. Mas antes que Marlene tivesse tempo de formular qualquer opinião sobre o comportamento suspeito de Lucius Malfoy, uma voz muitíssimo familiar soou atrás dela.

— Com licença, senhor?

Marlene virou-se e encontrou Lily Evans. Ela mantinha a cabeça baixa e estava inteiramente coberta por sua capa preta de veludo. Marlene jamais a teria reconhecido se não fosse por sua voz. Em meio àquela surpresa, Marlene tentou parecer indiferente com a situação, pois sabia que Lily não conhecia a aparência do homem no qual ela se disfarçava semanalmente. Sem conseguir nomear um motivo realmente racional, Marlene achou melhor manter aquela vantagem só para si.

— _Sim_?

— O senhor viu para onde o Sr. Malfoy foi? – Lily puxou o capuz para frente, a fim esconder o rosto por completo por baixo do tecido. – Eu estava com ele, mas o perdi de vista.

Marlene estreitou os olhos para analisar a figura sob a capa que estava diante dela. Percebeu que a mão de Lily que segurava a borda do capuz estava tremendo. Havia uma atmosfera definitivamente suspeita pairando no ar.

— _Senhor_? – Lily insistiu. Ela claramente tinha pressa para retomar o caminho.

Marlene não sabia o que responder. Lily evidentemente mentira quando disse que estava com Malfoy, pois independentemente a quem ela se afiliara nos últimos anos, Marlene sabia que ele jamais andaria por aí com uma bruxa nascida trouxa lado a lado. E o que Marlene deveria dizer em uma situação tão difícil como aquela? O que Lily pretendia com Malfoy? Dar-lhe a informação correta era o certo a ser feito? Não ajudá-la significava, por consequência, ajudar Malfoy – alguém a quem Marlene jamais ajudaria?

A longa pausa fez com que Lily levantasse um pouco o capuz para olhar nos olhos de Noah Nott. Seu olhar beirava o desespero. E aquele rápido contato visual fez com que Marlene tomasse sua decisão.

— Ele foi por ali. – respondeu, apontando para a estreita ruela por onde Malfoy embrenhara-se.

Lily virou-lhe as costas e saiu correndo. Mordendo o lábio inferior com força, Marlene assistiu à capa esvoaçante desaparecer viela adentro, enquanto seu coração se dividia entre o medo e a preocupação.

* * *

 **[Sábado, 20 de novembro de 1982, 15h59]**

Houve um silêncio mortal quando James terminou de contar sobre as últimas conversas que tivera com Evans após seu retorno ao Ministério. Ele não fizera a menor questão de tentar ocultar o tom discretamente esperançoso que tomara conta de suas palavras. Acostumados à habitual secura de seus discursos, Sirius, Remus e Peter não puderam evitar se entreolharem algumas vezes durante a minuciosa narrativa.

Mas mesmo com a mudança sutilmente positiva no humor de James, Sirius não gostara muito do fato do melhor amigo estar se reaproximando da ex-namorada. Se Evans tivesse mesmo a intenção de justificar suas decisões do passado, ela os teria procurado imediatamente após seu retorno. O comportamento dela era esquivo e, ao mesmo tempo, desdenhoso, portanto Sirius não podia sequer cogitar a possibilidade de acreditar em qualquer palavra que ela dissesse.

— Então você acha que ela está mesmo escondendo a verdade? – Sirius finalmente quebrou o silêncio que dominara a sala de seu apartamento. Virou a cabeça lentamente para encarar James, que estava sentado no parapeito da janela. Ele não retribuiu o olhar; apenas tragou o cigarro e continuou fitando o batente oposto àquele no qual estava apoiado. – Mesmo depois de tudo, você realmente prefere acreditar que ela foi embora por um motivo "maior" e não porque enjoou da guerra bruxa e resolveu voltar a conviver entre os trouxas, o que seria muito fácil para ela, já que ela também pertence ao mundo deles?

Remus assumiu uma expressão cansada, em discordância. Peter, por outro lado, balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

— Você tem tantas provas de uma possibilidade quanto tem da outra. – James retrucou, tentando parecer indiferente.

Sirius segurou a ponte do nariz momentaneamente antes de prosseguir.

— Não, Prongs. Use um pouco de lógica. Você nunca reparou nas roupas dela? _São todas à moda trouxa_. Aliás, por que ela teria comprado uma varinha nova recentemente? _Será_ que é porque ela _não_ precisava de uma varinha quando estava vivendo entre os trouxas?

James jogou o que restava de seu cigarro pela janela com veemência e passou as mãos pelo rosto, demonstrando irritação. Sirius rapidamente identificou que o amigo estava travando um diálogo interno com os próprios pensamentos.

— Discordo de você, Sirius. – Remus tomou a palavra. – E acho que Lily já contou mais do que poderia contar para o James, ontem. Não é a toa que ela está de volta há um mês e, nesse tempo todo, ela nunca nos procurou para contar o que aconteceu no passado. Tudo o que podemos fazer agora é esperar até que Lily esteja pronta para contar o resto.

James desceu do parapeito da janela e caminhou até a poltrona na qual Remus estava acomodado.

— Você tem conversado com ela, Moony? Ela já te contou alguma coisa?

Negando com a cabeça, Remus colocou-se de pé para olhar nos olhos de James.

— Não. Lily só fala comigo sobre trabalho. Ela nunca me procurou para conversar e eu também nunca tive a intenção de enchê-la de perguntas.

Ao ouvir a resposta de Remus, Peter produziu uma interjeição de escárnio. Os outros três se voltaram para ele e Sirius reparou que jamais vira o rosto do amigo tão escarlate como naquele momento.

— Qual é o seu problema? – Remus perguntou, impaciente.

— Qual é o _meu_ problema? – Peter repetiu e a coloração de sua face beirou o a cor roxa. – _Qual é o problema de vocês dois, isso sim_! – ele fez uma pausa para levantar-se bruscamente do sofá, mantendo os olhos fixos na direção de James e Remus. – Por que vocês insistem em arranjar desculpas para as atitudes dela? " _Vamos respeitar o silêncio dela_ ", " _ela só precisa de um pouco mais de tempo para poder se abrir_ "! – Peter acrescentou, fazendo uso de um falsete. Depois, inspirou profundamente, procurando manter a calma. – Como você pode ser tão cego, James? Aquela _vagabunda_ te trocou por outro e abandonou a Ordem da Fênix sem pensar duas vezes quando viu que as coisas só tendiam a piorar–

De repente, James avançou na direção de Peter.

— _Prongs_!

Sirius imediatamente se colocou entre os dois para impedir a briga. James o empurrou e tentou se desvencilhar, completamente tomado por uma fúria descomunal. No instante seguinte, Remus surgiu por trás e segurou-o pelos ombros.

Mas Peter não terminara de falar:

— E como se não bastasse tudo o que aconteceu dois anos atrás, ela resolveu voltar para o Departamento, conseguiu assumir a liderança sem nenhuma dificuldade e não sofreu qualquer penalidade por ter roubado itens caríssimos do estoque de poções! E o que vocês dois fizeram? _Acobertaram aquela piranha_!

— Peter, chega... – Sirius ordenou, por cima do ombro, jogando o próprio corpo contra o de James para conseguir contê-lo. Por mais que concordasse com o desabafo do amigo, Sirius tinha pela consciência de que Peter não estava expondo sua opinião da melhor maneira.

— _Não_! – Peter berrou, agora tão furioso quanto James. – Eu não aguento mais ouvir vocês falarem dessa vadia! Desde que ela voltou, não houve um dia em que ela não foi o assunto entre nós!

— Chame-a assim outra vez e você nunca mais vai conseguir dizer qualquer coisa de novo, seu...

Mas as ofensas que se seguiram foram abafadas pelo som da campainha. Aquele barulho estridente despertou James de seu torpor colérico e Sirius finalmente pôde relaxar os músculos dos braços e soltar o amigo. Ao final do breve confronto, os quatro rapazes ofegavam. E a campainha soou novamente.

Sirius deu-se conta de que estavam esperando que ele fosse atender a porta, afinal, aquele era seu apartamento. Sem fazer ideia de quem poderia ser, pois todas as pessoas que o visitavam ultimamente já estavam presentes naquela sala, Sirius caminhou até a porta e a abriu.

Ele precisou de um segundo para assimilar a imagem de Marlene McKinnon, coberta de suor e desesperadamente sem fôlego, trajando roupas masculinas e larguíssimas – as quais ele imaginou serem as roupas de Noah Nott – e com os cabelos desgrenhados, como se tivesse ficado exposta ao vento por muito tempo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? – Sirius perguntou, sem entender. Afinal, fazia um ano inteiro que Marlene estivera ali pela última vez.

Mas ela não parecia ter tempo para responder; adentrou a sala sem esperar o convite para entrar e levou a mão ao peito quando reparou na presença de James, Remus e Peter.

— Ah, que ótimo que vocês também estão aqui!

— Por que você ainda está com as roupas de Nott? – James indagou, confuso.

— Eu acabei de presenciar uma coisa muito estranha na Travessa do Tranco. – começou Marlene, despindo a capa e jogando-a sobre o sofá. – Malfoy topou comigo na rua principal. Ele ficou muito irritado por ter encontrado alguém conhecido, foi grosseiro comigo de graça, e depois saiu correndo. Quando eu me preparei para ir atrás dele, algo totalmente inesperado aconteceu: a Lily veio da mesma ruela de onde Malfoy tinha vindo e perguntou para mim, quero dizer, para Noah Nott, por onde ele tinha ido. Ela estava _muito_ nervosa, as mãos dela tremiam. E ela também estava usando aquela capa que vimos quando estávamos naquele café em frente à saída do Ministério, lembra-se, James?

— Você tem certeza do que viu, Marlene? – James se aproximou dela; sua expressão era de pura perplexidade.

— Absoluta! – afirmou. – Era ela.

— Por que não estou surpreso? – Peter provocou. – Quero ver vocês arranjarem uma desculpa para mais essa agora...

— E o que você respondeu, Marlene? Você disse a ela aonde Malfoy tinha ido? – Sirius apressou-se a perguntar, a fim de interromper uma possível discussão.

Marlene estacou e olhou para baixo. Suas bochechas enrubesceram quase imperceptivelmente.

— Bem... eu... eu respondi a verdade. – confessou. – Quero dizer... entre ajudar ela ou ajudar Malfoy, eu achei _menos pior_ ajudar a Lily.

— E depois? – James quis saber.

— Ela foi atrás dele, claro. Fiquei um tempo um pouco atordoada, pensando se tinha feito a coisa certa, até que decidi ir atrás dos dois. Tomei mais uma dose da Poção Polissuco e segui pelo mesmo caminho que Malfoy e Lily tinham ido, mas... não os encontrei. Algum tempo depois, ouvi um barulho de explosão vir do fim da via principal, mais precisamente da praça. Fui até lá o mais rápido que pude, mas quando cheguei encontrei apenas uma multidão confusa e um monumento em pedaços. Ouvi um comerciante contar a algumas pessoas que saiu de sua loja para ver o que estava acontecendo assim que ouviu toda a confusão, mas não viu ninguém pela praça. Circulei um pouco por ali, não descobri nada de útil, e então voltei a procurá-los por todos os lugares que conheço, todas as ruelas, todos os becos. Eles não estavam em lugar algum.

— Mas você procurou direito, Marlene? – James insistiu.

— Eu passei as últimas três horas procurando, James! Tive que desistir quando o efeito da última dose da Poção Polissuco acabou. – ela respirou fundo, encerrando sua história. – Eles sumiram. Não temos como saber aonde foram.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, assimilando as novas informações. Sirius teve de acender um cigarro para conseguir processar tudo o que ouvira; Remus desabou sobre a mesma poltrona na qual estivera sentado antes; Peter cruzou os braços e foi tomado por um semblante impaciente; Marlene voltou a olhar para os próprios pés, revivendo mentalmente tudo o que acabara de presenciar e James subitamente marchou até a porta da sala.

— Hoje é meu plantão, então vou passar a noite vasculhando a Travessa do Tranco. Vou dizer a Moody que quero investigar o que aconteceu. – passou a mão pelos cabelos, raciocinando. – Qual é mesmo o nome daquele ladrão foragido?

— Robin Mould? – Sirius respondeu, imaginando como era possível alguém do Departamento de Aurores não saber o nome do sujeito.

— Exato! – James exclamou, agarrando a maçaneta. – Vou dizer a Moody que desconfio que o ocorrido seja obra desse Robin Mould. – ele abriu a porta e atravessou a passagem. Antes de fechá-la novamente, acrescentou: – Gostaria que vocês não comentassem com os outros aurores sobre o que Marlene viu. Conto com a discrição de todos. Obrigado.

Após a saída de James, Sirius, como anfitrião, sentiu-se compelido a perguntar:

— Alguém aceita _firewhisky_?

* * *

 **[Domingo, 21 de novembro de 1982, 08h09]**

 **CONFUSÃO NA TRAVESSA DO TRANCO DEIXA MONUMENTO DE PAPUS EM RUÍNAS**

 _O histórico busto do bruxo Papus foi literalmente arruinado na tarde de ontem. Até o momento, não obtivemos quaisquer informações necessárias para podermos confirmar a causa de toda a confusão. O Sr. Talbot, dono da livraria na praça em cujo centro situa-se o busto de Papus, contou-nos que ouviu a explosão por volta das duas horas da tarde. "Estava tirando pó das prateleiras dos fundos da loja quando ouvi o primeiro feitiço. Ouvi mais um quando já estava me encaminhando para fora para averiguar e, quando saí para a praça, não encontrei ninguém. Só poeira. Tanta poeira que, mais tarde, tive de tirar pó da loja inteira de novo"._

 _Um representante do Departamento de Aurores declarou que há grandes chances de que o ocorrido tenha alguma relação com o criminoso foragido, Robin Mould, que era um transeunte assíduo da Travessa do Tranco até poucos meses atrás. O busto será restituído ainda esta semana... (cont. pág. 3)_

James passou os olhos pela manchete e expirou aliviado quando constatou que sua história sobre Robin Mould fora bem aceita. Não queria expor Lily. Afinal, se Lily fosse exposta, ela evidentemente passaria a tomar mais cuidado e James provavelmente nunca descobriria o que ela estava escondendo, apenas quando ela decidisse contar – o que poderia levar anos.

Ao consultar as horas no relógio de pulso, James descobriu que estava nove minutos atrasado. Tinha combinado de tomar café da manhã com Emmeline no Caldeirão Furado às oito em ponto, quando acabasse seu turno. Emmeline não costumava se atrasar. Mas, como sempre, James a deixou esperando. Pela última vez.

James pagou pelo jornal, guardou-o no bolso interno das vestes e começou a descer a rua em direção ao _pub_. As ruas do Beco Diagonal estavam vazias naquela manhã cinzenta de domingo, da mesma forma que sua área mais obscura, a Travessa do Tranco, havia permanecido a noite inteira. James não vira nada de interessante pelas proximidades da praça e tampouco houve gente circulando pelas ruelas tortuosas da região.

Coçando os olhos cansados pela noite não dormida, James virou a esquina do Gringotes e continuou seguindo seu caminho. Poucos metros à frente, ele finalmente pôde avistar a parede de tijolos no fim da rua atrás da qual estava a entrada para o Caldeirão Furado. Sentiu vontade de acender um cigarro, mas ao pensar em seu encontro com Emmeline e o que seria dito nele, decidiu não fumar. Ele não precisava deixar tudo aquilo ainda mais desagradável para ela.

— Potter?

James virou a cabeça na direção da voz e deparou-se com Mundungus Fletcher. O homem rapidamente fechou o sobretudo preto e apertou a bolsa contra o corpo, como se não quisesse que James visse o que portava consigo.

— Bom dia, Dung.

— Eu só estava... indo ao banco. Guardar umas coisas lá. – Mundungus explicou-se, como se James estivesse minimamente interessado. Mas James naturalmente não estava. – Aliás, vocês, aurores, não precisam se preocupar com esta área, está limpa desde o ano passado, desde os tempos ruins... não há nada suspeito. Eu sempre estou de olho.

James olhou o relógio mais uma vez. Doze minutos atrasado.

— Olha, Dung, eu tenho que ir...

— Claro, claro, não quis tomar seu tempo. – Mundungus exibiu seus dentes amarelos em um sorriso disforme. – Tenha um bom dia, Potter!

— Você também.

Mas antes que pudesse apreciar o alívio por ter se livrado da figura de Mundugus Fletcher, James foi chamado pelo homem novamente.

— Potter?

James o olhou por cima do ombro.

— O que foi, Dung?

— Eu vi sua namorada lá no Caldeirão Furado. Ela não parecia muito bem.

— Eu estou indo encontrá-la lá agora mesmo. – James contou, com impaciência. – Obrigado.

A fim de não permitir que Mundungus dissesse mais alguma coisa, James imediatamente iniciou sua caminhada rumo ao seu encontro com Emmeline.

Não foi difícil localizá-lo no _pub_. O ambiente do bar estaria quase vazio se não fosse por ela e um grupo de bruxos estrangeiros, que provavelmente estavam hospedados no local. Emmeline estava sentada junto ao balcão diante de uma xícara de café e não se virou para olhá-lo quando ele se sentou ao seu lado.

— Desculpe o atraso, precisei vir andando da Travessa do Tranco até aqui. – começou James. – Já pediu algo para comer?

— Não, só pedi esse café.

— Onde está o Tom? – James inclinou-se sobre a bancada, procurando o dono da instalação. – Tom?

— Eu não estou com fome, James. – Emmeline disse, secamente. James voltou a se sentar.

Após uma longa pausa, Emmeline girou o corpo e finalmente o encarou. James reparou que os olhos dela estavam um pouco vermelhos, embora sua aparência permanecesse imponente como de costume.

— Bom. – ela voltou a falar. Respirou sonoramente e completou: – Não dá mais. As coisas precisam mudar.

James aguardou alguns segundos e, por fim, assentiu.

— Você tem razão. Há quanto tempo estamos adiando essa conversa? – refletiu ele, com um meio sorriso, tentando diminuir a tensão. Emmeline o olhou com discreta expectativa. James prosseguiu: – Reconheço que tenho estado distante e isso está atrasando o inevitável. Aconteceram muitas coisas nas últimas semanas e–

— Últimas semanas? – repetiu Emmeline, incrédula. – _Últimas semanas?_ James, você _sempre_ esteve distante. Desde o início.

James franziu as sobrancelhas. Durante os últimos meses, ele ensaiara aquele término inúmeras vezes dentro de sua cabeça. Já havia até decorado todo o discurso que faria para justificar sua decisão. Mas ao ouvir a última sentença acusadora proferida por Emmeline, aquele discurso desaparecera de sua mente.

— Eu... – James tentou formular uma resposta, mas ele soube que ela tinha razão sem nem mesmo precisar vasculhar suas memórias. E, até aquele momento, James não fazia a menor ideia de que seu jeito introspectivo a incomodava tanto. – Eu não sabia que você pensava assim.

— É claro que não sabia. Você só tem olhos para você, para a sua dor. – Emmeline retorquiu. – Mesmo estando comigo por um ano inteiro, há muitas coisas que você _ainda_ não sabe sobre mim, James.

Aquelas palavras o feriram mais do que o esperado. Mas elas não lhe provocariam sentimento algum se ele não tivesse captado a clara referência à conversa que tiveram na noite em que ficaram juntos pela primeira vez. Foi então que James se deu conta de que Emmeline não estava ali para terminar com ele: ela estava propondo um recomeço. E descobrir que ela ainda tinha esperanças provocou-lhe uma sensação tão vertiginosa quanto um golpe no estômago.

James não tinha qualquer intenção de oferecer-lhe uma bebida ou sugerir que mudassem aquela situação, como fizera na noite em que dormiram juntos pela primeira vez. Portanto, ele permaneceu em silêncio e Emmeline não demorou para compreender o que aquilo significava.

— Eu fiz uma escolha, James. – ela voltou a falar, agora num tom baixo e triste. – Quando _ela_ voltou, eu escolhi você. Escolhi continuar com você, insistir no nosso relacionamento. Na quinta-feira, eu falei com ela no Quartel. Tentei, na verdade, porque ela mal me respondia. – Emmeline suspirou, pensativa. – Percebi que ela se tornou outra pessoa, não tem mais nada da garota que foi minha melhor amiga em Hogwarts. E, mais uma vez, eu escolhi você...

— Emme...

— Eu não terminei de falar. – ela o interrompeu. James se calou imediatamente. – Escolher você entre vocês dois não foi nada fácil. Acho que foi a coisa mais difícil que fiz, James. Eu só queria que você soubesse disso.

Emmeline desviou os olhos marejados para conter as lágrimas. James tomou as mãos dela nas suas e inclinou-se para frente, fitando-a com carinho.

— Emme, você é uma mulher incrível. Eu nunca vou me esquecer de todo o apoio que você me deu nas horas mais difíceis. Você olhou para mim e teve paciência comigo quando ninguém mais teve e eu _nunca_ vou me esquecer disso. – James trouxe as mãos dela até os lábios e cerrou os olhos. – Mas...

Ao ouvir sua última palavra, Emmeline recolheu os braços e colocou as mãos sobre o colo.

— Mas você também fez uma escolha. – ela completou sua sentença, com a voz embargada.

— Sim. – James admitiu, olhando-a nos olhos.

Permaneceram contemplando-se por algum tempo, experimentando uma despedida silenciosa. Por fim, James colocou-se de pé, sendo rapidamente imitado por Emmeline, e puxou-a para um abraço forte e agradecido.

* * *

Naquele momento, Marlene McKinnon acabava de constatar que a cama na qual estava acordando não era a sua.

* * *

 **N/A:** Eu não tenho palavras para agradecer todos os comentários que recebi no capítulo anterior (os quais estou terminando de responder, aguardem!). Vocês são incríveis comigo e foi relendo cada um deles que encontrei força para concluir esse capítulo. Obrigada!

Gostaria de pedir desculpas pelo atraso. Além de ter começado a trabalhar em um lugar novo (e puxado), esse capítulo foi MUITO difícil de escrever. Não sei se vocês reparam, mas os capítulos de Zerstören são "circulares", e pensar nas conexões para conseguir "fechar o círculo" leva tempo. Mais do que eu gostaria. O que importa é que eu não pretendo abandonar essa história!

Mas e aí, o que acharam do capítulo? Quem será que vai encontrar a **PISTA-MÓR** deixada nas entrelinhas (sério, eu deixei uma pista muito berrante)? Estou muito curiosa para saber o que vocês concluíram... Não esqueçam de me contar!

Vou tentar não demorar para voltar!

Beijos,  
Carol Lair.

 **Review dos leitores sem login** : **L. Black,** querida! Primeiramente, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Que você não estava prevendo a reação do James, gosto de surpreender os leitores! Sobre os famosos motivos da Lily, a cada capítulo eu deixo mais e mais pistas sobre eles, então preste bem atenção e junte as peças! Não está difícil! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Beijos! **Deby** , muito obrigada pelos elogios e incentivo! Espero que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Obrigada por ter comentado, querida! Beijos! **MBlack** , aiii que linda você! Fico muito feliz por saber que você está tão envolvida com a história! Quanto à Emmeline, o que será que você vai achar dela nesse capítulo? E concordo com você, Sirius está fazendo o que melhores amigos fazem. Obrigada pelo comentário, querida! Beijos! **Milinha** , quem gritou fui eu ao ler esse(s) comentário(s) tão lindo(s) e cheio(s) de observações incríveis! Também fiquei no chão quando abri meu email e vi as notificações! Surtei e corri ler! Quero começar agradecendo: seu comentário me inspirou MUITO. E me divertiu demais também HAHAHA, ri alto em várias partes dele! Bom, a Lily mantém essa barreira entre ela e os outros porque ela não quer que eles se aproximem, pois ela sabe que eles têm perguntas demais... Mais para frente, tudo fará sentido, então saiba esperar! Vou responder por números, assim fica mais rápido e eu não esqueço de nada! 1) Fiquei curiosa para saber quem é espião de quem você estava falando... Me conta! 2) Sim, a Dorea foi muito _Black_ em sua última atitude com a Lily. Mas ela morreu arrependida por isso e esse foi seu castigo (i.e., acreditar que foi a culpada pela infelicidade do filho). Obrigada por ter conseguido enxergar a verossimilhança que estava querendo passar naquela cena. Infelizmente o preconceito às vezes vêm daqueles que mais amamos... 3) Não tinha como ele não chorar, né? Ver a mãe, a Lily, toda a situação... Acho que qualquer um choraria. E sim, ele vai melhorar (na hora certa!) 4) Eu também sou fã da amizade do Remus e da Lily! Ela merecia mais destaques nas fanfics jily, não acha? 5) As quatro (Lily, Marlene, Emmeline e Dorcas) eram muito amigas (a Alice aqui é um ano mais velha, para seguir o canon, mas também é muito próxima) na época da escola, mas eu gosto de pensar que a Emmeline era a que mais entendia a Lily. De qualquer forma, isso não é um detalhe muito importante, hahahaha! Aliás, espero que tenha compreendido a decisão da Emmeline. Depois me conte o que achou, sua opinião é muito importante! 6) O Sirius tem seus motivos para alimentar ressentimento pela Lily. Na cabeça dele, foi ela quem "destruiu" o melhor amigo. Ele não consegue ignorar e perdoar tão fácil, entende? Mas preparei uma situação muito intensa entre ele e a Lily... muito em breve você vai ver. Até eu estou ansiosa para escrever essa cena! 7) Peter também não tem muita compaixão por ela, ele a vê como uma oportunista. E ele tem seus motivos (acredito que você já sabe alguns deles depois de ter lido esse capítulo). Sobre a história das poções, no capítulo 9 teremos um desfecho para ela! Aguarde! 8) Amiga, você não acha que eu to LOUCA para escrever a cena em que eles se pegam? Estou DEMAIS. Mas tenho que fazer um arranjo entre as pistas/descobertas para que fique à altura de Jily, né! Então respira, porque vai acontecer e vai ser muito bem pensado, PROMETO. Enfim, eu amei muito seu comentário e gostei muito de saber o que você está formulando... Obrigada por tudo! Beijos! **Fire Evans** , que bom ver gente nova por aqui! Fico muito feliz por saber que você está tão envolvida com a fic. Obrigada pelo comentário! Aliás, não se preocupe, eu demoro, mas sempre posto. Beijos! **Izabela** , que bom que está gostando, querida! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e pelo comentário! Beijos! **Guest** , POSTEI AMIGA! ALELUIA! **Amanda Lima** , é ótimo saber que você está gostando da história! Mas coitada da Emmeline... ela é boazinha! ahahahah! Obrigada pelo comentário! Beijos! **Guest** , atualizei! Tata, ATUALIZEI! Espero que tenha gostado! **MBlack** , eu NUNCA vou abandonar a história, mesmo que a vida adulta sempre dê um jeito de me atrasar ao máximo nas postagens. Suas reviews sempre são estímulos! Obrigada de novo! Beijos! **L. Black** , atualizei! **Flaa** , MUITO obrigada por todos os elogios. Você fez meu dia! Sério que você relê tudo quando eu posto um novo capítulo? WOW, que atenciosa! Daqui a pouco você já vai ter resolucionado o mistério todo então! HAHAHA, sobre seu desejo em relação à amizade Sirius/Lily... fique sabendo que você vai gostar do que estou preparando! Obrigada pelo lindo comentário! Beijos! **Guest** , atualizei! **Guest** , promessa cumprida, capítulo postado! Não vou desistir, HHAHAHA! Beijos!


	9. Capítulo 9 - Interrupção

23 de setembro de 1980 – Batalha contra os cinco Comensais na qual James é estuporado.  
26 de setembro de 1980 – Lily é vista pela última vez, no Cabeça de Javali  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James acorda no Hospital St. Mungus, sozinho.  
30 de setembro de 1980 – James vai procurar por Lily no apartamento que ela dividia com Dorcas.  
31 de outubro de 1981 – Batalha de Godric's Hollow, na qual Voldemort é derrotado.  
22 de outubro de 1982 – Moody anuncia o retorno de Lily ao Quartel.  
05 de novembro de 1982 – Dorea Potter morre.  
18 de novembro de 1982 – James volta a trabalhar no Quartel.  
18 de novembro de 1982 – Peter acusa Lily de ter roubado ingredientes do estoque de poções.

* * *

 **Capítulo 9 – Interrupção**

 **[Segunda-feira, 22 de setembro de 1980, 23h59]**

James entornou o que restava de sua taça de vinho e apoiou as costas no encosto da poltrona. Contemplou o fogo da lareira por um momento, procurando afastar os pensamentos apreensivos que rodeavam sua mente. A sensação de impotência latejava por todos os poros de seu corpo e ele apenas desejou desesperadamente acender um cigarro, embora fizesse quase três anos desde a última vez que levara um à boca.

De repente, ele ouviu três batidas na porta. Incerto se as ouvira realmente ou se as batidas haviam sido imaginadas por sua mente exausta, há dias sem dormir, James virou-se imediatamente para a porta e aguardou, prendendo a respiração e afundando os dedos nos braços da poltrona. Vinte segundos depois, a quarta batida finalmente soou.

Lily estava de volta. Finalmente.

Em um salto, ele colocou-se de pé, murmurando o contrafeitiço para destrancar a porta. Após um estalo, a passagem se abriu. E lá estava ela.

Ao vê-lo, Lily abriu um sorriso dividido entre o alívio e a exaustão. Sem poder aguardar mais um segundo, James a abraçou com força e a trouxe para dentro de seu apartamento, fechando a porta logo em seguida.

— Você está bem? Então Moody conseguiu te encontrar? As vilas do sul do País de Gales estão seguras? – James apertou os braços em volta dos ombros dela e beijou o alto de sua cabeça. – Ah, eu fiquei tão preocupado, Lily...

— Sim, eu estou bem, deu tudo certo. – Lily o tranquilizou, com a voz meiga, o rosto encostado em seu peito. Ela respirou fundo e preparou-se para continuar, mas James a interrompeu.

— _Nunca mais_. – começou ele, soltando-a do abraço para poder fitá-la nos olhos. Quando aquele rosto oval e bem desenhado entrou em foco, ele sentiu os olhos arderem. Tê-la novamente em seus braços era tudo o que mais desejara nos últimos dias. – Nunca mais você vai viajar para a Ordem sem mim. _Nunca. Mais._

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas; sua expressão anteriormente aliviada transformara-se em dolorida.

— Isso nem sempre será uma opção, James. Você sabe disso. – falou ela, com carinho na voz. – A Ordem é uma sociedade secreta e os espiões de Voldemort desconfiariam demais se nós dois sempre nos ausentássemos do Ministério ao mesmo tempo. Um de nós sempre vai ter que ficar para comandar o Quartel, Moody acha que é muito arriscado se–

— Eu estou pouco me lixando para o que Moody acha! – James explodiu, sua voz saindo mais alta do que pretendia. – Você tem alguma ideia de como eu me senti quando recebi o Patrono dele com a notícia de que ele tinha perdido o seu rastro? – ele andou alguns passos para trás, subitamente sentindo-se zonzo. – Dumbledore é outro imbecil, aquele velho não mexeu _um músculo_ para ir atrás de vocês e também não quis me passar qualquer informação sobre onde vocês estavam! – James percebeu que estava quase gritando e, a fim de acalmar-se, passou as mãos pelo rosto, respirando fundo. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas ao captar o álcool em seu hálito, mas ele não se importou. – Eu não quero mais você em missões suicidas, Lily! Se Moody não se importa em acabar morto por aí, o problema é dele–

— James, _chega_. – Lily o interrompeu e ele se calou no mesmo instante. – Ir ou não em alguma missão da Ordem é uma decisão somente _minha_. Se houver qualquer possibilidade de impedir Voldemort de continuar com essas atrocidades, eu não hesitarei em ir. Você precisa entender isso.

A fim de encerrar a discussão, Lily começou a despir o casaco e virou-se para pendurá-lo atrás da porta. Tirou as botas e o cachecol, ainda de costas para ele, e, após respirar fundo, ela lentamente virou-se para James. Naquele momento, ele compreendeu que aquela conversa não os levaria a lugar algum. Estavam há dias sem qualquer contato e, durante a maior parte daquele período, James estivera profundamente atormentado com possibilidade de tê-la perdido para sempre. Tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era abraçá-la por horas e horas.

— Você é tudo para mim. – James concluiu, apreciando a sensação de alívio por tê-la ali, sã e salva. Aproximou-se e envolveu-a em seus braços novamente, com a intenção de tranquilizá-la; Lily desfez a expressão severa e sorriu de lado. – E eu não suportaria perder você.

— Não vamos pensar mais nisso. – ela respondeu, com firmeza. – Eu estou aqui agora, não estou?

— Eu senti tanto a sua falta...

Voltando a parecer preocupada, Lily abriu a boca para dizer alguma coisa, mas James fora mais rápido e a beijou. Ela demorou uma fração de segundo para ceder e retribuí-lo; e o fez com todas as suas forças. Após dias sem notícias um do outro, no auge da maior guerra bruxa já vivida na Grã-Bretanha, eles estavam juntos novamente. E, naquele momento, nada mais tinha importância.

No minuto seguinte, os dois se encaminharam para o quarto, trocando beijos e carícias durante o percurso. Quando chegaram ao aposento, Lily puxou sua camisa para cima, obrigando-o a interromper o beijo para despi-la. Depois de jogar a peça de qualquer maneira no chão, James conduziu Lily para a cama e colocou-se por cima dela, apoiando o peso do corpo em seu cotovelo esquerdo.

Com a mão direita, James começou a desabotoar a blusa da namorada, sem nenhuma pressa e de modo propositalmente lento, para provocá-la. Lily gemeu baixinho quando ele finalmente se livrou do último botão e interrompeu o beijo para dar atenção aos seus seios.

— James, eu... – Lily começou de repente, como se tivesse acordado de um transe. – Eu _preciso_ falar com você.

— Assim que eu terminar. – sussurrou ele, roçando os lábios pela região do decote de seu sutiã. O corpo de Lily se retesou sob o seu. – Você precisa relaxar.

Mas James jamais poderia imaginar que, se tivesse permitido que Lily lhe contasse o que a estava preocupando, tudo teria sido muito diferente.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 22 de novembro de 1982, 10h02]**

Sentado desconfortavelmente em uma antiga cadeira de madeira, Benjamin Fenwick inclinou-se para frente e apoiou os cotovelos sobre os joelhos. À sua frente, Lily Evans mexia o conteúdo do caldeirão com delicadeza; com a outra mão, ela despejava cascas de Wiggentree picadas no líquido borbulhante, contando-as baixinho. Ele sabia que Lily pararia de contar quando chegasse ao número dezesseis, quantidade equivalente aos cem gramas necessários para preparar a poção Wiggenweld.

— Hora de adicionar mais Ditamno? – indagou ele, assim que Lily terminou de contar. Ela levantou o rosto para fitá-lo e arqueou uma sobrancelha, tentando não sorrir.

— Hora de adicionar mais Ditamno. – ela repetiu, em concordância.

Um mês antes, Benjamin não seria capaz de nomear um único ingrediente de qualquer poção usada pelo Departamento de Aurores. Um mês antes, Benjamin acreditou que sua carreira de auror chegara ao fundo do poço quando Potter, o Auror Capitão e, consequentemente, seu superior, decidira afastá-lo das investigações e colocá-lo para vigiar uma colega de trabalho, uma tarefa que sequer existia dentre as atividades do Quartel.

Benjamin sabia que o Auror Capitão não o escolhera ao acaso. Potter era despreparado e mesquinho, mas não era nenhum estúpido. Segundo os últimos comentários de Alastor Moody, Benjamin estava prestes a receber sua merecida promoção, após quase treze anos de trabalho intenso no departamento. E Potter resolvera deixá-lo propositalmente de escanteio, a fim de ofuscá-lo.

Mas Benjamin não permitiu que tal acontecimento o enfraquecesse. Aos poucos, ele percebeu que a tarefa miserável que lhe fora incumbida poderia se tornar extremamente interessante. Ainda nos primeiros dias, quando as horas na Sala de Preparos transcorriam no mais profundo silêncio, a dedicação e segurança com as quais Lily trabalhava lhe roubaram toda a atenção. Ele nunca realmente acreditara que ela houvesse se aliado às trevas, como alguns de seus colegas. Acreditou que ela apenas tivesse fugido, como muitos de seus conhecidos nascidos trouxas fizeram durante a guerra. No entanto, após um mês de convivência, aquela teoria havia sido derrubada por completo.

Se aquela mulher tinha tido coragem de voltar, apesar de tudo, e tinha forças para aturar os olhares acusadores e as ofensas subliminares que os demais aurores lhe dirigiam diariamente, sem demonstrar qualquer traço de desistência, de uma coisa Benjamin podia ter certeza: de covarde, Lily Evans nada tinha.

— Ben? – Lily quebrou o silêncio, trazendo-o à realidade. Em seguida, ela repousou a colher junto à borda do caldeirão e o encarou. Ela tinha os olhos mais bonitos que ele já vira. – O que aconteceu com seu pulso?

Benjamin automaticamente baixou os olhos para conferir seu antebraço. Em seu pulso direito, dois cortes cicatrizados se sobressaíam à pele branca e lisa.

— Nada de mais. Foi... um acidente. – ele tentou parecer indiferente ao puxar a manga das vestes para cobrir as cicatrizes. Quando ergueu os olhos novamente, encontrou Lily fitando-o de modo assombrado. Ele precisou consertar: – Você não está pensando que eu tentei me matar, não é?

— Não. – Lily balançou a cabeça. – É só que... eu percebi que todos vocês têm a mesma cicatriz no mesmo lugar. Moody, James, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, você... – ela engoliu em seco. – Isso não é coincidência.

— Não, não é. – Benjamin suspirou, cedendo. Mais uma vez, Lily o surpreendia com sua perspicácia. E, diante de tal observação, nada lhe restava a não ser a franqueza: – Mas, como você deve imaginar, eu não posso falar sobre isso. – terminou de falar com uma piscadela charmosa.

Lily não pareceu desapontada. Lançou-lhe um olhar de compreensão e voltou a mexer o conteúdo do caldeirão com a colher. O ambiente foi tomado por um silêncio desconfortável. Benjamin tentou pensar em alguma coisa para dizer e diminuir a tensão, mas a lembrança do surgimento daquelas cicatrizes tomou conta de seus pensamentos e impediu-o de obter sucesso em suas intenções.

— Tem a ver com a Batalha de Godric's Hollow, não é? – Lily perguntou, de repente. Benjamin arregalou os olhos antes que pudesse conter qualquer reação surpresa que o entregasse. Como era possível que ela fosse tão inteligente? No último ano ele ouvira inúmeras perguntas de seus familiares e amigos sobre aquelas cicatrizes, mas nenhuma, absolutamente nenhuma, fora tão certeira quanto aquela que Lily acabara de enunciar. – Não se preocupe, não precisa me responder. – Lily acrescentou. – Eu _sei_ que tem. Só quem esteve em Godric's Hollow naquela noite tem esses cortes no pulso.

Benjamin estava atordoado demais para conseguir bancar o desentendido ou fingir que nada do que estava ouvindo fizesse sentido. A segurança com a qual Lily afirmara sua teoria dispensava qualquer encenação daquele tipo. De alguma forma, ela sabia. Será que Potter lhe contara algo? Era improvável, Potter claramente não confiava nela – Benjamin estava ali justamente para vigiá-la – e, portanto, não fazia sentido ele ter-lhe contado uma informação tão sigilosa como aquela.

— Como você...?

— Reparei que Emmeline Vance não tem essas cicatrizes. – Lily constatou, inclinando-se em sua direção para apanhar um frasco na prateleira atrás dele. Benjamin apreciou o aroma de seus cabelos inconscientemente. Voltando a se endireitar, Lily abriu o frasco e começou a despejar algumas gotas do líquido no conteúdo do caldeirão. – Ela não estava na Batalha, lembro que ela não recebeu as condecorações na festa do Ministério, mês passado. Não foi difícil relacionar uma coisa à outra.

Benjamin flagrou-se sem palavras. Não podia simplesmente congratulá-la pela precisão de sua constatação e tampouco conseguiria encontrar argumentos falsos para desmenti-la. Lily não estava mais questionando; ela estava enunciando uma verdade incontestável. O que o protocolo recomendava ser feito em uma situação como aquela?

Durante aquela breve pausa, a poção de Lily atingira a coloração esverdeada que anunciava sua conclusão. O verde absoluto do líquido do caldeirão chamou-lhe atenção imediatamente: era perfeito, exatamente o mesmo verde inatingível dos livros de poções. Benjamin surpreendeu-se, mais uma vez, com a eficiência de Lily.

— Como você consegue? – indagou ele, cruzando os braços na frente do peito e olhando admirado para a poção borbulhante.

Com um aceno de varinha, Lily apagou as chamas que aqueciam o fundo do caldeirão.

— Como eu consigo o quê? – ela lhe devolveu a pergunta.

— Ser assim. – Benjamin esticou o braço e apontou para ela. – Boa em tudo. Você não tem ideia do quanto eu gostaria de conhecer melhor a verdadeira Lily.

Lily se levantou de seu assento, mirando-o desconfiada.

— _A verdadeira Lily_? – repetiu, em tom de confusão.

— Sim. – Benjamin resolveu colocar-se de pé também, para olhá-la melhor. – A Lily por trás da auror, da mestra em poções. O que você faz depois do trabalho? O que gosta de comer? Que livro está lendo? Quero descobrir como sua mente funciona. – Benjamin lançou-lhe seu olhar mais penetrante e deu um passo à frente. – Vamos jantar hoje à noite, Lily. Onde você quiser. O que acha?

— Ben, eu já lhe falei que não tenho tempo para sair. – Lily virou-se e dirigiu-se à prateleira de ingredientes que ficava do outro lado da sala. – Agora, por favor, vamos voltar ao trabalho. Preciso que você separe os hemeróbios, pode ser? Eu vou picar as peles de ararambóia.

Benjamin não ocultou seu desgosto diante da negativa indireta que havia recebido como resposta. Mas, para sua sorte, Lily permanecera de costas para ele, apanhando alguns recipientes da prateleira, e não pôde ver seu sorriso galante se desmanchar, dando lugar a uma expressão contrariada.

Passando a mão pela barba, Benjamin não pôde evitar formular alguns questionamentos. Qual era o problema dela, afinal? Lily definitivamente não tinha ninguém, não tinha amigos, não tinha família, absolutamente nada; então o que impedia que ela lhe desse uma chance? Por que ela não o deixava se aproximar? O que ele poderia fazer para que ela o visse com outros olhos?

De repente, Benjamin compreendeu algo crucial. Voltando a sorrir, ele esperou Lily terminar de selecionar os ingredientes e caminhar em direção à mesa, abraçando alguns frascos contra o peito. Sem levantar os olhos para ele, ela começou a empilhar os frascos sobre a superfície, cuidadosa para não derrubar nenhum. Benjamin tomou fôlego e tentou sua cartada final:

— Você está investigando sobre a noite de Godric's Hollow, não está?

No mesmo instante, Lily atrapalhou-se com um dos recipientes e o derrubou. O frasco transformou-se em inúmeros cacos de vidro quando se chocou contra o chão.

— O que foi que você disse?

— Você quer saber o que houve na Batalha Final, não é? – Benjamin reformulou a questão, estreitando as pálpebras. Sentia-se orgulhoso de sua própria inteligência. – É por isso que lê jornais do ano passado. É por isso que reparou na coincidência das nossas cicatrizes. – ele pensou em voz alta, absorto em suas descobertas. Lily estava nitidamente nervosa e isso era justamente o contrário do que ele queria. – Não tenha medo, Lily, eu não pretendo comentar sobre suas perguntas com ninguém. Você pode confiar em mim. – Benjamin a tranquilizou, abrindo um sorriso. – Tenho certeza de que você tem bons motivos para estar investigando esse assunto e, como você já deve imaginar, eu sei de informações que você jamais encontrará nos jornais. Mas aqui não é o melhor lugar para termos essa conversa, não é? O que acha de sair comigo agora?

Lily estacou, pasma demais para formular qualquer coisa. Ela precisava de tempo para assimilar sua proposta, mas Benjamin não tinha pressa alguma; poderia ficar o dia inteiro apreciando o quão adorável ela estava com aquela expressão surpresa. E, quando Lily abriu a boca para responder, a porta da Sala de Preparos foi escancarada.

James Potter adentrou o aposento acompanhado por um apressado Dedalus Diggle, que trajava sua inseparável cartola roxa e exalava o ar bem-humorado de sempre.

— Bom dia. Diggle acabou de retornar ao Quartel, portanto, a partir de agora... – Potter interrompeu-se ao encarar Lily. Ela sequer parecia ter notado sua entrada, sua feição permanecia completamente estarrecida e seus olhos ainda estavam cravados em Benjamin. – Você está bem, Lily?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça.

— Sim, estou.

— Senhorita Evans! – Diggle exclamou, sorrindo. – Quanto tempo não a vejo! Como tem passado?

Ainda totalmente atordoada, Lily aceitou o aperto de mão excessivamente caloroso de Diggle.

— Bem, eu... estou bem. – respondeu ela, automaticamente. – Obrigada.

— Antes de você voltar, Lily, era Diggle quem estava cuidando das poções. – Potter tomou a palavra novamente, ainda notavelmente intrigado. – E agora que voltou das férias, ele vai retomar as atividades aqui e vai trabalhar com você. Fenwick, você já pode retornar à equipe de campo.

Benjamin arqueou as sobrancelhas castanhas. Sentia as entranhas se revirarem intensamente sempre que o Auror Capitão lhe dava ordens, independentemente de quais fossem. E, daquela vez, Benjamin teve ainda mais motivos para se sentir contrariado: ele sabia que, se fosse afastado da Sala de Preparos, consequentemente se afastaria de Lily.

— Eu estou perfeitamente ajustado neste setor do departamento, Potter. Posso continuar aqui sem problemas.

Potter passou a mão pelos cabelos e lançou-lhe um olhar desprezivelmente arrogante.

— Se não me falha a memória, Fenwick – começou ele, num tom presunçoso –, lembro-me de que você foi à minha sala, poucas semanas atrás, para reclamar de ter sido transferido para a Sala de Preparos. – Potter ajeitou o sobretudo, fazendo o distintivo de Auror Capitão reluzir. – E eu disse que você trabalharia aqui até Diggle voltar de férias, não disse? Pois bem, Diggle está de volta e você está dispensado desta tarefa.

O tom de Potter fora incisivo e não permitia qualquer abertura para réplicas. Benjamin assentiu, sem esconder a má vontade, e tornou a se virar para Lily. Ela o observava sem piscar.

— Certo. – concordou, começando a se encaminhar para a saída. – Foi um prazer trabalhar com você durante esse mês, Lily. – acrescentou, piscando-lhe com um olho só. Pôde sentir o olhar de Potter fuzilar sua nuca e tal reação deixou-o muito satisfeito. – Se precisar falar comigo, sabe onde me encontrar.

Quando estava passando entre Diggle e Lily para ir em direção à porta, ela o segurou pelo braço, como se tivesse se esquecido momentaneamente da presença dos recém-chegados.

— _Sim_. – disse ela, olhando-o nos olhos.

O breve contato visual que sustentaram trouxe-lhe a confirmação de que aquele "sim" possuía um sentido muito mais profundo do que Potter e Diggle poderiam compreender. E, contrariando todas as probabilidades, Benjamin Fenwick saiu da Sala de Preparos com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 26 de novembro de 1982, 12h06]**

James estava lendo um comunicado do Chefe do Departamento de Acidentes e Catástrofes Mágicas quando subitamente compreendeu que Lily o evitara durante toda a semana. Na terça-feira, ela apertara o passo ao cruzar com ele no corredor, mesmo quando ele fizera menção de abordá-la. Na quarta-feira, com a desculpa de verificar se Diggle estava se saindo bem, James foi até a Sala de Preparos para dar continuidade à conversa interrompida, mas Lily subitamente lembrou-se de buscar um ingrediente no estoque e demorou tanto para voltar que ele não pôde continuar esperando. E, por fim, mais cedo naquele dia, em vez de ter ido dizê-lo pessoalmente, Lily preferira lhe enviar um memorando para lhe informar que os hemeróbios haviam acabado e que ele precisaria encomendar mais.

Não era coincidência que ela estivesse agindo daquela forma justamente quando James havia conseguido arrancar-lhe as primeiras respostas. Ele a conhecia bem demais para ignorar a casualidade de tais eventos. Mas James estava decidido a insistir até descobrir o que acontecera com ela e o que a fizera ir embora – e nada o faria desistir. Não enquanto tivesse certeza de que Lily fizera tudo aquilo por não ter tido escolha.

Tomado por uma imensa ansiedade, James se colocou de pé e saiu decidido de sua sala. Quando virou o corredor, encontrou Peter vindo do sentido oposto.

— Prongs! – ele exclamou ao ver James. – Eu _preciso_ falar com você.

Não haviam se falado desde a discussão no apartamento de Sirius e, embora James acreditasse que Peter provavelmente estivesse querendo se desculpar pelas ofensas despejadas, naquele momento ele tinha outras prioridades.

— Agora não, Peter. Mais tarde.

James passou por ele e continuou seguindo pelo corredor. Não queria perder um minuto sequer, pois sabia que Diggle estava em horário de almoço e Lily estaria sozinha. Abriu a porta branca e desceu as escadas circulares que levavam até a Sala de Preparos, mas estacou no último degrau ao reconhecer uma voz estranhamente familiar provir da porta entreaberta.

— Espero ter sido claro. – falava a voz de Lucius Malfoy. – Pode ser que você não tenha tanta sorte da próxima vez.

— Eu não tenho medo das suas ameaças, Malfoy. – Lily rebateu.

James sentiu seu estômago se contorcer. Aproximou-se da porta entreaberta lentamente, segurando a respiração. Estava pronto para intervir, mas seu lado racional abruptamente dominou seus pensamentos e impediu-o de escancarar a porta e azarar o ex-Comensal da Morte. Naquela fração de segundo, James decidiu esperar para agir, afinal, havia algo inegável acontecendo entre os dois. E ouvir aquela conversa até o fim talvez fosse sua única chance de descobrir o que era.

— Abaixe essa varinha, sua sangue-ruim. O Lorde das Trevas deveria ter _acabado_ com você quando teve a oportunidade...

— _Saia daqui, Malfoy_.

— Fique longe do meu caminho, Evans. Esse é o meu _último_ aviso.

James ouviu passos e correu encostar-se junto à parede ao lado da porta, a fim de não ser visto quando Malfoy saísse do aposento. Malfoy abriu a porta, deixando James atrás dela, e seguiu pelas escadas circulares sem olhar para trás. Quando o som de seus passos desapareceu, James finalmente expirou todo o ar de seus pulmões, aliviado.

Após ter certeza de que Malfoy já havia se afastado o suficiente, James entrou na Sala de Preparos.

Encontrou Lily parada atrás de seu caldeirão, ofegante, com a varinha ainda em mãos e o olhar perdido em algum ponto do chão. Ao perceber a entrada de James, ela recuou.

— Lily, o que está acontecendo? – perguntou ele, marchando em sua direção.

— James, agora não. – ela encolheu os ombros, andando para trás, fugindo de seu toque. – Por favor, agora não.

— Fale comigo, Lily. _Por favor, fale comigo_. – James insistiu, segurando-a pelos braços e obrigando-a a olhá-lo. Ela tremia. – O que você está tramando? Eu ouvi o fim da sua conversa com Malfoy, não ouse negar que algo está acontecendo! O que ele quis dizer quando falou que Voldemort teve a chance de acabar com você? Você esteve com eles, quando foi embora? Malfoy está atrás de você, não está?

Lily virou o rosto, recusando-se a encará-lo, negando-lhe uma resposta. Após alguns segundos em silêncio, ela se soltou de suas mãos e começou a se afastar. James não tentou segurá-la.

— Lily, _por favor_ , fale comigo...

— Não, James! – ela o olhou por cima do ombro, guardando a varinha no bolso interno do casaco enquanto caminhava até a porta. – Isso não é da sua conta, pare de ficar se metendo na minha vida!

— Lily, espera!

Mas ela não esperou. James seguiu-a escada acima, chamando-a pelo nome, mas Lily não se virou nem uma vez. Quando alcançaram o corredor do segundo nível, James puxou-a pela mão, tentando fazê-la parar, mas ela se desvencilhou e continuou marchando na direção oposta.

— Aonde você está indo? – ele perguntou, logo atrás dela.

Lily não respondeu, mas também não precisou. Haviam parado diante da porta do Quartel General dos Aurores. A ruiva a abriu sem hesitar.

No amplo aposento encontravam-se apenas Sirius, Remus, Marlene, Alice e Peter. Os cinco estavam agrupados em volta de um livro, que repousava sobre a mesa redonda no centro do ambiente. Com a abrupta chegada de Lily e James, todos levantaram a cabeça simultaneamente para conferir quem havia entrado. E, diante do aspecto desesperado de James e do semblante atordoado de Lily, nenhum deles voltou a se debruçar sobre o livro novamente.

— Lily, o que está acontecendo? – James insistiu, imaginando desesperadamente o que poderia fazer para fazê-la falar. – Por que Malfoy estava te ameaçando?

— James, já chega! – Lily parou de andar, girou os calcanhares e o encarou, suas pálpebras estreitando-se. – Você me sufoca com tantas perguntas! Você não entende que minha vida não tem mais _nenhuma_ relação com a sua? Você não vê que _nada_ disso é da sua conta?

— Você está em perigo? – James continuou, ignorando todos os seus protestos. – Você precisa de ajuda? Lily, espera! Espera! Aonde você vai?

No meio de sua segunda pergunta, Lily desistiu da discussão e começou a andar na direção da lareira. James não tentou segurá-la daquela vez; achou melhor não continuar sufocando-a, como ela o acusara de fazer, e apenas assistiu-a se afastar, sendo tomado por uma inevitável sensação de derrota. Quando a mão dela estava a poucos centímetros do reservatório de Pó de Flu, que ficava no parapeito da lareira, um baque inesperado ecoou pela sala, fazendo-a interromper o movimento e virar-se para trás. James também foi atraído pelo som.

E foi só naquele momento que os dois perceberam que não estavam sozinhos.

Num movimento brusco e propositalmente barulhento, Peter apanhara o livro que estava sobre a mesa e começou a caminhar pisando forte em direção à lareira; seus olhos estavam vidrados em Lily. Ele parecia furioso.

— _Quem você está querendo envenenar, Evans_?

Peter parou de andar apenas quando a distância entre eles se resumiu em poucos centímetros. Seu olhar e sua postura eram questionadores e hostis. Mas Lily permaneceu imóvel.

— Do que você está falando?

— Não comece a se fazer de sonsa!

Peter abriu o livro na página marcada e empurrou-o contra Lily, atingindo-a no braço e fazendo-a ter de dar um passo para trás para poder se manter em pé. Aquela atitude deliberadamente agressiva fez o sangue de James ferver. Ele se postou imediatamente ao lado de Lily, inclinou-se para frente e encarou Peter de modo perigosamente intimidador.

— _O que você pensa que está fazendo_? – rosnou.

— _Prongs_. – Sirius surgira ao seu lado e colocou uma mão em seu ombro, tentando atrair sua atenção. Ele ostentava uma expressão forçosamente calma e estava ali com a óbvia intenção de evitar um confronto. Remus veio logo em seguida e parou do outro lado de Lily.

O silêncio que se seguiu ancorou uma atmosfera extremamente pesada sobre os presentes. James continuou fuzilando Peter com o olhar. Suas têmporas latejavam no mesmo ritmo de sua respiração.

— Aqui! – Peter ergueu o livro alguns centímetros, decidindo ignorar o pequeno alvoroço e fingindo não se importar com o olhar furioso de James. – _Responda, Evans_. – ele apontou impacientemente para um trecho do texto. Lily baixou os olhos lentamente para conferir a página, ainda em choque. – Quem você quer envenenar? Porque _eu sei_ que você está preparando poções do Morto-Vivo. Os ingredientes que sumiram, e que, aliás, _continuam sumindo_ , são exatamente _os mesmos ingredientes_ dessa poção!

Lily balançou a cabeça negativamente, parecendo confusa.

— Não, Peter, eu não–

— O novo lote de raízes valerianas já desapareceu! E agora as losnas acabaram também! Como você explica isso? – Peter encheu os pulmões para continuar, mas James não pôde mais se conter. Antes que pudesse medir seus movimentos, ele deu um passo à frente e pegou Peter pelo colarinho das vestes. O amigo fechou a boca no mesmo instante e subitamente pareceu apavorado.

— _Controle-se_. – James ordenou, entredentes.

— Eu não consigo acreditar que você esteja defendendo essa mulher! – Peter grunhiu, ofegando. Após alguns segundos de tensão, ele retirou as mãos de James de suas vestes e ofereceu-lhe o livro que ainda segurava. James não relutou em soltá-lo, mas não desfez seu semblante intimidador. – Veja a lista de ingredientes da Poção do Morto-Vivo, Prongs! Agora vá conferir os ingredientes que desapareceram do estoque! Você acha que isso é coincidência? Porque ninguém aqui acha! – Peter olhou para Sirius, depois para Remus e, em seguida, deu meia volta para poder olhar para Marlene e Alice, que ainda permaneciam junto à mesa, caladas. Remus foi o único que não retribuiu o olhar de apoio.

— Alice passou mal ontem, depois de beber o elixir energético que _Evans_ preparou. – Sirius contou.

— Eu não coloquei nada nele! – Lily protestou, inconformada com a acusação. Esticando o pescoço para que Alice entrasse em seu campo de visão, ela acrescentou: – Alice, eu não coloquei _nada_ na sua bebida. Eu _juro_ que não coloquei.

Alice não olhou para ela.

— Como podemos ter certeza disso, se não sabemos de que lado você está?

Um silêncio cortante se seguiu após a pergunta de Alice. James esqueceu-se de Peter por um momento e virou-se para conferir Lily. Ela estava boquiaberta, ultrajada, e parecia estar procurando palavras para formular uma resposta.

— Vocês... – ela começou, a voz começando a se alterar, tornando-se trêmula. – Vocês não fazem ideia do que estão dizendo.

— Ah, para com isso! – Peter reclamou num tom de deboche. – Como você consegue ser tão _cínica_?

— Peter... – Remus tentou interrompê-lo, mas foi em vão.

— Para começar, você foi vista com Snape antes de ir embora. Uma semana depois, Dorcas foi assassinada no apartamento que vocês dividiam. E agora você resolveu voltar, mas se recusa a dar qualquer explicação, está _roubando_ nossos estoques descaradamente, anda metida com Lucius Malfoy e ainda _tem coragem de bancar a vítima_? VOCÊ ACHA QUE SOMOS ESTÚPIDOS, EVANS? É ISSO?

— Não!

— ENTÃO DIGA DE UMA VEZ O QUE VEIO FAZER AQUI! – Peter explodiu novamente. – PROVE QUE VOCÊ NÃO VOLTOU PARA TENTAR TRAZER SEU MESTRE DE VOLTA! PROVE QUE NÃO TRAIU A ORDEM DA FÊNIX!

— Eu não traí a Ordem da Fênix! – Lily garantiu.

— Ah, não? – desdenhou Peter, descrente. – _Prove_.

— Estamos todos aqui, não estamos? – Lily abriu os braços, indicando todos os presentes. – Se eu tivesse traído a Ordem, todos vocês estariam mortos! Isso não é óbvio?

Peter cruzou os braços e estudou Lily por alguns instantes.

— Mostre seu braço esquerdo.

— _O quê_?

— Prove que não traiu a Ordem, Evans. – Peter abriu um sorriso orgulhoso. – Mostre seu braço esquerdo. Se você não se aliou a Voldemort, seu braço esquerdo não tem marca alguma, não é? Então prove para nós.

Mas ao contrário de todas as expectativas de James, Lily colocou o braço esquerdo sobre o peito e passou o direito por cima, protegendo-o. Ela deu um passo para trás, os olhos verdes arregalados de pavor.

— Peter, isso n–

— O que você está escondendo aí, Evans? – Peter vociferou, entorpecido pela ideia de tê-la finalmente encurralado. – Por que não pode nos mostrar esse braço? PENSA QUE EU NUNCA REPAREI QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ SEMPRE DE CASACO? – ele atirou o livro de poções para longe, provocando um estrondo e estabelecendo um clima de absoluta tensão. James se posicionou para afastá-lo de Lily, caso ele ameaçasse se aproximar mais. Sirius preparou-se para conter James, caso ele se tornasse violento como em seu apartamento. Marlene e Alice resolveram chegar mais perto para ver, ambas assustadas com a cena que Peter estava fazendo. – PARA MIM CHEGA, EVANS! VOCÊ VAI ME MOSTRAR ESSE BRAÇO AGORA!

Tudo aconteceu muito rápido e ao mesmo tempo. Peter avançou para Lily, agarrando-a pelo braço esquerdo sem a menor delicadeza. Ela não cedeu e gritou de dor quando ele tentou puxar seu pulso mais uma vez, fazendo mais força do que da primeira tentativa.

E, em meio a toda aquela agitação, aos palavrões que Sirius começara a disparar e às tentativas inúteis de Remus de apaziguar a situação, James agiu por impulso. Puxou Peter pelas vestes, fazendo-o se desequilibrar e consequentemente soltar Lily; em seguida, virou-lhe um soco na altura do olho. No segundo seguinte, os ossos de sua mão latejaram e aquela dor tirou-lhe a cegueira provocada pelo ódio. Ele viu Peter no chão, apoiado nos cotovelos. Um fio de sangue começou a escapar do supercílio atingido. Mas James não sentiu qualquer sombra de arrependimento.

— _Não toque nela_.

— VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA PUTA, PRONGS! – Peter trovejou.

O xingamento não o afetou. James já havia liberado toda sua cólera naquele golpe; nada havia restado para fazer seu sangue ferver diante daquele disparate.

— _Nunca mais_. – James continuou, em tom de ameaça. – Nunca mais encoste nela, Pettigrew.

A porta do Quartel foi escancarada e Alastor Moody passou por ela. Seu olho mágico rodopiava desesperadamente e James compreendeu que o chefe provavelmente conseguira ver o tumulto através das paredes.

— Potter. – falou ele, o peito arfando e o rosto cheio de cicatrizes coberto de suor. Ele viera correndo de sua sala para interromper a discussão. – Minha sala. _Agora_.

James tentou uma troca de olhares com Sirius, mas ele não retribuiu. Em vez disso, Sirius se inclinou para baixo e estendeu a mão para Peter, oferecendo-lhe apoio para levantar. Peter a aceitou, ao passo em que James se adiantava na direção de Moody, sendo observado por todos.

Ao se virar para fechar a porta, antes de sair, James viu Lily se dirigir à lareira e desaparecer em meio às chamas esverdeadas do Pó de Flu.

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 26 de novembro de 1982, 18h25]**

— Você não devia ter feito isso. – foi o que Sirius lhe disse quando entrou em sua sala, mais tarde.

James tirou os pés de cima da mesa e lançou-lhe um olhar inconformado.

— Você viu o que _ele_ fez, Padfoot?

— Você não precisava ter batido nele, James! – Sirius retrucou, apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa e inclinando-se para frente. – Você tinha todo o direito de interferir, mas não podia ter dado um soco na cara dele, porra! Como as coisas vão se resolver agora? Vocês já estavam se distanciando e Peter–

— _Peter passou dos limites_. – James tinha um tom definitivo.

Sirius bufou e endireitou a postura, decidindo não dar continuidade à discussão. James tampouco insistiu; já havia ouvido o suficiente de Moody, mais cedo. E ele tinha coisas mais importantes com as quais se ocupar naquele momento.

As novas perguntas não o deixavam em paz. O que mais Lily estaria lhe escondendo? Por que ela não levantara a manga do casaco? Seria por conta do comportamento agressivo de Peter? E o que Malfoy quisera dizer sobre Voldemort ter tido a oportunidade de eliminá-la?

— Você não terminou com a Emmeline porque está pensando em voltar com a Evans, não é? – Sirius quebrou o silêncio ao reparar na expressão preocupada do melhor amigo.

James não gostara do tom. Levantou-se da cadeira para responder:

— Terminei com a Emmeline porque não estávamos mais dando certo. Você _sabe_ disso.

— Ah, me poupe, James. – Sirius cruzou os braços e assumiu um ar entediado. – Vocês _nunca_ deram certo. Então é coincidência _demais_ vocês só terminarem agora, que a Evans voltou.

— Quer parar de chamar ela de Evans?

— James, abra os olhos. – Sirius estava muito sério. – Ela não é quem você pensa, você _sabe_ disso. Aquela mulher que você namorou _não existe_ , cara.

Antes, porém, que James pudesse contestá-lo, alguém bateu na porta. A contragosto por ter sido interrompido, ele mandou entrar. Era Benjamin Fenwick.

— Potter. Black. – ele meneou a cabeça e parou do outro lado da mesa, ao lado de Sirius e diante de James.

— O que foi, Fenwick? – James definitivamente não estava disposto a ouvir os comentários fúteis do recém-chegado sobre as tarefas do dia. Ainda estava com a cabeça quente por conta da tarde conturbada que tivera e tudo o que não precisava era de Fenwick e sua mania pomposa de querer mostrar serviço.

— Bom. – Fenwick pigarreou, ganhando tempo para formular sua resposta. – Eu quero trocar minha folga com a McKinnon. Preciso do próximo final de semana livre, então vou trabalhar nesse e ela, no próximo. Já conversei com ela e ela topou trocar comigo.

— Então ela _não_ _vai_ mais trabalhar _nesse_ final de semana? – Sirius perguntou, subitamente interessado.

— Se era ela quem ia trabalhar e eu acabei de dizer que troquei com ela, então, sim, Black, isso só pode significar que ela _não vai_ mais trabalhar nesse final de semana. – Fenwick respondeu, num tom de obviedade. – _Eu_ vou.

Sirius apenas revirou os olhos e voltou a exalar o ar entediado de sempre, desinteressado demais para se irritar com Fenwick àquela hora da sexta-feira. James, por sua vez, achou-o desnecessariamente insolente e sentiu uma vontade imensa de fazê-lo pagar por aquela resposta mesquinha. Mas esforçou-se para abandonar as ideias de vingança, pois tinha ciência de que só queria descontar sua frustração pelo dia ruim em alguém. E mesmo que Fenwick merecesse, não seria justo.

— Você fumou aqui dentro? – Fenwick farejou, torcendo o nariz. – Que eu saiba, isso é proibido, Potter.

E então, James mudou de ideia.

— Ok, Fenwick. Vocês podem trocar os finais de semana da folga. – James largou-se em sua cadeira. – Eu só preciso que você formalize esse pedido por escrito.

Fenwick franziu a testa.

— Como assim? Já troquei de folga mil vezes e nunca precisei fazer isso.

— Pois é, mas agora precisa formalizar por escrito. – James cruzou os dedos atrás da nuca, contemplando a expressão confusa do outro.

Assim que compreendeu as intenções de James, Sirius conjurou um rolo de pergaminho e muito solicitamente estendeu-o a Fenwick, lutando para permanecer sério.

— Mas desde quando? – Fenwick questionou, ainda confuso.

— Desde agora. – James sorriu.

Ao ouvir sua última sentença, o rosto de Fenwick tornou-se imediatamente vermelho. Ele finalmente percebeu que estava pagando pela resposta sarcástica que dera a Sirius anteriormente.

— Ah, qual é, Potter...

— Sem essa justificativa por escrito, não poderei autorizar. Sinto muito.

Engolindo uma réplica potencialmente ofensiva, Fenwick pigarreou, assentiu e aceitou o pedaço de pergaminho que Sirius ainda lhe oferecia.

— Pode usar minha pena. – James indicou-lhe o objeto sobre a mesa. – E não se esqueça de colocar todos os seus dados e especificar o motivo para a troca, por favor. Obrigado.

Fulminando-o com o olhar, Fenwick colocou o pergaminho sobre a mesa, debruçou-se sobre ela e apanhou a pena. Antes de afundar sua ponta no tinteiro, ele abriu um sorriso breve. James trocou um olhar divertido com Sirius quando o ruído da pena arranhando o pergaminho pôde ser ouvido.

Quando terminou de escrever sua justificativa, Fenwick largou a pena e tornou a endireitar a coluna. Ele parecia menos contrariado do que James gostaria.

— Terminei.

— Então já pode ir. Tenha um ótimo final de semana.

Com um sorriso bem humorado, Fenwick agradeceu, deu meia volta e saiu da sala, fechando a porta atrás de si. Um segundo após sua saída, Sirius rendeu-se à gargalhada que estivera segurando desde o início.

— Boa, Prongs! – ele apoiou o quadril na borda da mesa e esticou o braço para alcançar o pergaminho que Fenwick preenchera. – Vamos ver qual o motivo para ele querer trocar a folga. Almoço na casa da vovó? Aniversário do peixe de estimação? Eu chuto a primeira e você?

James apenas abriu um sorriso fraco, mas logo o desfez. As perguntas sobre os acontecimentos daquela tarde tornaram a invadir seus pensamentos e as palavras de Peter ecoaram em seus ouvidos. A lembrança do rosto assustado de Lily fez seu estômago se contorcer. O que ele podia fazer para ampará-la, se ela não permitia que ninguém se aproximasse?

— Estou preocupado com a Lily, Sirius. – James confessou de uma vez, embora imaginasse que a reação do amigo não fosse ser das mais compreensivas. Sirius estava lendo a justificativa de Fenwick e seu sorriso se desmanchou. Mesmo prevendo uma discussão, James continuou com o desabafo: – Ela está com problemas, eu sei que está. Eu só–

— Prongs...

Sirius estendeu-lhe a justificativa de Fenwick, mas James não tinha interesse algum em lê-la naquele momento.

— Eu _sei_ que você não me apoia nisso, mas eu a conheço como ninguém, Sirius. Ela está nos escondendo alguma coisa, eu sei que está. E ela tem medo de me contar. Toda vez que eu me aproximo dela, ela faz de tudo para me afastar. Ela tem medo de ceder, porque provavelmente algo terrível pode acontecer a ela se–

— James, pare de se ilu–

— Eu não estou me iludindo, Sirius! – James insistiu. – Lily tem medo de que eu me aproxime demais. Mas ela não tem ninguém, está totalmente sozinha, e se envolveu em algum tipo de problema muito sério e–

— _Prongs_. – Sirius balançou o pergaminho na altura de seus olhos. – Ela não está sozinha, porra. Leia essa merda. Ela só não está interessada em você, cara! Será que agora você vai entender o que eu e o Wormy estamos tentando te dizer? Será que agora você vai parar de bancar o idiota?

Sem fazer ideia do que Sirius estava falando, James aceitou o pergaminho. A letra cursiva e cuidadosa de Benjamin Fenwick dizia o seguinte:

 _Eu, Benjamin Paul Fenwick, auror, Ordem de Merlin, primeira classe, portador da carteira de identidade nº 86.998, de nacionalidade inglesa e residente da cidade de Londres, solicito por meio do presente instrumento a troca de minha folga para o primeiro final de semana do mês de dezembro do ano de 1982. Motivo: no final de semana mencionado acima, terei um encontro com Lily Evans e, portanto, a troca de folgas entre mim e Marlene McKinnon é fundamental para que eu atenda a esse compromisso. Atenciosamente, B. P. Fenwick._

* * *

 **[Sexta-feira, 26 de novembro de 1982, 23h59]**

James entornou o que restava de seu copo de whisky e apoiou as costas no encosto da poltrona. Contemplou o fogo da lareira por um momento, procurando afastar os pensamentos apreensivos que rodeavam sua mente. A sensação de impotência latejava por todos os poros de seu corpo e ele apenas desejou desesperadamente acender um cigarro, embora fizesse menos de um minuto desde que havia terminado de fumar o último.

De repente, ele ouviu três batidas na porta. Incerto se as ouvira realmente ou se as batidas haviam sido imaginadas por sua mente exausta, James virou-se imediatamente para a porta e aguardou, prendendo a respiração e afundando os dedos nos braços da poltrona. Vinte segundos depois, a quarta batida finalmente soou.

Não podia ser.

Ele se dirigiu imediatamente à porta e a abriu sem hesitar. Para sua surpresa, encontrou Lily do outro lado, coberta por sua inseparável capa preta. Ao vê-lo, ela abaixou o capuz para revelar o rosto e seu semblante estava inegavelmente perturbado.

— Posso entrar?

James descobriu que a presença dela não lhe causava mais a mesma sensação de preocupação de poucas horas atrás. Agora ele sentia um ressentimento talvez ainda maior do antes de ter visto a memória de sua mãe – o evento que o fizera enxergar as decisões de Lily por um ângulo diferente. A dor em seu peito parecia tão aguda quanto à dor da época em que descobrira que ela havia partido sem dizer adeus. Ele se sentia igualmente traído, daquela vez por si mesmo, por ter acreditado – apesar de todos os indícios apontarem o contrário – que Lily havia voltado por ele e que só estava aguardando o momento certo para lhe explicar seus motivos para tê-lo abandonado dois anos antes. No entanto, ela havia sido enfática desde o primeiro dia. Lily nunca lhe dera qualquer esperança.

Ao ser tomado por aquela onda de consciência, as palavras dela martelaram seus pensamentos como um mantra: " _Eu não voltei por você, James_ ". Como ele pôde ter sido tão cego?

Absorto naquelas novas percepções, James deu passagem para ela passar, sem dizer nada. Lily entrou em seu apartamento e observou com curiosidade o ambiente que havia sido o cenário de inúmeras memórias. Os móveis eram os mesmos, mas a disposição deles havia sido totalmente reformulada. Havia algumas embalagens de comida congelada sobre a mesa de centro. Havia copos vazios espalhados por todas as superfícies. Não havia mais o arranjo de lírios na janela. E não havia mais nenhuma foto nos porta-retratos, que agora estavam vazios.

— O que você veio fazer aqui? – James quebrou o silêncio.

Lily se virou para ele, seu cabelo avermelhado escorregando lentamente pelos ombros.

— Eu... – começou ela, procurando as melhores palavras para explicar. James percebeu que ela não planejara aquela visita, provavelmente viera sem parar para pensar. – Primeiramente, eu gostaria de agradecer por ter me defendido hoje.

Ele sentiu um pouco de raiva ao se lembrar do ocorrido. Por culpa dela, brigara com um de seus melhores amigos. E só agora conseguia compreender que Peter estivera certo em desconfiar dela o tempo todo. Como pôde se deixar enganar daquela forma? Por que se recusara tanto a enxergar o que sempre fora tão evidente aos amigos?

— O que você veio fazer aqui, Lily? – James repetiu a pergunta.

Lily nitidamente percebeu que algo estava diferente.

— Eu preciso falar com você.

— _Comigo_? – James cruzou os braços, analisando-a com frieza. – Sobre o quê?

— Eu preciso da sua ajuda, James. – ela admitiu, em voz baixa.

James riu pelo nariz, sem exalar humor algum. Era uma risada desacreditada.

— É mesmo? – indagou, incapaz de acreditar no que acabara de ouvir. Lily franziu as sobrancelhas ao captar o álcool em seu hálito, mas ele não se importou. – Você precisa da _minha_ ajuda? E posso saber para quê?

Lily hesitou, estranhando sua indiferença. Sua fisionomia foi tomada por um ar de genuína incompreensão, o que certamente o teria feito ceder em ocasiões anteriores. Mas James estava farto de se sentir enganado.

— E-eu não posso contar exatamente o que está acontecendo. – Lily foi direta, embora transparecesse receio por sua reação. – Mas preciso que você confie em mim, James.

— Como você tem coragem de vir aqui e me pedir isso? – James disparou, fazendo uso de toda a sua franqueza. – Estou há semanas tentando conversar com você, tentando entender o que aconteceu com você dois anos atrás e, durante todo esse tempo, você se recusou a responder qualquer pergunta. Hoje mesmo você pediu para que eu não me metesse mais na sua vida, não foi? Estou mentindo? – ele fez uma pausa. Lily encolheu-se e negou com a cabeça discretamente. Após obter sua resposta, James prosseguiu: – E mesmo depois de tudo, você tem coragem de aparecer na _minha_ casa de surpresa e pedir para que eu te ajude em algo que você _também_ não vai me contar o que é? Você acha que isso é justo comigo, Lily?

Quando James terminou seu raciocínio, Lily lhe lançou um olhar de desculpas. Ele pensou ter visto seus olhos verdes encherem-se de água, mas desviou o olhar antes que pudesse confirmar. O calor do whisky espalhara-se por todo seu corpo; e ele forçou-se a mirar a lareira, procurando se acalmar.

— James, eu _sei_ que estou pedindo demais. – Lily tomou a palavra novamente. – Eu _sei_ disso. Mas preciso _mesmo_ da sua ajuda, eu...

— Certo. – James voltou-se para ela e e resolveu propor-lhe uma troca. Ele deu um passo à frente, ficando muito próximo de Lily, que enfrentou seu olhar com firmeza. – Você quer minha ajuda? Quer mesmo? Então comece me respondendo: o que Snape disse para te fazer ir embora?

— James, você sabe que eu não–

— Não pode me responder essa? Tudo bem, Lily, eu tenho outras mil perguntas. Responda uma, _apenas uma_ , e eu ajudo você no que quiser. Por onde você andou nesses últimos dois anos? O que aconteceu com a sua varinha? Ah, você também não pode responder essas perguntas? Ok, então responda: como Moody te encontrou? O que está acontecendo entre você e Lucius Malfoy? Por que está roubando ingredientes do estoque do departamento? O que você tem no braço esquerdo?

Passando os dedos pela bochecha para afastar uma lágrima solitária que havia escapado, Lily recuou e balançou a cabeça negativamente mais uma vez.

— Sinto muito.

James ainda tinha uma última pergunta a fazer. Ele tornou a avançar para dela, parando apenas quando estava muito próximo. Lily pareceu assustada com aquela proximidade intimidante e, portanto, deu mais passo para trás. Suas costas se chocaram contra a parede. Mas James não parou de se aproximar.

— Fenwick pediu para tirar folga no fim de semana que vem e escreveu o motivo na justificativa. Quero que me responda pelo menos isso, Lily. É verdade que vai sair com ele?

Quando não havia mais como seguir em frente, James parou diante dela e apoiou a mão esquerda contra a parede. Ele inclinou-se para frente para aguardar sua resposta, sentindo a respiração ofegante dela soprar suavemente em seu rosto. Sem interromper o intenso contato visual, Lily franziu a testa e estreitou as pálpebras, assumindo uma expressão quase dolorida. O silêncio que se seguiu foi mais afirmativo do que qualquer confirmação verbal que ela pudesse ter enunciado.

Por fim, ela respondeu:

— Sim, é verdade. Mas não é nada disso que você está pens–

— Confesso que não esperava por essa. – James a interrompeu, arrastando os olhos para sua boca entreaberta, que naquele momento estava a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. – Mas acredito em você agora, Lily. Você realmente não voltou por mim.

James estudou-a atentamente, como se estivesse tentando memorizar cada detalhe de seu rosto. Muito devagar, ele desapoiou a mão da parede, andou dois passos para trás e deu-lhe as costas.

Caminhou até a lareira e parou diante das chamas que iluminavam a sala. Tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso, escolheu um deles e o acendeu com a ponta da varinha. James cerrou os olhos, mas a imagem de Lily encostada à parede com o rosto banhado em lágrimas ainda estava assustadoramente nítida em sua mente.

De repente, sua garganta se fechou. Mas James engoliu com força, recusando-se a expor sua dor.

— James... – Lily o chamou, com a voz suave.

— É melhor ir embora, Lily.

Ela não insistiu. James ouviu o farfalhar de sua capa acompanhar o som de seus passos em direção à saída. Em seguida, ouviu a maçaneta ser girada e, por fim, a porta se fechar.

Mas James jamais poderia imaginar que, se tivesse permitido que Lily lhe contasse o que a estava preocupando, tudo teria sido muito diferente.

* * *

Naquele momento, em sua sala no segundo nível do Ministério da Magia, Alastor Moody assinava a ordem de demissão de um de seus aurores.

* * *

 **N/A:** Antes de tudo, quero dedicar esse capítulo à Pokie I, que me incentivou a continuar todos os dias, com memes, montagens no twitter, conselhos no chat do facebook e sugestões maravilhosas. Obrigada por tudo, querida! Esse capítulo só foi terminado graças a você. Conte comigo para tudo!

Confesso que nunca estive tão curiosa para saber o que vocês estão pensando. Por favor, me contem suas teorias! O que posso dizer é que, mais do que nunca, eu inseri dicas sobre o que nos aguarda no futuro dessa história. E, pela primeira vez, dei algumas respostas bem claras às perguntas de vocês. Será que conseguiram perceber?

E aí, o que acharam de tudo? Quem será o auror demitido, James, Lily ou Peter? A única coisa que posso adiantar é que tudo vai mudar, a partir do próximo capítulo :)

Estou respondendo os comentários ainda, portanto, se você ainda não recebeu sua resposta, aguarde!

Obrigada a todos que ainda acompanham a fic, de verdade!  
Beijos e até o próximo!  
Carol Lair.

 **Reviews dos leitores sem login:** **Deby** , primeiramente, muito obrigada pelo comentário! Pode ter certeza que suas esperanças da Lily contando tudo e o beijão jily estão cada vez mais perto de acontecer. Eu preciso trabalhar alguns eventos ainda. Tenha calma que vai ser na melhor hora possível! E aí, encontrou as pistas nas entrelinhas? Se você achou o Peter babaca no oitavo capítulo, quero nem imaginar o que vai achar desse novo! hahahah, obrigada pelo apoio, querida! Beijos! **Paola** , que honra saber que essa é sua fic favorita! Espero que continue sendo! Desculpe a demora! Beijos! **Tata** , obrigada pelos elogios, você me deixou muito feliz! Espero que goste da atualização. Beijos! **Fire Evans** , eu caí para trás com seus elogios, de verdade! Obrigada de coração. Sobre a pista que você acha que encontrou... Bem, não, não é isso. Mas a Lily está envolvida de alguma forma no episódio do Dumbledore. É tudo o que posso dizer, por enquanto. Espero que você continue instigada a descobrir outras pistas! Obrigada pelo comentário, querida! Beijos! **Tange** , que bom que ama, eu fico extremamente feliz por saber disso. Acho que a fic vai ter uns 20/21 capítulos, depende de como eu conseguir desenvolver. Obrigada pelo comentário, muitos beijos! **Mah** , nunca se desculpe por um comentário grande, por favor! Eu fiquei no chão quando abri o site e encontrei ele aqui. Bom, eu também fiquei mais de cinco anos sem entrar nesse site, ler fanfics e escrever qualquer coisa. Quando voltei, voltei de cabeça e até hoje não sei como fiquei tanto tempo longe, então entendo perfeitamente o que você passou! Eu fiquei emocionada com a forma com a qual você descreveu minha escrita. Sério, estou até agora me perguntando "nossa, será?", porque só de ler seu comentário eu percebi que você tem um domínio nível acadêmico da língua portuguesa, então receber um elogio desse de alguém que claramente conhece a própria língua vale por mil elogios. Fiquei muito feliz por você ter comentado sobre a construção dos personagens, porque eu realmente quis dar a cada um uma voz diferente e sempre penso muito antes de escrever algo que eles falem/pensem, para não me desviar do caráter deles. Obrigada por ter feito meu trabalho valer a pena! Gostei da forma lógica com a qual você analisou os eventos de Zerstören, presentando atenção às datas (o que é muito importante mesmo, não é a toa que sempre as coloco ali em cima!). Posso dizer que você está seguindo pelo caminho certo com suas suspeitas! E, claro, fique tranquila que eu nunca faria a Lily ter se envolvido com o Snape dessa forma, HAHAHA, sou bem contra a ideia dos dois terem tido um romance, abomino demais essa possibilidade - que alguns fãs insistem em defender, aliás. Lily indignada com a insinuação foi só uma representação de mim mesma quando leio certos fãs defendendo o suposto "amor" do Snape por ela. Enfim, poderia ficar para sempre problematizando o Snape aqui, mas não é hora para isso. Voltemos ao seu comentário. Sobre sua conclusão a respeito da pista do capítulo oito, saiba que estou te aplaudindo de pé aqui. Parabéns pela atenção e obrigada, mais uma vez, por ter feito as horas que demorei pensando nessa referência terem valido a pena hahaha :) falo sério! Espero que não desista da fic por conta das minhas atualizações espaçadas (infelizmente meu tempo livre é curto) e que tenha gostado do novo capítulo! Obrigada de verdade pelo comentário maravilhoso. Beijos! **Amanda Lima** , obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que goste do novo capítulo! **Guest** , desistir, eu? Jamais! **Tatyyy** , seu desejo foi atendido!


	10. Capítulo 10 - Fraturas

23 de setembro de 1980 – Batalha contra os cinco Comensais na qual James é estuporado.  
26 de setembro de 1980 – Lily é vista pela última vez, no Cabeça de Javali  
31 de outubro de 1981 – Batalha de Godric's Hollow, na qual Voldemort é derrotado.  
22 de outubro de 1982 – Moody anuncia o retorno de Lily ao Quartel.  
05 de novembro de 1982 – Dorea Potter morre.  
18 de novembro de 1982 – Peter acusa Lily de ter roubado ingredientes do estoque de poções.  
22 de novembro de 1982 – Benjamin Fenwick convida Lily para jantar com ele, em troca de informações sobre a Batalha Final.  
26 de novembro de 1982 – Peter acusa Lily de roubar novamente. James e Peter brigam.  
26 de novembro de 1982 – James descobre que Lily e Fenwick vão sair.

 **AVISO IMPORTANTE** : Este capítulo contém cenas mais fortes do que os capítulos anteriores. Se você não gosta de cenas de duelo, luta e (um pouco de) sangue, por favor, não leia a cena que se inicia com a data " **[Domingo, 05 de dezembro de 1982, 01h05]** ". A cena que vem após essa meio que resume a cena em questão, então você não ficará sem entender, não se preocupe.

* * *

 **Capítulo 10 – Fraturas**

 **[Segunda-feira, 04 de junho de 1979, 12h31]**

O céu, naquela manhã de segunda-feira, estava limpo. O sol cintilava intensamente no horizonte, como se estivesse convidando a todos para aproveitar aquele belo dia de verão ao ar livre, sob seu calor. Ou pelo menos era esta a sensação que a paisagem exibida pela janela enfeitiçada da sala de reunião do Departamento de Aurores transmitia à Alice naquele momento.

Mas não havia a menor possibilidade de Alice sair para aproveitar despreocupadamente um dia de verão, ou qualquer outro, tão cedo. Não enquanto o bruxo das trevas mais poderoso de todos os tempos ganhava forças para prosseguir com seus planos truculentos a cada dia. Não enquanto trouxas e bruxos nascidos trouxas eram assassinados por ele e seus seguidores. Não enquanto ela pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para evitar que mais inocentes sofressem as consequências trazidas pela propagação do ideal bárbaro e desumano defendido por Lord Voldemort.

Alice vira metade de seus colegas aurores morrerem em duelos nos últimos meses. Em uma batalha particularmente árdua no fim do ano anterior, treze aurores foram brutalmente eliminados por Comensais da Morte em uma única noite. Desde aquele fatídico duelo, o Ministério da Magia perdera o pouco controle que restava sobre o crescente número de ataques. E a população mágica, que já se sentia insegura havia anos, perdera qualquer vestígio da esperança de ver a paz voltar a reinar um dia.

— Longbottom.

Nos últimos três anos, Alice e Frank foram os únicos aurores a concluírem o curso de formação oferecido pela Academia e, consequentemente, a juntarem-se ao Departamento. Diante do panorama caótico no qual a sociedade bruxa se encontrava, eram poucos os bruxos que ainda optavam por seguir a carreira de auror e a maioria desistia antes de concluir o treinamento obrigatório. A profissão perdera totalmente o prestígio de outrora: ser auror tornara-se sinônimo de suicídio.

— _Longbottom!_

Alice finalmente compreendeu que Alastor Moody dirigia-se a ela e não a Frank. Ainda não havia se acostumado a ser chamada pelo sobrenome do marido. Ao desviar os olhos da paisagem da janela, Alice notou que todos os colegas presentes a fitavam com uma expressão interrogativa. Ela afastou os pensamentos amargurados de sua mente e encarou o chefe com firmeza.

— Sim, senhor.

— Quantos candidatos faltam ser avaliados? – Moody questionou, impaciente.

Alice suspirou. Por conta da falta de procura pela carreira e de bruxos devidamente habilitados para defender a população, o treinamento da Academia de Aurores teve sua duração reduzida pela metade. Havia pouco mais de meia dúzia de aurores trabalhando na equipe naquele momento e os constantes ataques pelo país exigiam, pelo menos, uma vintena de bruxos para dar conta de todo aquele caos. Com a finalidade de remediar a situação, Alice e Benjamin Fenwick haviam sido encarregados de avaliar os aurores recém-formados, a fim de verificar se estavam realmente aptos a juntarem-se ao Quartel General.

— Hum... – ela abaixou os olhos para verificar uma pequena lista de nomes rabiscados em sua agenda. – Acho que faltam apenas Potter e Evans. Mas Evans não estava na Academia hoje pela manhã, quando estive lá, e Potter será avaliado por Fe–

— Eu avaliei Potter hoje cedo. – Fenwick a interrompeu, do outro lado da mesa. – Ele foi aprovado. Não gostei muito dele, mas ele se saiu muito bem no exame de Transfiguração e de Desenvoltura em Duelos. E não é como se tivéssemos muitas opções, não é? Já autorizamos até um _lobisomen_ a trabalhar entre nós...

Alice passou a mão pelos cabelos curtos, esforçando-se para manter seus pensamentos voltados àquela reunião.

— Vou enviar uma coruja à Evans solicitando que ela compareça à Academia amanhã. – disse, por fim, pois sabia que seu chefe estava aguardando que ela lhe oferecesse uma solução para o problema.

— Não há tempo para isso, Longbottom. – Moody rebateu, num tom grave. – Estamos em estado de emergência. A qualquer momento podemos precisar de gente para conter um ataque surpresa e nós _não temos_ aurores o suficiente.

— Mas como eu–

— Scrimgeour me informou de que Evans teve de ser encaminhada ao St. Mungus após os exames finais, pois se feriu durante o exame prático de Desenvoltura em Duelos. Provavelmente foi por isso que você não a encontrou na Academia. Quero que vá para o St. Mungus imediatamente e finalize a avaliação dela.

— Ela se machucou durante um duelo _simulado_ de um exame? – Alice arqueou as sobrancelhas em desdém. – Você quer mesmo que eu perca tempo avaliando alguém que não sabe nem _duelar_?

Moody contraiu os maxilares, mas não lhe devolveu a resposta ríspida que parecia ter na ponta da língua. Ao seu lado, Frank colocou uma mão sobre a sua.

— Al. – ele a chamou num murmúrio. Alice não o encarou. Ela sabia que não tinha escolha.

Para deixar clara sua contrariedade, Alice arrastou sua cadeira para trás e colocou-se de pé demoradamente. Sem nenhuma pressa, ela caminhou até a saída da sala e não fechou a porta ao sair.

—-

O distintivo de auror poupara Alice de ter de pegar a longa fila que serpenteava pela recepção do Hospital St. Mungus para Doenças e Acidentes Mágicos. Ao aproximar-se do balcão e indicar o broche dourado preso à camisa, a recepcionista apontou-lhe a entrada imediatamente. Sem hesitar, Alice dirigiu-se às escadarias e subiu quatro lances de escada de uma só vez. Ela atravessou o corredor do quarto andar apressadamente, virando a cabeça para os lados para conferir os números sobre as portas, e interrompeu os passos diante do quarto número 406. Respirou fundo e bateu na porta.

— Entre.

Alice entrou na enfermaria. Lily Evans estava acomodada em seu leito hospitalar com um livro aberto sobre o colo. Exceto pelo antebraço direito engessado, a jovem esbanjava saúde. E beleza. Alice não havia imaginado que Evans fosse tão bonita.

— Auror Fawley. – Evans quebrou o silêncio, fazendo uma breve mesura com a cabeça. Alice não conteve um pequeno sorriso ao ouvir o sobrenome de seu pai.

— Boa tarde, Evans. – ela lhe retribuiu a mesura. – Estou aqui para conduzir a última etapa da sua avaliação. Se você não estiver se sentindo bem e quiser que eu volte outra hora, sinta-se à vontade para me dizer isso imediatamente.

— Eu estou ótima, não se preocupe. – Evans respondeu, num tom agradecido. – Foi só um mau jeito no pulso.

Alice encontrou a deixa para começar. Ela postou-se diante do leito e retirou do bolso interno um rolo de pergaminho. Desenrolou-o e leu-o rapidamente.

— Mau jeito no pulso? – repetiu, sem tirar os olhos do relatório do Professor Scrimgeour que recebera mais cedo. – Bom, aqui diz que você hesitou ao lançar uma azaração decisiva em seu oponente e optou, um pouco tarde demais, por lançar um Feitiço Escudo. Como seu oponente foi mais rápido ao tomar a decisão, você foi atingida no braço por um Feitiço Compulsor antes que conseguisse executar o encantamento de proteção a tempo. Em seguida, você foi encaminhada a este hospital com uma fratura cominutiva no antebraço direito. Correto?

Evans não se abalou nem um pouco ao ouvir seu fracasso no exame final de Desenvoltura em Duelos ser narrado com tamanha frieza. Alice achou que a deixaria desconcertada e desarmaria sua confiança para as próximas perguntas. Mas Evans apenas meneou a cabeça, dizendo:

— Sim, foi exatamente isso.

Alice semicerrou os olhos.

— Por que hesitou ao azarar seu oponente? Pelo que vi em seu histórico, você obteve a nota máxima nos exames anteriores de Desenvoltura em Duelos. O que houve desta vez?

Evans suspirou, pensativa.

— Meu oponente era o Professor Silenus Hans. Ele é um homem muito idoso, tem algumas sequelas em uma das pernas desde que lutou em–

— Eu conheço o Professor Hans, Evans. – Alice cortou-a, impaciente. – Apenas responda à pergunta. Por que hesitou? Foi o nervosismo por conta do exame? Ou você ainda não domina a azaração que pretendia lançar?

Pela primeira vez, Evans pareceu incerta do que responder. Ela baixou o olhar e observou o braço engessado por um momento.

— Não tenho por que mentir para você. – ela começou, sem tirar os olhos do antebraço fraturado. – Hesitei porque tive medo de machucar o Professor Hans. Somos muito próximos, aprendi muito com ele neste último ano. – Evans voltou a encarar Alice. – Ele tem sido um ótimo mentor, não só para mim, mas para todos na Academia. Hesitei ao lançar a azaração contra ele porque, se eu conseguisse atingi-lo, ele poderia perder as poucas chances que tem de voltar a andar sem mancar. Sei que ele sofre muito com a perna, pois sempre o ajudo a preparar poções para dor. Por isso optei por lançar um Feitiço Escudo. Queria ganhar tempo para pensar em uma alternativa de vencer o duelo sem precisar comprometer a saúde do meu oponente. Mas não deu muito certo, como pode ver...

Alice desfez a expressão carrancuda e piscou algumas vezes. Não estivera esperando por uma resposta tão particular como aquela. Esperava que Evans apenas listasse suas falhas e refletisse sobre o que deveria ter feito para ter vencido o duelo, demonstrando que dominava estratégias e recursos de combate o suficiente para merecer uma chance. Mas aquele discurso carregado de sentimentalismo mostrou-lhe o contrário. Evans não possuía o perfil que o Departamento de Aurores estava buscando. Provavelmente não duraria um minuto em um duelo contra um Comensal da Morte.

— Compreendo... – Alice pigarreou. – Mas infelizmente não poderei aprová-la, Evans. No momento em que vivemos, qualquer um pode ser um Comensal da Morte, inclusive pessoas idosas e coxas por quem você tenha imensa consideração, como o Professor Hans. Temos de estar preparados para lutar em qualquer ocasião, contra qualquer um. Nesta guerra não há lugar para piedosos, como você. Os seguidores de Você-Sabe-Quem _torturam_ e _matam_ pessoas inocentes. E devem pagar por isso, independentemente da idade que tenham e da dor física que possam estar sentindo na hora do duelo. Procuramos por aurores que tenham sangue-frio e que não hesitem em ferir ou até mesmo _eliminar_ um Comensal da Morte. – Alice uniu as mãos e crispou os lábios. – Sinto muito, Evans. Não será possível tê-la conosco no Quartel.

— Auror Fawley, _por favor!_ — Evans afastou as cobertas com o braço livre e colocou as pernas para fora da cama. – Por favor, eu peço para que–

Naquele momento, a porta do quarto se abriu e uma curandeira vestida de branco entrou. Os olhos da mulher se arregalaram ao flagrarem Evans pousando os pés descalços no chão.

— Senhorita Evans, mas o que está fazendo? – ela avançou em direção ao leito. – Você precisa ficar absolutamente imóvel pelas próximas sete horas para que seus ossos se restaurem!

— Desculpe, eu–

— Vamos, deite-se. – a curandeira empurrou Evans de volta para os travesseiros e cobriu suas pernas novamente. – Vim lhe dar a segunda dose da Poção Calcificadora.

Evans assumiu uma expressão meditativa. Ao seu lado, a curandeira conjurou um pequeno jarro e começou a mexer seu conteúdo com a ponta da varinha.

— Madame Nunley, estive pensando... – Evans começou lentamente. – Não seria melhor tratar minha fratura com a Poção Cola-Osso? Na Poção Calcificadora vai _muito_ Repolho Chinês Glutão, um ingrediente que possui uma concentração muito alta de cálcio, e, devido ao meu histórico familiar, poderia conduzir à formação de cálculos renais. Já a Poção Cola-Osso é feita a base de erva-canudo, a erva mais indicada para o meu tipo de fratura. O que acha?

Madame Nunley interrompeu seus movimentos para fitá-la com admiração. Alice, que estava prestes a apressar a curandeira para poder voltar à sua avaliação e finalmente encerrá-la, decidiu manter-se em silêncio.

— Hmmm... – Madame Nunley murmurou, ainda assimilando as informações. – Pode ser, pode ser... mas preciso falar com Madame Kloves antes de alterar o tratamento, sim? Pode aguardar um momento?

— Claro. – Evans sorriu. – Não vou sair daqui.

No instante seguinte, Alice e Evans encontravam-se novamente sozinhas no quarto número 406. Evans ajeitou suas cobertas e colocou o livro, que anteriormente estava em seu colo, sobre a mesa de cabeceira. Enquanto escolhia a melhor forma de retomar seu parecer final, Alice caminhou até a cama e manteve uma distância respeitosa da jovem que a ocupava.

— Posso lhe fazer uma sugestão?

Evans olhou-a nos olhos e assentiu.

— Não tenho como aprovar sua contratação pelo Quartel General. Mas você parece ter muita vocação para a área médica. – Alice fez uma pausa, aguardando Evans protestar. Mas ela apenas negou com a cabeça algumas vezes, como se não pudesse acreditar no que estava ouvindo. Alice tentou soar o mais gentil possível: – Talvez seja esse o seu dom, Evans. Você ainda poderia colaborar com a guerra, cuidando daqueles que se ferem ao combater as Artes das Trevas... você teve notas excelentes em seus N.I.E.M.'s e ainda poderia se inscrever no Curso de Formação de Curandeiros ou–

— Você não entende. – Evans a interrompeu. – Eu não vou deixar de lutar, Auror Fawley. Independentemente de não poder lutar com vocês, aurores, _eu vou_ _lutar_. Não vejo outro caminho para seguir e _não quero_ seguir outro caminho.

— Evans...

— Você tem sangue-puro, não tem? Fawley é uma das vinte e oito Famílias Sagradas, se não me engano. – continuou ela, ignorando sua tentativa de recuperar a palavra. – Então você poderia escolher qualquer profissão para seguir, se quisesse, mesmo nos tempos sombrios em que vivemos. Mas eu não. Eu sou nascida-trouxa. Minha mãe e minha irmã são trouxas. Eu não tenho escolha, Auror Fawley. Eu _preciso_ lutar. Essa guerra é sobre pessoas como eu e minha família, e eu não conseguirei fazer outra coisa a não ser lutar contra aqueles que nos consideram inferiores e querem nos extinguir.

Alice ficou muito quieta quando o impacto daquelas palavras a atingiu. Aquele discurso fizera com que ela se sentisse vazia e estranhamente privilegiada. Embora já houvesse passado por inúmeras perdas por conta da guerra, Alice não havia perdido nenhum membro de sua família. Seus parentes não corriam riscos, pois eram frutos de uma linhagem mágica muito antiga. E o mesmo se aplicava à família de Frank, o homem com quem se casara havia poucas semanas. Alice lutava pelo fim da guerra para reaver a vida tranquila que tivera um dia, antes do início daquele caos.

Mas Lily Evans queria lutar para garantir sua própria sobrevivência e a de seus entes queridos.

Ao ser inundada por aquela súbita onda de consciência, Alice não conseguiu mais sustentar o contato visual com Evans ou lhe dizer qualquer coisa. Pois nada que enunciasse poderia se sobrepor ao argumento triunfante que acabara de ouvir.

— Você mesma mencionou minhas notas anteriores em Desenvoltura em Duelos. – Evans quebrou o silêncio, buscando fazer um novo contato visual, mas Alice não lhe correspondeu. Permaneceu encarando o piso do quarto. – _Eu_ _sei_ duelar, Auror Fawley. O que aconteceu hoje cedo não vai se repetir, eu prometo. _Por favo_ r, deixe-me lutar com vocês.

Lentamente, Alice ergueu a cabeça. Enfrentou os olhos verdes de Evans e viu neles o mais puro desejo de lutar. Um desejo cuja intensidade ela raramente detectava nos olhos de seus colegas de Quartel, principalmente após os últimos acontecimentos. E, diante do panorama desesperador no qual a comunidade bruxa se encontrava, haveria alguma razão para recusar alguém que _realmente_ quisesse lutar? E que legitimamente possuísse este direito?

— Vou lhe dar essa chance. – decidiu Alice. Fez uma pausa para expirar todo o ar de seus pulmões e finalmente continuou: – Mas só lhe peço _uma_ coisa: nunca hesite diante de um Comensal da Morte. É possível que você ainda encontre alguns conhecidos, ex-colegas de Hogwarts, ou até mesmo amigos, lutando ao lado do inimigo. Mas _não hesite_ ao duelar com eles; porque eles _não hesitarão_. E nós já perdemos gente demais nessa guerra.

Os olhos de Evans encheram-se de lágrimas e um sorriso agradecido iluminou seu rosto. Aparentemente incapaz de se fazer entender com palavras, a jovem estendeu o braço esquerdo para Alice, propondo-lhe um aperto de mão.

— Prometo que não irei desapontá-la, Auror Fawley.

— Confio em você, Evans. – Alice sorriu, aceitando o cumprimento. Em seguida, abanou a cabeça e, a tempo, corrigiu-se: – _Auror_ Evans.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 29 de novembro de 1982, 09h31]**

Na manhã de segunda-feira, Kingsley Shacklebolt estava esperando por James na porta de sua sala. Assim que o viu, o jovem auror informou-o de que Olho-Tonto Moody gostaria de vê-lo imediatamente. James estranhou o modo com o qual seu chefe quisera alertá-lo sobre a reunião, mas os sintomas de sua forte ressaca não permitiram que ele dedicasse muitos pensamentos àquela atitude incomum. Sua cabeça latejava insistentemente e seu estômago se contorcia como se protestasse contra a ingestão excessiva de álcool que tivera de processar nos últimos dois dias.

James agradeceu Shacklebolt e percorreu o resto do corredor, dirigindo-se então à sala de Moody. No momento em que levantou a mão para bater na porta, ela foi aberta por dentro por Benjamin Fenwick.

— Entre, Potter.

Finalmente tomado por uma sensação de desconfiança, James entrou. Como de habitual, Moody estava sentado em seu lugar à mesa e não o convidou a se sentar. James avançou pela sala e parou atrás da cadeira na qual teria se sentado, se Moody o tivesse convidado. Do outro lado da mesa, o chefe o estudava em silêncio.

— Bom dia, Potter. – Moody começou quando Fenwick se juntou a James, após ter fechado a porta. O chefe do Departamento dos Aurores fez uma pausa reflexiva. Quando voltou a falar, foi direto ao ponto: – Robin Mould assaltou uma bruxa idosa em Covent Garden, sábado à noite. E você não compareceu ao chamado de emergência que lhe enviei.

James lembrou-se vagamente de ter sido acordado pelo Patrono de Moody na noite de sábado. Contudo, ele não fora capaz de absorver a mensagem que o encantamento lhe transmitira, pois sua consciência, àquela altura, estava embriagada demais para permitir com que raciocinasse com clareza. Assim que o feixe de luz prateada se dissipou no ar, James voltou a fechar os olhos e adormeceu quase de imediato.

— Eu não estava me sentindo bem naquela noite. – James informou, sabendo que não faria diferença.

— Mould escapou _mais uma vez_ , Potter! – Moody vociferou, contorcendo a face cheia de cicatrizes. – E ele _ainda_ está solto porque você nunca demonstrou qualquer empenho para tentar capturá-lo! Até o momento, você _nunca_ me apresentou um planejamento para prevenir mais ataques, ou uma análise comportamental do criminoso, _nada_ , absolutamente _nada_ que indicasse que você e sua equipe estivessem trabalhando para realizar seu dever!

Fez-se um silêncio desconfortável. James não ousou justificar-se com outra mentira. Moody estava certo, ele não havia elaborado nada para capturar Robin Mould ou evitar que ele atacasse novamente até então.

— Com base no que tenho observado, Potter, a sua liderança, ou a falta dela, é o cerne de todos os problemas desse departamento. – Moody recomeçou, no mesmo tom insatisfeito. – E eu não me refiro apenas à situação insustentável de Robin Mould, mas também aos problemas _internos_ de convivência que surgiram nas últimas semanas. Você se tornou um péssimo líder. Não sei identificar se seu declínio começou por conta do retorno de Evans à equipe ou por conta do falecimento de sua mãe. O fato é que sua autoridade perdeu a força, Potter, e isso abriu espaço para o surgimento da discórdia dentro do departamento. E, consequentemente, alguns aurores, principalmente os seus _amiguinhos_ , passaram a agir como bem entendiam no ambiente de trabalho, indiferentes a possíveis punições...

— Moody, se você está se referindo às suspeitas de Lily Evans estar roubando os estoques, saiba que eu pretendo afastá-la da Sala de Preparos–

— Lily não está roubando _nada_. – Fenwick o interrompeu. Naquele instante, James desejou que ele e Moody estivessem tendo aquela conversa sem a presença do arrogante colega. Por que Fenwick estava ali, afinal?

Moody pigarreou alto, impedindo que uma discussão se iniciasse. Ao seu lado, Fenwick cruzou os braços e tornou a se virar para frente.

— Na verdade, Potter, eu me referia à atitude repetidamente agressiva de Pettigrew para com Evans nas últimas semanas. Essa situação se tornou inadmissível e eu decidi interferir.

James sustentou o olhar rígido do chefe, aguardando a continuação.

— A princípio, pensei seriamente em demitir vocês dois. – continuou Moody, ignorando a incredulidade que passou a dominar a expressão de James. – Tanto você quanto Pettigrew cometeram atos de violência dentro do ambiente de trabalho e é de conhecimento geral que tal comportamento resulta em demissão por justa causa. Mas, por motivos burocráticos, eu tive de considerar que, até pouco tempo atrás, você apresentava um desempenho exemplar e o Ministério sempre estará em dívida com você pela organização da Batalha Final, no ano passado. Então você _ainda_ fica, Potter, mas sob novas condições, as quais explicarei em breve. Já Pettigrew, que nunca se mostrou competente em nenhum dos setores nos quais atuou no departamento, não continuará mais na _minha_ equipe–

— Moody, você também deveria considerar–

— Eu o demiti há uma hora, Potter. – Moody elevou o tom de voz, a fim de se sobrepor à argumentação de James. – E não chamei você aqui para perguntar sua opinião a respeito da minha decisão. Quanto às novas condições de sua permanência, você precisa saber o seguinte: você não será mais o Auror Capitão. Já conversei com Fenwick antes de você chegar e ele aceitou se ocupar deste cargo. Isso significa que, a partir de agora, você estará subordinado às ordens dele e–

De repente, a porta da sala foi escancarada com veemência. Lily irrompeu pela passagem ao mesmo tempo em que dizia:

— Moody, eu preciso–

James virou a cabeça na direção de sua voz no instante em que a havia reconhecido. Assim que percebeu que Moody não estava sozinho em sua sala, Lily se calou. Ela congelou junto à entrada do aposento ao constatar a presença de James e Fenwick, mas não fez menção de dar meia volta e sair.

Lily parecia fatigada. Cada centímetro de sua aparência naquele momento demonstrava cansaço. Seu cabelo acaju estava preso em um rabo de cavalo já quase desfeito e seus olhos estavam muito vermelhos, realçando as habituais olheiras – agora ainda mais escuras. Ao registrar a profunda fragilidade que a envolvia, James sentiu toda raiva que acumulara por ela se dissipar. Ele baixou um pouco os olhos, permitindo-se ser dominado por um estranho sentimento de culpa. Foi então que notou que as mãos de Lily possuíam alguns ferimentos recentes, já cobertos por uma crosta de sangue seco. James estreitou os olhos para analisá-los melhor, mas Lily colocou as mãos atrás das costas ao detectar seu olhar examinador.

— Desculpem. – falou, baixando os olhos. – Eu não sabia qu–

— O que houve com você? – James não se conteve. – Você está bem?

Ele involuntariamente aproximou-se para ampará-la, mas Lily lhe dirigiu um olhar carregado de desprezo e rancor. Sem precisar dizer palavra alguma, ela o proibiu de chegar mais perto. E James estacou diante de seu semblante subitamente furioso.

— Evans, essa não é uma boa hora. – Moody informou; seu olho mágico examinou Lily de cima a baixo três vezes antes de voltar a falar: – Eu a avisarei quando puder falar com você.

Contudo, Lily não parecia disposta a esperar. Ela disparou na direção do chefe.

— Lily... – Fenwick a chamou, inutilmente.

— Você me disse que tudo estava bem! – Lily se desvencilhou de Fenwick, passou reto por James e só parou de avançar quando suas coxas bateram no batente da mesa de Moody. O chefe do Departamento de Aurores permaneceu imóvel, largado sobre a cadeira. – Você mentiu para mim! Eles ainda estão agindo, Moody, eu vi! Você precisa acreditar em mim, você precisa colocar alguém para vigiar M–

— _Evans_. – Moody se colocou de pé e inclinou-se para frente. Lily enfrentou-o com altivez. – Agora não é o momento. Por favor, _saia_.

— Você _precisa_ colocar alguém atrás de Malfoy. – Lily insistiu. – Ele está agindo, ele–

— Não que isso seja remotamente da sua conta, mas Sturgis Podmore passa o dia todo nos arredores da mansão dos Malfoy, Evans. – rosnou Moody, impaciente. – Recebo relatórios dele semanalmente. Você não precisa se preocupar. Agora, _saia_.

Lily endireitou a postura e respirou fundo, mas não fez menção de se dirigir à saída. James aproveitou aqueles instantes de silêncio para organizar seus pensamentos. Ele já desconfiava que Lily estivesse investigando Lucius Malfoy por conta própria, mas ele não conseguia pressupor os motivos que a engajavam a fazê-lo. Por que ela estava tão empenhada? O que ela sabia sobre Malfoy que os demais aurores pareciam desconhecer?

A voz de Lily o arrancou de seus devaneios.

— Então é assim que você _acha_ que está vigiando Malfoy e os outros Comensais da Morte que não foram presos, Moody? Você acha que colocar um auror do lado de fora da casa deles os impede de voltar a agir? – Lily arqueou as sobrancelhas e tomou fôlego: – Todos os sábados, Malfoy entra no mesmo beco sem saída da Travessa do Tranco e usa uma chave de portal, provavelmente ilegal, para ir a algum lugar. Por acaso isso estava nos relatórios das últimas semanas, Moody? Ou você achou mesmo que Malfoy fosse estúpido o bastante para fazer reuniões conspiratórias em sua sala de jantar, com as cortinas abertas, para que Podmore pudesse ver tudo?

— Você está insinuando que _meu_ método de vigilância é amador, Evans? Justo _você_? – Moody indagou entredentes. Pela primeira vez durante toda aquela troca de farpas, o auror pareceu ultrajado com suas alfinetadas. – De fato, esse evento que você acaba de me relatar não constava nos relatórios de Podmore. Mas você está superestimando Malfoy ao dizer que ele não seria estúpido de fazer reuniões conspiratórias em sua sala de jantar. Um mês atrás, muito antes de você começar a xeretar o que _não_ lhe diz respeito, Podmore relatou que Gerard Goyle fez uma visita à mansão Malfoy na mesma noite do enterro de Dorea Potter, imaginando, talvez, que todos os aurores estariam ocupados prestando suas homenagens no cemitério àquela hora. Até então, nenhum ex-Comensal da Morte havia sido visto com outro ex-Comensal da Morte durante o último ano inteiro. – Moody interrompeu-se para apreciar o efeito de suas palavras em Lily. Ela engoliu em seco e seus olhos se perderam em algum ponto na parede atrás dele. Após um pigarro, ele continuou: – Obviamente, Podmore e eu iniciamos uma investigação extraconfidencial acerca do assunto. Portanto, agradeço por contribuir com a informação sobre a chave de portal, Evans, e ficarei no aguardo de um relatório mais detalhado sobre o evento. Ademais, peço apenas para que _pare_ de se meter em investigações que não lhe foram conferidas. Tenha um bom dia.

Encerrando a questão, Moody lentamente se largou sobre seu assento e apoiou os cotovelos nos braços da cadeira. Lily ainda precisou de alguns segundos para voltar a si; quando o fez, ela balançou a cabeça, deu meia volta e, sem dizer mais nada, adiantou-se em direção à saída da sala.

— Vocês dois também estão dispensados. – Moody declarou, referindo-se a James e Fenwick.

Sem tentar esconder a profunda perturbação deixada pelo diálogo que acabara de presenciar, James seguiu os mesmos passos de Lily. Naquele momento, a notícia sobre a demissão de Peter e o rebaixamento de sua posição no Quartel não pareciam ter mais qualquer importância. Ele precisava falar com Lily, precisava se desculpar com ela e lhe oferecer seu apoio. Quando a mandara embora de seu apartamento na noite da última sexta-feira, James não imaginava que o que Lily tinha em mente fosse uma investigação insensata e, sobretudo, que pudesse acabar se ferindo – mesmo que minimamente. Apesar da enorme decepção que ainda sentia por ter compreendido que ela não havia partido por um bem maior e que definitivamente não havia voltado por ele, James não iria permitir que Lily se arriscasse sozinha pelos becos da Travessa do Tranco, principalmente quando não havia qualquer motivo para que ela o fizesse. Tudo estava bem. E ele precisava garantir isso a ela.

Mas Fenwick ultrapassou-o ao sair pela porta, empurrando-o discretamente, e foi o primeiro a alcançá-la. Antes que James pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, o novo Auror Capitão acelerou o passo e postou-se ao lado esquerdo de Lily, que marchava pelo longo corredor alguns metros à frente. Fenwick pousou a mão nas costas dela, fazendo-a notar sua presença.

— Ben, desculpe, mas agora não...

— Vá para casa, Lily. Você precisa descansar.

— Não vou conseguir descansar.

— Venha, use a lareira da minha sala.

Lily interrompeu sua caminhada e olhou-o perplexa. Haviam chegado à porta da antiga sala de James, a qual agora consequentemente deveria pertencer a Fenwick.

— Sou o novo Auror Capitão. – ele explicou, pomposamente. A mão de Fenwick desceu alguns centímetros pelas costas de Lily, parando em sua cintura. A alguns passos atrás dos dois, as pernas de James involuntariamente pararam de se mover ao detectar aquele movimento. Ele viu Lily tornar a se virar para frente, como se estivesse absorvendo aquela nova informação, ao passo em que Fenwick virava o rosto alguns centímetros para trás para lançar a James um olhar rápido de soslaio. Em seguida, ele voltou a se dirigir à Lily: – Vamos, você precisa voltar para casa e descansar.

Com a mão livre, Fenwick abriu a porta de sua sala e, puxando Lily pela cintura, conduziu-a delicadamente para dentro.

— Não, eu não posso voltar para onde moro agora...

— Isso não é problema. Venha.

Quando os dois desapareceram de sua vista, James finalmente despertou do choque pelo qual fora paralisado e resolveu insistir em suas intenções iniciais: desculpar-se com Lily.

Ele alcançou a porta no momento em que Fenwick estava terminando de cerrá-la. Nos instantes em que sua abertura lhe permitiu um breve vislumbre da sala, James pôde ver Lily, de costas, parada junto à mesa. Ele fez menção de se colocar entre a porta e o batente, a fim de impedir que a passagem se fechasse e fazer com que sua presença fosse notada pelos dois, mas as palavras de Fenwick o paralisaram mais uma vez:

— Então vá para a _minha_ casa, querida. Prepare um banho na banheira. Encontrarei você lá daqui a pouco.

O baque da porta ecoou pelo corredor. E James descobriu que era tarde demais.

* * *

 **[Segunda-feira, 29 de novembro de 1982, 09h40]**

— Perdão, o que disse?

Lily se virou para ele, a testa franzida em confusão. Benjamin soltou a maçaneta e afastou-se da porta, a fim de não precisar elevar o volume de sua voz para lhe responder. Afinal de contas, Potter ainda poderia estar tentando ouvir atrás da porta e não havia mais nada naquela conversa que Benjamin gostaria que o antigo Auror Capitão ouvisse.

— Eu disse para você ir para a _sua_ casa tomar um banho de banheira. – Benjamin sabiamente adaptou sua sentença anterior e abriu um sorriso indulgente para a jovem confusa diante dele. – Você precisa relaxar um pouco.

Ele pôde ver o rosto de Lily corar sob a camada de poeira que o encobria.

— Desculpe, pensei ter ouvido outra coisa... – ela sacudiu a cabeça. – De qualquer forma, eu... eu não sei se conseguiria relaxar, preciso...

— Lily. – Benjamin a chamou, com a voz firme. Ela suspirou e ergueu os olhos para ele. – Eu não vou perder meu tempo perguntando o que está acontecendo, porque eu sei que você não vai me contar. Mas _não me peça_ para fingir que não estou vendo o seu estado nesse momento. Você parece doente. E suas mãos têm alguns cortes que ainda estão abertos. Você _precisa_ ir à ala hospitalar do departamento para tratar dessas lesões e _precisa_ voltar para casa e descansar. Está ouvindo?

Lily ergueu as mãos com as palmas viradas para cima e as contemplou com nítido pesar. Benjamin deduziu que ela adquirira tais ferimentos por ter se mantido de bruços em uma superfície áspera por muito tempo. A localização dos arranhões denunciava que estes não haviam sido causados por uma luta corporal. Provavelmente os cotovelos e joelhos de Lily também possuíam os mesmos hematomas.

— Benjamin... – Lily quebrou o silêncio, voltando a fitá-lo. – Agora que você é o Auror Capitão, você _precisa_ começar a investigar a equipe da Seção de Chaves de Portais. Malfoy está agindo e tem gente de dentro do Ministério colaborando. – ela fez uma pausa, parecendo indecisa sobre se continuava enunciando seu raciocínio ou não. Benjamin a aguardou, pacientemente. Por fim, Lily tomou fôlego e prosseguiu: – S-será que você pode me dizer quais Comensais da Morte não foram presos? Fiquei afastada por muito tempo, não sei quantos comensais novos vocês encontraram no último ano da guerra, também não sei quantos nomes os jornais abafaram por terem sido subornados ou–

— Lily. – Benjamin a interrompeu. – Acalme-se. Você não precisa se preocupar com isso. Você-Sabe-Quem não tem _nenhuma_ chance de voltar. – assim que fizera tal afirmação, ele descobriu que dissera exatamente o que Lily precisava ouvir. A expressão aflita dela foi amenizada instantaneamente. Benjamin voltou a falar num tom de voz baixíssimo: – Sábado, quando estivermos bem longe daqui, podemos conversar melhor sobre isso. Pode ser?

Lily balançou a cabeça positivamente.

— Pode me prometer que não vai se meter em becos da Travessa do Tranco até lá? – Benjamin arriscou, dando um passo à frente. Percebeu, então, que naquele momento seu nariz estava a apenas um palmo de distância do dela.

— Preciso ir. – ela decidiu subitamente.

Lily adiantou-se em direção à lareira, na extremidade oposta da sala. Benjamin não tentou impedi-la.

— Primeiro vá à ala hospitalar, Lily. – ele pediu.

— Tenho poções em casa para cuidar de tudo isso. – Lily rebateu prontamente, erguendo o braço para alcançar o pó de flu no batente superior da lareira. Ela pegou um punhado da areia prateada e lançou-o ao fogo baixo. Quando as chamas cresceram e tornaram-se verdes, Lily adentrou a cavidade e virou-se para frente. – Obrigada pela preocupação, Ben. Até amanhã.

Ele não ouviu o endereço que ela proferiu. Viu-a sacar a varinha do bolso interno do casaco e realizar um feitiço não verbal para silenciar o ambiente e evitar que ele o ouvisse. Em seguida, sem produzir um ruído sequer, o fogo esverdeado se intensificou e a envolveu. No instante seguinte, a coloração verde desapareceu por completo, levando Lily consigo.

* * *

Poucas horas após Lily ter partido pela lareira da sala de Fenwick, Alastor Moody convocou uma reunião com os demais aurores para transmitir-lhes as últimas notícias. Quando o Chefe do Departamento de Aurores terminou de lhes comunicar a demissão de Peter Pettigrew e a nomeação de Fenwick como novo Auror Capitão, Sirius Black levantou-se abruptamente de sua cadeira e deixou a sala, batendo a porta ao sair. Aproveitando o silêncio chocado do restante de sua equipe, Moody prosseguiu, como se nada o houvesse interrompido, e informou-os também de que Lily Evans seria afastada de modo definitivo da Sala de Preparos e que seu acesso à sala na qual os ingredientes das poções eram armazenados seria vetado terminantemente. Por fim, ele reforçou que Dedalus Diggle voltaria a ser o único responsável pelo preparo das poções, o que fez Alice Longbottom finalmente quebrar o silêncio para dizer que ao menos _uma_ das novidades fazia algum sentido.

A mudança hierárquica no Quartel General dos Aurores foi o tema dos cochichos nos corredores do Ministério pelo resto daquela semana. Prevendo que tal fato pudesse gerar fofocas sobre seu departamento, Moody preferiu declarar que a nomeação de Benjamin Fenwick como Auror Capitão devia-se _exclusivamente_ ao fato de James Potter não ter sido capaz de apresentar uma solução plausível para o caso de Robin Mould. O Conselho aceitou sua justificativa sem contestar e, assim, Benjamin Fenwick passou a portar o distintivo de Auror Capitão preso às vestes e a liderar a rotina no Quartel General dos Aurores.

Ao contrário do que James esperava, Fenwick tratara-o de forma extremamente profissional nos dias que se seguiram à substituição. Por diversas vezes, o novo Auror Capitão procurara por ele no Quartel General e, diante de todos os seus subordinados, pedira-lhe sugestões quanto ao que fazer. Os aurores rapidamente perceberam que Fenwick tinha a intenção de distinguir James dos demais, a fim de instituí-lo de alguma autoridade, provavelmente com a intenção de motivá-lo a continuar na equipe. Na opinião de Sirius, Fenwick só estava agindo daquela maneira politicamente correta – em vez de estar retribuindo o mesmo tratamento hostil que recebia de James, antes da inversão de papeis –, pois tinha ciência da sua importância para os outros aurores.

— Fenwick _sabe_ que ninguém aqui vai com a cara dele. – ele refletiu em voz baixa, pausando para dar uma espiadela por cima do ombro a fim de conferir se Hestia e Frank podiam ouvi-lo. – Então ele precisa manter você aqui no Quartel o mais satisfeito possível. Porque se você resolver sair, Prongs, _todo mundo_ vai junto com você. – ele pigarreou. – Menos _Evans_ , é claro.

Afastada da Sala de Preparos, Lily agora também fazia parte da equipe de campo. Mas era como se não fizesse, pois raramente era vista por seus colegas. Todas as manhãs, quando chegava ao segundo nível do Ministério, em vez de se dirigir ao Quartel para receber tarefas, como os demais aurores, Lily ia direto à sala de Fenwick.

— Não, Padfoot. – James respondeu-lhe, desanimado. – Não acho que esse seja o motivo para Fenwick estar agindo desta forma comigo.

— Ah, não? Então qual outro motivo você sugere?

— Você sabe _muito bem_ qual é, Padfoot.

Aquele assunto trouxe-lhe uma súbita necessidade de uma dose de nicotina. Sem precisar dizer nada a Sirius, ele se dirigiu para a saída do Quartel e deixou a sala. Assim que colocou os pés no corredor, sua visão periférica avistou uma figura surgir à sua direita. Ele virou o rosto para vê-la assim que a identificou.

Lily havia acabado de sair da sala de Fenwick e caminhava em sua direção. James notou que ela estava um pouco ofegante e que suas bochechas, normalmente pálidas, estavam coradas. Enquanto se aproximava, ela alisou a blusa três vezes, a fim de desamassar o tecido. Ao compreender o que tudo aquilo indicava, a mente de James o levou para longe dali, disparando-lhe imagens doloridas de Lily e Fenwick juntos em sua antiga sala.

No segundo seguinte, Lily passou por ele sem manifestar qualquer indício de tê-lo visto e adentrou a sede do Quartel. O baque da porta cerrando atrás dela ecoou pelo corredor e tirou-o do transe.

Fenwick não precisava fazer uso de sua nova autoridade para se vingar de James pelos anos de hostilidade, pois não havia vingança maior do que a de ter conquistado para si aquilo que James mais amara em sua vida. E isso nada tinha a ver com um simples cargo de chefia.

* * *

 **[Sábado, 04 de dezembro de 1982, 21h00]**

Precisamente como havia dito a Benjamin, Lily surgiu pela entrada do restaurante trouxa às nove horas em ponto. Assim que entrou, ela estagnou diante do amplo salão e varreu o ambiente com os olhos, procurando por ele. Quando Benjamin estava prestes a erguer o braço para chamar sua atenção, uma funcionária do restaurante a abordou, provavelmente para lhe perguntar se ela gostaria de guardar o casaco na chapelaria. A mesma moça havia lhe feito a mesma pergunta anteriormente.

Mas, para sua surpresa, Lily recusou. Com um sorriso constrangido, ela agradeceu à recepcionista e tornou a se virar para frente a fim de retornar a sua busca. No segundo seguinte, ela encontrou o olhar de Benjamin e iniciou sua caminhada até a mesa na qual ele estava acomodado.

Benjamin a assistiu avançar sem piscar. Embora Lily estivesse trajando roupas simples à moda trouxa, como as que costumava vestir para ir trabalhar, ele notou que ela havia prendido a franja de lado, com um grampo, e passado um batom vermelho nos lábios. Benjamin inevitavelmente abriu um sorriso ao constatar e colocou-se de pé para recebê-la.

— Que bom que chegou. – ele disse, cumprimentando-a com um beijo na face. Lily se afastou rapidamente e se sentou do outro lado da mesa, o rosto levemente corado. Ele percebeu que as mãos dela ainda tinham alguns curativos por conta das feridas do início da semana, mas decidiu não fazer perguntas sobre eles. Em vez disso, emendou: – Por que não quis tirar o casaco?

— Estou com frio. – ela respondeu, assistindo Benjamin voltar a se sentar em sua cadeira. Assim que ele se acomodou, Lily lançou um olhar para as mesas vizinhas e, confirmando que estavam cercados apenas por casais e famílias trouxas, inclinou-se para frente e voltou a falar num sussurro: – E então, Ben? Quais Comensais da Morte não foram presos, além de Malfoy?

Antes que Benjamin tivesse tempo de formular uma resposta, um garçom apareceu ao lado da mesa e estendeu-lhes dois livretos, um para cada.

— Aqui estão os cardápios. Quando decidirem o que irão jantar, me chamem para anotar os pedidos. Com licença.

Com a mesma rapidez com a qual surgira, o garçom se afastou. Novamente a sós, Benjamin voltou-se para Lily e a observou. Ela ainda estava aguardando uma resposta.

— O que acha de jantarmos antes de falarmos sobre isso? – sugeriu ele, oportunamente. – Ouvi falar que o salmão daqui é muito bom. O que me diz?

Após um breve momento de reflexão, Lily abriu a boca para responder, mas a fechou antes de pronunciar qualquer som. Benjamin franziu a testa, incapaz de esconder sua ansiedade.

— Bom. P-pode ser. – ela concordou, fazendo Benjamin sorrir mais uma vez.

O jantar não demorou a chegar. Benjamin pediu uma garrafa do vinho da casa para acompanhar e Lily não protestou quando o garçom colocou um pouco dele em sua taça. Não conversaram muito durante a refeição, mas, aos poucos e muito sutilmente, Lily foi se soltando. Ao fim do jantar, ela passara a permitir que pequenos sorrisos escapassem de seus lábios e soltou um riso inesperadamente alto quando Benjamin fez um comentário sobre o bigode do garçom. Se o vinho tivera alguma influência naquela mudança, Benjamin não era capaz de decifrar. Mas ainda existia uma nítida barreira entre os dois. Uma barreira firme e quase palpável que, apesar do clima descontraído, não permitia com que Benjamin esticasse suas mãos pela mesa para segurar as dela. Ou que confessasse o quanto desejava tê-la em seus braços naquela noite.

Pouco depois de terem terminado de comer, o garçom de bigode voltou a se aproximar da mesa e perguntou-lhes se podia retirar os pratos vazios. Quando o homem tornou a deixá-los sozinhos, levando os pratos consigo, Benjamin apanhou a garrafa de vinho e transferiu o que restava dela em ambas as taças.

— Sei que está aqui porque tem perguntas, Lily. – disse ele e, somente após colocar a garrafa vazia de lado, prosseguiu: – E farei o possível para tirar o máximo de suas dúvidas. Mas, infelizmente, não posso prometer que vou lhe responder tudo o que me perguntar. – ele suspirou, baixando o olhar. – Estou sob juramento de sigilo sobre _algumas_ informações e, por mais que eu ache que você mereça saber de tudo, já que foi um membro fiel da Ordem da Fênix, este juramento envolve muito mais gente e a decisão de compartilhar tudo com você não pertence a mim. – Benjamin sacudiu a cabeça, impedindo-se de continuar com aquele desabafo. – Mas vamos lá. Pergunte-me o que quer saber.

Houve um silêncio breve, durante o qual Benjamin a contemplou sob a baixa iluminação do restaurante. Lily pendeu a cabeça um pouco para a esquerda e o olhou com profunda empatia.

— Eu... – começou ela, lentamente. – Eu entendo o que quer dizer, Ben. E agradeço por se propor a me ajudar, como está fazendo.

— Espero conseguir te tranquilizar um pouco. Não aguento mais ver você... se desgastar por causa disso. – Benjamin apoiou os cotovelos sobre a mesa e, mais uma vez, quis esticar os braços para alcançar as mãos dela, que estavam entrelaçadas a pouquíssimos centímetros de distância. Mas conteve-se. Limitou-se a apenas limpar a garganta antes de voltar a falar: – Você tinha me perguntado sobre os Comensais que não foram mandados à Azkaban, certo?

— S-sim! – ela gaguejou, como se não pudesse acreditar que finalmente saberia a resposta para aquela pergunta. – Na verdade, quero entender por que alguns ainda estão por aí. Todos os aurores sabiam sobre Lucius Malfoy, por exemplo, e mesmo assim ele...

— Malfoy conseguiu provar que estava sob a Maldição Imperius. – Benjamin rolou os olhos em descrença. – Ele trouxe duas testemunhas ao julgamento, pagou uma fortuna ao Ministério e acabou absolvido. Além disso, o fato de ele não estar na casa dos Bulstrode na noite do dia trinta e um foi uma enorme vantagem para a defesa dele...

— _Ele não estava lá_?

— Não, nem todos estavam lá. Mas _todos_ os que estavam foram presos. – Benjamin teve seus pensamentos invadidos pelos lampejos que preenchiam suas memórias daquela noite. Voltou a falar, esforçando-se para afastar as sensações pesadas que tais lembranças traziam consigo: – Os Lestrange, Turnbull, Rosier, Travers, os próprios Bulstrode, Mulciber, Vipond, os Carrow... todos estavam lá, sem as máscaras, e foram presos naquela noite. Na semana seguinte, depois do julgamento de alguns deles, conseguimos mais alguns nomes e capturamos mais uns doze ou treze Comensais. Alguns deles, como Malfoy, Goyle e MacNair, conseguiram provar inocência no tribunal. E outros dois foram soltos por falta de provas.

Após absorver todas as informações, Lily indagou:

— E quem foram os dois soltos por falta de provas?

— Severus Snape e Silenus Hans.

O queixo de Lily caiu e seu rosto foi tomado por uma expressão de puro horror. Por conta dos rumores envolvendo sua fuga dois anos atrás, Benjamin viera a saber que Lily e Snape haviam sido amigos na infância. Lembrou-se dos comentários indignados de Black e Pettigrew sobre a possibilidade de Lily jamais ter interrompido a amizade com Snape e de tê-la mantido em segredo durante todo o tempo. Benjamin não dera importância àquela hipótese na época, pois nunca acreditara que Lily houvesse traído a Ordem da Fênix – afinal, se ela o tivesse feito, todos teriam sido mortos antes de _desconfiarem_ de que ela fosse uma traidora. Mas o aspecto estupefato de Lily naquele momento fez com que Benjamin cogitasse se havia, de fato, alguma verdade na teoria de Black. Não quanto à possibilidade de Lily ser uma traidora, naturalmente, mas talvez ela realmente tivesse mantido algum tipo de vínculo com o antigo amigo durante a guerra e não fizesse ideia de que ele havia sido acusado de ter se aliado Àquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado.

— Eu sei que você e esse Snape foram amigos. – Benjamin decidiu quebrar o silêncio. – Fiquei sabendo disso quando você... foi embora. Poucas semanas depois da Batalha, o nome dele foi citado por Mulciber e ele foi intimado a comparecer ao Ministério. – Benjamin fez uma pausa, incerto se Lily estava mesmo ouvindo. Ela tinha os olhos inquietos e seu peito arfava, entregando seu nervosismo. Ele prosseguiu, esperando que ela o interrompesse a qualquer momento e compartilhasse o que estava pensando: – Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew e todos os outros membros da Ordem da _sua_ geração tinham certeza de que ele era um Comensal da Morte desde a época em que vocês estudaram juntos, em Hogwarts. Mas, para a surpresa de todos, Snape não tinha a Marca no braço e, mesmo depois de beber uma dose de Veritaserum, negou ter qualquer filiação com Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado. Ele nunca foi identificado entre os Comensais da Morte e nenhum auror ou membro da Ordem pôde apontar um só ataque no qual ele tivesse sido visto. Então o júri decidiu que Snape era apenas um _simpatizante_ das Artes das Trevas, que vivia isolado–

— Benjamin, você disse que o _Professor Hans_ foi acusado de ser um Comensal da Morte? – Lily o interrompeu, voltando a si. – C-como assim?

Foi a vez de Benjamin olhá-la com espanto.

— Você não está surpresa por saber do seu... _amigo_?

Lily lhe dirigiu um olhar de profunda confusão. Em seguida, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

— _Severus_? – ela soltou um riso triste pelo nariz. – Não, ele realmente era um Comensal da Morte... mas um Comensal da Morte inteligente demais para deixar rastros, aparentemente. Driblar uma dose de Veritaserum não deve ter sido nenhum problema para ele. – Lily sacudiu a cabeça novamente. – Mas o Professor Hans... não é possível, ele... sob quais acusações ele foi chamado para depor? Nenhum jornal de outubro do ano passado menciona o nome dele e–

— Eu sei que parece absurdo. – Benjamin comentou, num tom compreensivo. – Foi um choque para todos, principalmente para nós, aurores. Professor Hans também foi o meu Mestre em Duelos quando estava na Academia. Não se sabe ao certo por quanto tempo ele pode ter sido um espião para Você-Sabe-Quem, mas tudo indica que foi ele quem esteve por trás do massacre de aurores em 1978. Eu pessoalmente não sei o que penso sobre essa hipótese... – ele coçou a barba, revirando sua memória a fim de encontrar mais informações importantes. – No fim, não conseguiram provas concretas contra ele. E, depois que foi liberado, ele nunca mais foi visto. Scrimgeour, que acabou assumindo a diretoria da Academia, declarou que Hans se aposentou e se mudou para o interior.

Ao fim de seu relato, Lily, ainda estarrecida, estendeu o braço para alcançar sua taça de vinho. Trouxe-a até os lábios vermelhos e bebeu um longo gole. Por fim, ela recolocou a taça à mesa e respirou fundo antes de voltar a divagar.

— Mas os jornais não...

— Os jornais não publicaram nem metade do que realmente aconteceu, Lily. Provavelmente não mencionaram o nome do professor porque, no fim das contas, ele podia ser mesmo um Comensal da Morte que, para piorar, ficou em liberdade. Quem iria correr o risco de publicar alguma matéria sobre o assunto e acabar morto por aí, como aconteceu com vários jornalistas durante a guerra? Fora que, depois de finalmente conseguir conter Você-Sabe-Quem após _anos_ de puro terror, o Ministério não queria que os jornais instigassem mais medo na população. Muita coisa foi abafada, algumas para o bem, outras nem tanto...

Lily pousou a mão direita sobre o peito, na altura do coração. Sua expressão era a mesma de alguém em negação. Benjamin não pôde deixar de estranhar aquela relutância em aceitar que seu antigo professor fora acusado de ter sido um espião. Por que aquela informação a deixara tão abalada? Por que ela não demonstrara a mesma surpresa quanto à acusação de seu amigo, Severus Snape? E como Lily sabia que ele realmente fora um Comensal da Morte, quando o próprio havia conseguido provar que não o fora?

Benjamin quis fazer-lhe todas aquelas perguntas, mas antes mesmo de tomar fôlego para enunciá-las, desistiu. Lily seguramente não lhe responderia nenhuma delas. Benjamin já a conhecia muito bem. Sempre que era indagada sobre qualquer questão relacionada a seu passado, Lily se fechava e se tornava distante. E tudo o que Benjamin queria, naquela noite, era tornar-se o mais próximo dela possível.

— Então... – Lily se recompôs, após a longa pausa. – Temos Malfoy, Goyle, MacNair, Snape e... Hans, todos soltos por aí. Você acha que eles podem se unir para dar continuidade ao que foi interrompido?

— Não, não acho. – respondeu ele, com sinceridade. – Antes de Você-Sabe-Quem, todos eles não passavam de idiotas com opiniões antiquadas. Só resolveram fazer alguma coisa para defender seus ideais quando encontraram um líder para guiá-los e enchê-los de coragem. Além do mais, exceto por Hans, todos são constantemente vigiados e nunca foram vistos juntos neste último ano.

— Goyle foi visitar Malfoy há poucas semanas, Ben! – Lily impacientou-se. – Você estava na sala de Moody quando ele me contou isso, não estava? Será que isso não demonstra que eles pretendem–

— Lily, não há motivos para se preocupar. Sem Você-Sabe-Quem, eles são inofensivos. E Você-Sabe-Quem não tem a menor chance de voltar, então você não precisa perder o sono por causa dessa gente. – sem conseguir se conter daquela vez, Benjamin deslizou seus braços pela mesa para segurar as mãos dela. Lily olhou para baixo por um momento e, lentamente, tornou a erguer os olhos para ele. – Tudo está bem agora. Não há motivos para ter medo.

Nos segundos seguintes, Lily não se moveu e Benjamin permaneceu segurando suas mãos, sentindo sua pele macia contrastar com a aspereza dos curativos. Fazia quase uma semana que ela aparecera no Ministério com as mãos machucadas. Aquelas feridas já deveriam ter se curado, não deveriam?

— Ben... – ela o chamou, interrompendo seus devaneios. – Vocês vivem repetindo que Voldemort não vai voltar, ou que ele foi derrotado para sempre... mas vocês _nunca_ dizem que ele está morto. – ao notar que Benjamin desviara o olhar para longe, Lily apertou suas mãos, exigindo sua atenção e transmitindo-lhe toda a angústia que rodeava seus pensamentos. – Ben, o que houve na noite da Batalha Final? Por que ninguém fala sobre o que realmente aconteceu com _ele_?

— Eu não sei explicar muito bem o que aconteceu naquela noite. – Benjamin refletiu. – Não posso e acho que nem consigo falar sobre isso, Lily.

— _Por favor_ , Ben. – ela suplicou, inclinando-se sobre a mesa. – Eu _preciso_ saber. O que te faz ter certeza de que ele _não vai_ retornar? Tudo o que sei é que ele não foi julgado e também não foi mandado à Azkaban. Então onde ele está agora? Ele está morto?

Benjamin já havia sido questionado sobre a noite da Batalha Final anteriormente. Por seus pais, sua irmã, por dois amigos e pelas três mulheres com quem havia saído desde o fatídico evento. Em todas as ocasiões, Benjamin oferecera respostas breves e mencionara somente os acontecimentos relacionados à emboscada – os eventos sobre os quais podia falar livremente. Contudo, quando era questionado especificamente sobre o destino d'Aquele-Que-Não-Deve-Ser-Nomeado, Benjamin apenas respondia que não tinha permissão para revelar o que fora feito com o líder dos Comensais da Morte, mas que o homem não possuía qualquer chance de retornar. Após um suspiro aliviado, todos haviam se contentado com o argumento e permitido que o assunto se encerrasse.

Mas Lily não seria como eles.

A fim de conseguir mais tempo para pensar em sua resposta, Benjamin resolveu beber o restante de seu vinho. Entornou a taça até absorver a última gota do líquido tinto, muito lentamente. Após esvaziar a taça e colocá-la de lado, ele voltou a segurar a mão de Lily, que o olhava cheio de expectativas.

— Não. Ele não está morto. Mas também não se pode dizer que está vivo. Por isso te garanto, Lily: ele _não vai_ voltar.

Lily apertou suas mãos mais uma vez, desesperadamente insatisfeita com a imprecisão de suas palavras.

— Mas o que você quer dizer com isso? – ela inquiriu, exasperada. – Se ele não está morto e nem está vivo, _como_ ele está? O que te faz ter tanta certeza de que ele _não vai voltar_?

Benjamin fechou os olhos com força, tentando afastar a imagem tenebrosa que tomara posse de sua mente ao se lembrar daquela noite.

— Não sei explicar o que houve... – ele admitiu, com certa dificuldade. Reabriu os olhos e permitiu que o rosto de Lily voltasse a entrar em foco. O semblante dela exalava desespero e aquele desespero visível lhe trouxe um violento aperto no peito. Respirando fundo, Benjamin tomou sua decisão: – Vou te contar o que posso sobre aquela noite. Até mesmo os acontecimentos que não sou capaz de explicar e que nunca contei para ninguém, para não dar abertura para que me façam perguntas que não posso responder. Perguntas que você provavelmente vai me fazer. Mas, como já mencionei antes, eu não tenho escolha, Lily, e não poderei respondê-las.

Lily franziu as sobrancelhas em gratidão e assentiu. Benjamin se deu conta de que as mãos delas ainda se encontravam sob as dele. Aquilo deixou a situação abruptamente mais confortável.

— Tudo começou quando Potter descobriu, através da memória deixada por Caradoc antes de morrer, que Você-Sabe-Quem e seus seguidores estariam na mansão dos Bulstrode para celebrar o Halloween. – ele começou a narrar, ainda incerto sobre o quanto conseguiria descrever. – Então, naquela noite, cercamos a propriedade e lançamos encantamentos anti-desaparatação por toda a região. Depois nos posicionamos ao redor da casa e, por quase meia hora, ficamos disparando todos os feitiços de quebra de proteção que conhecemos. Quando conseguimos desfazer a maioria dos encantamentos, Potter usou a Capa da Invisibilidade para entrar pelos fundos. Pettigrew foi junto com ele, não sei se debaixo da Capa também, pois quando vi, eles já tinham sumido. Moody nos mandou ficar atrás de uns arbustos do jardim, enquanto esperávamos pelo sinal de Potter. E então, uma mulher gritou dentro da casa. Naquela hora, achei que tudo estava perdido, que íamos morrer... mas Black nos mandou calar a boca e disse que tudo estava conforme o plano. Não sei muito bem de que plano ele estava falando, mas como ele estava se comunicando com Potter através de um pedaço de espelho, eu... – Benjamin balançou a cabeça, temendo ter deixado uma ponta de admiração escapar ao se lembrar daquela ferramenta tão engenhosa. – Logo depois, eu soube que aquela mulher tinha gritado por ter visto um rato, e não por ter visto Potter ou Pettigrew. Através das paredes da casa, Moody conseguiu ver, com o olho mágico, que todos os presentes interromperam o jantar para tentar caçar o rato... Não sei, Lily, mas parece que tudo conspirou para que conseguíssemos vencer aquela batalha. Se não fosse por aquele rato, eu não sei se teríamos conseguido pegá-los desprevenidos como pretendíamos. Foi _muita_ sorte.

Naquele momento, inesperadamente, Lily sorriu. Ela encostou as costas no espaldar da cadeira, deixando que seus olhos se perdessem em algum ponto do outro lado do restaurante, e cruzou os braços, finalmente desfazendo o longo aperto de mãos. Benjamin sentiu-se subitamente sozinho. Ele quis saber o que teria lhe roubado a atenção, mas antes que pudesse perguntar, Lily sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a ficar séria.

— E depois? O que aconteceu?

Antes de prosseguir com a história, Benjamin olhou ao redor para se certificar de que ninguém os observava. A duas mesas à esquerda, quatro mulheres brindavam em meio a risadas. A três mesas à direita, uma família se colocava de pé após terem terminado de jantar; as crianças, acompanhadas do pai, caminharam para a saída do restaurante enquanto a mãe deixava algumas cédulas de dinheiro trouxa sobre a mesa antes de segui-los. Benjamin suspirou.

— Aproveitamos aquela confusão para invadir a casa. Lupin, McKinnon e os Longbottom deram a volta e entraram pela frente, Moody, Black, Jones e eu entramos pela cozinha, por onde Potter e Pettigrew tinham entrado, e Podmore permaneceu no jardim para pedir ajuda, caso fosse necessário. Mas não foi. Eles não tiveram chance, Lily. Entramos disparando azarações paralisantes e estuporantes. Potter já estava lá, ele só tirou a Capa e se juntou a nós. Só não vi Pettigrew, mas depois ele apareceu. Atingimos pelo menos metade dos Comensais de uma vez, já que a maioria estava com a cabeça embaixo da mesa, procurando o bendito rato. Os que não caíram de primeira, correram cercar Você-Sabe-Quem para protegê-lo, já que não tinham como fugir por conta dos encantamentos anti-desaparatação que tínhamos lançado. E então o duelo começou.

Quando ele subitamente fez silêncio, Lily arregalou os olhos em indignação.

— E então? – perguntou ela, ansiosa. – O que aconteceu depois?

Benjamin cerrou os olhos e inspirou o máximo de ar que conseguiu. Nunca havia ido além em suas narrativas sobre a Batalha Final. Mas, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia nauseado pelas lembranças da terrível cena que testemunhara, ele ansiava por extinguir as preocupações de Lily. Não suportava mais vê-la definhar, suas olheiras se tornarem cada vez mais escuras e seu comportamento parecer cada dia mais esquivo, simplesmente porque temia que algo que jamais iria acontecer, acontecesse. Se Benjamin podia fazer alguma coisa para convencê-la de que tudo estava bem, ele _tinha_ de fazê-lo.

— _Ben?_ — Lily o chamou, sedenta pelo desfecho da narrativa. – O que vocês fizeram com _Vold_ —

— _Você-Sabe-Quem_ não se levantou da cadeira dele durante todo o combate, Lily. – Benjamin voltou a falar, decidido a ir até o fim. – Ele deve ter tentado aparatar, mas como não conseguiu, ficou sentado, assistindo a tudo, completamente imóvel. Ele só se levantou quando Bellatrix Lestrange, a última Comensal da Morte a ser derrubada, foi paralisada por Alice. Moody começou a falar um monte de coisa, não consigo lembrar bem o quê, e então... Você-Sabe-Quem pediu para falar com Dumbledore. E... eu não me lembro muito bem a sequência do que aconteceu em seguida. – ele fez uma pausa, repassando os eventos mentalmente. – Você-Sabe-Quem disse que, se não trouxéssemos Dumbledore até ele, ele ia convocá-lo de qualquer forma. Ele fez um movimento com o braço ao dizer isso e... no susto, Moody... Moody pensou que Você-Sabe-Quem estivesse tentando alcançar a varinha, ele nos contou isso mais tarde... enfim, no susto, Moody lançou a Maldição da Morte em Você-Sabe-Quem.

— Moody lançou a Maldição da Morte _em Voldemort_?! – exclamou Lily, sua voz saindo mais alta do que o planejado. – Mas você disse que ele não está morto! Como isso seria possível? Como ele não–

— _Lily_. – Benjamin a interrompeu, num tom de alerta. – Por favor, fale baixo.

— Mas...! – ela agarrou os braços da cadeira, tentando compreender aquela informação. – Ele realmente não morreu?

— Não.

— Mas _como_? – ela repetiu a pergunta, num tom nervoso. Benjamin notou que a exasperação de Lily já havia começado a chamar a atenção dos trouxas que estavam acomodados nas mesas próximas. – _Como_? Porque não faz sentido! – ela voltou a divagar. – Se ele não morreu, então o que aconte–

— _Lily_. – Benjamin a chamou, quase sussurrando. Ela imediatamente se deu conta dos olhares curiosos que havia atraído para si. – Vamos conversar em outro lugar, pode ser?

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Mas logo Benjamin percebeu que ela não ouvira sua pergunta, pois permaneceu inerte, com o olhar perdido. Aproveitando sua distração, ele se levantou e tirou a carteira do bolso. Não fazia ideia de quanto haviam custado os pratos e o vinho que haviam pedido, portanto retirou todas as cédulas do dinheiro trouxa que trocara mais cedo e colocou-as sobre a mesa. Trezentas libras deveria ser o suficiente.

Enquanto devolvia a carteira ao bolso traseiro da calça, Benjamin estendeu-lhe a mão livre.

— Vamos?

Lily permitiu que ele a guiasse por entre as mesas até a saída do restaurante. Antes de sair, Benjamin recuperou seu sobretudo cinza, que deixara sob os cuidados da chapelaria do estabelecimento. Do lado de fora, eles foram recebidos por um vento gélido e insistente. A rua estava deserta e as poucas pessoas que transitavam por ali caminhavam com pressa para abrigarem-se do frio o mais rápido possível.

Notando que Lily permanecia absorta em seus devaneios e sem saber se um convite para continuarem a conversa em seu apartamento seria bem recebido, Benjamin a acompanhou em uma caminhada a esmo pela calçada.

— Se ele não morreu, Ben... como ele ficou depois de ter sido atingido pela Maldição da Morte? – ela perguntou, os olhos fixos no chão, abraçando-se para amenizar os efeitos do vento.

— Ele caiu para trás, como se tivesse morrido... mas continuou respirando. A respiração era quase imperceptível, mas estava lá e ainda deve estar. – Benjamin sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha e isso nada tinha a ver com a temperatura baixa de uma noite de dezembro. – Quando ele caiu, todo mundo ficou em choque. Não era possível que seria tão fácil acabar com Você-Sabe-Quem... e não demorou muito para descobrirmos que, de fato, não seria. Moody mandou Jones, Podmore e McKinnon levarem os Comensais desacordados para outro cômodo e comunicarem o Ministério. Quando sobrou apenas Você-Sabe-Quem caído no carpete da sala de jantar dos Bulstrode, Moody se aproximou do corpo dele e percebeu que ele ainda estava respirando. Depois, Potter revistou as vestes dele e tomou sua varinha. Mas Você-Sabe-Quem continuou deitado de costas, imóvel e de olhos abertos. Os olhos dele... eu não estava me sentindo bem com os olhos dele abertos daquele jeito, então lancei um feitiço para eles se fecharem, enquanto esperávamos Dumbledore chegar. Fizeram alguns testes no corpo de Você-Sabe-Quem, com fogo, agulha, qualquer coisa, para ver se ele se mexia, mas ele não se mexeu ou manifestou qualquer reação. Quando Dumbledore chegou e foi examiná-lo... os... os olhos de Você-Sabe-Quem estavam abertos de novo.

— Ele não tentou atacar Dumbledore?

— Ele não se mexeu. Só abriu os olhos.

Por uma fração de segundo, Benjamin viu-se novamente diante daquele homem de olhos injetados, deitado de braços e pernas abertos no meio de uma sala de jantar arruinada. Benjamin sacudiu a cabeça, num gesto automático para se livrar da visão.

— Então você acha que ele estava consciente? – Lily quis saber. – Você acha que ele estava _vendo_ vocês, _ouvindo_ tudo o que vocês diziam?

— Não sei. – Benjamin respondeu. – Eu nunca o vi se mexer. Fechamos os olhos dele mais uma vez, mas logo depois já estavam abertos de novo. Como eu disse logo no início da conversa, Lily: eu não sou capaz de explicar o que aconteceu com Você-Sabe-Quem naquela noite. A _essência_ dele morreu, disso tenho certeza. Mas, de alguma forma, ele ainda respira e... mexe as pálpebras.

Pelo canto do olho, Benjamin viu Lily interromper o passo e estacar. Ele girou os calcanhares e parou de frente para ela, aguardando-a.

— Agora entendo o que você quis dizer quando disse que não era capaz de explicar o que aconteceu naquela noite. – ela voltou a falar, após um tempo. – Eu também não sou. Nunca ouvi falar de algo parecido. Nunca li nada a respeito, nunca nem imaginei que tal absurdo fosse possível... isso é definitivamente obra das Artes das Trevas... ou então... – Lily se calou e engoliu em seco. Em seguida, ela deu um pequeno passo à frente e o encarou. – O que Dumbledore disse para vocês? O que ele acha que houve?

— Dumbledore não falou nada sobre isso naquela noite. – continuou ele. – Lupin perguntou-lhe o que ele achava, mas ele não respondeu. Ficamos muito tempo em silêncio, tentando entender... e então Moody e Potter resolveram levar Você-Sabe-Quem para a cela de proteção máxima do Departamento de Mistérios até decidirmos o que seria feito com ele. Na manhã seguinte, quando nos reunimos com a ministra, Dumbledore alegou que os conhecimentos dele sobre as Artes das Trevas não eram profundos o suficiente para conseguir explicar o que impediu a Maldição da Morte de ter matado Você-Sabe-Quem _por completo_. Bom, se nem Dumbledore pode explicar, como eu poderia, não é? – Benjamin forçou um sorriso, a fim de amenizar o clima pesado que se instaurara entre os dois. – O que importa é que Você-Sabe-Quem não é mais uma ameaça para nós. Ele _foi_ destruído. E o corpo semimorto dele foi tudo o que restou.

Lily parecia nauseada. Uma lufada de vento bagunçou seus cabelos, mas ela não pareceu senti-la. Benjamin sabia que compreender e aceitar todos aqueles fatos não era uma tarefa fácil. Não fora para ele, não fora para nenhum de seus colegas. E tampouco seria para Lily.

— Onde ele está agora? – ela sussurrou a pergunta. – Quero dizer, onde está o... o _corpo_?

Instantaneamente, as cicatrizes do pulso direito de Benjamin latejaram dolorosamente. Ele precisou desviar o olhar da expressão suplicante dela para não ceder. Não podia responder aquela pergunta. Por mais que tivesse certeza de que Lily jamais divulgaria aquela informação, contar a ela não era uma decisão que coubesse a ele.

— Eis a pergunta que não posso responder. – lamentou Benjamin. – Sinto muito, Lily. Não posso dizer o que foi feito com ele e nem onde ele está. Mas posso te garantir que, de lá, ele _nunca_ vai sair. – ele obrigou-se a parar de falar, receando que acabasse deixando algo escapar. Voltou a olhá-la nos olhos, pedindo: – Confie no que estou te dizendo. Você está segura. Nós todos estamos.

Lily suspirou pesarosa, sabendo que não adiantaria insistir. Em seguida, ela deu um passo à frente, extinguindo a pouca distância que restava entre eles, e pegou a mão direita de Benjamin. Ele logo compreendeu o que ela faria e não tentou impedi-la. Lily trouxe sua mão para cima, afastou as mangas de seu sobretudo e sua camisa e finalmente encontrou as cicatrizes em seu pulso. Seus dedos gelados tocaram os cortes cicatrizados com imensa delicadeza.

— Essas marcas... – ela começou, sem desviar os olhos de seu pulso, analisando-o com cuidado. – Elas fazem parte do juramento?

— Não posso responder essa pergunta também. – murmurou Benjamin, infeliz. Não queria que o toque dela cessasse. Seus dedos frios, contornando a pele sensível de suas cicatrizes, intensificavam os sintomas de desejo em seu corpo. Ele a quis para si mais do que nunca.

Conforme o esperado, Lily interrompeu a carícia e devolveu sua mão à posição anterior, ao lado de seu corpo, sem imaginar a frustração que tal gesto lhe provocava. Incapaz de se conter, Benjamin agarrou o pulso dela, da mesma forma como ela havia feito com o dele no minuto anterior. Mas sem a mesma sutileza, o que ele constatou pelo olhar surpreso que Lily lhe lançou.

— Lily... – ele puxou-a para si pelo pulso até que o corpo dela colidisse com o dele. – Por favor, escute o que eu tenho a dizer. – Benjamin pediu, sentindo a mão livre de Lily sobre seu peito, pronta para empurrá-lo. – _Por favor_. – ele sussurrou. No instante seguinte, Lily relaxou um pouco, mas não retirou a mão dali. Agindo sob o efeito inebriante de senti-la tão próxima, Benjamin contornou sua cintura com um braço e, soltando o pulso que usara para trazê-la para si, pousou sua outra mão em seu rosto. Lily enrijeceu com a mudança de posição.

— Ben...

— Escute o que tenho a dizer. – ele insistiu, olhando-a nos olhos. Fez uma pausa, permanecendo imóvel para que Lily tivesse certeza de que ele não se aproximaria mais ou tentaria qualquer outra coisa. Quando ela voltou a relaxar sob suas mãos, Benjamin prosseguiu: – Eu não consigo imaginar o que aconteceu com você nesses dois anos em que esteve longe. Não faço ideia do você passou e por que se tornou tão distante. Mas me lembro de você antes e gostaria de vê-la sorrir de novo. – naquele momento, Lily baixou o olhar e franziu o cenho, tentando administrar a sensação daquelas palavras. Benjamin começou a contornar o rosto dela com o polegar antes de retomar: – Hoje fiz tudo o que podia para isso. Mas se houver mais alguma coisa que eu possa fazer para tentar trazer sua alegria de volta, tudo o que você precisa fazer é me pedir.

Lily abriu um sorriso fraco.

— Ben, você tem sido ótimo para mim. Sinto muito por não poder me abrir com você como você se abriu comigo hoje à noite, mas...

De repente, os sinos de uma igreja próxima começaram a soar. Lily desviou os olhos para a direção do som, ouvindo-o com cautela. Benjamin trouxe o rosto de Lily para cima pelo queixo, a fim de recuperar sua atenção. Quando seus olhos voltaram a se encontrar, Benjamin inclinou a cabeça para baixo e encostou seus lábios nos dela. O contato durou apenas meia fração de segundo; Lily soltou-se de seu abraço bruscamente e deu um passo para trás.

— Não. – disse ela. Ao longe, as badaladas dos sinos ocuparam o breve silêncio que se estendeu. Benjamin sentiu-se murchar por completo, enquanto suas fantasias de tê-la em seus braços eram dilaceradas pela impiedosa sensação de fracasso. Lily voltou a falar, em tom de lamento: – Desculpe. Mesmo diante de tudo o que você acabou de me oferecer, tudo o que eu posso te dar em troca é essa amizade... rasa e limitada. Nada mais do que isso. Como estava dizendo agora há pouco, não posso sequer me abrir com você como você fez comigo mais cedo. – ela baixou os olhos. – Sinto muito, muito mesmo, Ben.

— Mas... por quê? – questionou ele, sem ocultar sua decepção. – O que te impede de se envolver, Lily? Você já tem alguém?

Os sinos continuavam ecoando e, mais uma vez, Lily desviou sua atenção para o tinido deles.

— São onze horas. – ela constatou após a vigésima terceira badalada. – Eu preciso ir.

— Lily, espera...

— Não. – ela cortou, com certa impassibilidade, mas sem soar rude. – Tenho que ir. Muito obrigada por tudo, Benjamin. Serei eternamente grata a você por esta noite.

E Lily desaparatou no instante seguinte, sem esperar por sua resposta.

* * *

 **[Domingo, 05 de dezembro de 1982, 01h05]**

O céu, naquela madrugada de domingo, estava limpo. A lua cintilava intensamente no horizonte, como se estivesse convidando a todos para aproveitar uma das últimas noites de outono ao ar livre, sob sua luz. Ou pelo menos era esta a sensação que o céu estrelado sobre o Beco Diagonal transmitia à Alice naquele momento.

Ela bocejou sonoramente e voltou a caminhar pela rua deserta. Agora faltava menos de uma hora para que seu plantão terminasse. Em menos de uma hora, Alice poderia voltar para sua casa e finalmente entregar-se ao conforto de sua cama, onde Frank a aguardava para dormir. Dormir. Não havia mais nada que Alice quisesse fazer nos últimos dias.

Seu sono acentuado naquela última semana estava sendo confundido com cansaço por seu marido, que começara a falar regularmente sobre saírem de férias. Alice rolou os olhos ao se recordar da discussão que tiveram naquela manhã. Ela não achava que aquele era um bom momento para se ausentarem do trabalho, uma vez que o Quartel havia acabado de passar por enormes mudanças. Mas Frank não parecia entender isso. "Sua saúde tem que ser prioridade, querida. Você não anda muito bem", ele havia dito. Alice bocejou mais uma vez e permitiu-se sentar no parapeito de uma vitrine. Suas pernas subitamente fraquejaram com o bocejo. Talvez Frank tivesse um pouco de razão, afinal. Ela estava cansada. Muito cansada...

Um estampido a despertou num susto. Alice havia cochilado, sentada no parapeito da vitrine, com a cabeça recostada ao vidro. Não soube calcular quanto tempo estivera dormindo. A rua continuava erma e, por um segundo, ela pensou ter sonhado com o barulho. Mas então ele veio novamente e, agora desperta, Alice pôde identificar sua direção. Ela virou a cabeça para trás e, sem sair da sombra que a cavidade da vitrine lhe proporcionava, avistou um vulto junto à porta trancada da Farmácia Mullpeppers, que ficava do outro lado da rua, a menos de cinquenta metros atrás do estabelecimento no qual ela se acomodara.

Alice permaneceu imóvel, observando. Pela altura do vulto, só podia se tratar de um homem. E, pela largura de suas costas, o homem era robusto e possivelmente forte. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram à baixa iluminação, Alice viu que ele trajava uma capa de viagem remendada e que não havia um único fio de cabelo em sua cabeça. Ainda de costas para ela, o homem apontou a varinha para a maçaneta e executou o mesmo feitiço estrondoso. A porta finalmente se abriu e ele entrou.

Certa de que estava testemunhando mais uma tentativa de assalto de Robin Mould, Alice sacou a própria varinha das vestes e avançou na direção da farmácia invadida. A altura, a aparência musculosa e a cabeça raspada correspondiam exatamente ao retrato do delinquente fixado no mural do Quartel. Enquanto atravessava a rua para detê-lo, Alice pensou em enviar um Patrono ao Ministério para alertar Moody – que certamente ainda estaria trabalhando em seu escritório –, mas algo a impediu. Alice subitamente sentiu vontade de se provar. Fazia muito tempo que não ganhava destaque em alguma missão ou encontrava a solução para alguma investigação. No último mês, sua indisposição e cansaço a envergonharam incontáveis vezes. Além do mais, Robin Mould não era conhecido por ser terrivelmente perigoso ou inteligente. Ele só não havia sido preso ainda porque James não lhe dera qualquer importância durante o tempo em que ainda era o Auror Capitão.

Alice adentrou a loja lançando um feitiço paralisante. Mould, que estava atrás do balcão do caixa, provavelmente apropriando-se dos galeões guardados ali, abaixou-se com uma espantosa agilidade e o feitiço acabou atingindo a parede atrás dele.

— Entregue-se agora, Mould! – Alice ordenou para o balcão, a varinha em riste. – Se você se entregar pacificamente, não haverá dor. – ela aguardou um momento, mas o ladrão não se manifestou. Como não era possível aparatar no interior de qualquer estabelecimento do Beco Diagonal, Alice sabia que ele permanecia ali. – Sou do Departamento de Aurores e meus colegas estão a caminho. Renda-se! – acrescentou, preparando-se para tocar seu distintivo com a ponta da varinha.

Tocar seu distintivo com a ponta da varinha faria com que seu nome substituísse o Brasão do Auror nos distintivos de todos os aurores do Ministério e faria com que o metal do broche se tornasse abrasador, para atrair a atenção daqueles que estiverem com seus respectivos distintivos presos ao peito. Todo bom auror dormia com seu distintivo. Portanto, em menos de um minuto, pelo menos mais quinze colegas estariam ali para lutar com ela.

Contudo, Alice hesitou. Tocar o distintivo com a ponta da varinha era um recurso usado apenas quando o auror encontrava-se em uma situação extremamente grave e irremediável. Após o fim da guerra, nenhum de seus colegas havia executado o Chamado de Emergência. Alice imaginou o desespero de Frank ao ler seu nome em seu distintivo; imaginou os demais aurores saindo de suas casas no meio da madrugada para virem a seu socorro e, por fim, encontrarem-na diante de um ladrão covarde, escondido atrás de um balcão. Sentiu-se envergonhada por ter cogitado atormentar o sono de todos simplesmente porque não fora capaz de acertar um feitiço paralisante. Deveria ter enviado um Patrono a Moody. E talvez ainda houvesse tempo de fazê-lo.

Quando Alice abriu a boca para conjurar um Patrono mensageiro, Mould rolou para longe da proteção do balcão e lançou-lhe uma azaração. Em um movimento de reflexo, Alice executou o Feitiço Escudo – um pouco tarde demais, o que, por consequência, fez com que a azaração fosse apenas atenuada, em vez de totalmente bloqueada. Ela foi lançada para trás e suas costas colidiram com uma prateleira de frascos, derrubando-os. Alice caiu em cima do antebraço direito, sobre uma porção de vidros despedaçados. Em seguida, Mould atingiu-a com um Feitiço Desarmante e ela viu sua varinha escapar de seus dedos e voar para longe. Alice tentou se apoiar no cotovelo para se levantar, mas uma dor aguda preencheu seus sentidos e um grito quase gutural saiu de sua boca com o esforço.

— Acho que seu braço quebrou, boneca...

Mould começou a atravessar a loja vagarosamente.

— Afaste-se! – Alice ordenou, abraçando protetoramente seu braço direito com o esquerdo, virando-se de barriga para cima para tentar se levantar. Com a mudança de posição, alguns cacos de vidro arranharam suas costas, mas o choque por aquela situação ter se tornado tão inesperadamente desastrosa se sobrepôs àquela nova dor. – Os aurores estão vindo! Fique onde está!

Mas Mould não parou de se aproximar. Alice tentou pensar em alguma saída para aquela catástrofe. Não conseguiu. Era impossível pensar com a dor colossal que emanava de seu braço fraturado. De repente, o ladrão estava a dois passos de distância. Em desespero, Alice começou a empurrar o chão com os calcanhares, arrastando-se de costas na direção oposta. Mais fragmentos de vidro invadiram sua pele. Ela praguejou em voz alta, lamentando sua estupidez. Agira amadoramente. Deveria ter tocado o distintivo com a varinha quando tivera a chance.

Mould a alcançou e parou ao seu lado. Lentamente, ele apontou a varinha para o meio de sua testa. Alice tentou chutar-lhe a mão, mas seu braço lesionado foi contagiado pelo movimento, entorpecendo-a de dor e impedindo-a de concluir o golpe. Sua tentativa fracassada de desarmá-lo o fez rir. E, rendendo-se à vulnerabilidade de sua condição, Alice soltou seu primeiro soluço de clemência.

— _Impedimenta_!

Mould foi lançado para o outro lado do ambiente. Alice virou o rosto na direção da voz que conjurara o feitiço e avistou uma figura encapuzada sob o umbral da porta. No segundo seguinte, recuperando-se da queda com surpreendente rapidez, Mould colocou-se de pé e revidou com outro feitiço, mas acabou acertando algo na prateleira a poucos milímetros do ombro do recém-chegado.

Iniciou-se, assim, um agitado duelo entre o ladrão e o encapuzado misterioso. Jatos de luz cruzaram o ar abafado do estabelecimento durante alguns minutos, sem acertarem ninguém. Por duas vezes, Mould tentou fugir por uma janela, mas seu oponente o impediu. Desarmada e impossibilitada de realizar grandes movimentos, Alice recostou-se junto ao pé de uma prateleira afastada e observou-os lutar, enquanto ela própria lutava para manter a lucidez e não se entregar ao desespero.

Após algum tempo, Mould realizou um gesto em falso, com a intenção de ludibriar, e finalmente conseguiu acertar seu adversário, levando-o ao chão. O encapuzado caiu de bruços sobre um tapete de cacos de vidro. O golpe violento fez seu capuz negro afastar-se de seu rosto, revelando um emaranhado de cabelos vermelhos.

— _Lily_? – chamou Alice, reconhecendo-a.

Mas Lily não a ouviu – não houve tempo. Ela se levantou muito rápido e flagrou Mould se esgueirando pela janela, tentando escapar mais uma vez.

— Você não vai fugir, seu covarde! – vociferou ela, agitando a varinha.

Duas cordas longas e grossas saíram da ponta da varinha de Lily e, como se fossem cobras, serpentearam até o outro lado do cômodo. No instante em que Mould finalmente conseguiu arrombar o trinco da janela, as cordas o alcançaram e se enrolaram em seus tornozelos, puxando-o para trás.

Enquanto era arrastado de volta ao centro da loja, Mould apontou sua varinha para Lily e direcionou-lhe vários feitiços, numa tentativa débil de obrigá-la a soltá-lo. Errou todas as vezes, até que tomou a sábia decisão de mirar as cordas. E, assim, ele conseguiu se libertar e os dois voltaram a duelar com mais eloquência do que nunca.

De repente, pararam. Trocaram olhares perigosos, ameaçando-se em silêncio, ambos tentando premeditar o próximo movimento do outro. Começaram a se deslocar lentamente em sentido horário, sem quebrar o contato visual, as costas rentes às paredes e prateleiras. Foi Lily quem tomou a iniciativa e atacou primeiro. Para se esquivar de sua investida, Mould atirou-se ao chão, muito próximo de onde estava Alice, e o feitiço de Lily acabou atingindo a prateleira atrás dos dois. Alice teve de proteger a cabeça, pois os recipientes que não haviam sido derrubados quando suas costas colidiram contra o mesmo móvel, minutos antes, tombaram sobre ela e se estilhaçaram pelo piso.

E então, tudo aconteceu muito rápido. Antes que o estrondo provocado pelos diversos vidros se quebrando houvesse findado, Mould revidou, a fim de apanhar Lily de surpresa. Ela, no entanto, desviou-se do alcance de sua azaração e contratacou antes que ele tivesse tempo para preparar sua defesa. Seu Feitiço Desarmante acertou-o em cheio. Mould urrou em fúria quando sua varinha libertou-se de sua mão e Lily apanhou-a no ar, finalmente vencendo o duelo.

Mas antes que Alice pudesse respirar aliviada, ela foi puxada pelos cabelos da nuca. Cerrou os olhos e gritou em agonia, pois a brutalidade do movimento fizera com que seu braço fraturado se agitasse e batesse contra o chão, inerte. Cega pela dor, Alice não foi capaz de compreender de imediato o que havia acontecido. Algo a sacudira, mas, de certo modo, ela permanecera na mesma posição: sentada no cão, com as pernas estendidas sobre os estilhaços. Mas agora havia uma respiração ofegante soprando junto ao seu ouvido e uma mão que a segurava pelos cabelos, imobilizando-a. Foi então que Alice reabriu os olhos e compreendeu: após ter sido desarmado, Mould agarrou-a por trás para fazê-la de escudo. Ele se encontrava atrás dela, os joelhos ao redor de seus quadris, segurando-a pelos cabelos com uma mão, enquanto a outra comprimia um pedaço de vidro pontiagudo contra seu pescoço.

— _Não_! – exclamou Lily.

— Se você chamar os outros aurores ou fizer qualquer movimento com a varinha, eu mato sua amiga, você está entendendo? – bradou ele.

— Lily, _por favor_! – foi tudo o que Alice foi capaz de dizer antes de se entregar a um choro incontrolável. Com a mão esquerda, ela tentou afastar o punho dele de sua garganta, mas seu esforço aparentemente não fez a menor diferença.

— Mould, não faça isso. – Lily voltou a falar, com a voz forçosamente calma. – Você é um ladrão, não um assassino. A punição para roubo é muito mais tolerante do que a punição para homicídio. Não faça isso. Solte essa garrafa e eu–

— Não mexa a varinha! – repetiu Mould, apertando os dedos com mais força entre os cabelos de Alice, arrancando-lhe um punhado de fios. – Se você der mais _um_ passo, eu _juro_ que vou matá-la!

Uma sensação vertiginosa apossou-se de Alice quando a ponta afiada pressionou sua jugular com mais força. Por um segundo, a dor latejante que provinha de seu braço pareceu cessar ante a possibilidade de morrer. Fechou os olhos e esperou. Nada mais importava. Independentemente do que Lily fizesse, Mould certamente a mataria. Ela nunca mais veria Frank. Eles nunca poderiam tirar férias juntos, como ele havia lhe pedido tantas vezes. Nunca teriam filhos ou netos...

— Não vou machucar você, Mould. Apenas solte-a. – Lily voltou a abordá-lo, com prudência. Alice reabriu os olhos e viu que a ruiva estava com as mãos ao alto, em sinal de rendição, mantendo as varinhas seguras entre os polegares e as palmas. Ao notar que sua postura pacífica não provocara nenhuma mudança no ladrão, Lily acrescentou: – V-vamos fazer uma troca. Eu lhe devolvo sua varinha e você solta minha amiga, pode ser?

— Acha que sou estúpido? – rosnou ele. – Assim que eu a soltar, você vai me prender! Não vou cair nessa! Só vou soltá-la se você me devolver a varinha _e_ me garantir que vai me deixar ir embora daqui. Senão, nada feito!

Ele apertou as mãos em torno de Alice, que soltou uma lamúria de apreensão.

— Como quiser. – Lily assentiu, sem hesitar. – Fazemos a troca e eu não tentarei impedi-lo de ir. Você tem minha palavra.

Ela deu um pequeno passo na direção dos dois, mantendo as mãos rendidas.

— MAS O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? FIQUE ONDE ESTÁ!

Lily estacou e suspirou.

— Eu preciso ir até você para poder lhe devolver a varinha.

— Não, não precisa! Jogue-a para mim!

— Mas isso não me garante que você vai soltar minha amiga. – Lily explicou, pacientemente. – Não confio em você, assim como você também não confia em mim. Então teremos de fazer essa troca ao mesmo tempo.

Ele não respondeu, mas também não protestou quando ela voltou a se aproximar. Lily avançou com extrema cautela e Mould afastou ligeiramente o objeto pontiagudo do pescoço Alice. Uma tensão carregada de desconfiança dominou a atmosfera; tanto Lily quanto Mould transpiravam nervosismo. Alice podia sentir os batimentos dele em suas costas, tão afoitos quanto os dela.

Por fim, Lily parou diante dos dois e inclinou-se para frente para lhe entregar a varinha. Para poder reaver o objeto, Mould empurrou Alice para o lado e desatou a mão de seus cabelos, sem a menor civilidade. Ela teve de se apoiar no braço saudável para evitar que seu rosto batesse contra o chão e fosse arranhado pelos cacos de vidro. De repente, Lily gritou. Alice virou-se imediatamente para ver o que acontecera: Mould estava correndo para a saída da farmácia e Lily caía de joelhos ao seu lado.

— Oh, meu Deus! LILY!

O pedaço de vidro pontiagudo, que antes estivera prestes a rasgar seu pescoço, agora se encontrava fincado no abdômen de Lily. Mould provavelmente quisera garantir que ela não o impediria de fugir e a atacou de surpresa ao se levantar. Mas não houve tempo para que Alice tentasse socorrê-la; Lily rapidamente levou as mãos até sua ferida e, sem qualquer hesitação, retirou dali o fragmento de vidro, abafando um rugido entredentes. Cambaleante de dor, ela colocou o estilhaço de lado e virou-se para fitar Alice, que a observava em um misto de choque com admiração.

— Temos que ir embora daqui... – Lily arfou, respirando com dificuldade e ostentando uma expressão sôfrega. Cobriu a ferida com as mãos, a fim de tentar estancar o sangue. – Mas precisaremos sair da loja para aparatar. Você consegue me acompanhar? Consegue se levantar?

Abalada demais para conseguir responder, Alice apenas assentiu. Abraçou o membro fraturado contra o peito – deixando escapar alguns guinchos por conta da dor – e dobrou as pernas para obter o impulso necessário para se levantar. Foi então que notou que suas calças estavam úmidas e que havia uma crescente poça de sangue debaixo dela.

— Meu Deus! Ele feriu você também? – Lily indagou, boquiaberta. – Perdão, Alice, se eu tivesse visto que você estava sangrando assim, não teria perdido tanto tempo tentando negociar com ele e–

— Não, ele não me... – Alice não conseguiu terminar a sentença, subitamente sentindo-se zonza. Não conseguiu compreender. De onde aquele sangue estava saindo? – Eu não tinha percebido isso... céus...

Lily levantou-se com bastante esforço, inclinou-se sobre Alice e estendeu-lhe uma das mãos; a outra permaneceu cobrindo o ferimento aberto em seu abdômen.

— Vamos, apoie-se em mim para se levantar. Precisamos ir!

Mas Alice não pôde corresponder ao que Lily estava lhe pedindo. Seus olhos continuaram fixos no sangue que inexplicavelmente jorrava dela e se espalhava pelo piso. Respirou fundo, tentando se concentrar, mas o cômodo pareceu girar à sua volta. Por Deus, o que estava acontecendo? Qual seria a origem daquela hemorragia? Alice não estava sentindo nenhuma dor na região pélvica, então não era possível que os pequenos cacos de vidro pelo assoalho a tivessem perfurado com tamanha profundidade. Se aquele sangue não provinha de algum tipo de corte, logo...

— _Alice? Está me ouvindo?_ _Alice!_

Alice abriu os olhos. Estava nos braços de Lily e não fazia ideia de como havia ido parar ali. Tentou calcular quanto tempo estivera desacordada, mas Lily voltara a falar com ela, arrancando-a de seus devaneios.

— Você está me ouvindo? Consegue se levantar? – sua voz soou muito distante e Alice quase não compreendeu o significado de suas palavras. – Por favor, você precisa tentar, Alice! Precisamos ir ao St. Mungus o mais rápido possível!

Lily fez força para tentar erguê-la, mas Alice a interrompeu por meio de um gesto debilitado.

— Conjure um Patrono ou toque o seu distintivo com a varinha... – Alice teve de reunir todas as suas forças para enunciar aquele pedido. – Eu... eu não sei onde está minha varinha... acho que está aqui... em algum lugar... Lily, por favor, toque seu distintivo...

Lily ofegou, em desespero.

— Não vai adiantar, Alice! – exclamou ela, reprimindo um soluço. – Ninguém viria a um chamado meu. Você precisa se levantar, precisamos sair daqui! Não sei por mais quanto tempo vou conseguir aguentar!

Alice piscou algumas vezes, absorvendo suas palavras com dificuldade. Quanto mais pesadas se tornavam suas pálpebras, menor se tornava a dor em seu braço. Alice queria deixar-se levar novamente por aquele torpor de alívio e ela sabia que tudo o que precisava fazer para isso era voltar cerrar os olhos. Antes, porém, de se entregar àquela maravilhosa sensação de calmaria, ela conseguiu dizer:

— Toque seu distintivo com a varinha, Lily. James com certeza virá e ele vai nos ajudar...

Em seguida, um sono envolto em náusea dominou seus sentidos. E tudo ficou escuro.

* * *

 **[Domingo, 05 de dezembro de 1982, 02h42]**

Alguém batia insistentemente à porta. James abriu os olhos no escuro e virou-se de barriga para cima, cogitando a possibilidade de ter sonhado com o barulho. Mas logo as batidas vindas da sala voltaram a preencher o silêncio de seu quarto, despertando-o de vez. Relutantemente, ele deixou a cama, vestiu as calças que encontravam-se jogadas no chão e caminhou, um tanto cambaleante, até a saída do quarto.

No caminho, James tropeçou em um par de sapatos no corredor e quase caiu. Foi quando se deu conta de que o efeito das doses de _firewhisky_ que ingerira antes de cair no sono ainda não havia passado. Ele sacudiu a cabeça quando alguns flashes da noite anterior atravessaram sua consciência semiadormecida. Não, definitivamente não era o momento para ponderar sobre seus atos impensados. Mais tarde, quando estivesse devidamente sóbrio, ele se preocuparia com as consequências.

— _James! Você está aí?_ — alguém perguntou do outro lado da porta. – _James!_

Era Sirius. Mas por que o amigo estava esmurrando a porta de seu apartamento àquela hora da madrugada? James acendeu o abajur com a ponta da varinha e atravessou a sala para atender à porta.

— Por que demorou tanto para abrir?

Sirius já foi entrando, sem esperar pelo convite. James fechou a porta e se virou para o recém-chegado, franzindo a testa em confusão.

— Porque eu estava _dormindo_. – respondeu, em tom de obviedade, sem entender. – O que você quer–

— Você estava _dormindo_? – Sirius deu um passo em sua direção, ficando bastante próximo. Ele era apenas dois ou três centímetros mais alto do que James, mas seu olhar furioso naquele momento fez com que aquela pequena diferença parecesse subitamente significativa. – Eu podia esperar isso de _qualquer um dos outros_ , Prongs, mas menos de _você_.

— Quê? Mas do que é que você está falando, porra? – James perdeu a paciência. Sua cabeça estava começando a latejar e ele queria voltar a dormir.

Sirius abriu a boca para retorquir, mas a fechou antes de pronunciar qualquer som. Em seguida, ele se inclinou sobre James e, sem se importar em parecer inadequado, farejou o ar em volta dele – exatamente como um cão.

— Você está bêbado. – ele concluiu, enquanto se endireitava e voltava à posição inicial. – Não sei nem por que estou surpreso. – suspirou profundamente, como se lhe faltassem palavras para exprimir o quanto se sentia repugnado. – Sabe, James, a cada dia que passa, eu sinto que conheço menos você. Até quando você acha que seus traumas vão poder justificar esse seu comportamento? Parece que você voltou a ser um adolescente, não consegue perceber que–

— Eu não estou entendendo o que você veio fazer aqui, Padfoot! Se veio só para falar merd–

— Você foi o _único_ auror que não compareceu, Prongs! Até _Podmore_ se ausentou de sua missão ultra-secreta e se apresentou para prestar socorro! _—_ Sirius aumentou o volume da voz, para evitar ser interrompido. James se calou, começando a se preocupar. Será que ele ignorara outro Patrono de Moody, no torpor de sua embriaguez? Tentou se lembrar, mas nada lhe veio à memória. – E você, por que não foi? Seu orgulho ferido não deixou? Ignorou o chamado dela _só_ porque ela está saindo com Fenwick? Então é assim que você acha que ela deve pagar por não corresponder às suas expectativas, James? _Com a própria vida_?

— Como é que é? – James ofegou, estupefato. A sonolência e a ebriedade que dificultavam seu raciocínio desapareceram de repente. – Você está falando da Lily?

— MAS É CLARO QUE ESTOU FALANDO DA LILY!

— O que aconteceu? Ela está bem?

Foi a vez de Sirius assumir uma expressão aturdida.

— Você não... – ele deu um passo para trás. – Então você não viu seu distintivo?

Mesmo estando nu da cintura para cima, James levou a mão até o lado direito do peito, onde costumava afixar seu distintivo. Muito provavelmente o broche estava em algum lugar do chão de seu quarto, preso à camisa que usara mais cedo. Lembrou-se do momento em que ela foi despida e sentiu um solavanco de culpa impactar seu estômago.

— Está tudo bem? – uma terceira voz quebrou o silêncio. – Por que estão falando tão alto?

Ao reconhecer aquela voz, Sirius pareceu compreender tudo. James baixou o olhar e permaneceu imóvel, incapaz de encará-lo. Emmeline deixou o umbral da passagem entre a sala e o corredor e atravessou o cômodo na direção deles, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, os olhos semicerrados de sono. Ela vestia apenas uma camisa larga e desbotada da seleção inglesa de Quadribol, a qual evidentemente pertencia a James, eliminando qualquer possibilidade de dúvida quanto ao que havia ocorrido mais cedo.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa, Sirius? – Emmeline insistiu, percebendo a tensão que vibrava no ambiente.

Após um suspiro exaurido, ele começou:

— Robin Mould invadiu a Farmácia Mullpeppers, duas horas atrás. – Sirius procurou os olhos de James com os seus, mas ele permaneceu fitando os próprios pés. Sirius aguardou por um momento até que, por fim, desistiu de fazer um contato visual com o amigo e prosseguiu, dirigindo-se a Emmeline: – Alice, que estava fazendo a ronda na região, tentou prendê-lo, mas se machucou durante o duelo. Lily, que estava por perto, ouviu Alice gritar e os encontrou na farmácia. Não sei bem como as coisas aconteceram depois disso, parece que Lily também duelou com Mould, mas ele conseguiu escapar. Quando chegamos lá, não houve tempo para que Lily nos desse detalhes; Alice estava desacordada e ela...

A voz de Sirius falhou. Ele parecia estar revivendo os sentimentos que a cena lhe despertara. James esperou pela continuação, mas ela não veio. Aquela pausa abrupta, carregada de suspense, fez com que seu coração batesse em disparada, bombeando uma corrente de ansiedade para todas as partes de seu corpo.

— Como ela estava, Sirius? – ele o apressou, finalmente levantando a cabeça para encarar o amigo.

— Tinha sangue para todo o lado, James. – Sirius foi direto. – Ela tinha uma ferida na barriga, mas não quis que tentássemos estancar. Não deixou nem Remus tentar. Ela disse que já tinha tentado todos os feitiços que conhecia e nenhum tinha resolvido.

— Meu Deus! – exclamou Emmeline, levando as mãos à boca, em choque. – E vocês as levaram para o St. Mungus?

— Sim. – Sirius confirmou. – Elas foram encaminhadas para o Centro de Emergência assim que chegamos. Ficamos por lá até agora há pouco, quando os curandeiros meio que nos expulsaram. Disseram para voltarmos mais tarde, no horário de visitas. Somente membros da família podem passar a noite na sala de espera, então só Frank pôde ficar. – Sirius deixou que seu olhar divagasse pela sala mal iluminada. – Frank estava _desolado_ , vocês não fazem ideia. Só se acalmou depois que uma curandeira informou que Alice só tinha fraturado um braço e tido alguns cortes superficiais nas costas e nas pernas... mas, mesmo assim, não sei se ele–

— E Lily, Sirius? – James o interrompeu. – O que disseram sobre ela? Ela vai ficar bem?

Sirius engoliu em seco. Ao seu lado, Emmeline mordeu o lábio em aflição.

— Não sei. Só disseram que estavam encontrando problemas para fechar o corte. Parece que ela tem algum tipo de problema de cicatrização e eles ainda não tinham identificado qual era. Não entendi direito, eles não foram muito específicos... Espera! Aonde você vai?

Uma estonteante mistura de culpa e desespero ferveu dentro de James e, antes que Sirius tivesse terminado de narrar, ele deu-lhe as costas para alcançar o casaco pendurado atrás da porta. Precisava ir até o hospital, precisava se certificar de que Lily estava recebendo o melhor tratamento que havia, precisava vê-la e...

— James, não adianta. – Sirius o segurou pelo ombro. – Eles não vão te dar mais nenhuma informação e também não vão te deixar ficar lá esperando. Fenwick fez um _escândalo_ com uma das enfermeiras e mesmo assim não o deixaram ficar. Não adianta perder seu tempo.

— _Mas ela pode morrer_! – bradou James, virando-se para ele.

— Ela _não vai_ morrer, Prongs! – Sirius contrapôs, no mesmo tom. – Seja racional! Tudo o que podia ter sido feito, já foi feito. E você _não estava_ lá!

Um silêncio carregado de remorso incidiu sobre James. Quanto tempo depois de Emmeline ter-lhe despido a camisa com o distintivo, o nome de Lily apareceu nele? Uma hora? Um minuto? James sentiu as pernas fraquejarem com o peso assombroso que se derramou sobre sua consciência. Teve de recostar-se à parede para conseguir se manter em pé. Seus pensamentos davam voltas e voltas e todos chegavam à única conclusão de que tudo era sua culpa. Enquanto Auror Capitão, ele não fizera nada para capturar Robin Mould. E agora sua negligência se voltara contra ele da pior forma possível: atingindo Lily.

Os três permaneceram imóveis e calados por um longo período. Até que, em um dado momento, Emmeline foi até a mesinha de centro e apanhou o maço de cigarros que estava ali. Retirou três da embalagem e então caminhou novamente até James e Sirius, que a observavam com curiosidade.

Ela parou diante deles e encaixou um dos cigarros na boca. Esticou os braços e ofereceu-lhes os outros dois. Os rapazes lhe dirigiram a mesma expressão interrogativa.

— Não querem? – estranhou. – O horário de visitas do St. Mungus só começa a partir das oito da manhã. Vamos ter uma longa madrugada pela frente.

Voltando a desviar os olhos para o chão, James aceitou o cigarro, colocou-o mecanicamente entre os lábios, mas não fez qualquer menção de acendê-lo. Por fim, Sirius tirou sua varinha do bolso interno da jaqueta e acendeu os cigarros dos três. E durante muito, muito tempo, o crepitar do tabaco queimando foi o único som a preencher o silêncio da sala.

* * *

 **[Domingo, 05 de dezembro de 1982, 07:34]**

No meio da escuridão, surgiu um fio de consciência. E, algum tempo depois, a força para separar as pálpebras.

Quando os olhos de Alice se acostumaram um pouco à iluminação clara do ambiente, ela analisou o teto do quarto e a textura do leito onde se encontrava, lutando contra uma forte sonolência para reconhecer aquele local tão estranhamente familiar. Sua cama estava rodeada por cortinas brancas e ela estava sozinha. Não, não estava. Seus ouvidos captaram uma conversa não muito longe dali.

— Por favor, não insista, querida. – dizia uma voz de velha, em algum lugar. – Não tenho permissão para dar uma poção dessas a um paciente sem diagnóstico, como você. Se você _realmente_ tivesse algum tipo de deficiência em algum fator de coagulação, esta não seria a primeira vez em que estaria internada aqui por causa disso. Mais cedo você mesma nos disse que sempre teve uma cicatrização normal, não é verdade?

— Sim, Madame Nunley, mas...

— Eu já tomei minha decisão, Srta. Evans. Tenha um pouco mais de paciência. Já conseguimos bastante progresso desde que aplicamos a Essência de Cecropia e agora você precisa repousar para obter o resultado esperado.

As vozes vinham do outro lado da cortina, atrás da qual Alice imaginou haver outro leito. Ao formar a disposição do aposento dentro de sua cabeça, ela finalmente compreendeu que estava em um dos quartos compartilhados do Hospital St. Mungus. E aquela repentina onda de compreensão trouxe consigo as lembranças do fatídico evento que a havia conduzido até ali.

Alice imediatamente levantou o pescoço para conferir o braço direito e encontrou-o dobrado sobre sua barriga, imobilizado por uma grossa camada de gesso. Para seu alívio, não detectou qualquer resquício daquela dor dilacerante; apenas um leve formigamento, que percorria toda a extensão de seus ossos fraturados.

— Frank? – ela chamou, mas a secura de sua boca transformou o chamado num sussurro rouco. – Frank?

Mas não foi Frank quem veio. A cabeça grisalha de uma curandeira surgiu por uma fresta da cortina. Quando os olhos dela pousaram em Alice, ela sorriu.

— Que bom que acordou, Sra. Longbottom! – de repente, ela girou o pescoço para trás e sussurrou, por cima do ombro: – _Ela acordou!_ — e então se virou para Alice novamente e caminhou até sua cama. – Sou Madame Nunley, querida. Você chegou aqui no início da madrugada e nós já cuidamos de você. Seu braço fraturado está sendo tratado e todos os cacos de vidro que estavam em suas costas foram remo–

— Eu preciso falar com Frank. – Alice a interrompeu, sendo dominada por um crescente sentimento de preocupação. Precisava avisá-lo de que estava no hospital, precisava contar-lhe o que havia acontecido...

— Acalme-se, querida. – Madame Nunley abriu-lhe outro sorriso acolhedor. – Seu marido está no andar de cima, na sala de espera. Ele vai ficar muito feliz quando souber que acordou.

Alice abriu a boca para pedir à curandeira para que fosse chamá-lo, mas a figura fantasmagoricamente pálida de Lily Evans invadiu seu campo de visão e roubou-lhe a atenção. Foi então que se lembrou de como a colega duelara na Farmácia Mullpeppers e de como a resgatara das mãos de Robin Mould. Só podia ser graças a Lily que estava ali.

— Lily... – Alice pronunciou seu nome, tentando se sentar para vê-la melhor. – Você...

— Sra. Longbottom! – Madame Nunley interveio, empurrando-a pelos ombros e obrigando-a a permanecer deitada. – Procure não se mexer, ou a Poção Cola-Osso não fará efeito! Aqui, deixe-me ajudar!

A curandeira conjurou um segundo travesseiro e colocou-o cuidadosamente atrás das costas de Alice, a fim de deixá-la numa posição mais confortável sobre a cama. Quando terminou de se acomodar, Alice levantou os olhos para Lily e finalmente pôde realizar um exame completo de sua aparência. Seu rosto não possuía cor alguma, exceto pelos círculos arroxeados que rodeavam seus olhos. Ela trajava um robe branco de mangas longas e os cabelos ruivos desciam pelos ombros até a altura dos cotovelos, tão sem vida quanto seu semblante.

Era difícil acreditar que aquela mulher era a mesma Lily Evans que conhecera três anos antes, naquele mesmo local. Como era irônico estar ali, em uma cama de hospital e com o braço fraturado, diante dela. E como era irônico ter sido salva justamente por _ela_ , a auror covarde que havia abandonado a guerra em seu auge. Qual seria a verdadeira Lily Evans, afinal? A menina cheia de esperança, que lhe pedira uma chance para provar sua coragem? Ou a menina egoísta, que fugira sem hesitar quando a situação se tornou extremamente grave?

Abanando a cabeça, Alice afastou o pensamento: naquele momento, o passado não fazia diferença. Independentemente de todos os erros que cometera, Lily salvara sua vida naquela noite. Qualquer mágoa que Alice sentisse por ela jamais prevaleceria àquela imensurável gratidão.

— Não tenho palavras para agradecê-la, Lily. – Alice começou, pausadamente, olhando-a nos olhos. – Muito obrigada por ter me socorrido e me trazido até aqui. Você salvou minha vida e eu nunca irei me esquecer disso.

Lily sorriu de lado e fez uma mesura.

— Não precisa agradecer, Alice...

— Sra. Longbottom... – Madame Nunley a chamou, com doçura, debruçando-se sobre ela. – Na verdade, não foi só você quem a Srta. Evans salvou nesta madrugada. Aliás, se ela não tivesse nos avisado disso logo que vocês chegaram aqui, nós teríamos lhe dado uma poção que poderia ter... – subitamente, ela se endireitou e se calou. Virou-se para Lily, dizendo: – Srta. Evans, vou deixar que você conte. Enquanto isso, vou buscar o Sr. Longbottom, que deve estar aflito a espera de notícias. Aliás, não contamos nada a ele sobre isso. Achamos que o ideal, Sra. Longbottom, seria que você contasse a ele mais tarde.

— Mas do que a senhora está falando? – Alice indagou.

No entanto, Madame Nunley não respondeu. Ela apenas lhe dirigiu um olhar misterioso e girou os calcanhares para abrir passagem entre as cortinas. Seus passos apressados ecoaram pelo quarto, tornando-se cada vez mais distantes para enfim cessaram após o ranger de uma porta. Ainda sem entender, Alice virou-se para Lily com uma expressão confusa. Sentou-se na cama, segurando o braço engessado contra o peito e perguntou:

— O que ela quis dizer?

Antes de responder, Lily começou a se aproximar, caminhando com certa dificuldade por conta do ferimento recente no abdômen. Por fim, ela se postou ao seu lado, exatamente onde Madame Nunley estivera poucos segundos antes, e escorou o quadril na borda de sua cama.

— Então você não sabe... – ela murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para Alice. – Bem, eu imaginei que não soubesse...

— Não sei do quê? – Alice se irritou.

— Alice. – Lily ergueu os olhos para lhe lançar um olhar penetrante. – Você está grávida.

Todos os músculos de Alice se retesaram ao som daquela palavra. Ela ficou em silêncio por longos segundos, repetindo mentalmente a última frase proferida por Lily, absorvendo o significado daquela notícia inesperada. De repente, seu raciocínio foi atravessado por uma lembrança brutal: quando ainda estava na Farmácia Mullpeppers, Alice havia abaixado a cabeça e descoberto uma poça de sangue debaixo dela. Seu estômago revirou-se dolorosamente ao compreender.

— Lily, e-eu... – balbuciou, atordoada pelo embate de informações. – Eu perdi? Eu perdi o bebê?

— Não. – Lily a tranquilizou, sorrindo de leve. – Eles conseguiram conter o sangramento a tempo. E, pelo que ouvi de uma conversa de Madame Nunley com outra curandeira, você está grávida de cinco semanas.

Cinco semanas. Pouco mais de um mês. Seus músculos, anteriormente enrijecidos, subitamente fraquejaram. Se não estivesse sentada naquela cama, Alice certamente teria caído.

— E como você soube, Lily? – Alice quis saber, esforçando-se para assimilar o impacto. – Quando vi aquele sangue, pensei que os cacos de vidro tivessem... Meu Deus, não fazia ideia...

Lily tomou fôlego.

— Bom, acho que foi muita sorte. – ela começou, pensativa. – Quando me levaram à Ala de Emergência, os curandeiros me colocaram em um leito ao lado de uma mulher grávida. Você foi levada para uma sala adjacente, onde cuidam de ossos fraturados. Enquanto tentavam fechar o corte na minha barriga, eles pediram para que eu contasse o que tinha acontecido na farmácia. Não queriam que eu perdesse os sentidos, então me mantinham falando o quanto podiam... – Lily fez uma pausa reflexiva. Após um suspiro, continuou: – De qualquer forma, descrevi para eles tudo o que consegui, conforme ia me lembrando. Até que me lembrei de que, pouco antes de desmaiar, você tinha me dito que Mould não tinha ferido você. Mas não fazia o menor sentido, já que eu tinha visto todo aquele sangue no chão. Fiquei pensando nisso sem parar até que, de repente, a mulher grávida ao meu lado começou a gritar por conta de uma contração. E então, enquanto eu observava aquela mulher gritando de dor, me veio à mente a discussão que tivemos na semana passada, no Quartel, quando você disse que tinha passado mal depois de ter bebido o elixir que eu tinha preparado. Lembra-se? – após Alice ter confirmado com um aceno, Lily prosseguiu: – Como eu sabia que não tinha nenhum veneno naquele elixir, só podia existir _uma_ explicação lógica para justificar aquele enjôo e a sua hemorragia. E então, quando tudo fez sentido, pulei da minha maca e saí correndo na direção da porta por onde tinham te levado. Os curandeiros vieram atrás de mim, mas só me alcançaram depois de eu ter entrado na sala onde você estava. Madame Nunley já estava com uma poção na mão para dar a você. Tivemos muita sorte, Alice.

Ao fim daquele relato, os olhos de Alice encheram-se de lágrimas e um sorriso agradecido iluminou seu rosto. Aparentemente incapaz de se fazer entender com palavras, pois não era muito boa com elas, Alice estendeu o braço esquerdo para Lily e tocou sua mão.

— Você foi incrível. Obrigada por ter salvo minha vida. – conseguiu dizer, engolindo o choro. Em seguida, Alice abanou a cabeça e, levando a mão ao ventre, corrigiu-se: – _Nossas_ vidas.

Lily abriu-lhe um enorme sorriso e seu rosto pálido até ganhou um pouco de rubor. Mas qualquer vestígio de cor despareceu no instante seguinte e sua expressão risonha tornou-se abruptamente dolorida. A princípio, Alice não compreendeu o que estava acontecendo, até que seus olhos notaram uma mancha vermelho-escura no robe branco de Lily, na altura de seu abdômen.

— Lily! – Alice arregalou os olhos. – Você está bem? Precisa de ajuda?

Arquejando, Lily colocou-se de pé, mantendo-se encurvada para conseguir cobrir a região ensanguentada com as mãos. O sangue se espalhava muito rapidamente pelo tecido; a mancha dobrara de tamanho em poucos segundos.

— Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ela respondeu, tentando parecer indiferente. – Os curandeiros estão encontrando problemas para fechar o corte por completo, já é a terceira vez que abre...

Lily empurrou a cortina branca para poder passar, marcando-a com o sangue que estava em sua mão, e desabou sobre um leito vazio mais adiante, tingindo seus lençóis de vermelho. Depois, não se mexeu mais. Alice chamou-a pelo nome duas vezes e gritou-o da terceira, mas não houve resposta.

Quando Alice começou a afastar as cobertas para ir atrás de ajuda, Madame Nunley reabriu a porta do quarto e adentrou o cômodo, com Frank ao seu encalço. Ele respirou aliviado quando seus olhares se encontraram, mas não houve tempo para que Alice se alegrasse com a presença do marido. Lily precisava de ajuda.

— Madame Nunley! O corte dela se abriu!

A curandeira permitiu-se um rápido sobressalto antes de se virar para Frank, ordenando-lhe:

— Vá à recepção e peça à Srta. Abrams para enviar reforços para cá!

Frank disparou para o corredor, enquanto Madame Nunley adiantava-se apressadamente até a cama de Lily.

— Srta. Evans! – exclamou ela. Alice esticou o pescoço para tentar vê-las, mas a cortina semifechada bloqueava consideravelmente o alcance de sua visão. Voltou a ouvir a voz impassível de Madame Nunley: – Olhe para mim, querida. Fique de olhos abertos. Isso. Está tudo bem, não se mexa. Já vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Em menos de um minuto, cinco curandeiros irromperam pela entrada do quarto e postaram-se em volta de Lily, com suas respectivas varinhas empunhes. Durante todo o tempo, Madame Nunley pedia à Lily para manter os olhos abertos, mas, àquela distância, Alice não pôde confirmar se os pedidos da curandeira estavam sendo atendidos. Os curandeiros conversaram aos sussurros, tentaram alguns feitiços e, sem obter qualquer progresso, decidiram levitar o colchão para transferi-la de sala.

Caminhando em torno de um colchão flutuante, o grupo passou pelo leito de Alice, dirigindo-se à saída do quarto.

— Madame Nunley... – Alice a chamou. A curandeira parou junto à porta e a fitou por cima do ombro. – Ela vai ficar bem?

— Não sei, Sra. Longbottom. – a curandeira respondeu, em tom de lamento. – Eu realmente não sei.

* * *

Naquele momento, em um casebre de madeira em algum lugar da Floresta de Wichwood, Silenus Hans despertava com os gritos de seu hóspede. Mais uma vez.

* * *

 **N/A:** E aí, tem alguém aqui? Será que vocês conseguiram terminar de ler esse capítulo infinito?

Acredito que este seja o capítulo mais revelador até o momento. Muitos de vocês já estavam me perguntando sobre o que tinha acontecido com Voldemort e aqui está a resposta - não está completa, mas é tudo o que vocês podem saber sobre o evento por agora (hehehe). Mas e aí, o que vocês acharam do capítulo? Por favor, me contem, estou muito ansiosa para saber suas impressões sobre o que Fenwick revelou, sobre a reação de James em relação a tudo e, principalmente, o que acharam dos momentos Alice/Lily

Agora, lá vem o textão:

 **O QUE ACONTECEU COM ESSA AUTORA QUE DESAPARECEU E AGORA SURGIU DAS CINZAS?**

Então, queridos. Eu casei! hahahah

Obviamente não foi a mudança do estado civil que me impediu de escrever. O que tomou TODO o meu tempo livre nos últimos meses foram os preparativos do casamento. Sério, gente, agora eu entendo por que dizem que isso só se faz uma vez na vida: porque é simplesmente impossível que alguém tenha forças para organizar uma festa dessas duas vezes. Juro. Foi lindo, maravilhoso, um sonho realizado (o meu pinned tweet é uma foto da festa, para quem quiser ver, sou a arroba carollairr), mas não quero organizar uma festa dessas NUNCA MAIS. Dá muuuuito trabalho!

Espero que me perdoem e que não tenham desistido de mim/da fic. Admito que estou receosa por estar aqui depois de tanto tempo, ainda mais com um capítulo desse tamanho (quis compensar!). Sei que muita gente vai ver o número de palavras e vai ficar com preguiça; o que eu não julgo, porque talvez eu me sentisse assim, se fosse leitora de uma fic como a minha. Mas escrevi tudo com o coração, sofri com a Lily e com a Alice em todos os momentos e penei muito para encaixar as pistas e os 'easter eggs' pelo capítulo. Mas consegui conclui-lo e aqui está ele. Espero que tenham gostado, porque foi a coisa mais difícil que escrevi até hoje - e sei que tenho muito a melhorar.

Toda a dificuldade que passei para escrever esse capítulo me inspirou a criar um _Instagram_ apenas para falar do processo da escrita. E dos livros que estou lendo. E também para postar fotos das minhas tranqueiras de Harry Potter. E também para... enfim, se quiserem acompanhar, ver prévias dos capítulos pelo stories e etc, procurem a (arroba) **writing_lair**. Sou eu!

Beijinhos de alguém que estava com saudades,  
Carol Lair

 **Reviews dos leitores sem login** **:** (OBS. Queridos, o capitulo já está com quase 20 mil palavras, então vou só deixar uma breve menção a todos os leitores sem login que comentaram no anterior. Criem uma conta aqui, assim sempre poderei dar respostas tão longas quanto o comentário que vocês deixam! Posso ficar divagando com vocês na resposta, o que não dá para fazer quando respondo aqui nas notas, ok? Então lá vai:) **MBlack** (obrigada, querida!), **Mary** (muitas das suas perguntas foram respondidas aqui, nesse capítulo, né? O restante, prometo, será respondido nos próximos. Aguarde! Obrigada pelo comentário!), **Fire Evans** (ahhhh sua linda! Obrigada pelo comentário!), **Paola** (seus desejos foram atendidos, Lily salvou a p*** toda! hahahah), **MBlack** (ahhh, que linda, você voltou para comentar mais. Muito obrigada por todo o carinho! E concordo muito com você, James foi babacão sim, ele ficou cego de ciúmes e muito triste por ter se dado conta de que estava se iludindo, pensando que ela o amava. Imagina, né? E, nossa, você fez meu dia com seus elogios. Obrigada de verdade por esse comentário maravilhoso. Beijos!), **Guest** , **DanyC** (gostei muito das teorias! Será que elas mudaram com esse novo capítulo?), **Milinha** (obrigada, obrigada e obrigada! Com um comentário desses, como poderia desistir da fic? Beijos!), **Lais** , **Mia Huggies** , **Isabel Fusion** , **Bia** , **Guest** , **Carla** , **Dafny** (você é uma pessoa linda, muito obrigada por todo o apoio, por aqui e pelo twitter! Beijinhos!), **IslaR** , **cris** (desculpa o atraso! Espero que não tenha desistido! Obrigada pelo comentário!), **Guest** , **Deby** , **Abby** , **Tati** , **T** (hahaha, to aqui, to viva, não desisti!), **Guest** e **Juhh**. Obrigada de verdade pelos comentários!


End file.
